Burzliwe początki
by Sylath
Summary: Jak to mówią, od miłości do nienawiści jeden krok... i vice versa! Kiedy się poznali, żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia jak długo ten sojusz przetrwa i dokąd ich doprowadzi.
1. Chapter 1

**Kilka słów na początek.**

 **Właśnie popełniam pisarskie samobójstwo i zabieram się za trzecie opowiadanie.**

 **W tym ficu, faktów historycznych będę się trzymać raczej luźno, nie chcę tutaj walnąć powtórki z historii, tylko próbować napisać romans, jednakowoż będę starać się nie wybiegać za bardzo w przyszłość (niech za przykład posłuży przedmiot do którego nabrałam sentymentu, a mianowicie długopis XD nie, nie wcisnę go aż sześćset lat przed jego wynalezieniem).**

 **Fica oznaczę kategorią M, gdyż planuje wrzucenie tu contentu 18+ w którymś momencie (poza tym w ankiecie wygrało M lol )**

* * *

-Nasi wrogowie rosną w siłę… Ułus Dżocziego, Imperium Osmańskie, Zakon Krzyżacki… nieustanne walki z księstwami ruskimi… z każdej walki wracasz taki poobijany- westchnął wielki książę patrząc na młodego bruneta, który był personifikacją jego państwa

-Przepraszam! Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu, żeby nawyknąć do walki!- powiedział nerwowo Toris starając się nie myśleć o wszystkich ranach i siniakach z którymi musiał się na chwile obecną borykać, co prawda jego rany goiły się szybciej niż u innych, ale wcale nie bolały przez to mniej. Słowa słowami, ale co on mógł poradzić na to, że mieli tylu wrogów i wciąż trzeba było z kimś walczyć i nawet nie miał czasu na to, żeby spokojnie odpocząć… swoją drogą miał wrażenie, że jego władca chyba o kimś zapomniał kiedy wymieniał ich wrogów, był chyba jeszcze jeden kraj który sprawiał im problemy.

-Nasz kraj wciąż się rozrasta, potrzebujemy sojusznika, który wsparłby nas w obronie naszych ziem...- powiedział książę pochylając się i wspierając głowę na rękach

-Sojusznika?- zapytał Toris unosząc brew, sam pomysł nie wydawał mu się taki zły, gdyby miał kompana który wspierałby go w bitwie, byłoby znacznie prościej… albo przynajmniej dostawaliby bęcki po równo. Może nawet zyskałby kogoś kto rozumiałby go nieco lepiej niż zwykli ludzie, z kim mógłby się podzielić troskami, ale też dobrymi chwilami… myśl o sojuszu zaczynała się Torisowi coraz bardziej podobać.

-Dlatego zadecydowałem, że poprzez swój ślub, zawrę sojusz z sąsiednim państwem, wstępne negocjacje były bardzo obiecujące, pozostaje tylko ustalić szczegóły- oznajmił książę przerywając rozmyślania swojego kraju nad ideą sojuszu.

-Małżeństwo? Z kim? Z jakim państwem chcesz zawrzeć sojusz panie?- zapytał zszokowany Litwa -''I kiedy niby o tym zadecydowałeś?! Nie pamiętam żebyśmy o tym wcześniej rozmawiali!''- dodał w myślach, zastanawiał się czy powinien czuć zaniepokojenie na myśl o tym, że nie został o tym wcześniej poinformowany, właściwie został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym skoro jego władca wspominał, że wstępne negocjacje już się odbyły.

-Z Jadwigą Andegaweńską zasiadającą obecnie na tronie Polski- powiedział Jagiełło -Mam zamiar zawrzeć unię z Polską-

-Aha z Polską… chwila, że co?! Z kim?! - krzyknął Toris kiedy dotarło do niego co jego książę właściwie powiedział. Królestwo Polskie było chyba jednym z ich najzajadlejszych wrogów, które nawet pomimo swoich wewnętrznych problemów, miało jeszcze czas na to żeby walczyć z jego ludźmi, w jego osobistym odczuciu, nie spotkał się jeszcze z bardziej upartym narodem. Litwa zorientował się w końcu którego państwa brakowało mu spośród wymienionych przez Jagiełłę, teraz wiedział dlaczego nie zostało wymienione.

-Z Polską- powtórzył spokojnie książę -Z naszymi zachodnimi sąsiadami, chciałbym żebyś udał się wraz ze mną do Krakowa, gdzie ze stroną polską będziemy radzić nad końcowymi postanowieniami naszego sojuszu-

-Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz panie?- zapytał Toris z nutą podejrzliwości, jego myśli zeszły na kwestię, czy podczas licznych potyczek, nie starł się przypadkiem z personifikacją Polski, ale nie mógł sobie nic na ten temat przypomnieć, wolałby to wiedzieć… jego wcześniejsze rozmyślania odnośnie posiadania kompana zawisły na włosku, nie miał zbytniej ochoty zadawać się z kimś, kto był słabszy od niego -''Z kimś kto tłukł by mnie na kwaśne jabłko za każdym razem gdyby mu się coś nie spodobało też nie bardzo''- pomyślał patrząc na sprawę od drugiej strony

-Bo byłeś zajęty- stwierdził Jagiełło niewinnym tonem, Toris odniósł wrażenie, że to jest jeden wielki przekręt, czyżby był jakiś konkretny powód dla którego został o tym poinformowany dopiero w tym momencie?

-To kiedy wyruszamy?- zapytał zrezygnowany Litwa, skoro sprawy zaszły już tak daleko nie miał zbyt wiele do gadania, jedno spojrzenie na twarz wielkiego księcia, uświadomiło mu, że został poinformowany naprawdę w OSTATNIEJ chwili

-Mam nadzieję, że jesteś już spakowany- powiedział Jagiełło z uśmiechem.

To było siedem dni temu, teraz wielki książę litewski i jego orszak, do którego Toris należał, był już prawie na miejscu. Z każdą chwilą z którą byli coraz bliżej murów Krakowa, Litwa czuł coraz większe zdenerwowanie z różnych powodów. Najbardziej oczywistym była zbliżająca się audiencja na dworze królewskim, nieco mniej oczywistym było to, że wciąż nie przebolał faktu, że dowiedział się o tym wszystkim tak późno… a zupełnie prywatnym obawa o to, czy dogada się z drugą personifikacją.

-''Weź się w garść Toris! Chyba nie może być bardzo źle...''-

* * *

-Słowo daję gdzie go znowu posiało?! Prosiłem wyraźnie, żeby nigdzie się dziś nie włóczył! Poselstwo litewskie zaraz tu będzie, a jego nigdzie nie ma!- utyskiwał jeden z rycerzy królewskich, przeszukując cały zamek od piwnice, aż po strych w poszukiwaniu jednej osoby.

-Czy coś się stało? Dlaczego jesteś taki zagniewany?- zbrojny odwrócił się słysząc kobiecy głos

-Moja pani!- rycerz uklęknął przed swoją królową z szacunkiem, może i była bardzo młoda, ale była kochana przez swój lud -Powinnaś być w sali tronowej! Nasi goście zaraz tu będą-

-Właśnie tam zmierzałam- odparła królowa -I zobaczyłam, że jeden z moich rycerzy ma problem który go trapi-

-Cóż- mruknął zakłopotany mężczyzna -Nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć tego chłopaka… on też powinien być obecny podczas audiencji, prosiłem go aby był w pobliżu ale...-

-Hmm?- Jadwiga zrobiła nieco zdziwioną minę, domyślała się, że tak będzie ale pozostawało jedno pytanie… -A powiedzieliście mu chociaż o dzisiejszym spotkaniu?- zapytała

-Eee… nie moja pani...- odparł zażenowany rycerz -Znasz go przecież wasza wysokość, gdyby wiedział, że będzie musiał uczestniczyć w spotkaniu, na którym będzie ktoś obcy i jeszcze w dodatku będzie musiał z nimi rozmawiać…-

-Rozumiem- królowa uśmiechnęła się łagodnie -Myślę, że mogę coś poradzić na ten problem… ale na przyszłość lepiej nie ukrywajcie przed nim prawdy, nakłonienie go do współpracy nie jest takie trudne jak wam się wydaje-

-Tak jest moja pani! Wybacz…- mruknął rycerz pochylając głowę

-Nie ma za co przepraszać- odparła Jadwiga rozglądając się po korytarzu -Feliks! Mógłbyś tu przyjść? Mam do ciebie dużą prośbę!- zawołała

-Z całym szacunkiem Wasza Wysokość ale czy to wystarczy aby…- zaczął rycerz, szczerze wątpił, żeby to miało wystarczyć do znalezienia chłopaka

-Jaką prośbę? Byłem totalnie zajęty, bardzo ważnymi sprawami!- zbrojny nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, kiedy rozległ się głos osoby której szukał cały dzień i która pojawiła się praktycznie znikąd

-Inwazja na kuchenne zapasy konfitur z pewnością jest arcyważnym zajęciem- powiedziała królowa ze śmiechem, ścierając z twarzy niezbyt wysokiego, zielonookiego blondyna z włosami sięgającymi brody, dowód jego zbrodni -Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy w pewnej ważnej sprawie-

-Jakiej sprawie?- zapytał Feliks z nutą zaciekawienia i podejrzliwości w głosie

-Chodź ze mną- poprosiła Jadwiga kładąc dłoń na ramieniu personifikacji państwa Polskiego -Porozmawiamy o tym w sali tronowej- powiedziała prowadząc go w odpowiednią stronę

-''Tak żebyś nie mógł zwiać, szybciej niż się pojawiłeś, kiedy usłyszysz co to za prośba''- pomyślał rycerz wstając z klęczek i idąc za nimi

* * *

-No to jakby co to za prośba?- zapytał Polska kiedy dotarli na miejsce

-Widzisz, za niedługo ma się tu zjawić poselstwo z sąsiedniego kraju- powiedziała królowa spokojnym tonem -Będziemy rozmawiać o zawiązaniu sojuszu- po tym zdaniu, blondyn niemal natychmiast się nachmurzył

-Mówiłem już, że totalnie nie potrzebujemy sojusznika- burknął Feliks uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na bok -Dobrze sobie radzimy sami… sojusznicy nie są nam potrzebni…- mruknął -W dodatku są niepewni… zawsze mogą wbić nam nóż w plecy- dodał tak cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał

-Feliks, wiem, że ta myśl ci się nie podoba, ale czasy są bardzo niespokojne, nie możemy pozostać bierni, kiedy pozostałe kraje rosną w siłę, potrzebujemy tego sojuszu jeśli chcemy im się równać, albo ich przewyższyć- powiedziała Jadwiga

-W skrócie nie mam nic do gadania, bo to ty tutaj jesteś królową i robisz wszystko, żeby nasz lud żył w dobrobycie, a moje prywatne uprzedzenia nie mają nic do rzeczy- stwierdził Feliks z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę -No to poselstwo jakiegoś tam kraju ma się tu zjawić, co ja mam do tego?-

-Ściślej rzecz ujmując, delegacja Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego w osobach jego władcy, orszaku i personifikacji owego państwa lada moment tu będzie, a ty masz ich powitać razem z jej wysokością- powiedział rycerz którym im towarzyszył

-Że co ja mam jakby zrobić?- zapytał zaalarmowany Feliks unosząc głowę, nie był pewny czy się nie przesłyszał

-Powitać naszych gości, porozmawiać z nimi trochę- powiedział rycerz tłumiąc ciężkie westchnienie

-Każecie mi rozmawiać z tłumem ludzi których nie znam?!- krzyknął spanikowany Polska, rycerz złapał go za kołnierz dokładnie w momencie w którym chciał rzucić się do ucieczki -Totalnie się na to nie zgadzam, nie ma mowy!-

-Błagam cię uspokój się i przestań robić raban na cały zamek!- poprosił rycerz starając się zachować cierpliwość -Zaraz tu będą!-

-To oni ZARAZ tu będą, a to oznacza, że są w drodze od jakiegoś czasu, a wy mi TERAZ mówicie, że ja mam z nimi rozmawiać?!- wrzasnął Feliks starając się wyrwać -Nie zgadzam się na to! Nie ma mowy!- materiał w końcu wyślizgnął się z metalowej rękawicy rycerza, widząc jednak, że wszystkie wyjścia są obstawione i nie ma jak uciec, Polska ze łzami w oczach rzucił się w objęcia królowej

-No już… spokojnie, nie będzie tak źle- powiedziała łagodnie Jadwiga, głaszcząc personifikację państwa którym rządziła po głowie

-Nie mogę tego zrobić! Totalnie nie potrafię tego zrobić!- zawył Feliks -Nie potrafię rozmawiać z obcymi! Przerażają mnie!-

-Przestań panikować!- syknął rycerz modląc się o Boską interwencję

-Tak po prawdzie trochę podzielam jego strach- powiedziała królowa dalej próbując uspokoić Feliksa -Słyszałam, że Wielki Książę Litwy, który ma zostać moim mężem, jest znacznie starszy ode mnie, zastanawiam się, czy będziemy w stanie się dogadać…-

-To ty w ramach tego sojuszu masz jeszcze wyjść za jakiegoś totalnie starego dziada?! Teraz to już w ogóle nie ma mowy!- krzyknął Polska

-Weź się w garść! I zacznij zwracać się do swojej królowej z szacunkiem!- powiedział rycerz

-Przybył Wielki Książę Litewski Jagiełło wraz ze swoim orszakiem!- oznajmił herold postukując ozdobną laską w podłogę sali

-Już tu są! Przestań się mazgaić i… huh?- mężczyzna zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Feliks znowu gdzieś zniknął -Gdzie go diabli ponie… och…- mruknął kiedy zauważył w końcu Polskę, który w oka mgnieniu usadowił się na tronie, przyjmując władczą pozę.

* * *

Główne wrota sali otworzyły się powoli, wpuszczając do sali tronowej grupę ludzi odzianych w podróżne szaty, na samym przedzie kroczyli dwaj mężczyźni, jeden starszy, którego ubiór wskazywał na wysoką pozycję, drugi wyglądał na znacznie młodszego, miał brązowe włosy, mniej więcej podobnej długości co Feliks i zielononiebieskie oczy które rozglądały się nerwowo po otoczeniu, za wszelką cenę unikając spojrzenia w kierunku tronu.

-''Wygląda na to, że nie tylko nasze państwo jest zdenerwowanie tym spotkaniem''- pomyślał polski rycerz obserwując wszystko z powagą -''Nie powinno być tak źle, o ile Feliks nie straci panowania nad sobą''-

-''Dlaczego to ja mam mówić pierwszy?''- myślał Toris idąc przed siebie, za wszelką cenę starając się nie popadać w panikę, jego nerwy były napięte jak postronki, a myśli dalekie od spokojnych. Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że Litwa mógłby przysiąc, że da się ją pokroić nożem, a zgęstniała jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zatrzymali się kilka metrów od tronu, chcąc nie chcąc musiał w końcu spojrzeć na siedzącą na nim osobę. Szmaragdowo zielone oczy mężczyzny, który wydawał się być w podobnym wieku do niego, może nawet odrobinę młodszy, patrzyły na litewski orszak z wyniosłością i czymś co Toris uznał, za rozbawienie

-''Czy on się z nas śmieje?''- pomyślał brunet, ta perspektywa niezbyt mu się spodobała, ale gorsze było to, że powinien się w końcu odezwać, a nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób ma to zrobić

-Słyszałem o tobie- powiedział Feliks przerywając ciszę -''Właściwie powiedzieli mi o tym chwilę temu, ale tego raczej powiedzieć nie mogę''- dodał w myślach -Dziękuję ci za przebycie całej tej drogi tutaj- miał nadzieję, że jego głos brzmiał szczerze, bo to co mówił nijak się miało do tego co myślał -Jam jest Polska, ten który włada Europą wschodnią!-

Te słowa dla Torisa brzmiały naprawdę arogancko, ale robiły wrażenie, zyskał też pewność, że faktycznie rozmawia z personifikacją Polski

-''To… chyba teraz ja powinienem się odezwać nie?''- pomyślał kiedy uświadomił sobie, że znów zapadła cisza -Eee… ja… ten…- wziął głębszy wdech, musiał wziąć się w garść!

-Jam jest Litwa! Przybyliśmy aby przedyskutować warunki małżeństwa pomiędzy naszym wielkim księciem, a waszą królową!- powiedział Toris, czując niesamowitą ulgę, że głos mu nie zadrżał

-Jestem pewien, że zarówno nasze, jak i wasze potrzeby, poprzez to małżeństwo zostaną zaspokojone- odparł Feliks, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej

-''To nie dla mnie… chcę już stąd iść''- pomyślały oba państwa jednocześnie

Rycerz towarzyszący królowej odetchnął z ulgą -''Jak go postawić pod ścianą to daje radę''- pomyślał patrząc na Feliksa, nie trwało długo, nim pożałował swojego wcześniejszego entuzjazmu

-Także… eee… tego…- Polska zupełnie nie miał pomysłu na to co dalej mówić, chciał tylko ukryć się w swoim pokoju i przeczekać całą tą wizytę -''No wyduśże z siebie coś w końcu! Wszyscy gapią się na ciebie jak na idiotę...''- myśl o tym, że wszystkie oczy w sali tronowej zwrócone są na niego, wcale mu nie pomogła, tylko bardziej go zdenerwowała... może właśnie dlatego jego następna wypowiedź była zupełnie losowa, bez sensu i totalnie głupia

-Tak jakby totalnie musisz mi pokazać swoje przyrodzenie i tak dalej!- oznajmił Feliks z zupełnie poważnym wyrazem twarzy -''Och… kurwa...''- pomyślał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie była najlepsza rzecz którą mógł powiedzieć

Wszyscy spojrzeli na blondyna zszokowani, nie wyłączając Torisa, który stał na środku sali z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami i oczami wytrzeszczonymi z wrażenia.

-Że co?! Ja… że niby… pokazać… co…- wydukał Litwa, czując się jakby właśnie dostał w łeb solidną maczugą -''Co to ma być za żądanie?! To jest ten cały chrzest o którym tyle słyszałem?!''-

-Jak… to… _tak przy wszystkich?_ \- wymamrotał Toris, odruchowo przechodząc na swój ojczysty język -Ja… _prze...eeee...praszam na chwilę…-_ mruknął czując, że już nie daje rady, oczy potoczyły mu się do wnętrza czaszki, kiedy jego przeciążony umysł uznał, że to najlepszy moment żeby się wyłączyć.

-Eee… ups?- mruknął Feliks zmieszany, drapiąc się po karku, zebrani w sali wciąż były zbyt oszołomieni i nikt nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby złapać Torisa nim uderzy o ziemię.

-Ykhm…- Jagiełło odchrząknął głośno -Może lepiej… przejdźmy do omawiania szczegółów- zaproponował, żołnierze obu państw pokiwali energicznie głowami

-Myślę, że to mądre posunięcie- uznała Jadwiga -Może więc dajmy naszym państwom chwilę wytchnienia i porozmawiajmy o tym spokojnie…- królowa spojrzała na nieprzytomnego Litwę, a potem zwróciła się do Polski - _Feliksie może hmm… zaprowadzisz naszego gościa w spokojne miejsce, żeby mógł w spokoju dojść do siebie?-_

 _-Już się jakby robi!-_ powiedział szybko Feliks podnosząc się z miejsca, czując, że to najlepsza okazja, żeby się stąd zmyć, nawet jeśli musiał zabrać ze sobą tego obcego… z jednym jeszcze da sobie radę… chyba.

Polska podszedł szybko do omdlałego Litwę i zarzucił go sobie na plecy

-Może powinniśmy pomóc…- mruknął książę litewski z niepewnością

-Możesz być spokojny panie, Feliks z pewnością da sobie radę… i na pewno nie skrzywdzi twojego podopiecznego- zapewniła go królowa, dając Polsce znak, że może już odejść.

* * *

-Nawet nie jest taki ciężki… tylko gdyby był odrobinę niższy… albo ja mógłbym być wyższy… dlaczego nie jestem wyższy?- mruczał pod nosem Feliks, taszcząc nieprzytomnego Litwę w stronę swojego pokoju, nie miał innego pomysłu gdzie go umieścić.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie będę go jakby musiał pilnować cały czas- westchnął Polska otwierając drzwi do swojego pokoju, po krótkich przemyśleniach, ułożył bruneta na swoim łóżku, a sam przyniósł sobie krzesło z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

-Niech on się już obudzi i jakby wraca do swoich- burknął Feliks zakładając nogę na nogę i podpierając głowę na rękach, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na towarzystwo obcej osoby, miał nadzieje, że jeśli ten cały sojusz dojdzie do skutku, to mimo wszystko nie będzie musiał widywać swojego sojusznika zbyt często.

Wciąż uważał, że nie potrzebuje sojusznika… sam ze sobą czuł się bardzo dobrze, po co komu sojusznicy… albo przyjaciele… kiedyś myślał, że ma przyjaciela, kogoś komu może zaufać, a okazało się, że jego zaufanie zostało po prostu wykorzystane.

Westchnął ciężko, wyglądało na to, że szykowały się dla niego ciężkie czasy

-Oby tylko ten tutaj nie uznał, że chce mnie poznać lepiej, bo jakby nie mam zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać- mruknął Feliks wpatrując się w twarz swojego potencjalnego sojusznika -W sumie to jest myśl! Jeśli będę się zachowywał wobec niego jak totalny dupek, powinien dać mi spokój, jak do tej pory metoda w pełni skuteczna i potwierdzona!- uśmiechnął się do siebie, ten plan miał duże szanse powodzenia

-Tak to idealne rozwiązanie, najlepiej zacząć od zaraz- uznał Polska -Tylko niech się obudzi… właściwie nie powinien już odzyskać przytomności? Chyba nie wyzionął ducha jak padł na podłogę?- przyłożył palce do żyły na szyi nieprzytomnego Litwy szukając pulsu -Uff żyje… jakby tak sobie po prostu umarł, to byłby problem… swoją drogą mam wrażenie, że już go gdzieś widziałem, spotkaliśmy się już? Och chyba się budzi- stwierdził widząc jak powieki bruneta zadrżały, pochylił się nieco bardziej do przodu żeby się upewnić… .

* * *

Było mu tak wygodnie…

Leżał na czymś miękkim i puchatym, to było nieco dziwne, bo z tego co pamiętał, kładł się na mniej wygodnym posłaniu, w ogóle czuł się dziwnie, miał taki okropny sen, przyjechał ze swoim władcą do Krakowa, żeby zawrzeć sojusz z Polską… początkowo rozmowa szła w miarę dobrze, ale potem ten facet siedzący na tronie… czekaj to chyba był Polska we własnej osobie… stwierdził, że ma mu pokazać swojego… .

Otworzył oczy, czując, że to był najbardziej niedorzeczny sen jaki w życiu mu się przyśnił, co niby miałby robić w Krakowie… .

-''Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że sufit w moim pokoju nie był zielony''- pomyślał skupiając wzrok, po chwili uświadomił sobie, że patrzy nie na sufit, tylko w parę intensywnie zielonych oczu.

Toris zamrugał kilka razy, jego myśli płynęły tak rozkosznie powoli i ospale, gdzie on widział te oczy… pamiętał, że to było bardzo niedawno… .

Krzyknął przerażony, kiedy przypomniał sobie u kogo widział ten kolor oczu i uświadomił sobie, że tamta sytuacja w sali tronowej mu się nie przyśniła, jego ciało zadziałało odruchowo, poczuł jak jego pięść ląduje na czymś ciepłym i miękkim, a potem usłyszał głośny huk i coś co musiało być głośnymi przekleństwami w języku którego nie znał. Toris zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, przy okazji odsuwając się jak najdalej na drugi koniec łóżka… co on w ogóle robił w łóżku?! W pokoju który widział po raz pierwszy na oczy?! Dlaczego to było łóżko zupełnie obcego faceta, którego żądania były co najmniej niepokojące?!

- _Osz kurwa… za co to było… mój biedny nos…_ \- wymamrotał Feliks podnosząc się z podłogi na którą poleciał razem z krzesłem, po tym niespodziewanym ataku - _Totalnie cie porąbało?! Tak się odwdzięczasz osobie, która przytaszczyła cie tutaj na własnych plecach i pozwoliła odpocząć na swoim własnym łóżku?!-_ powiedział z irytacją, zwracając się do bruneta

- _Ką?-_ zapytał Toris zupełnie zdezorientowany, nie miał wątpliwości, że słowa były skierowane do niego, ale nie zrozumiał z nich nic

-Pytałem za co to było- powtórzył Feliks tym razem po łacinie, pytania nie zrozumiał, ale wyraz twarzy bruneta wystarczył, żeby się domyśleć o co chodzi, wyglądało na to, że chociaż ten język dociera do tego barbarzyńcy -Jeśli tak się u was okazuje wdzięczność za pomoc, to ja podziękuje-

-Pomoc? Jaką pomoc?! Czy ja prosiłem o pomoc?!- odparł Toris zastanawiając się czy powinien naprawdę zacząć wzywać pomocy, po tym czego doświadczył w sali tronowej, bał się o swoje bezpieczeństwo i prywatność

-Nieprzytomni ludzie z reguły nie są jakby w stanie prosić o pomoc- stwierdził Polska na wszelki wypadek trzymając się poza zasięgiem rąk Litwy, zaklął cicho rozglądając się za chusteczką, kiedy poczuł jak po twarzy ścieka mu coś ciepłego i skapuje z brody na dywan -W sumie zostawienie cie na środku podłogi w sali tronowej, nie było takim totalnie złym pomysłem- burknął znajdując w końcu kawałek materiału którym mógł zatamować krwotok z nosa

-P-przepraszam, nie chciałem… to był taki odruch- wymamrotał Toris

-Masz jeszcze jakieś odruchy, przed którymi powinienem się jakby pilnować?- zapytał Feliks opierając się o ścianę, krzesło było zdecydowanie zbyt blisko agresywnego bruneta

-Mówię ci, że to było niechcący!- zaperzył się Litwa -A teraz ty posłuchaj, jeśli myślisz, że skoro jesteśmy sami, to ja od razu wyskoczę ze spodni…-

-A po jaką cholerę?! Co ty mi chcesz jakby zrobić, że potrzebujesz do tego ściągać spodnie?!- krzyknął Polska na wszelki wypadek odsuwając się jeszcze trochę

-Na sali tronowej mówiłeś, że mam…- powiedział powoli Toris

-I ty myślałeś, że ja to powiedziałem na poważnie?!- syknął Feliks -Po jaką cholerę mi wiedzieć co ty masz w spodniach?!-

-To po co przy tych wszystkich ludziach, na głos powiedziałeś, że mam ci pokazać swoje przyrodzenie?!- warknął Litwa -Albo wiesz co, nie chcę wiedzieć! Nie wnikam w twoje preferencje, ale na mnie w tym przypadku nie licz!-

-Co ty mi insynuujesz?!- powiedział rozdrażniony Polska

-''Że jesteś obłąkanym zwyrodnialcem, skoro przy pierwszym spotkaniu, każesz ludziom pokazywać swoje genitalia!''- pomyślał brunet, ale wolał nie mówić tego głośno -Chcę wrócić z powrotem do swoich ludzi- oznajmił chcąc zmienić temat

-Droga jakby wolna, tęsknić nie będę- burknął blondyn sprawdzając, czy krew przestała mu lecieć, jak do tej pory jego plan sam z siebie świetnie się realizował

-Nie znam drogi- stwierdził Toris

-Cudownie- westchnął Feliks przewalając oczyma -Zaprowadzę cię z powrotem, ale jak mnie jeszcze raz walniesz, to ci totalnie oddam z nawiązką-

-Nic ci nie zrobię, o ile nie będziesz próbował niczego dziwnego- powiedział Litwa schodząc z łóżka, zastanawiał się po co jednej osobie takie wielkie łoże, z powodzeniem mogły spać na nim dwie osoby

-To chodź, im szybciej wrócisz do swoich, tym szybciej będę się mógł jakby położyć i przeczekać ból głowy- mruknął Polska otwierając drzwi komnaty i wychodząc na korytarz, Litwa ruszył za nim mając się na baczności, wolał nie dać się zaskoczyć.

-Mam nadzieję, że to małżeństwo nie dojdzie do skutku- mruknął Feliks pod nosem

-Nie ty jeden- powiedział Toris wyjątkowo zgadzając się z blondynem.

-Och tu są!- oba państwa spojrzały przed siebie, ku nim, z naprzeciwka zmierzali Jadwiga i Jagiełło, wraz ze swoimi orszakami

-Jak dobrze, że nie musiałem prowadzić cię zbyt daleko- powiedział Polska

-Jak to dobrze, że nie musiałem iść z tobą zbyt daleko- odwdzięczył się Litwa

-Szukaliśmy was, chcemy wam ogłosić naszą decyzję- powiedziała królowa

-''Błagam powiedzcie, że nic z tego''- pomyślały obie nacje z nadzieją

-Negocjacje zakończyły się sukcesem- oznajmił Jagiełło

-Pobieramy się za dwa tygodnie- dodała Jadwiga

-Świeeeeetnie- powiedzieli Toris i Feliks równocześnie

-Zadecydowałem, że podczas przygotowań pozostaniesz tutaj, aby lepiej poznać naszych nowych sojuszników- powiedział wielki książę zwracając się do Torisa

-Eee… to wspaniale…- Litwa starał się jak mógł żeby przywołać na twarz uśmiech

-Wyglądasz jakbyś dostał szczękościsku- stwierdził Polska półgębkiem

-Zamknij się- wycedził przez zęby brunet

-A skoro macie lada moment zostać partnerami, to Feliks będzie twoim przewodnikiem- oznajmiła królowa

-C-cudownie!- blondyn o mało się nie zakrztusił własną śliną, podejrzewał, że jego mina nie była teraz wiele lepsza od miny Litwy

-Za to ty wyglądasz jakby ci ktoś łajno pod nos podsunął- dogryzł mu Toris zniżając głos tak, żeby reszta ich nie usłyszała

-No przecież jakby stoisz obok mnie nie?- odciął się Feliks nie pozostając mu dłużny, po minie bruneta stwierdził, że ta runda należała do niego.

-A-a gdzie będę spał?- zapytał Litwa, szczerze bał się odpowiedzi

-Póki co w pokoju obok Feliksa, później pomyślimy- poinformowała go królowa -Feliks pokażesz mu o którą komnatę chodzi?-

-No j-jasne!- powiedział Polska -Chodź _partnerze…_ -

-Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz to znów ci przywalę- mruknął Litwa półgębkiem, ruszając za blondynem, wydźwięk słowa ''partner'' w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń mocno mu nie pasował

-Dobrze gówniarzu- zgodził się Feliks uprzejmym tonem -Możesz próbować, uprzedzałem, że ci oddam więc się jakby nie zdziw… i czego się tak na mnie patrzysz, jesteś jakby młodszy ode mnie, określenie gówniarz świetnie pasuje-

-A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?- zapytał Toris

-Nie twój interes, kiedy to się tam zjednoczyliście? Jakieś sto lat temu?- Feliks wzruszył ramionami, mimo że go szczerze nie cierpiał, Toris był pod wrażeniem, że wiedział takie rzeczy -Tak mianowicie musisz mi powiedzieć jak masz na imię, w sensie ludzkie imię, skoro znasz moje…-

-Nic nie muszę- stwierdził Litwa

-Jeszcze- zaznaczył Polska -Jak mi nie chcesz powiedzieć, to będę cie nazywał palantem-

-A ja ciebie dupkiem- odparł brunet

-To będą cudowne dwa tygodnie- uznał blondyn z sarkazmem -Mam nadzieję, że później przeniosą cię na drugi koniec kraju-

-Ja też, wolę mieszkać w lesie, niż z tobą pod jednym dachem- przyznał Toris

-Jak oni się ze sobą dobrze dogadują!- westchnęła Jadwiga patrząc w ślad za odchodzącą parą

-Cieszy mnie to- powiedział Jagiełło -Szczerze powiedziawszy bałem się, że będą sobie skakać do oczu, dobrze wiedzieć, że moje obawy były bezpodstawne-

* * *

 **Początek raczej mało romantyczny huh? :P**

 **Nikt nie mówił, że początki są usłane różami~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dlaczego ja tak strasznie lubię się rozpisywać? Moje plany szlag przez to trafia, z kilku rozdziałów robi się kilkanaście... kilkadziesiąt... mam nadzieję, że do kilkuset nie doję (chociaż to byłby niezły achievement)**

* * *

-Naprawdę muszę tu zostać?- zapytał Toris obserwując jak orszak jego władcy szykuje się do drogi powrotnej

-Wiem, że tęsknisz za domem, ale musisz zacząć się przyzwyczajać- powiedział Jagiełło

-''Bardziej niż za samym domem, tęsknie za ciszą, spokojem i brakiem obecności pewnego dupka z włosami koloru słomy''- stwierdził w myślach brunet zerkając kątem oka na Polskę, który rozmawiał szybko ze swoją królową, gestykulując przy tym obficie.

Może przesadził trochę z tą ciszą i spokojem, zapewne gdyby wrócił do domu, musiałby znowu walczyć z najeźdźcami, ale im mógł chociaż solidnie dokopać, w przypadku Feliksa musiał się wstrzymywać. Zastanawiał się co jest gorsze nieustanna walka, czy towarzystwo jego nowego sojusznika.

-Posłuchaj Toris, wiem, że po tylu latach wzajemnych walk, stosunki z Polską nie poprawią się od tak sobie, ale postaraj się dogadać ze swoim nowym partnerem jak najlepiej- poprosił wielki książę patrząc uważnie na swoje państwo

-''Błagam cie, nie używaj słowa ''partner'', ciarki mnie przechodzą na samą myśl o tym jak to brzmi''- pomyślał Litwa otrząsając się mimo woli -Postaram się- powiedział z westchnieniem, chociaż czuł, że łatwiej byłoby mu przenieść na plecach całą górę, niż dogadać się z Polską

-Poradzisz sobie wiem o tym- powiedział Jagiełło poklepując bruneta po plecach -Jesteś wytrwały i cierpliwy, zresztą z tego co widzę, nie jest między wami tak źle, już dogadujecie się lepiej, niż zakładałem-

-''Tak, moja pięść bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z jego nosem''- stwierdził z satysfakcją Toris, wychodziło na to, że w kwestii siły był górą, zresztą Feliks był od niego o połowę niższy, szczuplejszy, a zbyt okazałą muskulaturą nie mógł się popisać.

O tym rzecz jasna dowiedział się przez przypadek, nie miał zamiaru wejść do jego pokoju akurat w momencie kiedy blondyn się ubierał, dziękował tylko wszystkim dobrym duchom, że Feliks od pasa w dół był już wtedy ubrany, więc oprócz tego, że z rana prawie stracił słuch, trauma została mu oszczędzona. Zresztą i tak nie widział zbyt wiele, czas reakcji jak się okazało, Polska ma bardzo dobry, jego poduszka wylądowała na twarzy Litwy w ułamku sekund.

-''Jeśli dobrze to rozegram, to ja będę dyktował warunki''- pomyślał Toris zadowolony taką perspektywą, może jednak opcja w której jego kompan jest kompletnym słabeuszem, nie była taka zła jak początkowo zakładał, Feliks wyglądał bardziej na szlachcica niż na wojownika, czyli typ który dużo gada, ale mało robi i do niewielu rzeczy tak naprawdę się nadawał.

-Trzymaj się Toris- powiedział książę wsiadając na swojego konia -Zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie-

-Do zobaczenia mój panie- westchnął brunet kłaniając się swojemu władcy, obserwował jak litewski orszak opuszcza dziedziniec, kiedy zniknęli mu z oczu, westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się, żeby dołączyć do swojego nieszczęścia.

Dotarł akurat w momencie, w którym blondyn skończył rozmawiać ze swoją królową i machał jej entuzjastycznie na pożegnanie z uśmiechem.

-Nowy zaskakujący fakt, potrafisz chociaż przez chwilę nie zachowywać się jak kompletny dupek- stwierdził Toris zatrzymując się obok Feliksa

-Czyli Władzio już pojechał?- westchnął ciężko Feliks, jego uśmiech zgasł w oka mgnieniu, kiedy odwrócił się do bruneta

Imię Władysław, Jagiełło otrzymał przyjmując chrzest, co było jednym z warunków sojuszu, to była jedna z tych nowości, które wydarzyły się wcześniej bez jego wiedzy, a do których Toris jeszcze nie zdążył przywyknąć.

-Powinieneś okazywać więcej szacunku swojemu przyszłemu władcy- stwierdził Litwa -Poza tym, czemu odnoszę wrażenie, że uważasz mojego księcia za starego dziada? Nie jest aż tak stary-

-Będę okazywał szacunek tym których uznam za tego godnych- odparł Polska -A skoro przy wrażeniach jesteśmy, to ja z kolei mam wrażenie, że ty moją królową bierzesz za dzieciaka, który ostatnie co powinien robić to zasiadać na tronie-

-Bo jakby nie patrzeć to prawda, nie dość, że jest kobietą, to jeszcze jest bardzo młoda- powiedział Toris, drgnął lekko widząc błysk gniewu w oczach blondyna

-Totalnie nie rozumiem, jakie znaczenie ma tutaj płeć- stwierdził Feliks dość chłodnym tonem -A jeśli chodzi o wiek, jest niezwykle dojrzała, poza tym tu nie chodzi o takie drobnostki… liczy się serce, władca powinien kochać swój lud, robić wszystko dla jego dobrobytu, a pod tym względem, moja królowa jest warta wiele więcej niż nie jeden z zachodnioeuropejskich władców-

-Jestem pod wrażeniem, nie spodziewałem się takich słów z ust bezczelnego dupka- oznajmił Litwa, jedno mógł stwierdzić na pewno, Polska traktował swoją władczynię niemal z nabożną czcią, co jednocześnie nie przeszkadzało mu bardzo się z nią spoufalać

-Postawię jedną sprawę totalnie jasno, tak, żeby nawet skończony palant taki jak ty potrafił to zrozumieć- wycedził Polska, mierząc Litwę wręcz wrogim spojrzeniem -W dupie mam to jak zwracasz się do mnie, twoje obelgi mnie nie ruszają, zdążyłem już do nich przywyknąć- Toris był nieco zdziwiony tym, że Feliks przyzwyczaił się do tego tak szybko, znali się… krótko, on sam wciąż jeszcze czuł ukłucia irytacji za każdym razem kiedy Polak go obrażał -Ale jeśli odważysz się obrazić moją królową w mojej obecności lub jeśli dowiem się, że to zrobiłeś, osobiście sprawie, że tego pożałujesz! Czy wyrażam się dostatecznie jasno?- brunet odruchowo pokiwał głową, był zaskoczony zajadłością w głosie blondyna

-Dobrze, a teraz idziemy- powiedział Feliks ruszając w kierunku wejścia do zamku

-Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zgodził się przyjmować od ciebie rozkazy- stwierdził Toris, mimo to ruszył za blondynem

-A jednak się słuchasz, może jednak coś będzie z naszej współpracy- stwierdził Polska -Zresztą, to mnie jakby niewiele obchodzi, to czy chcesz zjeść śniadanie też niezbyt-

Litwa zazgrzytał zębami czując jak burczy mu w brzuchu, wczorajszego dnia był tak wzburzony, że gdy w końcu położył się do łóżka, do późna nie mógł zasnąć, co skutkowało tym, że obudził się późno i ominęło go oficjalne śniadanie, pocieszał się tylko myślą, że nie on jeden był głodny, Polska wstał nawet później od niego, więc na pewno też nic nie jadł.

Po drodze Feliks objaśniał mu plan zamku, nie troszcząc się zbytnio o dokładne wyjaśnienia i to, czy jego podopieczny cokolwiek z tego zapamięta, a Toris starał się zapamiętać z całych sił, w nadziei na to, że nie będzie musiał spędzić całych dwóch tygodni ze swoim ''przewodnikiem''.

Obsługa kuchni nie była w najmniejszym stopniu zdziwiona, kiedy weszli, a Feliks rzucił kilka słów po polsku, rzucali tylko zaciekawione spojrzenia na Torisa rozmawiając cicho między sobą.

Litwa skrzywił się nieznacznie, nie lubił uczucia bycia obmawianym, tym bardziej w języku którego nie rozumiał, ci ludzie nie musieli nawet zniżać głosu, mogli śmiać się mu w twarz, a on mógł co najwyżej kiwać głową starając się przy tym nie wyglądać jak opóźniony w rozwoju.

-Generalnie mam dla ciebie totalnie wspaniałą wieść- powiedział Feliks, kiedy już zajęli miejsca przy kuchennym stole, tak daleko od siebie jak to tylko było możliwe

-Po sposobie w jaki to powiedziałeś, dochodzę do wniosku, że mam się spodziewać najgorszego- odparł Toris, jego żołądek burczał jak wściekły, a kuchenne zapachy nie pomagały mu nad tym zapanować

-Brawo! Łapiesz tak skomplikowane rzeczy ja sarkazm i ironia!- Polska zaczął teatralnie klaskać -To, że nie jesteś kompletnym kretynem znacznie ułatwia mi sprawę!-

-Grabisz sobie- ostrzegł go Litwa rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie, głód znacznie wpływał na jego zdolność do powstrzymywania się żeby nie przywalić blondynowi -Chyba dawno nikt nie rozkwasił ci nosa-

-Straaaasznie się boję- westchnął Feliks ziewając szeroko, miał szczerą ochotę uciąć sobie drzemkę… ale nie… musiał się zajmować jakimś agresywnym palantem… powinien jeszcze smacznie spać, a tu zerwali go o nieludzko wczesnej porze.

-Więc? Co to za wieści?- zapytał Toris kiedy kilka kolejnych minut upłynęło w niemal zupełnej ciszy, wyrywając blondyna z pełnych tęsknoty marzeń o łóżku

-Dostałem polecenie, że mam cię jakby zacząć uczyć polskiego- powiedział Polska takim tonem, jakby właśnie oznajmiał, że wyznaczono datę jego egzekucji

-Świetnie o niczym innym nie marzyłem- warknął Litwa, nie miał nic przeciwko nauce, ale oddałby naprawdę wiele, za możliwość zmiany nauczyciela

-Uwierz mi, marnowanie mojego cennego czasu, żeby cię czegokolwiek nauczyć, jest na samym końcu listy rzeczy, których nie chcę robić a muszę- stwierdził blondyn z rozdrażnieniem

-Cennego… jasne… i niby mam uwierzyć, że wcale nie wykorzystasz okazji i nie będziesz mi podawał kompletnie nie pasujących do siebie znaczeń i definicji- powiedział Toris -Jeszcze mi powiedz, że ja mam cię uczyć litewskiego, to chyba utopię się z radości w zamkowej fosie-

-Mimo iż obserwowanie jak robisz z siebie durnia, byłoby niezaprzeczalnie cudowną rozrywką, to jednak obiecałem królowej, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, żebyś nie musiał wszędzie ciągać ze sobą tłumacza… którym pewnie i tak zostałbym ja- odparł Feliks obdarzając swym zainteresowaniem muchę latającą nad stołem -Więc w ramach oszczędzania sobie później kłopotu, nauczę cię tyle ile uznam za niezbędne do życia codziennego… i nie, nie będziesz musiał uczyć mnie swojego języka, im mniej czasu będę musiał z tobą spędzać tym lepiej, poza tym totalnie mnie to nie interesuje-

-Och czyli jednak znalazła się kropla miodu w tej czarze goryczy- westchnął Litwa z nieskrywaną ulgą

-''Przynajmniej uczenie się od ciebie mnie nie interesuje''- stwierdził Polska w myślach, nie był tak głupi, żeby skazywać się na niewiedzę i dać możliwość swojemu wrogowi… tfu sojusznikowi… na robienie z niego idioty. Litewskiego mógł się nauczyć… ale Litwa wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, życie zdążyło go nauczyć, że można dowiedzieć się o sobie wielu zaskakujących informacji, kiedy ktoś myśli, że go nie rozumiesz.

Rozmowa urwała się w momencie w którym w końcu dostali swoje śniadanie, obaj rzucili się na jedzenie jakby nie widzieli go co najmniej przez tydzień, przynajmniej do zaspokojenia pierwszego głodu, potem jedli już w bardziej cywilizowany sposób… .

A Feliksowi zaczęło się nudzić.

Polska nie lubił kiedy nie działo się nic interesującego, zaczął się rozglądać za jakąś rozrywką, mucha która wciąż latała nad stołem miała więcej zabawy niż on.

Chwilka… ta mucha… .

Zerknął ukradkiem na spokojnie posilającego się bruneta, potem znów na muchę… w jego głowie zrodził się diaboliczny plan jak połączyć oba te boskie stworzenia… chociaż osobiście twierdził, że Litwa musiał wydostać się z najgłębszych czeluści piekieł, żeby go dręczyć.

Wyczekał kiedy owad znalazł się wystarczająco blisko niego, po czym z całej siły uderzył dłonią nieszczęsną muchę, posyłając ją prosto w twarz Litwina.

Lepszego momentu nie mógł sobie wymarzyć, brunet otworzył usta, żeby wziąć kolejnego kęsa, dokładnie w chwili w której nadleciał mały żywy pocisk, wysłany przez blondyna, więc w rezultacie, mucha wpadła Litwie do gardła.

Toris zaczął się krztusić, plując resztkami jedzenia i uderzając się w pierś żeby pozbyć się niespodziewanej przeszkody, a Feliks, który początkowo nie mógł uwierzyć w ten cudowny zbieg okoliczności, zaniósł się śmiechem, uderzając pięścią w stół i samemu starając się nie udusić.

- _Nie… kurwa nie mogę! To było perfekcyjne!-_ zawył Polska pokładając się ze śmiechu na blacie - _Po-pomocy duszę się~! Smaczne było~?!-_

Litwa chcąc nie chcąc musiał połknąć muchę, jemu daleko było do śmiechu, dysząc ciężko po walce o własne życie i ze złości, wstał i obszedł stół, postukał palcem w ramię rozbawionego Polaka, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. W momencie w którym blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę, przywalił mu z całej siły w twarz, posyłając go na ziemię, tym razem bez krzesła, nie patrzył na to gdzie trafił, ale miał nadzieje, że coś mu złamał… na przykład nos.

Polska powoli zebrał się z ziemi, pocierając obolały policzek, potrząsnął lekko głową, żeby przestało dzwonić mu w uszach i spojrzał na bruneta, ku jego zdumieniu uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile czekałem, żeby móc zrewanżować ci się za wczoraj- oznajmił Feliks biorąc zamach.

Ostatnie co Toris zobaczył to miliony gwiazd które rozbłysły mu przed oczyma.

* * *

- _Oi… mano galva…-_ jęknął Litwa powoli dochodząc do siebie, otworzył oczy, rozglądając się wokół, doszedł do wniosku, że jakimś cudem znalazł się w pokoju który został mu przydzielony na te dwa tygodnie pobytu w Krakowie.

Czując, że to mogłoby nie najlepiej wpłynąć na jego głowę, wolał na razie pozostać w pozycji leżącej, wpatrywał się w ozdobny sufit, analizując co właściwie się stało, zanim stracił przytomność… a właściwie został ogłuszony.

Musiał zweryfikować jedną rzecz… Polska miał więcej siły niż na to wyglądał, co zupełnie nie zgadzało się z wcześniejszymi założeniami Torisa… nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio ktoś przyłożył mu tak, że padł na ziemię bez zmysłów.

-Albo przynajmniej wie jak przywalić komuś tak, żeby siła nie miała znaczenia- mruknął brunet przeczesując palcami włosy, zasyczał z bólu kiedy natrafił na solidnego guza, nawet większego od tego którego nabił sobie wczoraj w sali tronowej.

W sumie nie tylko głowa go bolała, najwyraźniej Feliks nie zadał sobie trudu żeby go złapać jak leciał na podłogę, nie żeby się tego po nim spodziewał…

-W każdym dostałem nauczkę… nie doceniłem swojego przeciwnika- mruknął Toris

-Mała poprawka, nie doceniłeś swojego sojusznika~-

Brunet zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej jak rażony piorunem, ale zaraz padł z powrotem na poduszki, kiedy jego głowa zaprotestowała na tak gwałtowne poczynania

-Co ty tu do cholery robisz?!- warknął Litwa odwracając głowę, na parapecie okna siedziała przyczyna jego nieszczęścia, mina Polski świadczyła, że jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony, bruneta ucieszyłby widok sporego siniaka na policzku blondyna, gdyby nie fakt, że sam skończył o wiele gorzej.

-Czekam aż się jakby obudzisz śpiąca królewno- oznajmił Feliks -Nie wiem jak dalece twoja głowa ucierpiała, ale jakby miałem cię uczyć polskiego… poza tym ktoś cię tu musiał przytaszczyć-

-Pamiętam, że miałeś mnie uczyć… nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego za każdym razem to musisz być ty- powiedział Toris

-Zanotuje to sobie- stwierdził Polska zeskakując z parapetu -Następnym razem, kiedy stracisz przy mnie przytomność, z moją pomocą czy bez, zostawię cie samemu sobie i poszukam ciekawszego zajęcia niż pilnowanie aż się obudzisz-

-Jeśli tylko twoja twarz nie będzie pierwszym widokiem który wtedy zobaczę to droga wolna- powiedział Litwa -To od czego chcesz zacząć te lekcje?-

-Od podstaw- odparł Polska wskazując na kilka rzeczy leżących na stoliku obok łóżka -Przygotowałem ci jakby kilka rzeczy… o ile potrafisz z nich skorzystać-

-Umiem czytać i pisać- warknął Litwa biorąc do ręki arkusz pergaminu i gęsie pióro -Ani słowa- rzucił widząc, że blondyn zrobił wielkie oczy

-Super, skoro będziesz mógł sobie notować, to jakby nie będę musiał po kilka razy powtarzać tego samego- stwierdził Feliks -Ale w sumie totalnie mnie to zaskoczyło, nie sądziłem, że w krajach pogańskich…-

-Mój kraj nie jest pogański- przerwał mu Toris -Znaczy się… większość moich ziem wyznaje wiarę chrześcijańską, tylko tereny które stanowią właściwą Litwę… zresztą to nieważne… skoro Jagiełło przyjął chrzest ponownie i zobowiązał się do wyplenienia pogaństwa… może Zakon Krzyżacki w końcu się odczepi… zresztą po co ja w ogóle ci to mówię- mruknął obserwując blondyna kątem oka, wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł na jego twarzy szczere zainteresowanie… nie to nie mogło być to, tego dupka nic poza nim samym nie obchodziło.

Zastanowił go jednak ból który pojawił się na twarzy Feliksa na wspomnienie Zakonu, ból który zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił… chyba dostał w głowę mocniej niż zakładał, na pewno miał zwidy.

-Też nie mam pojęcia po co mi to jakby mówisz- stwierdził Polska wzruszając ramionami -Średnio mnie to wszystko obchodzi… co do notatek, lepiej oszczędzaj miejsce, to nie są tanie rzeczy, nie mogę ich wiecznie podkradać-

-Podkradać?- Litwa uniósł brew

-Znaczy tak jakby…- blondyn zmieszał się nieco -Przyznaje, że mogłem… jakby nie powiedzieć nikomu, że to zabieram i…-

-Uuuu kradzież jest grzechem wiesz o tym?- zapytał złośliwe brunet

-Moje grzechy są totalnie moją sprawą- powiedział Feliks zaskakująco ostrym tonem, szybko się zreflektował i dodał już znacznie spokojniej -Po prostu staraj się oszczędzać miejsce i jakby tego nie zgubić-

-Mhm…- mruknął Toris skrobiąc się po brodzie końcówką pióra, jak bardzo by go nie cierpiał, to mimo wszystko było w blondynie kilka rzeczy które go intrygowały, najwyraźniej Polska nie był zwykłym, nudnym, aroganckim szlachcicem… był aroganckim szlacheckim dupkiem, który miał swoje tajemnice, a które to tajemnice postanowił odkryć.

-''Jedna z najważniejszych zasad w prowadzeniu wojny… poznaj swojego wroga''- pomyślał Litwa, to jeszcze nie było nic pewnego, ale gdyby jednak się okazało, że nie ma przewagi w sile fizycznej, wolał mieć asa w rękawie, a informacje też były swego rodzaju potęgą. Usiadł powoli i przysunął stolik bliżej łóżka, żeby wygodniej mu się pisało

-No to chyba jakby możemy zaczynać- stwierdził Polska -Postaraj się nadążyć… _mam na imię Feliks_ \- powiedział wskazując na siebie, po czym powtórzył to samo po łacinie

-I co pewnie teraz mam ci podać swoje imię?- zapytał brunet unosząc brew, zanurzył pióro

-Nie musisz, totalnie nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeśli będziesz przedstawiać się jako palant… po mojemu _palant-_ stwierdził blondyn łaskawym tonem, Litwa przewalił oczyma

- _Mam na imię Toris?-_ powtórzył niepewnie Toris marszcząc brwi w skupieniu, starał się jak najwierniej odtworzyć słowa Polski, spojrzał na niego ze złością kiedy ten zaczął chichotać -No co?!-

-Dobry Boże, wymawiasz to w tak zabawny sposób, że zaczynam się zastanawiać czy dotrwam do końca twojej edukacji nie umierając po drodze ze śmiechu- powiedział Feliks starając się powstrzymać napad wesołości, ku swojemu rozczarowaniu do samego imienia nie mógł się przyczepić

-''Ciekawe jak ty sobie poradzisz z litewskim… a nie czekaj, ty się nie będziesz uczył mojego języka, więc będę mógł swobodnie nazywać cie idiotą i nawet nie zrozumiesz''- pomyślał Litwa

-Przy okazji, to zdanie należy zapisać tak- powiedział Polska wyrywając mu z ręki pióro i wprowadzając kilka poprawek do tego co zdążył już zapisać.

Przez resztę dnia Feliks prowadził żmudny proces uczenia Torisa swojego języka, doprowadzając przy tym Litwina do szału, gdyż nie potrafił powstrzymać niekontrolowanych wybuchów chichotu gdy tylko słyszał w jaki sposób wymawia niektóre słowa.

Ku swojej uldze, poza wymową, gramatyką i innymi zawiłościami języka polskiego, Feliks stwierdził, że Toris całkiem szybko przyswaja sobie wiedzę

-''Cóż… to nie tak, że mam go w dwa tygodnie nauczyć mistrzowskiego posługiwania się polskim...''- pomyślał Polska, kiedy zrobili sobie przerwę na obiad -''Nauczę go tylko tyle ile będzie potrzeba, żebym nie musiał robić za tłumacza''- korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu, zaczął się zastanawiać kogo mógł poprosić o lekcje litewskiego, potrzebował kogoś dyskretnego, kto na pewno nie powiedziałby Litwie, z kim mógłby się bez problemu dogadać i komu mógłby zaufać, że nie wyprowadzi go w pole… miał pewien pomysł kto mógłby to zrobić, albo chociaż wskazać mu odpowiednią osobę… .

-Halooo jest tam ktoś?- Feliks wzdrygnął się, otrząsając z zamyślenia, kiedy brunet pstryknął mu przed nosem palcami

-C-co?- mruknął blondyn

-Pytam już piąty raz, czy jutro też będziemy ślęczeć nad tym cały dzień- powiedział Toris

-Nie, chyba szlag by mnie najjaśniejszy trafił, gdybym musiał spędzić z tobą tyle czasu- odparł Polska ziewając

-I tak będziesz musiał spędzić ze mną tyle czasu, ku mojemu szczeremu ubolewaniu- stwierdził Litwa

-W takim razie ujmę to inaczej, moje żebra totalnie nie wytrzymają kolejnego dnia z twoją wymową- powiedział Feliks z westchnieniem, był pewny, że przez tą lekcję, będzie miał jutro problemy z wzięciem głębszego wdechu

-Czy nadużywanie słów ''totalnie'' i ''jakby'' to powszechność w tym porąbanym języku?- zapytał Toris skrobiąc coś na swoim kawałku pergaminu

-Nie, to tylko mój nawyk- powiedział Polska

-Rozumiem…- mruknął Litwa -Język… polski… dialekt… aroganckich dupków…- mówił głośno udając, że zapisuje to na arkuszu

-Jeśli naprawdę to zapisałeś, to następnym razem jakby sam będziesz sobie szukał materiałów pisarskich- stwierdził Feliks bez zbytniego zainteresowania

-A mogę poszukać sobie innego nauczyciela?- zapytał przekornie Toris

-Uczynisz mi tym postępkiem wielką radość- odparł blondyn, zaczynając liczyć ilość listków namalowanych na suficie

-O nie… w takim razie chyba jednak to przecierpię- westchnął brunet -Hej!- powiedział głośno kiedy się zorientował, że Polska znów przestał zwracać na niego uwagę i zamiast tego gapi się w okno

-Czego?- powiedział Feliks z irytacją

-Nic takiego, odnoszę jednak wrażenie, że to, że mnie ignorujesz, nie pomoże mi w szybszym opanowaniu języka- oświadczył Toris

-Od kiedy tak bardzo pragniesz mojej uwagi, że ci to jakby przeszkadza?- powiedział Polska -Widoki za oknem są znacznie ciekawsze niż gapienie się na ciebie przez kilka godzin, powtórz sobie to co już przerobiliśmy… tylko niezbyt głośno- po tych słowach przestawił sobie krzesło bliżej okna żeby móc się wygodnie oprzeć i bez reszty pogrążyć w podziwianiu widoków, Litwa spojrzał na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem, ale koniec końców wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za studiowanie swoich notatek.

Toris co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę, siedzącego nieruchomo Feliksa, z każdą mijającą godziną coraz bardziej zastanawiając się ile można wytrzymać siedząc bez ruchu, gdyby nie to, że oddychał i mrugał od czasu do czasu, Litwa uznałby, że zmienił się w posąg, albo po prostu wyzionął ducha.

-''Kolejna nowa informacja… wbrew temu co sądziłem do tej pory, potrafi się zamknąć na dłużej niż pięć minut''- pomyślał brunet odrywając się na chwilę od powtarzania zdań i słówek, do tej pory myślał, że nie możliwym jest, żeby blondyn chociaż chwilę usiedział spokojnie. Podczas lekcji, nawet kiedy coś mu wyjaśniał, nieustannie czymś się bawił, łaził po pokoju, albo wiercił na krześle, a kiedy on zajęty był notowaniem, albo ćwiczeniem wymowy, to jeśli akurat nie miał napadu śmiechu albo coś do siebie nucił, albo wystukiwał palcami rytm tylko sobie znanej melodii.

-Idę do swojego pokoju- oznajmił nagle Feliks, kiedy zrobiło się już późno, Toris ledwie powstrzymał się żeby nie wrzasnąć ze strachu, zamyślony, zdążył zapomnieć, że Polska w ogóle jest w pokoju -Kolację ci jakby przyniosą- blondyn podniósł się z krzesła -A ja po prostu chcę iść totalnie spać-

-Wreszcie, zaczynałem się bać, że będziesz spać na tym krześle- powiedział Toris

-Wolę wygodne łóżko i pokój pozbawiony obecności irytujących palantów- oznajmił Polska idąc w stronę wyjścia -Ach i tak na przyszłość- zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce i rzucił Litwie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie -Trzymaj się jakby z daleka od mojego pokoju, zwłaszcza rano, następnym razem jak wleziesz niezaproszony, nie rzucę poduszką, tylko krzesłem… albo czymkolwiek ciężkim co będzie w pobliżu-

-O to możesz być spokojny, to chyba ostatnie miejsce do którego chciałbym zaglądać- odparł Litwa -A następną lekcję chcę w innym miejscu, jeśli to ma być jedyne miejsce, gdzie mam mieć chociaż odrobinę prywatności, to jesteś ostatnią osobą którą chcę tu widzieć-

-Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym swojej poobijanej główki- stwierdził Feliks -Totalnie nie mam zamiaru tu jakby siedzieć, z mojego okna są lepsze widoki, a fakt, że tu mieszkasz, odbiera tej komnacie wiele uroku- opuścił pokój zanim Toris zdążył pomyśleć nad ripostą, odłożył pergamin na stolik i przeciągnął się z jękiem, uznał, że po kolacji też położy się spać, jeśli następne dni mając być tak męczące jak ten potrzebował jak najwięcej odpoczynku.

-Przydałoby mi się też ograniczyć kontakty z podłogą- mruknął Litwa, ostrożnie obmacując obolałą głowę -Potrzebuje sprawnego ciała i świeżego umysłu, żeby zdobyć potrzebne mi informacje-

* * *

 **Czy ja potrafię napisać cokolwiek bez żadnej humorystycznej wstawki?**

 **Obawiam się, że nie, chyba moja zdolność zachowania powagi przy pisaniu leży i kwiczy.**

 **Swoją drogą muszę sobie chyba ustalić jakiś grafik, na własne życzenie wpakowałam się w trzy fiki, każde jest czytane przez x ludzi i zakładam, że część tych ludziów czeka z niecierpliwością na kolejne rozdziały, a ja sobie radośnie skacze od jednego do drugiego i przydałoby się to jakoś uporządkować... .**

 **A tak w ogóle to mam propozycję, niech mi ktoś napisze inżynierkę, to z radością spędzę resztę życia ślęcząc nad moimi opowiadaniami :P**

 **(zakładam, że jeśli moja śmierć nie nastąpi z przyczyn naturalnych, to zapewne zostanę zatłuczona przez moich czytelników, jeśli zdarzy się, że pisanie mi się znudzi i pozostawiam te fiki niedokończone)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ach cudowny listopad~!**

 **Wczoraj w Lublinie padał śnieg ._. kiedy o piątej rano obudziłam się, żeby zebrać się na zajęcia terenowe i zobaczyłam przez okno, że jest biało, myślałam, że mam zwidy... to kto tam miał obawy, że w tym roku śniegu też nie będzie?**

* * *

Resztę czasu do planowanego ślubu, oba państwa spędzały albo na lekcjach języka, albo na zwiedzaniu Krakowa… albo na okazjonalnych bójkach, prowokowanych głównie przez Feliksa. Kiedyś Toris myślał, że nie było na świecie rzeczy lub osoby, która potrafiła w znaczny sposób wytrącić go z równowagi, teraz został uświadomiony, że wcale daleko szukać nie musiał.

Litwa dalej nie ustalił do końca, który z nich jest silniejszy, za to dowiedział się, że Polska był piekielnie szybki i zwinny, w czym na pewno pomagała mu jego budowa, całkiem sprawnie szło mu unikanie ciosów jeśli się ich spodziewał, a uciekanie czy to zamkowymi korytarzami, czy ulicami i zaułkami miasta, miał wypracowane do perfekcji.

Od początkowej wrogości, dość szybko przeszli do zaciętej rywalizacji, kto komu bardziej dokopie, kto komu mocniej dogryzie, oraz zwyczajowe ''kto jest lepszy''.

Odnośnie swojego sojusznika Toris dowiedział się dwóch rzeczy, po pierwsze, nie on jeden padał ofiarą złośliwości i przekory Feliksa, blondyn uciekał przed służbą zamkową niemal równie często co przed nim samym, a pomysły na nowe wybryki chyba nigdy mu się nie kończyły. Po drugie, jedyną osobą, zdolną opanować to wcielenie chaosu, była Jadwiga, nawet nie musiała podnosić głosu, Polska stawał się przy niej potulny jak baranek, a Litwa odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że jej pozycja władcy państwa nie miała przy tym nic do rzeczy… to była kolejna zagadka do wyjaśnienia.

Ku rozpaczy bruneta, królowa powstrzymywała też personifikację kraju nad którym władała, od realizowania niektórych z jego szalonych pomysłów, przy których Toris miał szczerą nadzieję, że blondyn go wyręczy i sam się zabije… na przykład sprawdzenie, czy warstwa bluszczu pokrywająca jedną ze ścian zamku, nadaje się do wspinaczki.

W przeddzień powrotu Jagiełły do Krakowa, a dwa dni przed planowaną ceremonią, Feliks i Toris wybrali się na ostatnią wspólną wycieczkę po mieście, a przynajmniej obaj modlili się żeby była ostatnia i żeby nie musieli więcej znosić swojego towarzystwa.

Toris modlił się również o cierpliwość, Feliks był dzisiaj w wyjątkowo paskudnym humorze, znów został obudzony o zbyt wczesnej jak na niego porze i nie ulegało wątpliwości na kim miał zamiar się wyżyć.

-Widzę, że ktoś tu wstał dziś z łóżka lewą nogą- oba państwa drgnęły zaskoczone, kiedy na dziedzińcu zastali samą Jadwigę

-Raczej został jakby wyrzucony z łóżka… nie pamiętam na którą stronę- powiedział Feliks rozchmurzając się odrobinkę

-Musisz im wybaczyć Feliksie, wiem, że preferujesz wstawanie o godzinie zbliżonej raczej do pory obiadowej niż do śniadania, ale sam rozumiesz, że na pojutrze wszystko musi być wysprzątanie i gotowe do ceremonii- powiedziała królowa

-Totalnie nie mam pojęcia, co do twojego ślubu, ma moja sypialnia- stwierdził Polska nadymając się lekko -Masz własną- Jadwiga tylko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo

-Mam prośbę co ciebie Feliksie- oznajmiła królowa

-Ale nie dotyczy ona witania jakiejś delegacji, z Bóg jeden wie jakiego miejsca?- zapytał zaniepokojony blondyn

-Nie- zaśmiała się Jadwiga, po czym spojrzała na Torisa -Mógłbyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych? Chciałam chwilę porozmawiać z twoim kompanem-

Feliks spojrzał na swoją władczynię z zaskoczeniem, po czym obrzucił bruneta nieufnym spojrzeniem, kiwnął jednak głową i ruszył w stronę bramy

-Będę nad rzeką jakby mnie ktoś szukał- rzucił przez ramię, rzucając Litwie ostatnie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie

-Czy masz coś przeciwko krótkiemu spacerowi?- zapytała królowa zwracając się do Torisa

-Nie… oczywiście, że nie moja pani- powiedział brunet kłaniając się nisko, nawet jeśli jej kraj był bardziej uosobieniem czystego chaosu i złośliwości niż państwa, czuł do władczyni Polski szacunek i ze względu na jej pozycje i dlatego, że zdążył się już przekonać, że pomimo młodego wieku na niego zasługiwała

-Nie ma potrzeby się kłaniać chłopcze… chociaż chyba nie mam prawa tak mówić, obaj z Feliksem wyglądacie tak młodo, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości, jesteście znacznie starsi…- stwierdziła Jadwiga

-To nic takiego pani…- mruknął Litwa, zastanawiając się o czym władczyni chciała z nim rozmawiać

-Propo Feliksa, chciałabym o nim chwilę z tobą porozmawiać- królowa rozwiała jego wątpliwości, z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby się nie skrzywić, to zdecydowanie nie był jego ulubiony temat.

Zaczął się trochę bać, czyżby ten podstępny dupek wymyślił jakąś pokrętną historyjkę, żeby pogrążyć go w oczach monarchini? A może chciała go ukarać za akty przemocy wobec uosobienia jej kraju?

-Chciałam ci podziękować, od dawna nie widziałam go tak ożywionego i pełnego energii- powiedziała Jadwiga po chwili milczenia -Zaczynałam się trochę o niego martwić, ale wygląda na to, że wraz z twoim przybyciem, poczuł się znacznie lepiej-

-Wybacz… ale nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi wasza wysokość- odparł szczerze Toris, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi

-Ostatnimi czasy Feliks był strasznie przygaszony- królowa zatrzymała się na chwilę, żeby spokojnie zebrać myśli -Cichy… zamyślony… coś musiało go trapić, ale oczywiście za nic się do tego nie przyznawał, jest tak bardzo nieśmiały…- brunet zaczął myśleć, czy aby na pewno rozmawiają o tej samej osobie, Polska nieśmiały? Chyba nie był taki nieśmiały, skoro potrafił przy pierwszym spotkaniu wyskoczyć z żądaniem zdjęcia spodni przez swojego gościa… .

-Wydaje mi się, że mi nie wierzysz- powiedziała z uśmiechem Jadwiga -To zrozumiałe, nie znasz go jeszcze tak dobrze, podejrzewam, że on sam ci tego nie ułatwia, jest bardzo nieufny wobec nowo poznanych ludzi-

-Ja… wybacz pani, ale faktycznie brzmi to trochę… niewiarygodnie- przyznał Litwa, blondyn mu życia nie ułatwiał, a co dopiero było mówić o poznawaniu go… zresztą brunet i tak nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, wystarczyło mu to co już wiedział… Polska był aroganckim, złośliwym dupkiem i tyle

-Tak jak mówiłam… nie znasz go- powtórzyła królowa -I chciałam cię prosić… żebyś spróbował go poznać-

Toris nie był pewny jaką teraz zrobił minę, ale był pewien, że prośba udania się na księżyc byłaby bardziej realna niż to.

-Wiem, że niezbyt ci to odpowiada, nie trzeba być uważnym obserwatorem, żeby nie zauważyć, że nie pałacie do siebie dużą sympatią… wiem, że on będzie się przed tym bronił, wiem, że proszę o wiele… ale mimo to nalegam abyś chociaż spróbował. Moim zadaniem jest troszczyć się o ten kraj… a to oznacza również Feliksa, chociaż nie każdy z moich poprzedników tak uważał i to rozumiał… chcę dla niego jak najlepiej, chciałabym, żeby miał kogoś na kim mógłby polegać, kto potrafiłby go zrozumieć-

-Ma ciebie wasza wysokość, wygląda na to, że to mu wystarcza- powiedział brunet

-Kogoś takiego jak on- dodała Jadwiga z cichym westchnieniem -Choćbym nie wiem jak się starała… jak bardzo prosiła o to Boga, to jestem świadoma tego, że zwykły człowiek taki jak ja, nigdy nie do końca nie zrozumie osób takich jak ty czy on, pewne sprawy pojmujecie zupełnie inaczej, patrzycie na nie z innej perspektywy… a przede wszystkim, macie znacznie więcej czasu, w porównaniu do was, moje życie minie jak mgnienie powieki-

Z tym Litwa nie mógł się nie zgodzić, on i Polska byli państwami… tak jak na innych państwach, upływający czas nie robił na nich większego wrażenia, nie byli nieśmiertelni, mogli zginąć powaleni mieczem lub strzałą, dlatego szybko uczyli się bronić, dojrzewali szybciej bo od tego zależało ich przetrwanie. Wątpił, żeby którekolwiek z państw pamiętało dokładny moment swoich narodzin, ale niemal od początku, ich życia stawały się walką o byt, zwykli ludzie nie mieli o tym pojęcia, to było coś co mógł zrozumieć tylko inny kraj… i biorąc pod uwagę tą perspektywę, prośba Jadwigi nabierała sensu.

Tylko, że to dalej nie sprawiało, że miał ochotę na bliższe poznanie Feliksa.

-Przyznaję, Feliks ma dość… specyficzny, dość ciężki charakter… ale nie chcę żeby został sam, nie chcę żeby cierpiał… nie sprawia takiego wrażenia, ale jest wrażliwy i delikatny… nie chcę obciążać twojego sumienia przysięgą, dlatego tylko proszę… chociaż spróbuj, mam przeczucie, że to może być też tym, czego ty potrzebujesz, a jeszcze o tym nie wiesz- powiedziała królowa

-''Nie czuję jakoby ciągła irytacja była mi potrzebna w życiu''- pomyślał Toris z trudem powstrzymując się żeby nie przewalić oczyma -Spróbuję… niczego nie obiecuję, ale daję słowo, że spróbuję- nie do końca to chciał powiedzieć… miał raczej w delikatny sposób przekazać Jadwidze, że nic z tego, a nie cokolwiek obiecywać.

-Dziękuję ci- odparła władczyni z wdzięcznością -Będę się modlić w intencji waszej przyjaźni, a teraz wybacz ale muszę wrócić do swoich obowiązków-

Litwa w duchu stwierdził, że potrzeba będzie znacznej liczby modłów, żeby przestali się z Feliksem wzajemnie tłuc, a co dopiero mówić o czymś takim jak przyjaźń.

-Wierzę, że uda wam się porozumieć, w końcu, świadomie czy nie już się w czymś zgadzacie- stwierdziła królowa, uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona na widok miny którą zrobił brunet -Obaj uznaliście, że będziecie przede mną i moim przyszłym mężem udawać, że dogadujecie się bardzo dobrze-

Toris rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia, faktycznie, nie omawiali tego w żaden sposób, ale wyglądało na to, że zawarli z Feliksem milczące porozumienie na ten temat, obaj nie chcieli dawać swoim władcom dodatkowych powodów do zmartwień. Był pod niemałym wrażeniem, on za nic nie doszedłby do takich wniosków, coraz lepiej rozumiał, dlaczego Polska tak uwielbiał swojego monarchę.

-Rozumiem wasza wysokość… też muszę już iść i znaleźć…- ugryzł się w język zanim zdążył powiedzieć ''tego dupka'' -Feliksa…-

-Idź- Jadwiga kiwnęła głową, zatrzymała go jednak zanim zdążył odejść -Ale przedtem pozwól mi udzielić sobie jednej wskazówki… nie znam wszystkich miejsc w których lubi się ukrywać, ale w tym przypadku, myślę, że wiem gdzie mógłbyś go szukać-

-Och…- mruknął brunet, faktycznie, słowo ''rzeka'' miało dość szerokie pojęcie, tym bardziej, że Wisła była dużą rzeką… Feliks mógł być tuż obok zamku, ale równie dobrze mógł mieć na myśli każde miejsce nad jej brzegiem… Toris nie zdziwiłby się ani odrobinę, gdyby blondyn postanowił popłynąć sobie w cholerę z jej prądem.

* * *

Wskazówki królowej okazały się trafne, samo miejsce było rzut kamieniem od Wawelu, ale gdyby nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie ma go szukać, Toris minąłby Feliksa i równie dobrze mógłby go szukać przez resztę dnia.

Zwłaszcza, że blondyn postanowił sobie uciąć drzemkę, więc brunet nie namierzyłby go jak zwykle, na podstawie słuchu, a w dość wysokiej trawie, Feliks tak na dobrą sprawę nie był zbyt dobrze widoczny z daleka.

Normalnie Litwa obudziłby Polskę, najlepiej w jak najmniej przyjemny sposób, ale po rozmowie z Jadwigą, w głowie Torisa pojawiło się jeszcze więcej pytań niż dotychczas, przystanął więc obok, żeby w spokoju przyjrzeć się swojemu sojusznikowi, w sumie lepsze poznanie go, w dużej mierze zgadzało się z jego własnym planem zdobycia jakichś ciekawych informacji.

Na podstawie wyglądu nie mógł powiedzieć zbyt wiele, Feliks był niższy od niego o pół głowy, szczuplejszy, delikatniej zbudowany, włosy blond średniej długości, o złotawym połysku i jasnozielone oczy, które na chwilę obecną były zamknięte.

Już jakiś czas temu Toris doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby Feliks ubrał na siebie sukienkę, to przy kilku drobnych poprawkach, mógłby z powodzeniem udawać kobietę, jednak ta kwestia była raczej marną bronią na Litwy, żarty na ten temat, albo były przez blondyna ignorowane... albo kończyły się dla bruneta kolejnym nokautem. Tego Litwa wolałby uniknąć tym bardziej, że Polska wziął sobie do serca ich ostatnią rozmowę na ten temat i faktycznie, teraz kiedy Toris odzyskiwał przytomność, z którą rozstawał się głównie z pomocą blondyna, rzadziej z innych powodów, to w miejscu w którym ją stracił, a Feliksa nigdzie w pobliżu nie było, co na chwilę obecną owocowało tym, że brunet stracił już kilka sakiewek ze swoimi oszczędnościami, a raz nawet niemal wszystkie ubrania, które miał akurat na sobie.

-Totalnie nie wiem dlaczego tak stoisz nade mną i się na mnie gapisz… ale jeśli planujesz coś dziwnego to utopię cię w rzece- Toris wzdrygnął się wyrwany z rozmyślań przez głos Feliksa, który zdążył się już obudzić i wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy.

-Właśnie sam się zastanawiałem, czy cię do niej nie wrzucić z nadzieją, że się utopisz- powiedział Litwa siadając na trawie w pewnej odległości od blondyna

-Rozczarowałbyś się, jako, że już kilka razy sam do niej wpadłem, całkiem nieźle nauczyłem się pływać- oznajmił Polska zakładając ręce za głowę

-Najwyraźniej pozbyć się ciebie nie jest wcale tak łatwo- stwierdził brunet z ciężkim westchnieniem

-No nie, tym bardziej, że spośród wszystkich którzy do tej pory próbowali, tobie jakby najmarniej to wychodzi- odparł blondyn śledząc wzrokiem kilka wróbli skaczących po pobliskim kamieniu i kłócących się między sobą o miejsce

-To dzięki tym wszystkim wojnom nauczyłeś się tak szybko wiać?- zapytał Toris z nutą złośliwości

-Szybkość to raczej kwestia tych wszystkich których ścigałem, kiedy uciekali przede mną- odciął się Feliks wyciągając ostrożnie rękę w stronę ptaków, ku zdumieniu bruneta kilka wróbli przysiadło na jego palcach -Poza tym wcale nie miałem na myśli swoich wrogów- mruknął blondyn cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do Torisa

-Co to niby miało znaczyć?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brwi

-Nie twój interes- powiedział Polska, brunet zauważył, że Feliksowi często zdawało się powiedzieć coś, czego chyba nie zamierzał, a na wszelkie bardziej osobiste pytania stwierdzać, że to nie jego interes

-Jak tam chcesz- Toris wzruszył ramionami -Masz zamiar robić dziś coś konkretnego?-

-Trzymać się jak najdalej od zamku, żeby totalnie nie dać się wkręcić w przygotowania do ślubu- oznajmił Feliks -Ponadto się wyspać skoro wykopsali mnie z łóżka z samego jakby rana, ty sobie rób co chcesz-

-Mimo iż wolałbym znowu połknąć muchę, niż zgodzić się z tobą, to jednak muszę przyznać, że twój plan nie brzmi źle- powiedział Litwa kładąc się na trawie

-A miałem cichą nadzieję, że totalnie pójdziesz sobie w cholerę- westchnął Polska zamykając oczy

-I stracę potencjalną okazję na uprzykrzenie ci życia? Chciałbyś- mruknął Toris

* * *

Mimo szczerych chęci Feliksa, nie udało mu się zupełnie uniknąć przygotowań do ceremonii zaślubin Jadwigi i Jagiełły, w sumie spodziewał się, że w ciągu dwóch dni, zostanie mu przydzielone jakieś zadanie. Toris miał nieco więcej luzu, z racji tego, że większa część przygotowań leżała po stronie polskiej, on z radością korzystał z okazji na odpoczęcie trochę od uciążliwego towarzystwa Polski, spędzając większość czasu ze swoim księciem i jego orszakiem, w końcu mógł porozmawiać z kimś kto nie doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji i mówił w jego ojczystym języku.

Litwę zastanawiało tylko, dlaczego z jakiegoś powodu, Polska dość często rozmawiał z Jagiełłą i na jakie tematy, ani jego książę, ani tym bardziej Feliks nie chcieli mu nic powiedzieć.

Oba państwa były szczerze zdumione, kiedy w dniu ceremonii, zakazano im się widzieć, nie narzekali w żaden sposób, i Feliks i Toris przyjęli ten nakaz z wdzięcznością, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydało im się to podejrzane.

Ku uldze Polski, Jadwiga pozwoliła mu obserwować ceremonię z bardziej ustronnego miejsca, królowa nie chciała go zbytnio stresować… i wolała uniknąć niepotrzebnych incydentów z jego udziałem.

Długie ceremonie nudziły Feliksa, ale chciał być przy swoim władcy w tym ważnym dniu.

-Nie powinieneś przypadkiem być nieco bliżej swojej królowej?- zapytał złośliwie Toris stojący obok niego, obserwowali ślub z jednej z wnęk we wnętrzu zamkowej katedry, teraz w pełni rozumiał co miała na myśli Jadwiga, mówiąc, że blondyn jest bardzo nieśmiały

-A ty obok swojego księcia?- odparł Feliks

-Och no wiesz… to by było dziwne, gdybyśmy stali w różnych miejscach, w końcu jesteśmy sojusznikami- stwierdził Litwa -Z radością dołączę do mojego pana, ale ty musiałbyś iść ze mną~- igranie z nieśmiałością Polski, okazało się naprawdę świetną zabawą, a teraz miał do tego wyśmienitą okazję, patrzenie jak Feliks siłą powstrzymuje się od stracenia nad sobą panowania sprawiało mu dużą satysfakcję, to było bardzo miłe uczucie, kiedy dla odmiany to on mógł powkurwiać jego

-Aż tak ci zależy na tym, żeby stracić portki na środku Domu Bożego?- syknął blondyn zaciskając dłonie w pięści

-Bo byś to zrobił- powiedział brunet niezbyt przejęty groźbą -Myślę, że bardziej ośmieszyłbyś siebie i swoją królową niż mnie-

Przerwali na chwilę swoją kłótnię kiedy Jagiełło zaczął przemawiać do zgromadzonych gości, w przeciwieństwie do Torisa, Feliks nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na jego słowa… ale pewne zdanie nawet jego postawiło do pionu

-Nie jest to tylko ślub Jagiełły i Jadwigi, ale przede wszystkim Polski i Litwy…-

Toris zakrztusił się własną śliną, a Feliks musiał przytrzymać się ściany, żeby nie upaść z wrażenia na cztery litery.

-No chyba jakby k… kurcze nie- powiedział cicho Polska, z trudnością powstrzymując się żeby nie krzyknąć i nie bluźnić w świętym miejscu

-Ja? Z tobą? W życiu- syknął Litwa -Ten żart nawet nie jest śmieszny-

-To tylko takie jakby symboliczne słowa prawda?- zapytał Feliks z niepewnością

-Na pewno, nie wierzę, żeby mówił tak na poważnie- powiedział Toris przerażony samą myślą

-Ha ha ha… nie posądzałem twojego władcy o takie poczucie humoru- stwierdził blondyn śmiejąc się nerwowo

-Ja też nie…- powiedział brunet, w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca Jagiełło wyciął mu już kilka numerów… chyba musiał z nim wyjaśnić to i owo

-Chyba musimy już jakby iść- oznajmił Polska, większość zebranych zdążyła już opuścić katedrę, zmierzając na przyjęcie które miało mieć miejsce w zamku

-Idziemy- zgodził się Litwa, ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, nie patrząc na siebie, z jakiegoś powodu obaj poczuli się bardzo dziwnie w swoim towarzystwie, opuścili świątynie w szybkim tempie, pragnąc jak najszybciej wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie

-Hej! Poczekajcie na mnie!- Litwa i Polska odwrócili się jak na komendę słysząc żeński głos, podbiegła do nich kobieta o długich, brązowych włosach, z wplecionym w nie kwiatem i zielonych oczach

-Ty jesteś…- zaczął Toris, miał wrażenie, że ją skądś znał -Mam wrażenie, że już się spotkaliśmy…-

-Bo się spotkaliśmy… ale jak byliśmy młodsi- stwierdziła kobieta

-Hej Elizabeta, co ty tu jakby robisz?- zapytał Feliks

-Córka mojego świętej pamięci króla i siostra obecnej królowej… czy też króla, wychodzi za mąż, to chyba oczywiste, że nie przegapię tak ważnego wydarzenia- odparła Elizabeta -Szukałam was wszędzie-

Wszyscy troje ruszyli dalej, żeby zdążyć na rozpoczęcie bankietu, Litwa spojrzał na Polskę niepewnie, trochę nie rozumiał z kim miał do czynienia.

-To jest Królestwo Węgier- wyjaśnił Feliks -Przecież podobno się jakby znacie-

-Wolę po prostu Węgry… albo Elizabeta- stwierdziła Węgry

-Acha… a po co nas szukałaś?- zapytał Toris unosząc brwi

-Żeby wam pogratulować rzecz jasna!- krzyknęła Elizabeta z entuzjazmem -Jesteście taką piękną parą~!-

-Błagam ani słowa więcej Lizzie- jęknął Polska ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -To nie jest tak jak myślisz!-

-To jest nieporozumienie- powiedział Litwa -Właśnie szliśmy do naszych władców żeby to wyjaśnić-

-Hooo~? Dla mnie to brzmiało dokładnie tak jak myślę- stwierdziła Węgry -Wiecie co pójdę do nich z wami, jestem tego wszystkiego bardzo ciekawa!-

-Co z nią jest nie tak?- zapytał Toris ściszając głos tak, żeby Elizabeta go nie usłyszała

-Generalnie Węgry to równa babka…- odparł Feliks zerkając przez ramię -Ale ma jedną totalnie istotną wadę… jest niezdrowo zainteresowana romansami-

-Romansami? Niezdrowo?- Litwa niezbyt rozumiał o co chodzi

-Nie chcesz wiedzieć- powiedział szybko Polska

-O czym tam tak szepczecie?- zapytała zaciekawiona Węgry

-O niczym szczególnym- odparł Feliks, weszli do sali balowej i rozejrzeli dookoła

-Tam są- powiedział Toris wskazując na drugi koniec sali

-Och nie mogę się tego doczekać- stwierdziła Elizabeta idąc za nimi, właściwie wręcz podskakując z ekscytacji

-Ach jesteście wreszcie!- ucieszyła się Jadwiga kiedy państwa do nich podeszły -Witaj Elizabeto! Miło mi, że przybyłaś!-

-To nic takiego moja pani- powiedziała Węgry z dygnięciem -To zaszczyt uczestniczyć w tak pięknej ceremonii!- dodała patrząc znacząco na pozostałe dwa państwa

-Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić- powiedział Toris zwracając się do swojego władcy

-Co takiego?- zapytał Jagiełło zdziwiony

-Cieszymy się waszym szczęściem i tak dalej- powiedział Feliks -Ale ten kawał przy samym końcu, był totalnie nieśmieszny-

-Jaki kawał?- zapytała królowa

-Nooo… ten o ślubie… naszym…- wymamrotał Litwa wskazując na blondyna, czując jak rumieniec wypełza mu na policzek

-Ale to nie był żart- powiedział król, na dość długą chwile zapanowała cisza

-Ale… jak to…- powiedzieli jednocześnie Toris i Feliks, kiedy odzyskali zdolność mowy

-Mówiłem poważnie- stwierdził Jagiełło -To był też wasz ślub, poprzez małżeństwo moje i Jadwigi, wy również zostaliście połączeni świętym węzłem małżeńskim-

-Ach to mi przypomniało… to dla was- powiedziała Jadwiga, wręczając Torisowi i Feliksowi złote obrączki -I jeszcze coś, od dzisiaj oboje mieszkacie w komnacie Feliksa-

-Ha! Wiedziałam!- krzyknęła Elizabeta podskakując z radości -Ja to zrobię- stwierdziła kiedy Litwa i Polska spojrzeli na złote krążki jakby nie wiedzieli do czego miały służyć, byli tak zszokowani, że nie protestowali kiedy Węgry założyła im obrączki na palce, dopiero kiedy poczuli chłód metalu na skórze dotarło do nich co właściwie miało miejsce

-CO TO MA W OGÓLE BYĆ?!- krzyknęli Feliks z Torisem w jednym momencie, kilka stojących w pobliżu osób obejrzało się żeby zobaczyć o co tyle hałasu

-Przestańcie krzyczeć- poprosił ich Jagiełło

-To takie słodkie~!- pisnęła radośnie Elizabeta -Pasują do siebie idealnie!-

-DLACZEGO NIBY MAM BYĆ JEGO MĘŻEM?!- wrzasnęły oba państwa wskazując na siebie wzajemnie -JAK TO SIĘ W OGÓLE STAŁO, ŻE ZOSTAŁEM WYDANY ZA FACETA?!- krzyknęli ze zgrozą jakby dopiero do nich dotarło jakiej obaj są płci

-Płeć nie ma znaczenia~!- zaśpiewała Węgry klaszcząc w ręce -Najważniejsza jest miłość! Pasja i pożądanie~!- Litwa i Polska spojrzeli na nią jakby przybyła z księżyca

-Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję- oświadczył Feliks, Toris już zdążył zrobić się zielony na twarzy, chyba zaczynał rozumieć o co chodziło blondynowi, kiedy mówił o niezdrowych zainteresowaniach Węgier

-To skoro ceremonię mamy już za sobą, a obrączki są już na swoim miejscu, żeby tradycji stało się za dość...- zaczęła powoli Elizabeta -Teraz pora na pocałunek!- zanim którykolwiek zdążył się zorientować, Węgry złapała Polskę i Litwę za karki, Jagiełło i Jadwiga nagle bardzo zainteresowali się podziwianiem dekoracji sali balowej.

Feliks i Toris spojrzeli na siebie wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, obaj czerwoni po same uszy, kiedy z drobną pomocą Elizabety ich usta się spotkały.

-O-o-oszalałaś?!- wrzasnęli kiedy Węgry w końcu pozwoliła im się od siebie oderwać, w jednym momencie otarli usta otrząsając się z obrzydzenia, Elizabeta w żadnym stopniu nie wyglądała na skruszoną, wręcz przeciwnie, nawet jeśli ''troszeczkę'' im w tym pomogła, uznała to za najpiękniejszy pocałunek świata

-Ostatnie o czym bym w życiu pomyślał… to, że mój pierwszy pocałunek będzie z facetem- powiedział Toris martwym głosem

-Moje życie właśnie legło w gruzach- oświadczył Feliks wpatrując się tępo w podłogę

-Nie mogę się doczekać końca tego przyjęcia- oświadczyła nagle Węgry, Polska i Litwa spojrzeli na nią robiąc identycznie zdziwione miny -Wcześniej myślałam, że ten zwyczaj jest dziwny, ale zdecydowanie chcę zobaczyć waszą noc poślubną!

-Noc…- zaczął Toris blednąc,

-… poślubną?- dokończył Feliks również robiąc się biały na twarzy

Ta perspektywa przebijała nawet ten nieszczęsny pocałunek.

-To… kto będzie na górze?- zapytała z ekscytacją Elizabeta patrząc to na Torisa to na Feliksa

To było dla Litwy i Polski za dużo, obaj równocześnie polecieli do tyłu, ogłuszeni tymi wszystkimi rewelacjami, mieli tyle szczęścia, że Węgry złapała ich zanim huknęli o ziemię.

-O rany…- mruknęła Jadwiga zakrywając sobie usta dłonią

-Bez obaw moja pani- powiedziała Węgry przytrzymując nieprzytomną parkę -Zajmę się nimi~! Zaniosę ich do pokoju Feliksa, dla nich przyjęcie już się chyba skończyło~!-

-Dobrze- zgodził się Jagiełło

-Prosiłabym jednak, żebyś tu wróciła, kiedy już się z tym uporasz- powiedziała Jadwiga -Coś mi mówi, że tak prędko się nie obudzą-

-Aww~- mruknęła rozczarowana Elizabeta, była gotowa warować pod drzwiami sypialni Feliksa, a teraz również Torisa, całą noc, żeby tylko nie przegapić niczego… ale skoro królowa prosiła ją i powrót na salę… .

-No dobrze- westchnęła Węgry, najwyraźniej nie miała szczęścia, lada moment musiała wracać do swojego kraju…

-Chyba będę musiała częściej wpadać tutaj w odwiedziny- stwierdziła transportując nieprzytomnych Polskę i Litwę do ich wspólnej sypialni -Nie ma mowy, że odpuszczę sobie śledzenie takiego pięknego romansu!-

* * *

 **Śluby z pewnością są czymś pięknym XD**

 **A tak z innej beczki, ostatnio nasłuchałam się Roty... naszła mnie nagła ochota na powrót do pisania mojego wojennego opka, tylko po drodze muszę jeszcze walnąć update dla Fantastycznych Krajów, bo inaczej moja stworzona przez przypadek czytelnicza sekta mnie zatłucze.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol co to jest beta? *czyta zakładkę About w profilu* aaaaaa... a to nie mam czegoś takiego**

 **Po pierwsze to... sziet z jakiegoś powodu ubzdurało mi się, że ślub Jagiełły i Jadwigi był w lecie... albo na wiosnę... i troszkę chyba nagięłam historię... ale z miejscem o radości nie pojęta udało mi się trafić yay!**

 **Po drugie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że miejscami moje opowiadania są nieco... chaotyczne (wyobraźcie sobie w takim układzie co się dzieje w mojej głowie, tam mam trzy opka na raz to już w ogóle jest chaos... z którego wyłaniają się porąbane twory jak Fantastyczne Kraje i poniższe opko... dobra dość przemowy a'la grecki mit o stworzeniu świata) ale staram się jak mogę żeby to jakoś uporządkować.**

 **Co do konstruktywnej krytyki, to przyjmuję... zazwyczaj nie znoszę zbyt dobrze, ze względu na swoją osobowość i charakter, ale przyjmuję... (tylko bez przesady bo skocze z mostu i opka nie dokończę :P )**

 **Och no i jeszcze przepraszam za literówki... po prostu czasami piszę tak szybko, że jak potem czytam co napisałam, to się łapię za głowę, a nad edycją też nie siedzę kilka godzin.**

* * *

-Miałem kurewsko porąbany sen…-

-Ja też…-

-Śniło mi się, że mnie wkręcili w małżeństwo…-

-Mnie też…-

-W dodatku z facetem…-

-Ehe…-

-Może i niebrzydkim, ale to tak jakby trochę nie po Bożemu…-

-Trochę…-

-W dodatku ten facet to wkurzający się o wszystko totalny palant…-

-Chwila… coś mi tu nie gra…-

-Czeeeeekaj… zazwyczaj jak gadam sam ze sobą, to nie odpowiadam sobie na głos… i to z takim śmiesznym akcentem…-

Obaj równocześnie otworzyli oczy, by po chwili w tym samym momencie odskoczyć od siebie z krzykiem i wylądować po obu stronach łóżka na którym wcześniej leżeli.

-Co ty kurwa robisz w moim pokoju?! I w moim łóżku?!- krzyknął Feliks mierząc Torisa nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem znad krawędzi łóżka

-Ty mi to powiedz!- syknął Toris zrywając się z ziemi na równe nogi -Nie wiem co jest bardziej niepokojące, to, że ZNOWU obudziłem się w twoim łóżku, to, że obudziłem się z tobą w jednym łóżku, to, że mam teraz mieszkać z tobą w jednym pokoju, czy to, że stwierdziłeś, że jestem niebrzydki!-

-Akurat z tego ostatniego powinieneś się jakby cieszyć, to znaczy, że jeszcze jest dla ciebie nadzieja- stwierdził Feliks -Skoro z charakteru jesteś palantem to przynajmniej nadrobisz ładną buźką-

-Czyli jednak masz słabość do facetów!- powiedział Toris oskarżycielskim tonem

-Jeśli doszedłeś do takich wniosków na podstawie tego co powiedziałem, to ja totalnie wolę nie wiedzieć co jeszcze ci chodzi po głowie, co możesz sobie przetłumaczyć jako ''chciałbyś''- oświadczył Polska unosząc brwi do góry -A nawet jeśli miałbym słabość do facetów, to raczej jakby lepiej dla mnie, skoro liczbę żeńskich nacji można chyba policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, z częścią jestem bliżej lub dalej spokrewniony, a wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, że do zwykłych ludzi nie będziemy się nadto zbliżać-

-Nie ma mowy, że zgodzę się spać z tobą w jednym łóżku- stwierdził Litwa

-To dobrze, bo totalnie nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci spać w moim łóżku- odparł Feliks -Tak więc tam są drzwi i do widzenia!-

Toris burknął coś pod nosem i podszedł do drzwi łapiąc za klamkę, zmarszczył brwi kiedy nie chciały ustąpić nawet jeśli napierał na nie z całej siły.

-No chyba sobie żartujecie- jęknął brunet kiedy dotarło do niego, że drzwi są po prostu zamknięte na klucz -Nie chcę zostać w tym pokoju… nie chcę MIESZKAĆ w tym pokoju

-Zawsze możesz wyjść przez okno- zasugerował blondyn, wciąż łypiąc na Litwę znad krawędzi łóżka

-Sam sobie wychodź przez okno!- warknął Toris -W przeciwieństwie do ciebie życie mi się jeszcze nie znudziło!-

-Sssssspieeeeerdalaj- powiedział Feliks -To mój pokój, to ty jesteś tutaj elementem niepożądanym-

-To dobrze, że mnie nie pożądasz, gdyby było inaczej, jednak skorzystałbym z okna… albo wyszedł razem z drzwiami- oznajmił Litwa dając spokój nieszczęsnym drzwiom

-Hmm… jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę to mogę jeszcze jakby zmienić zdanie- stwierdził Polska poruszając znacząco brwiami -Wspominałem już, że jesteś niebrzydki? Powiedziałbym nawet, że dość atrakcyjny~-

-Błagam zamilcz- westchnął Toris ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -Robi mi się niedobrze na samą myśl, a jeśli dodać do tego tamten pocałunek…-

-To to nie był sen?!- krzyknął Feliks szczerze zaskoczony i przerażony

-Upadłeś na głowę, że tego nie pamiętasz?!- wrzasnął Litwa -Takiej traumy nie da się zapomnieć! Ani uznać za sen!-

-Oddawaj mi moją niewinność!- zażądał Polska zakrywając usta dłonią

-Jaką kurwa niewinność?!- jęknął brunet łapiąc się za głowę, zupełnie nie łapał toku myślenia swojego sojusznika… wróć... teraz męża... -Boże wypuśćcie mnie stąd…-

-Okno jest otwarte droga wolna- powiedział blondyn

-Nie będę wychodził przez okno!- warknął Toris -Chyba będę musiał przeczekać do rana… w końcu mnie stąd wypuszczą…-

-Ze mną w jednym pokoju? Uuuuu odważnie~- Feliks z zadowoleniem obserwował rumieniec na twarzy bruneta, chyba właśnie odkrył nowy sposób na doprowadzanie go do szału

-Zaczynam się poważnie ciebie bać- stwierdził Litwa

-I słusznie- zauważył Polska -Odkąd tu jesteś odnoszę wrażenie, że nie traktujesz mnie z należnym mi szacunkiem...-

-Pozwól, że cię zacytuję ''Będę okazywał szacunek tym których uznam za tego godnych'', sam odpowiedz sobie na pytanie dlaczego cię nie szanuję- powiedział Toris

-A jeśli nie możesz kogoś zmusić, żeby cię szanował, to spraw, żeby zaczął się ciebie bać- dokończył swoją myśl Feliks, po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że podłoga nie jest zbyt wygodna i położył się z powrotem na łóżku.

-I co pewnie ja mam się teraz położyć obok?- zapytał brunet unosząc brew

-Nie, chyba jednak nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany- odparł krótko blondyn moszcząc się wygodnie w swoim ukochanym łóżku, nie miał zamiaru się nim dzielić, a skoro i tak byli zamknięci, a pora dość późna stwierdził, że to idealny czas na randkę z cudownym meblem -Skoro uparłeś się, że nie skorzystasz z okna, to masz spać na podłodze-

Litwa zazgrzytał zębami z irytacją, Polska potrafił zmieniać nastroje, tematy i zdanie z taką szybkością, że ciężko było za nim nadążyć, a co dopiero stwierdzić kiedy mówi poważnie, a kiedy nie… co nie zmieniało faktu, że Toris nie miał zamiaru dać sobie wejść na głowę.

-Suń się- powiedział podchodząc do łóżka -Skoro mamy teraz dzielić ten pokój to połowa tego łóżka jest moja-

-Mówiłem, że masz jakby iść spać na podłogę- stwierdził Feliks nie mając zamiaru się ruszyć -Ewentualnie możesz sobie posiedzieć na krześle do momentu aż nas stąd wypuszczą, a potem totalnie iść w cholerę, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli to stwierdziłeś, że nie chcesz tu mieszkać-

-Zmieniłem zdanie- stwierdził Litwa siłą robiąc sobie miejsce na połowie łóżka

-Hej! Co ty jakby myślisz, że robisz?!- powiedział zirytowany Polska

-Sobie miejsce na tym łóżku- odparł brunet -Skoro nasi władcy i tak nas w to wpakowali i nie wygląda na to jakoby mieli zmienić zdanie… ale ustalmy sobie coś, jedna połowa łóżka jest moja- powiedział wskazując na miejsce które sobie zrobił -I zrobię ci poważną krzywdę jeśli przekroczysz tą linię…- nakreślił palcem linię na środku łóżka -Świadomie- dodał uznając, że i tak nie będzie w stanie upilnować ani siebie, ani blondyna, jeśli chodziło o przekraczanie ustalonej granicy w czasie snu

-I skąd jakby pomysł, że się na to zgodzę?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brew

-Booo jeśli się nie zgodzisz, to pójdę się poskarżyć Jadwidze- stwierdził Toris stwierdzając, że ta groźba powinna wywrzeć oczekiwany efekt -Powiem jej, że każesz mi spać na podłodze-

Polska spojrzał na niego spode łba, Jadwiga była dla niego jak matka której w sumie nigdy nie miał, traktowała go ulgowo, ale potrafiła być surowa, a jeśli dodać do tego, że nie chciał jej sprawiać przykrości i problemów, a wydawało się, że polubiła Litwę…

-Dobra, niech ci będzie- burknął odwracając się do bruneta tyłem -Jebany szantażysta…-

Toris z tryumfalnym uśmiechem położył się na zdobytej połowie łóżka i założył ręce za głowę, ciesząc się słodkim zwycięstwem… ale mimo wszystko wolał dzisiejszej nocy spać w ubraniu, nigdy nie wiadomo co ta blond cholera mogła jeszcze wymyślić.

Feliks myślał całkiem podobnie, nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo na myśl o dzieleniu pokoju z brunetem, nie mówiąc już o spaniu z nim w jednym łóżku. Jego wspaniały plan nie działał aż tak dobrze jak zakładał, czasami nawet odwrotnie niż miał działać, liczył na to, że przy odpowiedniej dawce irytacji, Litwa będzie się trzymał na dystans żeby ochłonąć a nie ścigać go przez pół Krakowa żeby tej irytacji pozbyć się w inny sposób.

* * *

Polska przez dłuższy czas leżał w bezruchu, udając że zasnął, chociaż od tego błogiego stanu był bardzo daleki, w jego głowie zbyt wiele się teraz działo. Zerknął przez ramię żeby sprawdzić czy Litwa już zasnął, wstał najciszej jak tylko zdołał i podszedł do okna otwierając je szeroko. Odetchnął z ulgą czując powiew świeżego nocnego powietrza, po czym usiadł na parapecie, oparł się o framugę i spojrzał w niebo żeby poszukać znajomych gwiazdozbiorów.

-''Jeśli on całymi nocami gapi się w gwiazdy to ja się nie dziwię, że sypia do południa''- pomyślał Toris dyskretnie obserwując blondyna spod przymrużonych powiek, już prawie przysypiał, ale nagły ruch ze strony Feliksa sprawił, że ochota na spanie przeszła mu jak ręką odjął, wolał mieć się na baczności -''Swoją drogą nie sądziłem, że to ten typ co lubi takie rzeczy...''- w sumie to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Polska robił coś takiego, Litwa zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to to miała na myśli Jadwiga mówiąc, że jest wrażliwy.

-''Ktoś kto jest wrażliwy na otaczający go świat chyba nie może być złą osobą? W sumie on nie jest zły… irytujący, ale nie zły...''- stwierdził brunet, zastanawiając się nad tym nieco głębiej, z rozmyślań wyrwało go ciche westchnienie ze strony blondyna, skupił się z powrotem na nim nie chcąc dać się zaskoczyć.

Feliks opuścił głowę, żeby dać nieco odpocząć szyi, podkurczył nogi pod brodę i oparł głowę na kolanach, wbijając wzrok w obrączkę, którą miał na palcu, przez chwilę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd ona się tam wzięła

- _Ach no tak… Węgry…-_ mruknął oglądając złoty krążek, był dość ciężki… fizycznie, symbolicznie był nawet jeszcze cięższy - _Miłość, wierność i uczciwość huh?_ \- westchnął ponownie zaciskając dłoń w pięść - _Świetnie… po prostu świetnie! Zapieram się rękami i nogami, żeby przyjaciela przypadkiem nie zdobyć, a właśnie zostałem totalnie wrobiony w małżeństwo!-_ rzucił spojrzenie w stronę łóżka, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w śpiącego Litwę, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok za okno. Choćby nie wiadomo jak próbował, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego życie zrobiło się ciekawsze odkąd pojawił się w nim Toris, sam brunet nie był tak nudny jak początkowo mu się zdawało… i to właśnie było najgorsze, to, że ten obcy wzbudził w nim ciekawość, pierwszy stopień do zawarcia bliższej znajomości, co nieuchronnie prowadziło do przyjaźni.

- _Nie chcę mieć przyjaciela-_ powiedział cicho - _Przyjaciel oznacza przywiązanie, przywiązanie rodzi zaufanie… zaufanie to słabość… zaufanie to ból, kiedy osoba której zaufałeś, do której się przywiązałeś, która miała być twoim przyjacielem, wbija ci nóż w plecy i uświadamia, że prawdziwa przyjaźń nie istnieje… jest tylko udawanie i kłamstwa-_ zacisnął zęby czując jak pieką go kąciki oczu, cholera… ostatnie czego chciał to się popłakać i to przy kimś… .

- _Partner… to coś jeszcze gorszego, partner oznacza miłość, miłość to jeszcze silniejsze przywiązanie, silniejszy ból-_

Potrząsnął głową czując, że przegrywa walkę z łzami, w końcu uznał, że pozwoli im płynąć, w końcu Litwa i tak spał, musiał tylko uważać, żeby nie być zbyt głośno

- _Nie chcę być sam… nie cierpię samotności… ale boję się bólu… boje się przywiązania… boje się, że to skończy się tak samo jak wtedy-_ z jego gardła wydobył się cichy szloch, klął w myślach na samego siebie za bycie słabym i rozklejaniem się nad byle czym, ale nie potrafił zmienić tego jaki był, nienawidził siebie za to, za tą… _wrażliwość… delikatność…_ chciał być silny, musiał być silny… to nie wrażliwość i delikatność broniły kraju, wrogowie którzy chcieli go zniszczyć, na pewno nie odpuszczą jeśli ich o to ładnie poprosi albo się przed nimi popłacze.

Toris był przerażony, nigdy nie był pewny co ma robić gdy ktoś przy nim płakał, nie miał pojęcia jak kogoś skutecznie pocieszyć, a teraz nawet nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło, za słabo znał polski, żeby zrozumieć co mówił do siebie Feliks, a jeśli dodać do tego, że mówił cicho, a teraz jeszcze jego głos był zniekształcony przez łzy, to rozumiał ledwie pojedyncze słowa.

-''Dobry Boże o co on się popłakał?!''- pomyślał spanikowany -''Chyba nie o to, że teraz musi ze mną mieszkać w jednym pokoju? Aż tak nim wstrząsnęło to małżeństwo?!''- miał wrażenie, że to nie to było przyczyną, ale nie potrafił wymyślić innych powodów -''Spokojnie Toris, tylko nie wpadaj w panikę! On myśli, że śpisz i dla własnego dobra nie wyprowadzaj go z błędu!''- wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby Polska zorientował się, że nie śpi. Po głowie chodziły mu dwa scenariusze, że blondyn albo skoczy z okna, albo go zamorduje… albo zrobi coś jeszcze innego, ten gość był zupełnie nieprzewidywalny.

Feliks skulił się jeszcze mocniej starając się zupełnie wytłumić ciche łkania które z siebie wydawał

- _Czy ja w ogóle jestem w stanie się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Czy gdybym sobie na to pozwolił, czy gdybym jemu pozwolił się zbliżyć, byłby w stanie mnie zaakceptować?-_ wyprostował się nagle i otarł rękami łzy, nie… musiał przestać zadawać sobie takie pytania, w końcu miał plan zakładający coś zupełnie odwrotnego, miał się nie dać wciągnąć w żadną przyjaźń, a nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy Litwa mógłby go polubić, gdyby przestał zachowywać się wobec niego jak dupek

- _Kurwa mać Feliks… idź już do spania, zamiast użalać się nad sobą i zadawać sobie pytania, na które pewnie i tak nie poznasz odpowiedzi-_ mruknął z nutą irytacji, posiedział jeszcze chwilę, upewniając się, że ma już za sobą to małe załamanie, po czym zszedł z parapetu, przymknął okiennice i wrócił do łóżka.

Płacz miał jedną istotną zaletę, był dość męczący i pomagał usnąć, więc kilka minut później Feliks faktycznie zasnął, zapominając na chwilę o swoich zmartwieniach.

Za to teraz Torisowi zupełnie przeszła ochota na sen, był zszokowany tym czego świadkiem stał się przez przypadek, w jego głowie wciąż huczało pytanie ''Z jakiej przyczyny ktoś, kto sprawia wrażenie, że niewiele rzeczy w życiu go obchodzi, się rozpłakał?''.

Z oczywistych względów nie mógł o to zapytać Polski

-''Zresztą jak miałbym w ogóle o to zapytać? Hej d… Feliks, możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego w nocy się popłakałeś? Niezbyt dokładnie słyszałem co tam do siebie mówiłeś… nie żebym nie spał w tym czasie i cię podglądał, i wcale nie pytam o to bo się martwię czy coś...''- o tak zdecydowanie brzmiało to jak proszenie się o kłopoty. Westchnął cicho, ten sojusz z dnia na dzień był coraz bardziej skomplikowany.

Odważył się unieść powieki nieco wyżej, żeby móc spojrzeć na Feliksa nieco dokładniej.

-Jest całkiem słodki kiedy śpi… a jaki cichy...- mruknął cicho, patrząc na uśpioną twarz swojego sojusznika, na której wciąż widniały ślady łez -''Boże o czym ja myślę?!''- jęknął w duchu kiedy się zorientował co właściwie powiedział, chyba w czasie tego krótkiego spotkania po ceremonii zaślubin, za dużo nasłuchał się Węgier, myślenie o przedstawicielu tej samej płci, że jest słodki, to był zdecydowanie zły znak.

-Po prostu idź spać Toris, zanim zaczniesz myśleć o jeszcze dziwniejszych rzeczach- mruknął zamykając oczy.

* * *

Rano i Feliks i Toris byli tak samo niewyspani, tym bardziej, że ku rozpaczy Polski, znowu został obudzony o wiele wcześniej niż miał zwyczaj wstawać. Obaj nie mieli siły nawet na to, żeby pokłócić się z rana, zmienili tylko ubrania na zmianę korzystając z faktu, że komnata Feliksa miała własną łazienkę, po czym powlekli się na śniadanie, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

-Dzień dobry! Czyli jednak służbie udało się was dobudzić- przywitał ich Jagiełło, on, Jadwiga i Elizabeta, która była ubrana w strój podróżny, gotowa do powrotu na Węgry, siedzieli przy stole w jadalni i najwyraźniej czekali już tylko na nich

- _Dzień dobry…-_ burknął Feliks zajmując swoje miejsce przy stole i niemal od razu kładąc głowę na blacie, to było zdecydowanie za wcześnie dla niego

 _-Labas rytas…-_ przywitał się Toris siadając obok Polski i podpierając głowę na rękach, żeby nie pójść za jego przykładem, wczesna pora zazwyczaj mu nie przeszkadzała… pod warunkiem, że przez pół nocy nie zastanawiał się nad życiem

-Rany wyglądacie na wykończonych- stwierdziła Węgry -Musieliście mieć intensywną noc co?- zapytała z błyszczącymi oczyma -Opowiadajcie ze szczegółami jak było!-

-Powrzeszczeliśmy chwilę na siebie i poszliśmy spać- mruknął Litwa patrząc gdzieś w dal mętnym spojrzeniem, Elizabeta wyglądała na zawiedzioną tym stwierdzeniem

-Wybacz, że jakby nie spełniliśmy twoich wyuzdanych fantazji na temat naszej nocy poślubnej- wymamrotał Polska nie podnosząc głowy ze stołu

-A tak jak już przy tym jesteśmy, kto nas zamknął na klucz?- zapytał Toris

-Zamknęłaś ich na klucz?- zapytała Jadwiga spoglądając na Elizabetę z uniesioną brwią

-Nooo… ale to dla ich bezpieczeństwa!- powiedziała Węgry unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście

-Mhm… bezpieczeństwa…- mruknął Feliks -To teraz niech mi ktoś wyjaśni dlaczego znowu musiałem wstać tak wcześnie?-

-Ślub ślubem, święto świętem, ale trzeba zacząć wykonywać swoje obowiązki, zaraz po śniadaniu macie kilka audiencji- odparł Jagiełło

- _Zajebiście, więcej obcych ludzi…_ \- mruknął blondyn cicho

-Feliks!- upomniała go królowa

- _Przepraszam…-_ mruknął Feliks unosząc odrobinę głowę, westchnął ciężko i zabrał się za jedzenie, ten dzień nawet się jeszcze dobrze nie zaczął a już miał go dość.

Po śniadaniu przyszła pora na pożegnanie Elizabety i przygotowanie się do audiencji o których wspominał Jagiełło

-Nie wymiękaj Feliks dasz sobie radę!- stwierdziła Węgry poklepując blondyna energicznie po ramieniu przy pożegnaniu, Litwa przyglądał się temu stojąc nieco na uboczu, z tego co widział te dwie nacje dogadywały się bardzo dobrze -Jesteś kozakiem jakich mało! Co tam dla ciebie jakieś audiencje!-

Polska burknął coś pod nosem co brzmiało jak ''Bicie się z kimś a rozmowa to dwie różne sprawy'', Węgry nie wyglądała jakby to do niej dotarło, zaśmiała się tylko, kończąc maltretować ramię swojego przyjaciela,

-Musicie mnie koniecznie odwiedzić jak będziecie mieć chwilę wolnego czasu!- oznajmiła Elizabeta

-No to sobie chyba jakby trochę poczekasz na wizytę- mruknął Feliks ponuro, rozcierając ramię -Pewnie lada moment znów będzie trzeba odpierać podjazdy tej łajdackiej bandy która mianuje siebie Zakonem Krzyżackim…- Węgry westchnęła ciężko, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy

-Tak wiem… z tymi bandytami sprawa jest skomplikowana- powiedziała Elizabeta -Na zbyt wiele sobie pozwala… skop mu ode mnie dupę jak go spotkasz dobra?-

-Możesz być pewna, że to zrobię- stwierdził Polska rozchmurzając się lekko

-No i tak ma być!- stwierdziła Węgry odzyskując dobry humor -Skory do bitki i do wypitki, takiego Polskę lubię!-

-''Oni się naprawdę lubią''- stwierdził Toris z lekkim zdziwieniem, albo Polska nie był takim dupkiem za jakiego go uważał, albo to Węgrom to nie przeszkadzało...

-Do wypitki raczej nie było ostatnio okazji- stwierdził Feliks przewalając oczyma -Zresztą o czym my tu mówimy, ty odpadasz zanim ja się rozkręcę-

-To nie moja wina, że faceci potrafią wypić znacznie więcej, a to, że ty masz łeb chyba ze stali mi nie pomaga- odparła Elizabeta -A do napicia się na pewno jeszcze będzie okazja…-

-Nie żebym chciał wam przerywać ale musimy już iść Feliks- powiedział Litwa widząc jak jeden z zamkowych strażników macha do nich zniecierpliwiony

-O mój Boże pamiętasz jak mam na imię!- zawołał Polska robiąc zdziwioną minę, brunet postanowił go zignorować

-O właśnie Toris może się z tobą napić w moim imieniu- stwierdziła Węgry -Ja też już muszę ruszać, w moim domu sytuacja też nie jest za spokojna… to trzymajcie się chłopaki! Trzymam kciuki za wasze małżeństwo!- Polska i Litwa skrzywili się jednocześnie, Węgry zdecydowanie zbyt optymistycznie podchodziła do tego tematu, pożegnali się z nią obaj i ruszyli w stronę zamku na te nieszczęsne audiencje.

-Zaskakujesz mnie coraz bardziej- stwierdził Toris -Ty potrafisz być miły!-

-Oczywiście, że potrafię, za kogo ty mnie jakby uważasz?- zapytał Feliks starając się opanować rosnące zdenerwowanie na myśl o nadchodzących spotkaniach

-Za dupka- przypomniał mu Litwa

-A no tak prawie bym zapomniał- westchnął Polska -A ja ciebie za palanta, tego się trzymajmy to może ten sojusz nie będzie aż taką tragedią-

-A to nie powinno być raczej odwrotnie? Że powinniśmy się zacząć dogadywać, żeby nie było tragedii?- powiedział Toris

-Nie- odparł Feliks ostrym tonem, Litwa spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie mogąc się oprzeć wrażeniu, że mówią o dwóch różnych rzeczach.

Przeszli przez salę tronową w bardzo szybkim tempie, głównie za sprawą Feliksa, który na widok zupełnie obcych mu ludzi, przyspieszył jakby się gdzieś paliło, Jagiełło miał sporą liczbę gości, z tego co powiedział im wcześniej król, oni mieli mieć tylko kilka spotkań z przedstawicielami kilku nacji, kilka pomieszczeń dalej.

* * *

-To kto nam tam jeszcze jakby został?- westchnął Feliks godzinę później, opadając na krzesło wyczerpany, te całe audiencje nie były takie złe, rozmowy trwały krótko, a jak do tej pory nie było nikogo kogo by nie znał.

-Zobaczmy…- mruknął Toris patrząc na pergamin który dostali od jednego z rycerzy którzy im towarzyszyli, pilnując żeby nic nie wymknęło się spod kontroli -Z Czechami już na siebie powrzeszczeliście i pokłóciliście o Śląsk…-

-Ruś biała która wpadła do ciebie w odwiedziny już zdążyła mi pogrozić śmiercią- mruknął Polska

-Ja się wcale nie dziwię, biorąc pod uwagę, że zacząłeś podśpiewywać jakieś durne piosenki o mnie i o niej- stwierdził Toris -I nie wpadła w odwiedziny tylko z ważnymi wiadomościami ekonomicznymi-

-Nie trzeba być uważnym obserwatorem żeby zobaczyć jak się ślinisz na jej widok- powiedział Feliks ze znudzeniem przyglądając się swoim paznokciom

-Nie ślinie się… - Litwa spojrzał na blondyna z rozdrażnieniem -W każdym razie został tylko…- zamilkł kiedy spojrzał na ostatnią pozycję na liście

-No kto? Duch Święty?- Polska przewalił oczyma kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi -Dawaj to…- mruknął wyciągając rękę po listę

-A kogóż to moje wspaniałe oczy widzą?- Feliks podskoczył w miejscu jak rażony piorunem, odwracając się ku wejściu do sali, wyraz znudzenia na jego twarzy został zastąpiony przez zaskoczenie i rozdrażnienie

-Czego ty tu jakby szukasz?- warknął blondyn podnosząc się z miejsca

-Audiencji z Królestwem Polskim i Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim, czyli dwiema miernotami które myślą, że mogą dorównać wspaniałemu mnie!- oznajmił mężczyzna o włosach tak jasnych, że wydawały się wręcz białe i czerwonych oczach, ubrany był w zbroję, na którą był narzucony biały płaszcz z czarnym krzyżem na piersi i na plecach -Tak na marginesie, nawet jeśli jesteś tu gospodarzem, to powinieneś zwracać się z szacunkiem do posła Zakonu Krzyżackiego! Chyba wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę co grozi za obrazę posła prawda? Chociaż ten tu poganin może nie wiedzieć- dodał machając lekceważąco ręką w stronę Torisa

-Nie jestem poganinem i wiem co grozi za _napaść_ na posła- powiedział chłodno Litwa starając się nie dać wyprowadzić z równowagi

-Szacunek… jasne… to jak mam się do ciebie jakby zwracać, żeby było dobrze? Zakon Krzyżacki, Prusy, Gilbert, czy pospolity skurwysyn?- zawarczał Polska, ręce trzęsły mu się ze zdenerwowania, na to spotkanie nie był w zupełności przygotowany.

Toris spojrzał na swojego sojusznika ze zdumieniem, zaskoczony tą nagłą agresją z jego strony, już wcześniej, podczas tych dwóch tygodni które razem spędzili, odniósł wrażenie, że Feliks nie pała do Zakonu zbytnią sympatią, ale tego się nie spodziewał…

-Zważaj na słowa kurduplu- powiedział Gilbert uśmiechając się z wyższością -A tobie…- dodał zwracając się do Litwy -To, że twój kraj przyjął chrzest nie pomoże i tak wiem, że na twoich ziemiach kwitnie pogaństwo, które mam zamiar wyplenić-

-Zapraszam jeśli naprawdę chcesz wojny- powiedział brunet przez zaciśnięte zęby, zachowanie Prusów go irytowało, ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu do stanu w jakim znalazł się teraz Feliks i to w bardzo krótkim czasie… jakby sama obecność białowłosego go irytowała

-Gadaj po coś tu przylazł, a potem wypierdalaj, zanim uznam, że mam gdzieś co mi zrobią za pozbawienie cie łba- powiedział Feliks zaciskając i rozwierając palce, marząc o zaciśnięciu ich na gardle Gilberta, Toris spojrzał na blondyna z niepokojem, po raz pierwszy widział go tak wytrąconego z równowagi

-Jak zawsze impulsywny i nie myślący nad konsekwencjami huh? Wielki Mistrz wysłał mnie, żebym osobiście sprawdził, czy z tą całą unia polsko-litewską to prawda i pogratulował wam… nie no poważnie?- Prusy zaczął się śmiać trzymając za brzuch nie mogąc wytrzymać -Naprawdę się hajtnęliście?!- zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej widząc rumieńce na twarzach Polski i Litwy -A myślałem, że robią mnie w konia!- otarł łzę z kącika oczu i spojrzał wyzywająco na blondyna -Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany żeby sobie znaleźć przyjaciela, że zawarłeś sojusz z taką miernotą? A dupy już mu dałeś?-

-Ty skurw….- Feliks rozejrzał się wokół, po czym ''pożyczył'' sobie miecz stojącego najbliżej żołnierza -Doigrałeś się!- krzyknął robiąc krok do przodu z zamiarem zatłuczenia tej białowłosej gnidy

-Dobry Boże stój!- krzyknął Toris łapiąc Feliksa w pasie zanim zdążył unieść miecz nad głowę -Życie ci nie miłe czy jak?!-

-Puszczaj mnie do kurwy nędzy! W rzyci mam czy mnie powieszą, poćwiartują czy zetną za napaść na tego sukinsyna, jeśli tylko będę mógł go skrócić o głowę!- warknął Polska wytrwale próbując się wyrwać i wykonać swój zamiar

-O głowę chcesz mnie skrócić? Aaaa to pewnie dlatego, żeby móc komuś w końcu dorównać wzrostem tak?- naigrawał się dalej Gilbert ciesząc się widowiskiem

Toris miał naprawdę ciężką przeprawę z utrzymaniem Feliksa w miejscu, czując, że nie da rady sam go powstrzymać, poprosił o pomoc stojących w pobliżu żołnierzy, którzy zastygli zszokowani tym incydentem, jeden z nich odebrał Polsce miecz, a drugi pomógł Litwie utrzymać blondyna w miejscu, żeby nie rzucił się na Prusy z gołymi rękoma

-Ojej co się stało? Brakło siły w tych kruchych łapkach?- Gilbert świetnie się bawił widząc jak Feliks za wszelką cenę starał się wyrwać żeby się na niego rzucić -Ojojoj… popłakałeś się? Znów zraniłem to wrażliwe i delikatne serduszko, które z taką desperacją stara się znaleźć sobie przyjaciela?-

-Feliks na litość boską uspokój się!- syknął mu du ucha Toris -Nie słuchaj tego pajaca! Nie warto skazywać się na śmierć dla takiej gnidy!-

-Nie mam zamiaru się uspokajać!- warknął Feliks -Po prostu ukręcę mu łeb tak jak stoi!-

-O ile dosięgniesz!- zaśmiał się Prusy -Wybaczcie, że nie zostanę dłużej oglądać tej farsy, ale muszę wracać do siedziby Zakonu, a jako, że wprawiliście mnie w dobry nastrój, nie wspomnę Wielkiemu Mistrzowi o tej napaści, do zobaczenia miernoty!- po tych słowach wyszedł z sali zaśmiewając się głośno.

Toris odetchnął z ulgą mogąc w końcu puścić Feliksa, teraz już miał pewność, że miał znacznie więcej siły, niż wskazywała na to jego postura, zwłaszcza jak doprowadzić go do szału.

Polska dyszał ciężko ze zmęczenia i wściekłości, zaciskając zęby z siłą imadła, odwrócił się nagle i z całej siły kopnął krzesło na którym wcześniej siedział

- _KURWA MAĆ!-_ ryknął ze złością, po czym opuścił salę szybkim krokiem

-Dobrze, że to było ostatnie spotkanie dzisiaj- stwierdził Litwa, po chwili namysłu ruszył za Polską, mając nadzieję, że nie wyszedł po to, żeby dogonić Prusy i dokończyć dzieła -Szlag… gdzie on się podział?- mruknął rozglądając się po korytarzu, ruszył biegiem, w myślach zaczynając planować, jak wytłumaczyć Jadwidze i Jagielle, że Feliks postanowił popełnić samobójstwo rzucając się na posła chronionego immunitetem dyplomatycznym.

Po szybkim sprawdzeniu najbardziej prawdopodobnych w zamku miejsc, do których mógł udać się blondyn, brunet wyszedł na zewnątrz, podszedł do jednego ze strażników na dziedzińcu mając nadzieje się czegoś dowiedzieć

- _Przepraszam widziałeś może_ …- zaczął Toris swoją kulawą polszczyzną, urwał swoją wypowiedź kiedy usłyszał znajomy wściekły krzyk gdzieś w pobliżu - _Albo już nieważne…-_ mruknął i pobiegł w kierunku z którego usłyszał krzyk.

Feliksa znalazł na placu treningowym za zamkiem, wyżywającego się na jednym z manekinów

-''Przynajmniej nie pognał za tamtym pajacem''- stwierdził brunet z ulgą, skrzywił się lekko wystraszony, kiedy blondyn uderzył w trzon manekina z taką siłą, że ostrze utkwiło w drewnie i oświadczyło, że nie da się tak łatwo wyciągnąć z powrotem

-Przypomnij mi, żebym cie nie wkurzał kiedy będziesz miał w rękach coś ostrego- powiedział Toris głośno, ostrożnie zbliżając się do Polski, nie chciał przez przypadek podzielić losu manekina

-To jest miecz ćwiczebny… czyli jest tępy- warknął Feliks dając sobie spokój z próbami wyciągnięcia ostrza z manekina i ocierając czoło z potu -Równie tępy co ten sukinsyn!-

-Podejrzewam, że ten sukinsyn, jak go zgrabnie określiłeś, jest bardziej tępy- stwierdził Litwa

-Na pewno… i? Po coś tu przylazł?- zapytał Polska odwracając się od manekina i zajmując miejsce na ławce obok skrzyni ze sprzętem do ćwiczeń

-Bo ja wiem… na przykład szukałem cię, żeby się upewnić, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego?- powiedział Toris przysiadając na drugim końcu ławki

-No więc poza wbiciem miecza treningowego w manekin tak, że teraz nie mogę go wyciągnąć, nic wielkiego nie zrobiłem zadowolony?- powiedział Feliks zerkając na bruneta z ukosa -Totalnie nie wiem, dlaczego mnie powstrzymałeś przed rozpłataniem tego dupka na dwoje… miałbyś dwa problemy z głowy-

-Jak już coś to jeden, może to cię zaskoczy, ale nie jesteś aż tak uciążliwym problemem żebym chciał się ciebie pozbyć… przynajmniej w taki sposób- stwierdził Toris -A z załatwienia tego jednego problemu, zrobiłaby się masa innych, pozbycie się jednego kretyna, nie rozwiązałoby problemu całego Zakonu Krzyżackiego-

Przez długi moment panowała cisza, Litwa uważnie obserwował Polskę, zastanawiając się czy ten ochłonął na tyle, żeby mu nie przylać, kiedy zada kilka nurtujących go pytań.

-Wiesz… też nie przepadam za tym gościem, ale ty zupełnie mnie zaskoczyłeś- stwierdził Toris uznając, że to on musiał rozpocząć rozmowę -Chyba po raz pierwszy widziałem cię…-

-Totalnie wkurwionego?- zapytał Feliks opierając głowę na rękach i wbijając ponure spojrzenie w miecz tkwiący w manekinie, jakby chciał go stamtąd wyciągnąć siłą woli

-Dokładnie- zgodził się brunet -Czym ci tak podpadł, że sam jego widok doprowadza cie do szału?-

-Byciem sukinsynem- burknął blondyn -Aroganckim, zdradzieckim chujem-

-Zdradzieckim?- Litwa uniósł brwi zdziwiony -Niech zgadnę to nie mój interes- powiedział widząc spojrzenie które posłał mu Polska

-Dokładnie- oznajmił Feliks -Zdradzę ci pewną tajemnicę, nie jesteś takim totalnym palantem, za jakiego do tej pory cie uważałem, ale też kóz razem nie pasaliśmy, żebym miał ci o sobie wszystko opowiadać, musisz się bardziej postarać-

-Czyli zapewne nie ma sensu pytać cię o tych kilka rzeczy które… Gilbert?- Polska kiwnął głową, upewniając Litwę, że się nie pomylił co do imienia -Które Gilbert powiedział-

-Zapewne nie, to zależy o co chcesz spytać- blondyn wzruszył ramionami

-Cóż… na początek… długo się znacie? Takie odniosłem wrażenie po niektórych słowach które padły podczas tego hmm… spotkania...- powiedział brunet

-Długo- mruknął Feliks -A ile dokładnie i jak się poznaliśmy to…-

-Nie moja sprawa zgadłem?- westchnął Toris -Zawsze byłeś na niego taki cięty?-

-Nie- powiedział Polska tym razem nieco ciszej, kątem oka Litwa zauważył w jego oczach ten sam wyraz bólu co podczas ich pierwszej lekcji polskiego

-Hmm… dużo masz przyjaciół?- zapytał nagle Toris

-A skąd ci do głowy przyszło takie pytanie?- Feliks spojrzał na niego zaskoczony

-Tak po prostu zacząłem się zastanawiać- odparł Litwa odchylając głowę do tyłu i spoglądając w niebo -Więc? Doczekam się odpowiedzi, czy to też nie mój interes?- Polska zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę nie spuszczając Litwina z oka, oceniając czy powinien odpowiedzieć

-Nie- powiedział w końcu Feliks, uznając, że w odpowiedzi na to pytanie raczej nie ma niczego złego -Ani jednego, z Elizabetą dogadujemy się całkiem dobrze, przypuszczam, że mogę powiedzieć o niej, że jest moją przyjaciółką, ale też nie na tyle bliską, żebym zwierzał się jej ze wszystkiego, zresztą kobiet czasami naprawdę nie da się zrozumieć…-

-Hmm.. w sumie w tych czasach ciężko o pewnego przyjaciela… ale mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że czasem warto podzielić się z kimś swoimi zmartwieniami?- zapytał Toris

-Nie jestem zdesperowany, żeby sobie jakiegoś koniecznie znaleźć, jeśli pijesz do tego co mówił tamten sukinsyn- oznajmił Feliks -Jakoś sobie radzę bez żadnego, więc jeśli liczyłeś na to, że wskoczę ci w ramiona, prosząc o to, żebyś został moim przyjacielem, to nic z tego-

-Nie li…-

-Dupy też ci nie dam- dorzucił Polska zanim Litwa zdążył dokończyć zdanie

-C-co?! N-na cholerę wyskakujesz z czymś takim?!- wykrztusił brunet czerwieniąc się mocno, oderwał wzrok od wyjątkowo tłustej chmury i spojrzał na Polskę w lekkim szoku

-Po prostu lubię patrzeć, jak głupiejesz i nie wiesz co odpowiedzieć- stwierdził blondyn szczerząc zęby, musiał przyznać, że rozmowa z Litwą poprawiła mu humor i to równie skutecznie co flaszka wódki

-Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne- burknął Toris -Nie liczyłem na to, że będziesz mnie prosił o zostanie twoim przyjacielem, nie chciałem ci też tego proponować… ale za to mam inną propozycję która może ci przypaść do gustu-

-Jaką propozycję?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi ze zdziwieniem

-Zawieszenia broni i zjednoczenia się wobec wspólnego wroga- oznajmił brunet -Nie ty jeden chcesz skopać tamtemu sukinsynowi dupę-

-Hmm… mów dalej~- powiedział blondyn ze szczerym zainteresowaniem

-Hmm… jak by to ująć… a już mam- Toris odwrócił się w stronę Feliksa

- _Sveikas!_ Jestem Toris i oferuję ci pomoc w skopaniu tyłka Zakonowi Krzyżackiemu!- powiedział Litwa z szerokim uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku blondyna, przez chwilę Feliks patrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale chwilę później wyszczerzył zęby

- _Cześć!_ Jestem Feliks i z dziką rozkoszą tą pomoc przyjmuję!- odparł Polska ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń bruneta, przyjaciela ani partnera nie szukał... ale towarzysz broni brzmiał bardzo kusząco

* * *

 **A tak w ogóle to to miały być dwa osobne rozdziały, ale przerobiłam to w jeden i wyszło dość długo i w ogóle cześć!**

 **A tylko jeszcze jedno!**

 **Chętnych na napisanie za mnie pracy inżynierskiej nie widzę, ale może ktoś (na przykład członek mojej sekty z przypadku) kto posiada talent artystyczny (którego ja jestem pozbawiona, a gdyby było inaczej, to pewnie narysowałabym doujinshi a nie pisała opowiadanie XD) narysuje mi choćby i w paincie awatar godny SłoneczkaPolsatu? XD**

 **Tylko nie mówcie nic mojej przyjaciółce, bo jak jej ostatnio wysłałam fajnie przerobione słoneczko z teletubisiów i stwierdziłam, że piosenka Here Comes the Sun w wykonaniu Sheryl Crow (Film o Pszczołach ktoś kojarzy? XD) będzie hymnem mojego profilu to mi dała bana na słoneczka :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... jakby to powiedzieć... jeden oneshot dał mi inspiracje to więcej niż jednego rozdziału (im so sorry?)**

 **O nie znalazła mnie ;-; nie dam sobie odebrać słoneczka!**

* * *

 **STUK!**

-Na litość boską co tym razem wyprawiasz?- jęknął Toris nakrywając twarz poduszką

 **STUK!**

-Jak to jakiś nowy sposób na wkurzanie mnie, to zaraz ci walnę…-

 **STUK!**

-Feliks…-

 **STUK!**

-Dobra sam tego chciałeś- warknął Litwa, otworzył oczy zdumiony, kiedy jego pięść trafiła w pustkę, zamiast w twarz Polski, co zapewne wywołałoby zwyczajową poranną awanturę -Co jest?- mruknął zdejmując z twarzy poduszkę i odwracając głowę, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że blondyna gdzieś wcięło, a irytujące postukiwanie które go obudziło nie ustawało.

-Feliks?- powtórzył Toris tym razem głośniej, siadając na łóżku i rozglądając się po pokoju, obrócił głowę w stronę otwartego okna, wydawało się, że ten odgłos dobiega z zewnątrz, brunet miał tylko nadzieję, że blondyn nie obmyślił kawału uwzględniającego wychodzenie przez okno, ale w przypadku Polski wszystko było możliwe.

Litwa ziewnął szeroko i wstał z łóżka żeby się przeciągnąć, po czym podszedł do okna chcąc dokładnie ustalić źródło tego dźwięku, oparł się o parapet i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, obserwując okolicę zaspanym spojrzeniem, przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy doszedł w końcu do tego skąd brało się to stukanie i przy okazji namierzył Feliksa.

Z okna w ich od niedawna wspólnym pokoju, można było popatrzeć na plac treningowy, to właśnie tam znajdował się teraz Polska, najzwyczajniej w świecie ćwicząc strzelanie z łuku, postukiwanie brało się stąd, że marnie mu to szło i raczej rzadko trafiał w cel.

-Panie i panowie ogłaszam koniec świata… Feliks wstał wcześniej ode mnie- stwierdził Toris -I to w dodatku żeby wziąć się za coś pożytecznego… tak… koniec świata jest bliski- skrzywił się kiedy kilka kolejnych strzał wypuszczonych z łuku przez blondyna, chybiło celu -A przynajmniej mój koniec jest bliski, jeśli w zbliżających się potyczkach będę musiał polegać na umiejętnościach łuczniczych Feliksa- stwierdził patrząc przez palce na tą tragikomedię -Mam nadzieję, że tylko z łukiem mu tak idzie…-

Litwa oparł głowę na ręce zastanawiając się, czy powinien zamknąć okno i spróbować wrócić do spania, czy może dołączyć do Polski na placu… w sumie poranny trening nie brzmiał źle. Kilka chwil później, w luźnym stroju nadającym się idealnie do ćwiczeń, zmierzał przez plac, uważając, żeby przypadkiem nie znaleźć się w zasięgu talentu strzeleckiego Polski.

-Strzelasz jak ofiara losu- powiedział głośno Toris, kiedy znalazł się dość blisko blondyna

-Jak powiesz mi coś czego nie wiem, to kupię ci ciasteczko na targu- stwierdził Feliks opuszczając nieszczęsny łuk i obrzucając bruneta nieco poirytowanym spojrzeniem

-Czy wymiana ciekawostek za ciastka obejmuje każdy temat?- zapytał Litwa stając obok -A z poważniejszych pytań, jakim cudem wstałeś tak wcześnie? I jak to się dzieje, że robisz coś pożytecznego?

-Oferta wymiany właśnie wygasła- odparł Polska -Wstałem wcześnie bo nie mogłem spać, ćwiczenia bojowe są znacznie ciekawsze od jakichś nudnych zebrań z doradcami-

-Nie mogłeś spać?- zapytał Toris unosząc brwi -Często ci się to zdarza?- mimowolnie powrócił myślami do ich ''nocy poślubnej'' i łez Feliksa, których był świadkiem, nie potrafił wyrzucić tego zdarzenia z pamięci

-Niezbyt- Feliks wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę składu broni, żeby odłożyć łuk -Kiedy śni mi się coś złego, mam wyjątkowo paskudny humor, muszę nad czymś pomyśleć…-

-Och z tym myśleniem, to faktycznie musi ci się rzadko zdarzać- wpadł mu w słowo brunet

-Chociaż ostatnio zdarza mi się coraz częściej- powiedział blondyn -Z dość jasnej, prostej, ale bardzo nieprzyjemnej przyczyny-

-Czyli?- zapytał Toris, zaczynając się odrobinę martwić o swojego sojusznika

-A takie jedno państwo z którym hajtnięto mnie bez mojej wiedzy, cholernie głośno chrapie i rozwala się na łóżku- powiedział Feliks ważąc w rękach jeden z mieczy treningowych

-Wcale nie chrapię!- syknął Litwa czerwieniąc się lekko -I nie rozwalam się na łóżku!-

-A co? Ktoś ci powiedział, że nie chrapiesz, czy wyszedłeś z siebie i stanąłeś obok żeby posłuchać?- zapytał Polska odkładając miecz -Nie? Więc pozwól, że jako bezpośredni świadek, oświecę cie w kilku kwestiach- powiedział wyciągając w stronę Litwy zaciśniętą pięść

-Po pierwsze- zaczął blondyn prostując jeden palec -Chrapiesz, jak leżysz na wznak to cholernie głośno, jak na boku jest trochę lepiej, a jak na brzuchu to wcale, ku mojemu utrapieniu chyba nie lubisz spać na brzuchu… jak leżysz na boku to jeszcze idzie wytrzymać, pod warunkiem, że nie chrapiesz mi do ucha-

-A skąd ty wiesz jak ja śpię?!- zapytał zaniepokojony brunet

-Bo ja wiem… bo śpimy w jednym pokoju? W dodatku w jednym łóżku, a twoje nocne koncerty skutecznie utrudniają mi zaśnięcie?- odparł Feliks unosząc brwi

-Nieważne…- mruknął Toris

-Po drugie, gadasz przez sen- oświadczył Polska prostując drugi palec

-Co?!- Litwa nie był pewny czy chce wiedzieć, co takiego mówi przez sen

-Bogu dzięki niezbyt często- stwierdził Feliks -I chwała, że totalnie nie rozumiem co tam do siebie mruczysz, bo chyba wolę nie wiedzieć-

-Może po prostu skończmy ten temat…- powiedział Toris stwierdzając, że jednak mógł zostać w łóżku

-Jak tam chcesz- mruknął blondyn sprawdzając kolejne sztuki broni

-Mam nadzieję, że umiesz się tym posługiwać lepiej niż łukiem- stwierdził brunet wskazując na miecz który Polska teraz sprawdzał

-To, że strzelanie z łuku mi nie idzie, nie znaczy, że jestem kompletną ofiarą losu- odparł Feliks marszcząc brwi i wracając do szukania odpowiedniego ostrza dla siebie -Umiem machać tym wielkim metalowym kijkiem na który mówi się miecz… całkiem nieźle idzie mi też rzucanie oszczepem i posługiwanie się włócznią oraz kopią-

-Hooo? Ciekawy dobór broni- powiedział Toris wybierając sobie jeden z mieczy i machając nim na próbę

-Czy ja wiem czy taki ciekawy?- Feliks w końcu trafił na broń która dobrze leżała mu w ręce i była odpowiednio wyważona -Po prostu preferuje walkę z siodła i wolę używać czegoś, czym wygodnie walczy się siedząc na koniu-

-Kawalerzysta huh?- mruknął Litwa biorąc do drugiej ręki tarcze -Ale wiesz, że nie zawsze będziesz miał możliwość walki konno?-

-Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jakby nie urodziłem się wczoraj- powiedział Polska patrząc na bruneta z irytacją -Czy ty mnie traktujesz jak totalną pierdołę która tych kilkaset lat przeżyła przez przypadek? Mogę ci nakopać do rzyci w każdej chwili i to niekoniecznie używając miecza-

-Brzmi jak wyzwanie- stwierdził Litwa z uśmieszkiem

-To ty mi rzucasz wyzwanie tymi durnymi pytaniami- odparł Feliks -Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty-

-Chcę to zobaczyć- oznajmił Toris przechodząc na środek placu rozgrzewając ramiona

-Tylko jakby nie miej potem pretensji- stwierdził blondyn przyjmując wyzwanie i ustawiając się naprzeciw Litwina

-Nie bierzesz tarczy?- zapytał brunet unosząc brew, widząc, że Polak miał ze sobą wyłącznie miecz

-Wolę walczyć bez- stwierdził Feliks chwytając swoją broń oburącz -Tarcza mi jakby przeszkadza-

-Przy walce taką długą bronią na pewno- powiedział Toris zapowiadał się ciekawy pojedynek, miał nadzieję, że blondyn nie zawiedzie jego oczekiwań

-Jak Bozia nie obdarzyła wysokim wzrostem i łapami jak u małpy, to się nadrabia długością broni...- odparł Polska uważnie obserwując swojego przeciwnika, na pewno mógł stwierdzić, że ma do czynienia z doświadczonym wojownikiem… ale on też coś potrafił, zgrabnym piruetem wyminął pchnięcie Litwy i siłą rozpędu zadał własny cios, który spotkał się z paradą mieczem, po czym odskoczył w tył unikając uderzenia tarczą

-Albo szybkością- zauważył brunet -Czy ta wzmianka o łapach jak u małpy to o mnie?- zapytał zaczynając okrążać blondyna

-Nie myślałem o tym ale skoro się jakby poczuwasz…- stwierdził Feliks szczerząc zęby, również zaczął krążyć, teraz on i Toris okrążali się wzajemnie, szukając okazji do zadania ciosu -Miło mi, że tak się o mnie troszczysz, że sam sobie wymyślasz wyzwiska…- doskoczyli do siebie równocześnie, wymienili kilka ciosów, żeby wybadać obronę przeciwnika, po czym znów odskoczyli w tył i wrócili do krążenia wokół siebie.

-Przy każdym pojedynku tyle gadasz?- zapytał Toris nieco zirytowany tym, że dał się tak podejść

-Nieeee- powiedział Polska przystając na chwilę i machając od niechcenia ręką -Tylko kiedy mam pewność, że mogę totalnie wkurzyć przeciwnika…- uchylił się przed zamaszystym cięciem z góry, przyblokował mieczem kolejny cios tarczą, ale nie zdążył uniknąć ciosu rękojeścią w żołądek, odskoczył kilka kroków do tyłu próbując złapać oddech

-Powinieneś się bardziej skupić na walce- stwierdził Litwa dając Polsce nieco odpocząć -Rozpraszanie przeciwnika to niezła strategia, ale zbytnio się teraz odsłoniłeś-

-Ciężko się nie odsłaniać, jak się nie ma jakby czym osłonić- wymamrotał Feliks rozcierając brzuch -Przeciętny żołnierz nie grzeszy inteligencją na tyle, żeby pomyśleć, by tarczy użyć jako drugiej broni-

-Czyli jestem inteligentny? Dziękuję za komplement- stwierdził Toris szczerząc zęby

-Jesteś za miękki, powinieneś był totalnie skorzystać z okazji i mnie rozbroić albo powalić- powiedział blondyn

-Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy, mamy zdaje się, razem skopać tyłek pewnemu sukinsynowi, co może być utrudnione, jeśli wylądujesz w łóżku z jakąś kontuzją- powiedział Litwa

-O jakie to słodkie, chyba się zarumienię- stwierdził Polska przewalając oczyma -Wiesz przecież, że goimy się jakby szybciej niż przeciętni ludzie… poza tym co noc ląduję w łóżku z poważną kontuzją, nazywa się Toris i niemożliwie głośno chrapie-

-Ja nie chrapię!- wrzasnął Toris tracąc na chwilę koncentrację, co Feliks natychmiast wykorzystał, robiąc szybki wypad do przodu i zadając potężny cios z dołu, wprawdzie został on zablokowany, ale blondyn wyprowadził uderzenie tak, że trafiło bardzo blisko rękojeści, czym wytrącił miecz z ręki bruneta

-Hmm… jeśli uznać tamten wcześniejszy cios w brzuch za decydujący, to chyba mamy jeden do jednego- oznajmił Feliks dając Litwie czas na rozmasowanie nadgarstka i podniesienie broni

-Mmm… może być- zgodził się Toris biorąc z powrotem miecz do ręki -Faktycznie z mieczem idzie ci dobrze… ale zwracasz za mało uwagi na swoje otoczenie i łatwo się rozpraszasz-

-Jakby nie musisz się tym martwić, w czasie prawdziwej bitwy jestem bardziej skupiony- powiedział Polska -To co do trzech razy sztuka?-

-Oby bo nie mam zamiaru stać obok ciebie cały czas i pilnować, żebyś łba przez przypadek nie stracił- odparł Litwa, kiwnął głową zgadzając się na ostatni pojedynek -Cóż… ciekawym faktem jest to, że wkurzasz nie tylko mnie, a co jeśli twoja genialna taktyka z rozkojarzeniem przeciwnika nie działa?-

-No wybacz nie jesteś taki wyjątkowy, żebym miał się skupiać tylko i wyłącznie na tobie- stwierdził blondyn przerzucając miecz z ręki do ręki -A jeśli wkurwianie każdego kto się nawinie nie działa, to zaczynam totalnie improwizować- powiedział łapiąc miecz oburącz i biorąc szeroki zamach znad głowy -ŁAP!- krzyknął ciskając ostrzem prosto w bruneta

-Huh? Impro…- Toris zaciął się z przerażeniem uświadamiając sobie, że w jego stronę leci kilka kilo stali -Osz ty…- odruchowo zasłonił się tarczą.

Rozległ się brzęk i stukot, gdy zarówno miecz Feliksa, jak i tarcza Torisa upadły na ziemię, zanim Litwa zdążył choćby pomyśleć o tym, żeby nawrzeszczeć na Polskę za ten rzut, został powalony na ziemię, kiedy rozpędzony blondyn skoczył prosto na niego.

-Mówiłem, że totalnie skopię ci tyłek- oznajmił z zadowoleniem Feliks siedząc na brzuchu Torisa i opierając się łokciami na jego piersi, na jego twarzy gościł pełen satysfakcji uśmiech

-Dobra… przyznaje… dałem się zaskoczyć- wymamrotał oszołomiony zderzeniem Litwa

-Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni- stwierdził Polska -To co wygrałem za wynik dwa do jednego?-

-To, że nie przywalę ci za rzucanie mieczem… może i są tępe ale to i tak było niebezpieczne- mruknął Litwa

-Eeeh? Nuuuudy…- westchnął Feliks -Wolałbym buzi- stwierdził mrugając do bruneta zalotnie, na to stwierdzenie Toris poczerwieniał gwałtownie patrząc na blondyna zszokowany.

-O mój dobry Jezu!- parsknął Polska widząc minę Litwy, trzymając się za brzuch ze śmiechu, stoczył się ze swojego kompana i wylądował na ziemi -Boże! Twoja twarz wygląda tak zabawnie!- krzyknął Feliks bijąc pięścią o podłoże i wyjąc ze śmiechu -Zrobiłeś się taaaaaki czerwony!-

-Zaraz cię zabiję- oświadczył Litwa robiąc się czerwony tym razem ze złości

-N-nie… n-nie… totalnie n-nie znasz się… na żartach…- wykrztusił Polska pomiędzy spazmami śmiechu -D-d-dobra! P-przepraszam!- wymamrotał kiedy brunet złapał go za kark i przycisnął do ziemi, wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić to było zbyt zabawne

-Może bym przyjął te przeprosiny gdybym nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie jest ci przykro!- warknął Toris

-N-no… n-nie…t-t-totalnie nie jest!- powiedział Feliks wciąż chichocząc -Szkoda ż-że nie mogłeś t-tego zobaczyć!-

-Myślę, ze jakoś przeżyję bez tej wiedzy… przestań się śmiać!- syknął brunet wciąż czując jak pieką go policzki

-Nie mogę…- wysapał blondyn z trudem łapiąc oddech -Boże… nie zginę w walce… przez ciebie umrę ze śmiechu… zanim zdążymy znaleźć się na polu bitwy!-

-Albo po prostu cię zatłukę za któryś z twoich durnych żartów!- wrzasnął Litwa, w skrytości ducha wierzył, że Polska posiada jakieś magiczne moce zdolne wyprowadzić go z równowagi niezależnie od sytuacji, nie był pierwszą osobą która się z niego nabijała, ale nikt przed nim nie osiągał aż tak dobrych efektów…

-Dobra… chyba… chyba już jestem spokojny…- wymamrotał Polska po kilku minutach -Możesz mnie jakby puścić?-

-Zastanowię się- burknął Toris

-No weź! Było totalnie zabawnie!- powiedział Feliks próbując się podnieść z ziemi, starał się nie myśleć o tym jak przed chwilą wyglądała twarz bruneta, żeby znów nie wybuchnąć śmiechem

-Chyba mamy różne poglądy na to co jest zabawne a co nie- stwierdził Litwa po chwili namysłu puszczając blondyna

-Zdecydowanie- przyznał Polska rozmasowując kark -Masz tak totalnie skostniałe poczucie humoru, że gdybym nie orientował się w jakim mniej więcej wieku jesteś to uznałbym cię za starego dziada-

-A ja przy twoim zachowaniu nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś starszy ode mnie- powiedział Toris podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie z kurzu

-Wiara mój drogi nie znający się na żartach towarzyszu-do-kopania-krzyżackich-tyłków jest bardzo ważna- stwierdził Feliks również wstając

-Propo kopania tyłków, kiedy się za to tak właściwie weźmiemy?- zapytał Litwa

-Pewnie za niedługo- mruknął Polska podnosząc z ziemi swój miecz, żeby odłożyć go na miejsce -Przy północnej granicy prawie zawsze się coś dzieje, mój szósty zmysł mówi mi, że powinienem korzystać z okazji do wysypiania się, bo kiedy nas tam wyślą, nie będę miał ani tak wygodnego łóżka ani czasu…-

-Nie _będziemy_ mieć czasu- podkreślił Toris zbierając z ziemi broń z której korzystał i idąc za Feliksem

-Ta… my… tylko, że ty nie śpisz tyle co ja- Feliks wzruszył ramionami wrzucając ostrze do skrzyni z bronią

-Właściwie dlaczego śpisz aż tyle?- zapytał Litwa

-Hmm… nie wiem czy mogę ci powiedzieć…- powiedział Polska cichym głosem -Czy ufam ci na tyle… no dobra niech ci będzie…-

Toris przełknął cicho ślinę, czyżby miał się w końcu dowiedzieć?

-Bo lubię- wyszeptał Feliks patrząc na bruneta tak jakby zdradzał mu największą tajemnicę świata

-Po co ja pytałem?- westchnął Litwa kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, kiedy blondyn dostał kolejnego ataku chichotu

-Totalnie nie mam pojęcia, ale odpowiedź dostałeś- Polska wzruszył ramionami -A teraz śniadanie… zaraz skonam z głodu… co ty jakby robisz?- zapytał kiedy Litwa przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła

-Sprawdzam czy nie masz gorączki- odparł Toris -Wstałeś wcześniej niż ja, zabrałeś się za coś pożytecznego, a teraz jeszcze dowiaduje się, że zrobiłeś to przed śniadaniem…-

-I dlaczego wydaje ci się to takie dziwne?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi -Co ty tak właściwie o mnie wiesz?-

-Ja eee…- mruknął Litwa cofając rękę, to było dobre pytanie… co on właściwie wiedział o Polsce? Kiedy o tym dłużej myślał, dochodził do wniosku, że niewiele -To był… eee… żart… tak to był tylko taki żart… ty też nie wiesz o mnie dużo- a przynajmniej taką brunet miał nadzieję, bo ostatnio sam o sobie dowiadywał się rzeczy o których nie miał pojęcia

-Nooo i?- Polska nie był zbytnio przekonany słowami Litwy, zwłaszcza tymi dotyczącymi żartów -Zasadnicza różnica jest taka, że ja nie twierdzę, że cie znam i szczerze powiedziawszy nie czuję jakby potrzeby zmiany tego stanu rzeczy, bo mnie to totalnie nie interesuje- to było kłamstwo, a przynajmniej ta część dotycząca niechęci co do poznania bliżej drugiej nacji.

Toris zacisnął lekko zęby z irytacją, dlaczego właściwie miał się starać poznać Feliksa, skoro on ewidentnie miał go gdzieś? Za każdym razem kiedy myślał, że zaczął nieco lepiej rozumieć Polaka, zostawał w dość nieprzyjemny sposób uświadomiony, że chyba może sobie co najwyżej pomarzyć.

* * *

-''A myślałem, że jak się dogadaliśmy w sprawie wspólnego wroga, to będzie lepiej...''- westchnął w duchu brunet, kiedy obaj siedzieli nad późnym śniadaniem, na wszelki wypadek rozglądał się wokół, czy w pobliżu nie latają jakieś muchy.

W dodatku Litwa nie rozumiał samego siebie… dlaczego za każdym razem kiedy Polska spławiał go w ten sposób, czuł ukłucie bólu… dlaczego te jego durne żarty wprawiały go w takie zakłopotanie… znali się ledwie parę tygodni… a jakby tego było mało to było to dziwne i niewłaściwe.

-Wracając do mojej nagrody…- zaczął Feliks żując kanapkę -No co?- zapytał kiedy Toris posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie -Przecież jakby już mówiłem, że z tym całusem to był żart- przełknął i zagryzł mocno wargi żeby nie zacząć się znów śmiać -Noooo… chyba, że bardzo chceeeesz~… dobra dobra wyluzuj- dodał szybko, widząc jak łyżka którą trzymał Litwa się wygięła, wolał nie znaleźć się na jej miejscu

-Mów w końcu o co ci chodzi!- warknął Toris tonem jasno dającym do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na żarty

-Naucz mnie strzelać z łuku- powiedział Polska zakładając ręce za głowę

-Co proszę?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brwi zaskoczony

-Naucz mnie strzelać z łuku- powtórzył blondyn kiwając się na krześle -Skoro masz jakby czelność wytykać mi, że strzelam jak łamaga, wnioskuję, że ty potrafisz to znacznie lepiej, więc w ramach mojej dzisiejszej wygranej, będziesz mnie uczył-

-A co jak się nie zgodzę?- zapytał brunet opierając głowę na ręce, ze swoich umiejętności łuczniczych był całkiem dumny

-Mogę na przykład poprosić Jagiełłę żeby cię do tego zmusił- stwierdził Feliks -Ale jakby ważniejszym pytaniem jest, czy będziesz w stanie odwrócić się do mnie plecami na polu bitwy, wiedząc, że mam w rękach to śmiercionośne narzędzie-

-Dlaczego tak właściwie naszło cie na naukę strzelania, skoro mówiłeś, że wolisz walczyć z siodła?- zapytał Toris -A jak już, czemu nie weźmiesz sobie po prostu kuszy? Prostsze a bardziej śmiercionośne-

-Po prostu poczułem potrzebę posiadania bardziej wszechstronnych zdolności bojowych, co do kuszy to jest zbyt powolna- powiedział Polska wpatrując się w sufit -A broń dystansowa i koń wcale się przecież nie wyklucza, w sumie zastanawiałem się nad tym od czasów najazdów mongolskich…-

-Najazdów mongolskich?- twarz Litwy przybrała wyraz zaciekawienia

-Ostatni był tak ze sto lat temu- powiedział Feliks drapiąc się po brodzie -Paskudna sprawa… nie będę się nad tym zbytnio rozwodził, ale mniej więcej wtedy do głowy wpadł mi pomysł bawienia się w łucznika konnego… zwłaszcza po tym, jak pocisk jednego z nich o mało nie pozbawił mnie oka-

-Chyba życia… wątpię, że skończyłoby się to dla ciebie dobrze gdybyś dostał strzałą w oko- stwierdził Toris

-Przeleciała mi przed twarzą… coś w tym stylu- mruknął blondyn przejeżdżając palcem po swojej twarzy na linii oczu -Drasnęła powiekę i prześlizgnęła się po kości nosa…-

-To faktycznie brzmi paskudnie- przyznał brunet

-Wracając do punktu wyjścia totalnie chce się nauczyć strzelać z łuku- stwierdził Polska

-No dooobra…- powiedział powoli Toris -Ale wiesz, że do konnego łucznictwa, musisz naprawdę dobrze jeździć?-

-Tym to akurat jakby nie musisz się martwić, jeśli jest coś, czego jestem w życiu pewien to tego, że zajebiście jeżdżę konno, a jak mi nie wierzysz to mogę to udowodnić po obiedzie- oznajmił Feliks

-Kolejne wyzwanie?- zapytał Litwa zaciekawiony -Aż tak bardzo zależy ci na tych lekcjach?-

-Słuchaj, jeśli tak bardzo nie chcesz mnie uczyć, to mi to jakby powiedz- westchnął zirytowany blondyn -Nie jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie która umie strzelać, znajdę sobie innego nauczyciela-

-Nie!- krzyknął brunet, Feliks o mało nie zleciał z krzesłem na ziemię zaskoczony tą gwałtownością, przestał się kiwać i spojrzał zdziwiony na Litwę -Znaczy… dobra mogę cie uczyć- powiedział Toris już spokojniej

-No fajnie… ale nie musisz tak wrzeszczeć, myślałem, że dostanę ataku serca- stwierdził Feliks przeczesując włosy palcami

-Uch… przepraszam…- mruknął Litwa drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku, sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale myśl o tym, że blondyn znalazłby sobie innego trenera, nie podobała mu się w żadnym stopniu -To ten… mówisz, że po obiedzie chcesz mi udowodnić, że dobrze jeździsz?-

-Najwyraźniej muszę, bo z tego co zauważyłem, totalnie nie mieści ci się w głowie, że potrafię się bić i robić inne rzeczy w tym stylu- uznał Polska

-Cóż… po prostu… jak by to powiedzieć- zaczął Toris niepewnie

-Najlepiej jak najprościej- Feliks uniósł brwi zastanawiając się o co może chodzić

-Nie wyglądasz mi na typ wojownika… bardziej na szlachcica… to jak wyglądasz i jak się ubierasz…- mruknął brunet

-Mhm…- głos blondyna stał się w jednym momencie zimny jak lód -Czyli ty też oceniasz mnie po wyglądzie huh?-

-Nooo… początkowo wydawałeś mi się…- Litwa nie był pewny jak ma to ująć, żeby nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji

-Ciotą- dokończył za niego Polska, jego spojrzenie było równie chłodne co głos -Chuderlawym, blond pokurczem, który nie lubi sobie brudzić rączek, wysługuje się kim popadnie i uważa się za pępek świata?-

-Może… trochę?- bąknął Toris odwracając wzrok

-Czyli jesteś taki jak wszyscy- stwierdził Feliks z założonymi na piersi rękami, był zawiedziony tym odkryciem, chociaż niejako pomagało mu ono z jego planem -To, że lubię dobrze wyglądać, kąpać się trochę częściej niż przeciętny facet, żeby dla odmiany nie czuć mnie było na milę i ubierać w czym mi wygodnie i co mi się podoba, ci przeszkadza?-

-Nie mówię, że mi to przeszkadza…- powiedział Litwa

-Bo nie musisz! Znam takich jak ty!- wycedził Polska przez zaciśnięte zęby -Nawet wśród mojego własnego narodu pełno jest takich, którzy twierdzą, że ich kraj mógłby reprezentować ktoś wygląda na groźniejszego niż takie chucherko jak ja, wyśmiewają mnie za moimi plecami, ale jak przychodzi co do czego to wtedy jest ''Feliks walcz!''… . Tylko to jakby nie moja wina, że nie jestem wielkim, umięśnionym osiłkiem i nie spełniam ich oczekiwań co do mojej prezencji!-

-Nie wyśmiewam cię!- Toris nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ta rozmowa wymyka się spod kontroli i zmierza w bardzo złym kierunku -Mówiłem tylko, że… nie zaprzeczę, źle cie oceniłem na początku, ale bardzo szybko uświadomiłeś mi, że się grubo pomyliłem! Dawno nie spotkałem się z kimś kto potrafi przylać mi tak, że stracę przytomność, a zdarzało mi się walczyć ze znacznie większymi od siebie!-

-Mówię poważnie, nie chciałem cie obrazić- powiedział szybko Litwa nie chcąc stracić szansy na wytłumaczenie się -I nie ty jeden ''nie spełniasz oczekiwań''… niektórzy z moich ludzi też nie są zbytnio ze mnie zadowoleni-

-Jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć- powiedział Polska lód w jego oczach nieco stopniał -Jak nas ze sobą porównać to nawet nie ma o czym rozmawiać-

-Cóż lepiej uwierz- mruknął Toris -Znasz takie powiedzenie ''Jeszcze się taki nie urodził, żeby wszystkim dogodził''?-

-Znam- westchnął Feliks zamykając oczy -Może po prostu zostawmy ten temat… ale nigdy, przenigdy nie porównuj mnie do szlachty…-

-Nie będę... mogę tylko wiedzieć dlaczego?- zapytał brunet

-Bo nienawidzę tej przegniłej do cna bandy- powiedział blondyn wciąż siedząc z zamkniętymi oczyma -Im to już w ogóle nie da się dogodzić, dobro kraju ich średnio obchodzi, patrzą tylko na to w jaki sposób zagarnąć dla siebie jak najwięcej…- westchnął ciężko -Spróbuj tylko napomknąć o odebraniu im jakiegoś przywileju to zaraz będziesz miał bunt… tych szlachciców którym jednak zależy na państwie jest niepokojąco mało- otworzył oczy i podniósł się z krzesła

-Gdzie idziesz?- zapytał Toris kiedy Feliks ruszył w stronę wyjścia

-Wykąpać się- Feliks wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na bruneta jakby pytał czy ma z tym jakiś problem -Co prawda do stajni idziemy po obiedzie, ale do samego obiadu nie muszę śmierdzieć potem-

-Czyli jednak idziemy pojeździć?- zapytał z ulgą Litwa, był pewien, że po tym mało fortunnym temacie, nie ma co liczyć na przejażdżkę

-A dlaczego mielibyśmy nie iść?- odparł Feliks lekko zdziwiony -Wciąż muszę ci uświadomić, że o ile w pojedynku na miecze jeszcze jakoś ci idzie, to w jeździe konnej totalnie nie masz szans!-

-No dobra… tylko nie siedź w łazience za długo, może cię to zdziwi, ale też nie lubię śmierdzieć potem cały dzień… ani słowa- powiedział Toris, kiedy blondyn zrobił udawanie zdziwioną minę.

* * *

 **Tym razem troszeczkę krótszy rozdział, żebyście za bardzo nie tęsknili... zwłaszcza, że znów utknęłam na weekend gdzieś gdzie raczej nie dam rady się skupić na pisaniu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To ten... znów wyszedł mi w ciul długi rozdział... dobrze, że wyhamowałam zanim do dziesięciu tysięcy słów dobrnęłam...**

 **Ale za to zaczynam w końcu wplatać w to trochę więcej romansu ;P**

 **No to jakby zostawiam was z czytaniem tego monstrum.**

* * *

-W sumie… tego miejsca mi nie pokazywałeś- stwierdził Toris kiedy zmierzali w stronę królewskich stajni, obaj zdążyli się umyć i ubrać w stroje przeznaczone do jazdy i lekkie skórzane pancerze

-Nie? Chociaż jakby masz rację- powiedział Feliks robiąc zamyśloną minę -Wtedy jeszcze miałem nadzieję, że się totalnie ode mnie odczepisz jak cię trochę powkurzam-

-Dlaczego aż tak bardzo starasz się mnie… dobra już rozumiem… to nie moja sprawa- westchnął Litwa widząc minę blondyna

-Coraz lepiej ci to wychodzi- pochwalił go Polska kiwając głową -Powinno ci to być totalnie na rękę, ty chcesz mieć spokój, ja chce mieć spokój… po prostu pozbądźmy się tego głąba i zajmijmy się swoimi sprawami…-

-Wiesz… to chyba tak nie działa, jakby nie patrzeć to mój władca jest teraz twoim władcą i w ogóle…- mruknął brunet

-No dobra… to teraz wybierz sobie którego konia chcesz… poza tym, tego biorę ja- powiedział blondyn ignorując słowa Torisa i wskazując na gniadosza stojącego w boksie najbliżej wejścia

-Jesteś pewien, że mogę wziąć każdego?- zapytał Litwa przyglądając się zwierzętom -Nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?-

-Akurat każdy koń z tej stajni należy jakby do mnie więc… nie nie będę miał nic przeciwko, tak długo jak będę mógł ci nakopać- odparł Polska przynosząc sobie siodło i ogłowie

-Po co ci tyle koni?- zapytał Toris zdziwiony, nie mając pojęcia którego wierzchowca wybrać

-Bo te zwierzęta są totalnie fantastyczne, każdy jest inny i nigdy mi się z nimi nie nudzi- stwierdził Feliks wyprowadzając z boksu i zaczynając czyścić swojego wierzchowca

-Skoro tak mówisz…- mruknął brunet wybierając na chybił trafił, padło na dość wysokiego siwka, wyglądał na szybkiego

-Uważaj na niego, lubi kąsać w tyłek jak się nie jest ostrożnym… tam są jego rzeczy- powiedział blondyn machnąwszy ręką w kierunku miejsca gdzie trzymał sprzęt dla siwka

-Sprzęt wysokiej klasy huh?- powiedział Toris biorąc wskazany zestaw i przenosząc go bliżej boksu

-Oczywiście, że wysokiej- stwierdził Feliks biorąc się za siodłanie swojego konia -Totalnie dbam o to, żeby moje pupilki czuły się jak najlepiej- oznajmił z czułością poklepując gniadosza po szyi -Szkoda tylko, że nie mam jakby tyle czasu ile chciałbym im poświęcić…-

Litwa zerknął znad grzywy siwka na Polskę który zdążył już osiodłać swojego konia, wyglądał jakby zapomniał o bożym świecie, zajęty dopieszczaniem zwierzęcia na różne sposoby.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl- ostrzegł siwka który korzystając z jego chwilowego rozproszenia sięgnął zębami ku jego pośladkom, wyczyścił szybko wierzchowca, założył na niego siodło i ogłowie, po czym dał znać Feliksowi, że już jest gotowy.

-Wreszcie, strasznie się z tym grzebałeś… oba pośladki jakby całe?- zapytał Feliks prowadząc swojego konia do wyjścia ze stajni

-Oba… pomimo usilnych starań jednego z twoich pupilków, jestem cały- odparł Toris chwytając za wodze swojego wierzchowca i idąc za blondynem

-To dobrze… mimo że zapewne wyglądało by to totalnie zabawnie, to tyłek ci się jeszcze jakby przyda- stwierdził Polska wsiadając na konia -Choćby dlatego, żebym miał co skopać-

-Miło wiedzieć, że troszczysz się o mój tyłek- mruknął Litwa również wdrapując się na siodło -Oooo nie nawet nie zaczynaj…- warknął kiedy Polska posłał mu wiele mówiące spojrzenie i puścił do niego oko

-To ty jakby zacząłeś- stwierdził Feliks niewinnym tonem ruszając stępem przed siebie

-Ja nie… zresztą nieważne…- burknął Toris popędzając swojego konia, musiał zanotować sobie w pamięci że powinien bardziej uważać na to co mówi -A tak w ogóle gdzie jedziemy?-

-Do lasu- oznajmił blondyn wskazując na drzewa w oddali -Tylko najpierw zahaczymy o zbrojownię, w pobliżu dużych miast jakby lubią czaić się niemili goście-

-Nie tylko w pobliżu miast- - stwierdził brunet -Chociaż fakt przy ludzkich osadach bandytów jest więcej-

W najbliższej zbrojowni zaopatrzyli się w broń tak na wszelki wypadek, Toris jak zwykle zaufał zwykłemu mieczowi i drewnianej tarczy, Feliks dla siebie wybrał długi miecz, a dodatkowo zaopatrzył się w krótki oszczep idealny do rzutu i nadający się w razie czego do walki z końskiego grzbietu.

-To jak ogólnie planujesz pokazać mi swoje niesamowite umiejętności?- zapytał Litwa zarzucając sobie tarczę na plecy i przytraczając miecz do pasa

-Planowałem się jakby pościgać- odparł Polska umieszczając obie swoje bronie na plecach -Taki wyścig między drzewami totalnie wymaga wprawy-

-Hmm… to jest fakt… czekaj a co jeśli ja wygram?- zapytał Toris zainteresowany tą kwestią

-Bo ja wiem? Sam sobie jakby wybierzesz jeśli jakimś cudem wygrasz- stwierdził Feliks wzruszając ramionami -Oczywiście w granicach zdrowego rozsądku-

-Och to brzmi kusząco… hmm… kazać ci spać na podłodze przez tydzień i zająć łóżko dla siebie czy też może…- Litwa zaczął się zastanawiać na głos

-No tak jasne… w sumie nie byłoby to takie złe, zajmujesz strasznie dużo miejsca, więc jakby nie miałbym nic przeciwko- powiedział Polska

-Wcale nie zajmuje dużo miejsca- burknął Toris

-Zajmujesz…- stwierdził Feliks ponurym tonem -Ostatnio myślałem, że mnie zmiażdżysz, masz szczęście, że przy podziale łóżka, zaznaczyłeś co będzie przy przekraczaniu granicy w stanie świadomości, bo gdyby stan nieświadomości też się liczył, to wysłałbym cie do łóżka ale w szpitalu-

-Ja… bo uwierzę, że ty śpisz sobie grzecznie i spokojnie… a na pewno kradniesz całą kołdrę przy każdej okazji!- powiedział Litwa przypominając sobie jak niejednokrotnie budził się w nocy drżąc z zimna bo blondyn zagarnął dla siebie całe okrycie

-Nigdy nie wspomniałem, że śpię grzecznie- stwierdził Polska skręcając konia w kierunku głównego traktu -Też zdarza mi się chrapać, ale ciebie totalnie nie przebije za nic… a kołdra jest jakby moja i mam do niej pełne prawo-

-Teraz to jest nasza kołdra i też roszczę sobie do niej prawo!- powiedział zirytowany Toris równając się z Feliksem i jadąc obok niego

-Do moich ubrań też sobie będziesz rościł prawo?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi

-Nie… chociażby dlatego, że mamy inny rozmiar- odparł brunet zmieszany

-I Bogu niech będą dzięki… w każdym razie z kołdrą sytuacja jest jakby ta sama co z ubraniem… własną se załatw- powiedział blondyn

-Chyba będę musiał, bo o ile teraz da się jeszcze wytrzymać, to w zimie chyba umrę- mruknął Litwa

-Grzeczny chłopiec- powiedział Polska poklepując bruneta po głowie -Wiedziałem, że się jakby dogadamy w tej kwestii-

-Nie traktuj mnie jak zwierzątko… i weź tą rękę- burknął Toris -Nie myśl sobie, że dam sobie wejść na głowę!-

-Już dałeś- stwierdził Feliks -Nie musisz już za mną na okrągło łazić, a i tak to robisz, w dodatku ostatnio jakby trudniej sprowokować cię do bójki… zastanawia mnie dlaczego?- zapytał zerkając na bruneta z pewną dozą zainteresowania, zastanawiał się czy to kwestia przyzwyczajenia czy też może, jego małżonek z przypadku ma jakieś inne powody

-Bo ja wiem… tak jakoś…- mruknął Litwa -Nie chcę dawać ci tego czego oczekujesz- stwierdził w końcu -''Zastanawiam się za to czego ja oczekuję i co próbuję osiągnąć...''-

-Hoo… ciekawe- powiedział Polska zamyślony, myśląc nad tym jak ma interpretować te słowa -Dobra zostawmy na razie ten temat, mamy jakby ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty- skręcili w jedną z mniej uczęszczanych dróg, blondyn wskazał przed siebie -To jest nasza trasa, ścigamy się do końca tej ścieżki, czyli jakby do końca linii drzew, kto pierwszy wygrywa… ale to nie znaczy, że mamy zajechać konie na śmierć, dla ciebie lepiej, żeby twoje decyzje nie doprowadziły do jakiegokolwiek urazu któregoś z moich zwierząt-

-Za kogo ty mnie uważasz ze rzeźnika?- westchnął Toris, nie zależało mu na zwycięstwie aż tak bardzo, żeby wyżywać się na biednym koniu

-Tylko cię ostrzegam- stwierdził Feliks przygotowując się do ich małego wyścigu, poklepał swojego wierzchowca do szyi i mruknął do niego parę zdań po polsku których brunet nie dosłyszał -To ten… na trzy startujemy… raz… dwa… trzy!-

Wystartowali niemal równocześnie, z miejsca zrywając konie do galopu, Toris nie pomylił się co do konia którego wybrał, był naprawdę szybki, niemal od razu wyprzedził wierzchowca Feliksa, mógłby mieć pewność, że wygra ten wyścig… gdyby nie to, że nie ścigali się po płaskim terenie bez przeszkód.

Litwa dość szybko musiał zwolnić do tempa w którym mógł mijać drzewa i nie rozbić się na żadnym, z kolei Polska bez wytracania początkowej prędkości, śmigał między drzewami, szybko odrabiając stratę, w którymś momencie po prostu przemykając tuż obok bruneta z radosnym okrzykiem na ustach.

-''Albo wybrał sobie bardziej reaktywnego konia… albo naprawdę tak dobrze jeździ… w sumie to trochę nie w porządku, on zna wszystkie swoje wierzchowce a ja musiałem wybierać na chybił trafił''- pomyślał Toris uchylając się przed gałęzią, chociaż bardziej skłaniał się jednak ku tej pierwszej opcji, skoro nawet broń którą Feliks miał na plecach mu nie przeszkadzała.

Po kilku minutach lawirowania między drzewami wypadli na polanę, gdzie tym razem to Toris mógł odrobić straty, zrównać się z Feliksem i nawet zyskać przewagę… ale tego nie zrobił, zaskoczony tym co zobaczył, kiedy zerknął na blondyna.

Zdążył się już nauczyć, że Polska nie znosił przegrywać, Feliks potrafił się wściekać przez cały dzień, kiedy okazał się w czymś lepszy od niego, albo po prostu szczęście bardziej mu dopisało, więc spodziewał się ujrzeć na twarzy blondyna zaciętość… albo chociaż irytację w momencie w którym coś nie szło po jego myśli.

Ale teraz na twarzy Feliksa gościł wyraz niczym nie zmąconego szczęścia, jakby zupełnie zapomniał, że się z kimś ściga, jego oczy błyszczały z ekscytacji, a jego śmiech… to nie był ten sam dźwięk, który zwykle mu towarzyszył kiedy nabijał się Torisa, tylko pełen czystej radości śmiech, wyrażający pełnię zadowolenia z samej przejażdżki, poczucia odrobiny wiatru we włosach i tego zastrzyku adrenaliny, kiedy w pełnym galopie o włos mijał drzewa i gałęzie, najmniejszy błąd mógł się dla niego naprawdę źle skończyć.

-''Och… och szlag...''- pomyślał Litwa czując jak zaczynają piec go policzki od tego widoku, ledwie udało mu się uniknąć zderzenia z kolejną gałęzią kiedy znów wpadli pomiędzy drzewa, zaklął zwalniając mocno żeby minąć leżący na ziemi pień zwalonego drzewa, nad którym Polska i jego koń po prostu przeskoczyli, zyskując dużą przewagę. Pomiędzy drzewami widać już było niezbyt szeroką dróżkę i wyraźny prześwit, brunet uznał, że nie ma już szans prześcignąć blondyna i znów posmakuje porażki, ale mimo to nie chciał tak po prostu odpuścić, pogonił konia i praktycznie położył się na jego szyi, żeby uniknąć gałęzi, stwierdzając, że zwierzę lepiej wybierze sobie dogodną dla niego trasę.

Toris o mało nie wyleciał z siodła kiedy coś huknęło w tarczę którą miał na plecach, odwrócił głowę, żeby z przerażeniem stwierdzić, że z drewna sterczy drzewce prymitywnie wykonanej strzały, druga świsnęła mu nad głową i utknęła w pniu drzewa które właśnie mijał

-O nie… bandyci?!- spojrzał przed siebie i poczuł jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła -Feliks uważaj!-

-C… o kurw…- Feliks za późno zorientował się w sytuacji, puścił wodze i uniósł ręce żeby się zasłonić, ale nie miał większych szans, nadlatujący z naprzeciwka konar uwieszony na linach na najbliższym drzewie, wysadził go z siodła pozbawiając tchu, a koń pogalopował dalej, spłoszony nagłym ruchem i zniknięciem ciężaru jeźdźca.

* * *

Zderzenie z ziemią nie było dla Polski przyjemne… przytomności starczyło mu na tyle, żeby przetoczyć się na bok i uniknąć stratowania przez Litwę, który pędził tuż za nim, skulił się przyciskając do brzucha, bolącą niemiłosiernie lewą rękę, miał szczerą ochotę poleżeć chwilę, może nawet się zdrzemnąć, ale krzyki które wcale nie należały do Torisa, skutecznie go otrzeźwiły.

-I co kamraty?! Mówiłem wam, że się nam opłaci czatowanie w tym miejscu?! Już się trafił jakiś cienias do skrojenia!-

-Nosz kurwa jego mać…- zaklął Polska podpierając się o pień drzewa z którego gałęzi zwieszał się konar który go powalił, stanął chwiejnie na nogi i rozglądnął się na boki, Litwy nigdzie nie było, za to znikąd pojawiło się kilku typów którzy zdecydowanie nie mieli dobrych zamiarów -A byłem jakby pewien… że będą trzymać się głównych traktów…-

-A ty jesteś pewien, że ten cienias to chłop?! Wygląda raczej jak baba!-

-Spodnie nosi to chyba facet… zresztą chędożyć to, ważne, że coś cennego przy sobie ma! Za samo żelastwo trochę grosza wpadnie, a jeszcze jak złapiemy tamtego konia to będziem mieli co świętować!-

-Baba nie baba, jak baba będzie piszczał jak się za niego weźmiemy!-

-Właśnie Góra bo tobie to jedno baba czy chłop, czy choćby pies, wychędożysz wszystko co się rusza i w co interes dasz radę wsadzić!-

-Z tym to nie ma problemu skoro wielkością chuja na kolana nie powala! Powinniśmy go zacząć wołać Kikut albo co!- banda ryknęła śmiechem, poza chyba największym drabem którego duma chyba została mocno urażona

-Te Wiewiór a w pysk byś nie chciał?! Może ci ponaprawiam te krzywe zęby hę?!

-To mi się… totalnie nie podoba…- stwierdził Feliks blednąc i cofając się powoli, przyciskając zranioną rękę do boku, drugą sięgnął po miecz, miał zamiar bronić swojej godności, bo w obecnym stanie, uciekać nie miał jak, nawet gdyby był w stanie biec, to podejrzewał, że tych kilku zbirów którzy mieli łuki, potrafią się nimi posługiwać lepiej niż on i ustrzeliliby go jak kaczkę bez problemu.

-Te patrzcie chyba będzie się bronił!-

-Ciekawe jak długo he he!-

-Chyba zdrowo jebnął głową o ziemię skoro tak się stawia!-

-Chyba jednak wolę umrzeć ze śmiechu przez Litwę, niż tutaj- mruknął Polska zaciskając zęby, starał się skupić na przeciwnikach a nie na tym, że Litwa pogalopował w cholerę zostawiając go na pastwę tej bandy -Tym bardziej, że perspektywy z pewnością są totalnie nieciekawe…-

-Niech pokurcz pokaże co potrafi! Zabawmy się z nim chwileczkę!- zaśmiał się jeden ze zbirów

-No to kurwa spróbuj!- warknął Feliks unosząc miecz -Jedna ręka mi wystarczy żebyście pożałowali, że trafiliście akurat na mnie…-

-Uuuu jaki chojrak! Ciekawe czy zaraz też będzie taki cwany!-

Polska zaklął cicho kiedy będący najbliżej bandyta rzucił się na niego z nabitą gwoździami pałką, chyba był nisko w hierarchii tej bandy, bo niektórzy byli lepiej wyposażeni… cóż… Feliks nie miał na co narzekać, pomimo swoich słów, wiedział, że po takim upadku z konia, nie da sobie rady z nimi wszystkimi.

Blondyn sparował cios posykując z bólu, kiedy siła ciosu wstrząsnęła jego ciałem, drażniąc każde zranione miejsce, zirytowany przekręcił lekko nadgarstek, klinując ostrze między gwoździami i szarpnięciem wytrącając pałkę z rąk łotra, nie czekał aż bandyta otrząśnie się z szoku, tylko ciął na odlew pozbawiając przeciwnika palców i pozostawiając głęboką ranę na jego tułowiu, odskoczył do tyłu ledwo ustając na nogach.

-Ty skurwysynu coś ty mi zrobił! Moje ręce!- zawył bandzior przyglądając się zszokowany i przerażony swoim dłoniom, którym tak na dobrą sprawę pozostały tylko kciuki, był zbyt zaabsorbowany utratą palców, żeby zorientować się, że rana na brzuchu jest o wiele poważniejsza

-Uuu… gówniarz coś potrafi…- stwierdził ten na którego wołali Wiewiór -Ale to nawet lepiej, że załatwił tego bezmyślnego idiotę, będzie jedna gęba mniej do wykarmienia… za to chyba zabawa będzie krótsza, bo ja nie chcę żeby mi łapy poucinał-

-Chłopaki… weźcie go trochę bardziej spacyfikujcie- rzucił Góra do swoich łuczników -Załatwcie mu drugą rękę i może jedną nogę, żeby mi się za bardzo nie rzucał jak go będę dupczył-

-Żeby ciebie ktoś zaraz nie wydupczył!- wrzasnął Litwa wpadając konno na ścieżkę z mieczem i tarczą w rękach, trochę zajęło mu uspokojenie swojego konia i zawrócenie go z powrotem, ale uznał, że chyba wpadł w samą porę, mając nadzieję, że nie zdąży się w trakcie zabić, rzucił wodze szarżując prosto na bandę i ściął łucznika obok którego akurat przejeżdżał, kolejny został stratowany przez siwka na którym brunet siedział, odgłos krzyków w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób mieszał się z odgłosami miażdżonych pod kopytami kości i innych tkanek.

Polska był szczerze zaskoczony powrotem Litwy, ale nie mógł nie przyznać, że jego widok sprawił mu niesłychaną ulgę, korzystając z zamieszania w szeregach bandytów, podskoczył do jednego i rozpłatał mu gardło. Poobijany i bez wsparcia drugiej ręki, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyprowadzanie silniejszych ciosów, które wytrąciłyby go z równowagi lub którymi ryzykował, że jego broń utknie w ciele przeciwnika, parowanie też nie było teraz najlepszym pomysłem, więc musiał się skupić na unikaniu ciosów. A miał czego unikać, część bandytów chyba uznała, że nie mają szans w starciu z Torisem, który siedział na koniu i był w pełni sił, więc rzucili się na niego, w tym ten cały Góra… z nim Feliks nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego… nawet porcji powietrza, zwłaszcza, że typ śmierdział jakby nigdy w życiu nie miał styczności z wodą.

-Dobry Jezu… chlew pachnie ładniej niż ty- wysapał Polska skacząc w bok żeby uniknąć ciosu kolejnej pałki i przemykając pod wyciągniętym ramieniem Góry, dał nurka za drzewo cudem unikając strzały wypuszczonej przez ostatniego łucznika, którym Litwa nie zdążył się jeszcze zająć -Wspominał ci ktoś kiedyś, że dobrze jest się od czasu do czasu umyć?-

-Kąpiel jest dla ciot, takich jak ty- stwierdził bandzior, w jednej ręce dzierżył długi rzeźniczy nóż, a w drugiej długą pałkę -Po co komu mycie się, jak człowiek i tak jest zaraz brudny-

-Chyba totalnie nie dojdziemy do porozumienia- oznajmił Feliks zastanawiając się z której strony drzewa wybiec, żeby mieć większe szanse… musiał myśleć szybko, bo słyszał kroki zbliżające się z obu stron.

W międzyczasie Toris zatrzymał konia i zeskoczył z jego grzbietu na ziemię, dziękując Bogu za to, że nie zleciał i nie złamał sobie karku, i pozostawiając zwierzę samemu sobie, miał tylko nadzieję, że koń nigdzie nie ucieknie, zasłonił się tarczą przed strzałą ostatniego z pozostałych przy życiu łuczników, który chyba nie wiedział, czy ma celować w niego czy w Feliksa. Podbiegł do banity i wymierzył silny cios w jego głowę, przerażony mężczyzna próbował się zasłonić łukiem, ale drewno nie miało żadnych szans w starciu z mieczem, ostrze rozrąbało łuk na dwoje i wbiło się w czaszkę z nieprzyjemnym chrupnięciem. Litwa obrócił się zamaszyście, wyrywając miecz z trupa łucznika i z rozpędu blokując cios wyszczerbionego miecza jednego z trzech ostatnich zdolnych do czegokolwiek bandytów, dwóch pozostałych starała się okrążyć ukrywającego się za drzewem Feliksa.

-Feliks na prawo!- krzyknął Toris parując kolejny cios tarczą

Polska wyskoczył zza drzewa, wprost na nie spodziewającego się takiego posunięcia, nieznanego mu z imienia czy ksywki bandyty, któremu sprzedał z wyskoku, cios kolanem między nogi, skutecznie wyłączając go z walki, zagwizdał na stojącego spokojnie na uboczu siwka, chowając miecz do pochwy na plecach. Koń zarżał cicho i ruszył w jego stronę kłusem, Feliks wziął rozpęd, odbił się od wystającego korzenia i łapiąc za przedni łęk zdrową ręką, wdrapał się na siodło, po czym popędził konia ściśnięciem łydek i krótkim krzykiem, ruszając galopem w stronę otwartej przestrzeni.

-Hej! A ty dokąd?!- krzyknął zdezorientowany Toris, kiedy blondyn przemknął obok niego nie siląc się na wyjaśnienia, brunet poczuł się zdradzony, zostając sam na trzech przeciwników, zamarkował uderzenie na lewą flankę swojego obecnego przeciwnika, po czym odbił na prawo, podbiegł do wciąż przeżywającego atak na swój czuły punkt bandytę i wbił mu miecz między żebra, teraz zostało dwóch przeciwników… ale za to tych najgorszych.

-No i patrz młody! Ty go ratujesz, a ten z wdzięczności zostawia cie samego!- zaśmiał się Góra ruszając nieśpiesznie w stronę wycofującego się powoli Litwy -Ale tak to już jest z takimi zniewieściałymi ciotami… szczur zawsze ucieka pierwszy z tonącego okrętu hę? To jak Wiewiór… nasza banda została zaszlachtowana, chyba należy się odwdzięczyć, zanim weźmiemy się za kompletowanie nowej?-

-A jak… zobaczymy czy ten tutaj potrafi cienko piszczeć, jak się go trochę nożem popieści, czy pięty nad ogniem przypali… a tego blondaska jak kiedyś dorwiemy, to też mu się odpłacimy pięknym za nadobne…- odparł Wiewiór zachodząc bruneta z drugiej strony z uniesionym do ciosu mieczem

-O ile wcześniej nie stracicie łbów za rozbój…- powiedział Toris uważnie obserwując z której strony nadejdzie pierwszy cios

-Mówisz ze strasznie dziwnym akcentem, chyba nie jesteś stąd huh?- zapytał Wiewiór -Ten kurdupel to kto? Twój kochaś czy kumpel? Chociaż… gdyby był twoim kumplem to chyba by cię nie zostawił samego co?-

-Nie twoja sprawa kim on dla mnie jest…- mruknął Litwa zaciskając mocniej palce na mieczu, sam nie był ostatnio pewien odpowiedzi na to pytanie

-Bo to w sumie nieistotne skoro jak już wszyscy zauważyli, zostawił cie samego- oznajmił Góra -Możesz mu podziękować w piekle jak się tam kiedyś spotkacie!-

-Tacy jesteście pewni, że mnie pokonacie?- zapytał brunet czując jak serce łomocze mu w piersi ze zdenerwowania

-Chłopcze za kogo ty nas masz?- zaśmiał się Góra -Zanim zabraliśmy się za czatowanie po lasach, byliśmy żołnierzami na służbie jednego ze szlachciców… ale, że rozkazów zbytnio przyjmować nie lubimy a na rabunku zarobić można więcej, niż na żołnierce, tośmy wybrali żywot wolnych ludzi! Zabierając ze zbrojowni pana kilka prezentów na zakończenie kariery-

-Marnej jakości te wasze prezenty…- stwierdził Toris patrząc na wyszczerbiony miecz i pordzewiały resztki kolczug które mieli na sobie bandyci, drgnął lekko zaalarmowany pewnym odgłosem, ale chwile później wyraźnie się rozluźnił -Naprawdę myślicie, że dacie radę _nas_ pokonać?-

-Chłopie w oczach ci się ze strachu dwoi? Jesteś sam!- zaśmiał się Wiewiór

-Nie sądzę- uśmiechnął się Litwa, teraz już rozumiał jak chwilę wcześniej musiał czuć się Polska

Bandyci odwrócili się jednocześnie słysząc tętent kopyt na ubitej ziemi, w ich stronę na złamanie karku gnał Feliks, powodując koniem wyłącznie za pomocą nóg, twarz miał bladą, ale skupioną, w ręce trzymał oszczep który jakimś cudem uniknął złamania przy wcześniejszym upadku.

-Mały kretyn… to nie pierwszy raz kiedy ściągnę kogoś z siodła- stwierdził Wiewiór chowając miecz i biorąc od jednego z poległych długą, zaostrzoną tyczkę, która chyba miała robić za prymitywną pikę, złapał mocno za drzewce nastawiając ostrze prosto na konia

-''Ale chyba pierwszy i ostatni, kiedy to ktoś z siodła ściągnie ciebie''- uznał Toris przypominając sobie to o czym rozmawiali z Feliksem na placu treningowym.

Polska nie zwalniając ani odrobinę uniósł się w strzemionach i cisnął oszczepem przed siebie z zabójczą precyzją, Litwa gwizdnął cicho z podziwem, kiedy broń przeszyła pierś bandyty, łamiąc się przy tym z głośnym trzaskiem, kompletnie zaskoczony oprych ze zdziwionym charkotem zwalił się na ziemię. Feliks odchylił się w siodle w tył zwalniając ostro, ledwo utrzymując się na końskim grzbiecie, poklepał wierzchowca po szyi z wdzięcznością, obiecując mu całą górę owsa, marchewek i jabłek po powrocie do stajni.

-Noooo to teraz jest dwóch na jednego ale w nieco innym układzie sił- oznajmił Toris

-Osz ty kurwo…- wymamrotał Góra patrząc na poległego towarzysza -Zapłacisz mi za to ty jebana pokrako!- wrzasnął zamachnąwszy się ręką którą trzymał nóż, brunet odruchowo zasłonił się tarczą słysząc świst ostrza przecinającego powietrze.

Toris zamarł słysząc krzyk, który uświadomił mu, że ten pocisk nie był przeznaczony dla niego, a to, że zaraz po krzyku rozległo się głuche łupnięcie i rżenie konia, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

-No to teraz jest jeden na jednego- oznajmił Góra z paskudnym uśmiechem -Na czym to…- oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia kiedy Litwa rzucił się w jego stronę z wściekłym krzykiem -Kurwa chłopie…- mruknął ledwo nadążając z unikaniem i blokowaniem ciosów rozjuszonego bruneta.

Toris nie był do końca pewien co go tak rozwścieczyło… obstawiał, że to przez to, że jeśli Feliks zginął od tego noża, to cały jego wysiłek żeby mu pomóc poszedł na marne, nie miał teraz czasu podejść i sprawdzić co z blondynem, musiał najpierw rozprawić się z ostatnim bandytą.

-Jak tak będziesz tłukł na oślep to daleko nie zajdziesz!- warknął Góra korzystając z okazji i uderzając pałką w odsłonięte kolano Litwina, brunet zasyczał rozwścieczony i walnął z całej siły tarczą prosto w twarz bandziora, co biorąc pod uwagę zaskoczenie, siłę ciosu i miejsce uderzenia, posłało mężczyznę na plecy.

-Teraz już rozumiem co Feliks miał na myśli twierdząc, że duża część żołnierzy nie grzeszy inteligencją na tyle, żeby myśleć o użyciu tarczy jako drugiej broni- stwierdził Toris stając nad powalonym przeciwnikiem

-Pfosze! Zfituj szie!- jęknął bandyta, mówił bardzo niewyraźnie co nie było dziwne, gdyż rozstał się z dużą częścią zębów, a dodatkowo twarz zalewała mu krew buchająca ze złamanego nosa

-To teraz skamlesz o litość? Żałosne- stwierdził Litwa unosząc miecz -Walcząc z kimś powinieneś być przygotowany na ewentualną porażkę i śmierć… a więc… do zobaczenia w piekle- oznajmił beznamiętnie, wbijając ostrze w gardło łotra, uciszając go na dobre.

Toris wytarł miecz o ubranie jednego z pokonanych bandytów i schował go z powrotem do pochwy, przełknął głośno ślinę ruszając w stronę leżącego na ziemi Feliksa.

Polska był bardzo blady, nawet bledszy niż wtedy gdy galopował mu na pomoc z oszczepem w ręce, oczy miał zamknięte, stojący obok siwek obwąchiwał twarz swojego właściciela trącając go od czasu do czasu chrapami.

-''Boże nie...''- pomyślał Toris, czując jak robi mu się słabo na widok noża sterczącego z ciała Feliksa, w pewnym momencie stojący nad nim koń zainteresował się włosami swojego pana i postanowił spróbować je poskubać

- _Kąsacz.. spierdalaj… moje włosy to nie jest siano…_ \- wymamrotał Polska unosząc rękę żeby odpędzić nachalne zwierze, zasyczał z bólu i otworzył oczy patrząc z lekkim zdziwieniem na ostrze noża wbite w jego prawą rękę - _Cudownie kurwa…_ -

-O Boże…- Litwa odetchnął z ulgą przykładając sobie rękę do piersi -Nie strasz mnie tak… myślałem, że jesteś trupem-

-Chciałbyś… jakby już kiedyś ci mówiłem, że nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć- odparł Feliks siadając z wysiłkiem i opierając się o spory korzeń, chyba nawet ten sam z którego się odbił wskakując wcześniej na konia

-Nie wyciągaj- powiedział szybko Toris kiedy blondyn złapał za nóż z zamiarem wyciągnięcia go -Pogorszysz krwawienie, najpierw trzeba znaleźć coś czym owiniemy ci rękę-

-No dobra… ale błagam cię na wszystko co święte, nie używaj ciuchów żadnego z tych typów…- mruknął Polska skinąwszy głową z stronę poległych bandytów, wśród nich brakowało tylko tego, którego pozbawił palców, chyba pobiegł gdzieś w las spanikowany, niewiele obchodziło go czy się wykrwawi czy zapolują na niego zwabione zapachem krwi zwierzęta -Mam niepokojące przeczucie, że dawno nie korzystali z dobrodziejstw jakie daje woda…-

-Bez obaw… też wolałbym, żebyś nie dostał zakażenia od takiego opatrunku… hmm… to powinno dać radę- mruknął Litwa oddzierając fragment rękawa swojej tuniki, klękając obok blondyna i odkładając tarczę na bok

-Moja duma cierpi… miałem ci pokazać jak dobrze jeżdżę a nie jakby spaść z konia dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia- mruknął Feliks, krzyknął krótko, kiedy w jednym momencie, brunet wyciągnął z jego przedramienia nóż i zabrał się za owijanie rany kawałkiem materiału

-Cóż… bez bicia przyznaje, że zajebiście jeździsz- stwierdził Toris -I nie tyle spadłeś z konia, co zostałeś z niego zrzucony dwa razy-

-Hmm… może za drugim razem bym nie spadł gdybym miał czas wcześniej skrócić strzemiona… masz dłuższe nogi ode mnie- westchnął Polska przez zaciśnięte zęby -Ale musiałem szybko zawrócić, żeby ocalić ci dupę, w ramach wdzięczności za ocalenie mojej…-

-Mam wrażenie, że temat dupy jest dziś zdecydowanie zbyt często poruszany- stwierdził Litwa kończąc opatrunek -Dobra dawaj drugą rękę…-

-Z drugą wszystko w porządku dziękuję za troskę- mruknął blondyn odsuwając się lekko -A co do dzisiejszego dnia, chyba śmiało mogę go podsumować stwierdzeniem, że jest do dupy…-

-Taaa… a teraz dawaj tą rękę, musiałbym być ślepy, żeby nie widzieć, że nie jest z nią w porządku- powiedział brunet

-Wszystko z nią w porządku…- powtórzył z naciskiem Feliks -Zamiast marnować na to czas, poszedłbyś lepiej poszukać mojego konia…-

-Na pewno zwiał gdzieś daleko po tym jak z niego spadłeś, a teraz dawaj tą rękę…- westchnął Toris ze zniecierpliwieniem

-Nie uciekł daleko… pewnie zatrzymał się gdzieś w pobliżu…- powiedział Polska -Moje wierzchowce zawsze do mnie wracają… są znacznie wierniejsze niż większość ludzi…-

-Feliks…- zaczął Litwa

-Nie ruszę się stąd póki go nie znajdę… jak chcesz to możesz jakby wracać do miasta, ja idę szukać Skoczka…- przerwał mu blondyn szykując się do wstania

-Dobra załapałem- brunet przewalił oczyma przytrzymując Polskę za ramię żeby nie pozwolić mu wstać -Pójdę go poszukać, ale tylko jeśli obiecasz mi, że się stąd nie ruszysz póki nie wrócę, masz za sobą dwa upadki z konia i ranę na przedramieniu która wymaga lepszego opatrunku, musisz odpocząć-

-I tak nie zaszedłbym daleko- westchnął Feliks rozluźniając się -Ale obiecuję…-

-Ale gdybyś znowu natknął się na jakąś bandę to mógłbym nie nadążyć z ratowaniem twojego tyłka- powiedział Toris wstając i ruszając w stronę w którą pobiegł koń Feliksa

-Aż tak źle by chyba nie było… totalnie wyczerpałem limit pecha na dzisiaj- stwierdził Polska -Utykasz- zauważył widząc, że Litwa oszczędza jedną nogę

-Co? Aaa to… ten ostatni drab przywalił mi w kolano, ale całe szczęście nie ma tragedii, na pewno mam się lepiej niż ty- oznajmił Litwa, po chwili zniknął pomiędzy drzewami udając się na poszukiwania

* * *

Feliks odetchnął głośno kiedy został sam, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, złapał za wodze siwka, żeby przypadkiem nie poszedł gdzieś szukać trawy, teraz kiedy było już po walce, czuł jak bardzo boli go całe ciało, zwłaszcza lewa ręka, był niemal pewny, że była złamana.

- _Mogło być gorzej Kąsacz_ \- mruknął powstrzymując konia lekkim szarpnięciem, przed kolejną próbą zjedzenia mu włosów - _Poza ręką chyba wszystkie pozostałe kości jakby całe… w tydzień będę jak nowo narodzony, za to ty i Skoczek dostaniecie dużo wolnego za dzisiejszą akcję… i masę dobrych rzeczy do jedzenia-_

Przemawiał do konia starając się uspokoić nerwy, starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie co by się teraz z nim działo, gdyby Toris po niego nie wrócił

- _Dlaczego to zrobił?_ \- mruknął opierając głowę o nogę konia - _Totalnie nie musiał tego robić, mógł po prostu zwiać, a w zamku wcisnąć jakiś kit…_ \- westchnął cicho - _Nie ma żadnego powodu… żeby się troszczyć… nie wiesz dlaczego poczułem się taki szczęśliwy kiedy jednak po mnie wrócił?_ \- przewalił oczyma kiedy koń obojętny na jego pytanie znów wyszczerzył zęby - _Ty zgryźliwa paskudo, ja tu szukam porady! Przestań próbować mnie jeść!_ -

-Szukasz porady u konia? Chyba mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę kiedy spadłeś- oznajmił głośno Toris wychodząc spomiędzy drzew na drogę, ku uciesze blondyna prowadził ze sobą zaginionego konia

-Zaczynam żałować, że moje lekcje polskiego były takie skuteczne- stwierdził Feliks -To nie ładnie podsłuchiwać-

-A ja, że stwierdziłeś, że już nie musisz mi ich udzielać skoro znam podstawy… dalej nie rozumiem większości z tego co inni mówią, ani tego co mówisz czasem sam do siebie, albo do swoich koni- powiedział Litwa

-Kiedy ja przy tobie gadałem do siebie?- zapytał podejrzliwie Polska, zazwyczaj starannie unikał takich praktyk, żeby ludzie nie patrzyli na niego jak na wariata

-To… eee… uch…- brunet zaciął się uświadamiając sobie, że popełnił poważny błąd -Pamiętasz naszą noc poślubną? Wspominałeś coś o gadaniu do siebie…-

-Och… no tak…- mruknął blondyn -Dobra jakby nie ma czasu na pogaduchy… skoro już znalazłeś mojego konia, to pomóż mi na niego wsiąść i wracamy…-

-Ty chcesz w takim stanie wsiadać na konia?- zapytał Toris z niedowierzaniem -Nie wątpię w twoje umiejętności jeździeckie, ale to już chyba przesada…-

-To co mam robić iść na nogach?- warknął Feliks -Nie chce mi się iść tyle czasu i nie mam na to siły, totalnie dam sobie radę z jazdą-

-Aha… uwierzę w to jak uda ci się samemu wstać teraz z ziemi- stwierdził Litwa opierając się o bok konia którego trzymał i czekając na rezultaty, Polska spojrzał na niego ponuro, nie musiał nawet próbować, żeby wiedzieć, że nic z tego

-Dobra… może faktycznie nie jest tak kolorowo- burknął blondyn -Ale to nadal nie odpowiada na moje pytanie co w takim układzie mam zrobić-

-Prosta sprawa, pojedziesz ze mną na jednym koniu- oznajmił brunet -Z tyłu, z przodu, mnie to obojętne, o ile będę mógł cie pilnować-

-No chyba cie pogięło- powiedział Feliks z niedowierzaniem

-Mówię jak najbardziej serio- stwierdził Toris -Chyba, że wolisz, żebym przerzucił cie przez koński grzbiet jak worek owsa, przywiązał i tak zawiózł z powrotem na Wawel-

-Nie zrobisz tego…- powiedział powoli Polska, przełknął cicho ślinę na widok uśmiechu który zakwitł na twarzy bruneta -Zrobisz to…-

-A i owszem i to z przyjemnością- oznajmił Litwa szczerząc zęby -Więc wybieraj, jedziesz ze mną, czy wolisz podziwiać matulę ziemię przez całą podróż jak już przywiąże cię do grzbietu któregoś z twoich pupilków- blondyn zazgrzytał zębami ze złości, żadna z tych opcji mu nie odpowiadała

-Dobra… jadę z tobą- warknął w końcu Feliks

-Mądra decyzja- uznał Toris -Może pojedziemy na gniadoszu… siwek chyba już dość się dziś namęczył damy mu tylko naszą broń do dźwigania- powiedział przywiązując wodze siwka do siodła gniadosza i ładując na grzbiet luzaka swój miecz, miecz Feliksa i tarczę z której wyciągnął strzałę, oszczep którym wcześniej posłużył się blondyn, złamał się w chwili uderzenia, więc nie było potrzeby zabierania go ze sobą

-Niech będzie… szkoda tylko, że to siodło jest mniejsze- westchnął Polska, z pomocą Litwy wstał i jakoś udało mu się wdrapać na grzbiet konia, drgnął i spiął się lekko kiedy brunet usadowił się za nim, to było zdecydowanie za blisko…

-Kolejna zaleta tego, że jesteś niższy ode mnie- stwierdził Toris obejmując Feliksa żeby móc chwycić za wodze i przy okazji pilnować, żeby nie zleciał -W miarę widzę co jest przede mną-

-Spierdalaj- burknął Polska robiąc się czerwony na twarzy, bynajmniej dlatego, że się zirytował, czuł dziwny rodzaj dyskomfortu siedząc w ten sposób, czując na karku ciepłe oddechy Litwy i jego ręce po bokach… nie jechał w taki sposób po raz pierwszy, ale po raz pierwszy czuł się w ten sposób… i na litość boską dlaczego ten facet sprawiał, że się rumienił?! Nie było już czasu na przesiadki, bo Toris ruszył niemal od razu, a Feliks podejrzewał, że gdyby to on siedział z tyłu, wcale nie byłoby lepiej, bo to on musiałby obejmować bruneta, żeby złapać równowagę… teraz Litwa przynajmniej nie mógł się przyjrzeć jego twarzy i zacząć dopytywać o to dlaczego jest taki czerwony… chyba jednak powrót do domu w stylu worka owsa nie był takim złym pomysłem jak wcześniej sądził.

Toris wcale nie miał się lepiej, miał nadzieje, że Polska nie czuł jak szybko i mocno wali mu teraz serce, bo nie miałby pojęcia jak się z tego wytłumaczyć, starał się najlepiej jak mógł patrzeć wyłącznie na drogę i nie zerkać co chwilę kątem oka na twarz blondyna.

-'' _O dieve…_ Toris spokojnie, tylko spokojnie… skup się na prowadzeniu konia… oddychaj spokojnie… tylko może lepiej przez usta...''- oddychając przez nos, chcąc nie chcąc wdychał zapach siedzącego przed nim Feliksa, mieszankę krwi, potu, skóry, konia, czegoś co określiłby zapachem promieni słońca i aromatu który zapewne był jego własnym zapachem, który stanowił kolejną ciekawą kompozycję… a z niewyjaśnionych powodów od tego zapachu robiło mu się gorąco. W dodatku siedzieli tak blisko siebie, siodło było za małe na nich obu, więc nie było za bardzo miejsca żeby się odsunąć, nawet przez pancerz i ubranie doskonale czuł ciepło ciała blondyna.

-Nie za wygodnie ci?- zapytał nieco ochryple kiedy Feliks oparł się na nim mocniej

-Sam mówiłeś, że mam jakby odpoczywać, więc się teraz zamknij- mruknął Polska zamykając oczy i opierając głowę na ramieniu bruneta -I przestań tak sapać, bo totalnie zaczynasz mnie przerażać…- nie mówiąc już o tym że od tych oddechów dostawał gęsiej skórki i to wcale nie ze strachu

-''Za blisko...''- pomyśleli jednocześnie, modląc żeby ta podróż skończyła się jak najszybciej… a jednocześnie gdzieś w duchu wcale nie chcąc żeby się skończyła, czym chyba obaj byli przerażeni

-Przepraszam… po prostu zaczynam odczuwać skutki… zmęczenia walką- wymamrotał Litwa, starając się wyrównać oddech, nawet nie zauważył kiedy tak przyspieszył… -''Boże… panuj nad sobą! To jest facet! Siedzi przed tobą facet! W dodatku wkurzający facet… twój mąż… Jezus Maria o czym ja myślę?!''- jęknął w duchu Toris -''To jest złe! To jest niemoralne...''- nigdy przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że bliskość drugiego mężczyzny aż tak go pobudzi -''Po prostu myśl o czymś innym… skup się na czymś zupełnie innym… nie ma się czym podniecać… nie powinieneś się tym podniecać… to tylko mały, irytujący…''- zerknął kątem oka na twarz Feliksa -''O mój Boże on się rumieni...''- ten widok, w połączeniu z tym zapachem i tym uczuciem ciepła już zupełnie mieszał mu w głowie, przełknął głośno ślinę, woląc nie wiedzieć jak wygląda teraz jego własna twarz.

-''Oddychaj spokojnie Feliks… pamiętasz swój plan nie-dać-się-wciągnąć-w-żadne-więzi? Lepiej się go kurwa trzymaj, bo jesteś na dobrej drodze do katastrofy..''- myślał Feliks bojąc się otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na twarz Litwy, miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi -''Na litość boską chłopie, panuj nad sobą, ledwie go znasz, wkurza się niemal o wszystko, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn łazi za tobą… jest taki ciepły i miękki… ja pierdolę...''- zaklął w duchu kiedy myśli zboczyły na zupełnie inny tor -''Boże święty i Matko Boska przenajświętsza dajcie mi siły, by przetrwać te próby, bo to wszystko zmierza w kierunku którego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem… przecież on mnie nie znosi!… Dlaczego ja się w ogóle tym przejmuję?! Ma mnie nie znosić!''- na chwilę obecną miał szczerą ochotę utopić się w Wiśle… o ile cała rzeka nie wyparowałaby w zetknięciu z jego twarzą… w ogóle z całym ciałem, było mu zdecydowanie za gorąco -''Halooo! To jest facet! Jesteście tej samej płci! To nie powinno tak wyglądać!''-

 _Płeć nie ma znaczenia~! Najważniejsza jest miłość~! Pasja i pożądanie~!_

-''Boże… ostatnie czego mi było trzeba to przypominać sobie słowa Węgier w takim momencie… jaka kurwa miłość?! Zakochiwanie się w _facecie_ , którego zna się mniej niż dwa miesiące to dobre dla tych historyjek których Elizabeta uwielbia słuchać... . Nie mówiąc już, że pożądanie w tym przypadku jest mocno nie na miejscu!… Ta przejażdżka to był bardzo zły pomysł… gdybym wiedział, że to się tak skończy… chwila...''- Feliks otworzył gwałtownie oczy zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę

-KURWA MAĆ!- zaklął głośno siadając prosto

-Jezu co jest?! Czemu tak wrzeszczysz?!- zapytał wystraszony Toris rozglądając się wokół

-Przegrałem wyścig! Spadłem z konia zanim wyjechałem z lasu!- jęknął Feliks z przerażeniem, przyciskając ręce do twarzy

-Ty masz jeszcze siłę pamiętać o takich pierdołach?!- Litwa odetchnął z ulgą, ten nagły zryw był jak zimny prysznic, który skutecznie wyrwał go z myślenia na zakazane tematy -Poza tym… czy ja wiem czy to się liczy… biorąc pod uwagę tamtą napaść…-

-Oczywiście, że się totalnie liczy! Napad bandytów to tania wymówka dla tego, że dałem się zaskoczyć, równie dobrze to mogła być zwykła gałąź… szlag… teraz moja duma już w ogóle leży i kwiczy…- powiedział zrozpaczony Polska, kwestia przegranego wyzwania efektywnie sprowadziła go na ziemię, co było bardzo pomocne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byli już prawie na miejscu -Czyli teraz jakby możesz sobie wymyślić nagrodę…-

-Och… skoro się upierasz to… ja… eee…- zająknął się Toris -''To co z tym całusem?''- ugryzł się w język zanim zdążył powiedzieć to na głos, wcześniej brzmiało to jak niezły żart, którym mógłby się zrewanżować, ale teraz prędzej zapadłby się pod ziemię, zwłaszcza, że jego wyobraźnia dość aktywnie podsuwała mu obrazy jak by to mogło wyglądać -Yyy… to może… skoro ja mam cię uczyć strzelać z łuku, to może ty mnie nauczysz lepiej jeździć konno?-

-Cóż… brzmi uczciwie- mruknął Feliks uznając, że to nie był zły układ -''O ile nie każesz mi znów jechać ze sobą na jednym koniu...''-

-No to mamy umowę- stwierdził brunet zatrzymując konia przed stajnią i szybko z niego zsiadając, pomógł jeszcze zejść blondynowi i z radością wręczył wodze chłopcu stajennemu, który do nich podszedł, nie miał siły brać się za rozsiodływanie obu koni, a musiał jeszcze pomóc Polsce dostać się do ich pokoju, znów poczuł uderzenie gorąca, przecież mają spać w jednym łóżku… w świetle tych myśli które towarzyszyły mu jeszcze chwilę temu, spanie na podłodze nie brzmiało wcale źle… .

-Chodź… idziemy się doprowadzić do porządku, zwłaszcza ciebie- mruknął Toris, Feliks z westchnieniem przyjął jego pomoc i dał się poprowadzić w kierunku zamku

-Mam tylko nadzieję że nie spotkamy po drodze… kurwa…- zaklął cicho kiedy zaraz po wejściu do środka natknęli się na Jadwigę i Jagiełłę

-Jesteście wreszcie! Gdzie byliście tyle… o Boże Feliks co ci się stało?- zapytała zmartwiona królowa widząc w jakim stanie było jej państwo

-Jeździliśmy po lesie i eee… spadłem z konia- mruknął blondyn nie chciał martwić swojej pani, wzmianką o bandytach

-Znowu się popisywałeś?- zapytała Jadwiga unosząc pytająco brew

-Czy to był bardzo poważny upadek?- zapytał Jagiełło

-Yyy… tak znowu się popisywałem… i nie nie był poważny… nadziałem się tylko na jakiś kamień, ale to nic złego- skłamał Feliks chcąc wytłumaczyć opatrunek na ręce, Toris spojrzał na niego kątem oka, ale nie powiedział nic, żeby naprostować całą historię

-Ach tak… rozumiem, dobrze, że nic poważnego ci się nie stało… wam obojgu…- powiedział powoli król -Jutro w południe wysyłam kilka oddziałów dla wzmocnienia armii na północy, chciałem was wysłać razem z nimi… myślicie, że dacie radę?-

-Oczywiście- powiedział szybko Polska, zanim Litwa zdążył się odezwać -Jutro już będę zdrów jak ryba, nie ma się czym martwić Władziu to znaczy eee… wasza wysokość!-

-Cieszy mnie to- powiedział Jagiełło zadowolony -Myślę, że ewentualne potyczki przygraniczne, dobrze zrobią dla zaprawienia was w boju…-

-Wolałabym żebyście nie musieli jechać, nie musieli walczyć, zabijać i narażać się na niebiezpieczeństwo- westchnęła Jadwiga -Ale nie każdy konflikt da się rozwiązać pokojowo, a skoro Zakon Krzyżacki nie wykazuje zamiaru oddania nam naszych ziem, a nawet dąży do tego by zagarnąć ich jeszcze więcej…-

-To ten… jutro w południe tak? Ku...rczę znów się się wyśpię- powiedział Feliks chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w komnacie którą dzielił z Torisem, zanim któryś z monarchów zacznie się zbytnio interesować jego stanem -Mogę już jakby iść?-

-Cóż… myślę że tak… co prawda jest jeszcze dość wcześnie- mruknął Jagiełło nieco zaskoczony -Ale macie za sobą dzień pełen wrażeń z tego co widzę… idźcie odpocząć-

-Za godzinę przyślę do was kogoś z kolacją- oznajmiła Jadwiga -Może to nawet lepiej, że tak wcześnie udajecie się na spoczynek-

-To my już jakby pójdziemy- Polska kopnął lekko bruneta dając mu znak żeby się ruszył z miejsca i ponaglając go wzrokiem

-Co? Aaa tak tak… już idziemy- mruknął Litwa -Odpocząć… tak… i poskładać kogoś do kupy- mruknął znacznie ciszej, ruszając z blondynem w kierunku ich komnaty -Mamy do pogadania- stwierdził rzucając Feliksowi spojrzenie mówiące, że nie ma zamiaru odpuścić sobie zadania pewnych pytań

-Jasne jasne… a teraz ruchy zanim jednak przyczepią się do mnie i moich ran- mruknął Feliks

* * *

 **Tak więc... chcieliście mieć długi rozdział, to macie długi rozdział... a ja z kolei jestem przerażona, że wyszedł taki długi... i nie dam sobie odebrać słoneczka! Never!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoooot... znowu ponad pięć tysięcy słów?! Ja się muszę chyba zacząć wstrzymywać... ustaliłam sobie, że tak trzy tysiące na rozdział wystarczy a tu dupa...**

 **No i hmm... jak by to ująć... dawno dawno temu... to jest jakieś dwa miesiące temu XD... zaczęłam sobie pisać opko w czasach IIWŚ, potem wtrąciłam sobie mega durnoty znane pod tytułem ''Fantastyczne kraje i jak je znaleźć'' (Matko Boska ja naprawdę jestem beznadziejna z wymyślaniem tytułów i opisów opowiadań), teraz jeszcze dołączyło to... i w pewnej chwili pomyślałam ''Czemu nie być choć trochę konsekwentnym? Niech wszystkie trzy łączą się ze sobą, miejscami nawiązują do siebie... jak dla mnie to całkiem dobrze brzmi''... i tak oto niektórym może się wydawać, że to pewien rodzaj trylogii XD Chociaż początkowo nie było to zamierzone :v (też ze względu na to, że trzech opowiadań nie planowałam XD)**

* * *

-No to jesteśmy na miejscu- stwierdził Toris kiedy dotarli już do swojej komnaty

-No i zajebiście… to ja idę sobie przygotować kąpiel- powiedział Feliks odsuwając się od bruneta i kuśtykając w stronę drzwi łazienki

-Czy ja ci przypadkiem nie mówiłem, że masz odpoczywać?- zapytał Litwa modląc się o cierpliwość

-Mogę sobie jakby odpocząć w kąpieli- odparł Polska

-Albo w mogile jak się nie uspokoisz chociaż na chwilę- powiedział brunet zagradzając mu drogę

-O co ci jakby chodzi hę?- warknął zirytowany blondyn -Chcę się tylko wykąpać i tobie też to radzę, chyba, że chcesz spać dziś na korytarzu-

-Nie mam nic do samej kąpieli, ale ty ledwo jesteś w stanie chodzić, nie mówiąc o przygotowaniu sobie kąpieli- stwierdził Toris krzyżując ręce na piersi -A o wykopaniu mnie na noc z pokoju możesz w ogóle pomarzyć na chwile obecną-

-To co mam twoim zdaniem zrobić?- zapytał Feliks z rozdrażnieniem

-Usiąść, położyć się, cokolwiek, gdziekolwiek i pozwolić mi się tym zająć- oznajmił Litwa

-Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Litwą którego znam?- zapytał Polska unosząc brwi -Ten prawdziwy chyba prędzej dałby sobie ręce poucinać niż dobrowolnie coś by dla mnie zrobił-

-A skąd możesz wiedzieć co zrobiłby prawdziwy Litwa?- odparował brunet -Pozwól, że zadam ci to samo pytanie co ty mi jakiś czas temu… co ty tak właściwie o mnie wiesz? I bez złośliwych przytyków tym razem- dodał widząc, że blondyn otwiera usta

-Być może więcej niż byś chciał- stwierdził Feliks bez cienia kpiny w głosie -Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o historię, raczej nie zapominam nacji z którymi jeszcze do niedawna toczyłem zajadłe walki przygraniczne-

-A o mnie? Nie o kraju który reprezentuję?- zapytał Toris

-Całkiem silny, średnio szybki, starasz się dobrze ze wszystkimi dogadywać i być miły, pedant i pracoholik... brak poczucia humoru, śmiertelna powaga nawet przy jedzeniu owsianki- zaczął wyliczać Polska wpatrując się w sufit -Zawsze potrafisz sobie znaleźć powód do martwienia się o coś… a chyba jedynym powodem dla którego jeszcze mnie nie zatłukłeś jest to, że twojemu władcy zależy na tym sojuszu… no i dlatego, że szybko biegam-

-Całkiem sporo, ale i tak mało- stwierdził Litwa -Mniej więcej tyle ile potrafiłbym powiedzieć o tobie, poza tym co najmniej w kilku kwestiach się mylisz-

-Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jednak masz poczucie humoru?- zapytał Feliks z udawanym przerażeniem

-Ha ha ha…- Toris przewalił oczami -Przypuszczam, że nie jestem go całkowicie pozbawiony… chodziło mi raczej o powód dla którego jeszcze cię nie zatłukłem jak to zgrabnie ująłeś… może wystarczy, że powiem że jest więcej niż jeden-

-Aha… no super, nie będę wnikał w szczegóły... to skoro miłą rozmowę mamy jakby za sobą, to mogę już iść do tej łazienki? Chciałbym się wykąpać jeszcze przed północą- stwierdził blondyn, starając się nie okazywać zbytniego zainteresowania tymi innymi możliwymi powodami o których wspomniał Litwa

-W udawaniu jesteś całkiem niezły- powiedział brunet, stwierdził, że idzie dobrym tropem widząc jak Feliks się spiął -Ale nie potrafisz ukryć wszystkiego, po tych paru tygodniach, potrafię powiedzieć kiedy coś cię interesuje-

-I co? Chcesz mi może powiedzieć, że interesuję się tobą?- zapytał Feliks mrużąc czujnie oczy -I niby jak to stwierdzasz?-

-Po oczach- stwierdził Toris -Nad tym nie potrafisz zapanować… co do zainteresowania mną… coś musi w tym być, gdyby tak nie było, po prostu byś mnie unikał, a z tego co mówiła mi o tobie Jadwiga, potrafisz znikać na cały dzień kiedy ci na tym zależy-

-Dzięki teraz wiem nad czym mam jakby popracować… odsuniesz się w końcu?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Polska

-Nie, już ci mówiłem, ja się tym zajmę, a ty masz odpocząć- odparł Litwa -Jutro jakby nie patrzeć wyruszamy na północną granicę… o tym dlaczego okłamałeś króla i królową, też chciałbym pogadać-

-A tu akurat odpowiedź jest prosta, nie chciałem żeby mnie jakby odsunęli od jutrzejszej wyprawy, nie mam zamiaru przegapić okazji na skopanie Gilbertowi dupy- powiedział blondyn

-Wiesz, jak dotrzesz tam pół żywy to raczej on skopie dupę tobie- stwierdził brunet

-Dzięki jakby za troskę, ale tego w naszej umowie odnośnie kwestii krzyżackiej nie było- powiedział Feliks

-Zaoferowałem ci pomoc w skopaniu mu tyłka, ale nie powiedziałem jaka to będzie forma pomocy co nie?- zapytał Toris szczerząc zęby, popukał się palcem w skroń -Zapomniałeś? Jestem inteligentny- stwierdził widząc wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy blondyna

-I uparty totalnie w cholerę- burknął Polska -Dasz mi w końcu przejść?-

-Nie za to zrobię coś innego- stwierdził Litwa chwytając go za ramiona i robiąc krok na przód, zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, w obecnym stanie blondyn nie był w stanie stawić żadnego oporu.

Feliks cofał się krok po kroku, nie mając zielonego pojęcia o co brunetowi chodzi, krzyknął zaskoczony kiedy zawadził nogami o łóżko i poleciał do tyłu, odruchowo zamknął oczy spodziewając się kolejnej bolesnej kolizji. Bólu innego niż tego od potłuczonego ciała nie było, ale nacisk na jego ramionach nie zniknął, kiedy otworzył oczy… sam nie wiedział co miał myśleć o tym co zobaczył. Spojrzał prosto w oczy pochylonego nad nim Torisa, na którego twarzy ciągle gościł ten sam uśmieszek i który przygwoździł go za ramiona do materaca.

-Zostaniesz tu grzecznie i dasz mi się wszystkim zająć, czy mam cię przywiązać do tego łóżka?- zapytał Litwa przekrzywiając głowę na bok

-Wiesz masz strasznie dziwne preferencje- stwierdził Polska starając się opanować uczucie ciepła wypełzające mu na twarz

-Preferencje? O co ci chodzi?- zapytał Toris zdezorientowany -I czemu jesteś taki czerwony na twarzy?-

-Jesteś idiotą czy tylko udajesz?- zapytał Feliks z niedowierzaniem -Totalnie przyszpiliłeś mnie do łóżka, wisisz nade mną z cholera wie jakimi zamiarami i jeszcze gapisz się na mnie w ten sposób, a teraz pytasz o co mnie chodzi?! O co tobie chodzi?! Na moje to już podpada pod molestowanie!- brunet zrobił taką minę, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak to wygląda, puścił go i zerwał się na równe nogi samemu się rumieniąc

-Ja… ten… ykhm- Litwa odchrząknął cicho starając się zachować zimną krew -Idę brać się za tą kąpiel, ty masz się stąd nie ruszać… nie żebyś był w stanie, ale cię ostrzegam… idziesz się kąpać pierwszy, ja po tobie, a potem trzeba cię opatrzyć jak należy-

-Super… zawsze chciałem mieć własną niańkę… w dodatku wziąć z nią ślub- burknął Polska rozcierając ramiona mniej uszkodzoną ręką

-Ja za to niespecjalnie marzyłem o tym, żeby musieć opiekować się ruchliwym, upartym jak osioł mikrusem- odparł Toris idąc w kierunku łazienki, żeby przygotować w końcu tą nieszczęsną kąpiel… i pomyśleć chwilę w samotności

-Nikt ci nie kazał się mną opiekować…- mruknął Feliks układając się na łóżku w wygodniejszej pozycji -A za tego mikrusa ci się jeszcze totalnie oberwie-

-Aha… zapamiętam sobie… mimo to myślę, że jestem bezpieczny przynajmniej do czasu kiedy się nie wygoisz- stwierdził brunet znikając za drzwiami łazienki

Blondyn spojrzał kątem oka na drzwi za którymi zniknął Litwa, wciąż czuł się dziwnie poruszony i tą całą przejażdżką i tym co się stało przed chwilą

- _Tak nie powinno być…-_ powiedział cicho do siebie - _Weź się w końcu w garść Feliks, nie angażuj się w to bardziej niż to konieczne-_ westchnął ciężko wpychając sobie najbliższą poduszkę pod głowę - _Na jaką cholerę i z jakiej przyczyny on się chcę mną opiekować? To jak często wpadam w kłopoty powinno mu być na rękę… nawet nie będzie musiał się starać, żeby się mnie pozbyć...-_

* * *

-Dobra… zobaczmy… przygotować gorącą wodę… dużo gorącej wody biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj chcemy się wykąpać- mruczał pod nosem Toris rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu -Może jednak byłoby lepiej gdybym ja kąpał się pierwszy, ten jak tu wlezie to co najmniej godzinę czasu tu spędzi… właściwie to pomieszczenie jest tak duże, że dwie wanny spokojnie się zmieszczą- stwierdził patrząc na drewnianą balię służącą do kąpieli -Wystarczyłoby tylko skombinować jakieś zasłony dla zachowania prywatności…-

Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby obgadać tą kwestię z Feliksem… a jak się będzie opierał to po prostu sam się za to weźmie, w końcu teraz to był też jego pokój i jego łazienka, miał prawo co nieco pozmieniać, tym bardziej, że ta konkretna zmiana miała posłużyć zaoszczędzeniu czasu. Z westchnieniem zabrał się za rozpalanie paleniska żeby móc zacząć grzać wodę.

Ogólnie doszedł do wniosku, że sugerowanie czegoś Polsce raczej rzadko odnosiło jakiś skutek, stanowczość znacznie lepiej skutkowała w tym przypadku, na przykład ta sprawa z kąpielą… .

-Ale chyba nie musiałem przygważdżać go do łóżka w taki sposób- mruknął Litwa czując jak uszy mu płoną, chciał tylko sprawić, żeby ten uparty kretyn go posłuchał, a nie… to naprawdę nie miało tak wyglądać -Boże co się ostatnio ze mną dzieje?!- jęknął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -Najpierw ta jazda powrotna, teraz to…- mógł tylko dziękować siłom wyższym za to, że Feliks zaczął przeżywać przegranie wyzwania zanim on zaczął bardziej przeżywać jego bliskość, gdyby jeszcze bardziej się podniecił… cóż z tego w żaden sposób nie miałby się jak wytłumaczyć.

-Nie jest dobrze… naprawdę nie jest…- mruknął dziobiąc pogrzebaczem kawałek drewna -To… nie… to na pewno tylko stres, nie ma możliwości, żeby zaczął mi się podobać inny facet… w dodatku akurat ten…- usiadł na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i oparł głowę na jednej ręce wpatrując się w ogień -To nie ma sensu… dlaczego miałbym sobie nim zaprzątać głowę? Jest uparty, lekkomyślny, chyba niczego nie traktuje poważnie… poza jedzeniem i spaniem, a jego żarty i pomysły są… nie do opisania… byłoby tyle problemów mniej gdyby zabił się przy jednym z nich… a ja robię chyba wszystko żeby do tego nie dopuścić… to naprawdę nie ma sensu-

Myślenie o tym wszystkim nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym… przynajmniej czas szybciej mijał i już wkrótce kąpiel była gotowa.

-No dobra… czas poinformować tego osła, że może się iść kąpać- mruknął zbierając się z podłogi i podchodząc do drzwi -Hej Feliks kąp… huh?- mrugnął zaskoczony kiedy jego uszu dobiegło ciche pochrapywanie -No jasne… a potem narzekaj, że to ja chrapię- westchnął podchodząc do łóżka.

Feliks drzemał w najlepsze z rękami złożonymi na brzuchu, Toris stwierdził, że musiała minąć co najmniej godzina, bo na stoliku pod ścianą stała taca z ich kolacją.

-Powinienem go obudzić?- zastanawiał się Litwa -Chyba tak… wolałbym nie musieć się borykać w nocy z tym zapaszkiem- podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę żeby potrząsnąć blondynem

-Jeśli znowu planujesz coś dziwnego to totalnie cie spiorę, nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu- powiedział Feliks zanim brunet zdążył go dotknąć, kilka sekund później uchylił powieki i wbił w Litwę uważne spojrzenie

-Nie planuję nic dziwnego… po prostu myślałem, że śpisz, chciałem cie obudzić, żeby cię poinformować, że możesz iść się kąpać- powiedział Toris

-Uh huh… nie spałem… drzemałem- mruknął Polska siadając powoli -W samą porę, chcę w końcu się umyć, zjeść coś i iść jakby spać, skoro jutro pewnie znów zerwą mnie z łóżka skoro świt-

-To idź, też chcę się wykąpać i pozbyć tego cudownego aromatu- stwierdził Litwa -Pomóc ci zdjąć pancerz czy będziesz się upierał, że sam dasz radę?-

-Chociaż niezmiernie mnie to boli, muszę prosić cię o pomoc- westchnął blondyn zdejmując rękawice i sięgając do tych rzemyków mocujących napierśnik do których był w stanie

-Żeby tylko to cię dziś bolało- mruknął brunet pomagając mu się pozbyć napierśnika

-No fakt właściwie to jakby wszystko mnie boli- zgodził się Feliks, po pozbyciu się wszystkich skórzanych elementów podniósł się z łóżka i pokuśtykał do łazienki

-Tylko nie siedź tam nie wiadomo ile!- krzyknął za nim Toris, biorąc się za zdejmowanie własnej zbroi -No dobra… to teraz kolacja… i przygotować wszystko co mi będzie potrzebne do opatrzenia ran Feliksa, nie wierzę, że z dwóch upadków z konia wyszedł bez szwanku… wszystko w porządku?!- krzyknął słysząc dobiegające z łazienki syki i przekleństwa

-Sponiewieraj się tak jak ja, a potem wejdź tak do wody i mi powiedz czy będzie w porządku!- odkrzyknął Polska czując, jak woda w mało przyjemny sposób drażni liczne otarcia i drobne ranki, których chyba najwięcej dorobił się na plecach, siniaków wolał nie liczyć, co prawda do jutra większa część z tego miała się zagoić, ale na chwile obecną mocno denerwowała.

-Kusząca propozycja ale chyba spasuje i zdam się na twoją opinie!- stwierdził Litwa biorąc się za jedzenie

-Chcesz opinii na ten temat? Jest chujowo!- warknął poirytowany Polska

Toris parsknął cicho uważając żeby nie wypluć tego co akurat miał w ustach, pod warunkiem, że nie wściekał się na niego, to Feliks potrafił być zabawny kiedy się denerwował

-Ciekawe co powiesz jak cie wsadzą jutro na konia i każą jechać całą tą drogę na północ- powiedział na wszelki wypadek wstrzymując się z wzięciem kolejnego kęsa

-To się dopiero jutro okaże, ale jednego jestem pewien, jeśli będziemy jechać bez żadnych postojów, to myślę, że gdzieś w połowie drogi zacznę śpiewać pieśni pochwalne na temat bolącej dupy i tego kto zadecydował o braku przerwy!- odparł blondyn

-Nie mogę się doczekać żeby to usłyszeć z twoim doborem słów i brakiem moralnych hamulców, to z pewnością będzie arcydzieło- stwierdził brunet chichocząc cicho

-O mój Boże czy ty się śmiejesz?!- zawołał zdumiony Feliks -Myślałem, że nie stać cię na nic więcej niż uśmiech!-

-Wydaje ci się!- krzyknął Toris potrząsając głową -Zamiast tyle gadać to lepiej się myj!-

-To ty jakby zacząłeś! Poza tym co ty myślisz, że ja przez ten cały czas robię?!- po tych słowach Polska zamilkł skupiając się na jak najszybszym umyciu się, mimo szczerych chęci trochę mu to zajęło, głównie ze względu na na uszkodzone przedramiona u obu rąk. W chwili kiedy Litwa zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego kompan przypadkiem się nie utopił, Feliks opuścił łazienkę ubrany w luźną koszulę i gacie w których zwykle sypiał, wycierając włosy małym ręcznikiem.

-Mam nadzieję, że mi jakby wszystkiego nie zjadłeś- mruknął układając włosy palcami

-Nie niezdrowo jest obżerać się na noc… niepotrzebnie się ubierałeś- Toris westchnął ciężko kiedy blondyn rzucił mu podejrzliwe i nieco spłoszone spojrzenie -Trzeba ci założyć nowy opatrunek na rękę… i opatrzyć tą drugą… poza tym spadłeś z konia dwa razy, nie wierzę, że wyszedłeś z tego bez szwanku… ściągaj tą koszulę-

-Totalnie nie ma mowy- oznajmił Polska biorąc sobie kanapkę i siadając po swojej stronie łóżka -Zgadzam się ze zmianą opatrunku, ale z całą resztą wszystko w porządku… mam tylko pełno siniaków i zadrapań-

-Mhm… a drugiej ręki praktycznie nie używasz bo nie czujesz takiej potrzeby- stwierdził Litwa nieprzekonany, biorąc do ręki bandaże, buteleczkę ze spirytusem i ziołową maść -Dawaj rękę- zarządził siadając obok blondyna

-Przecież już jakby należy do ciebie skoro nas hajtnęli… dobra dobra nie patrz tak na mnie- westchnął Feliks wyciągając w jego kierunku prawą rękę i podwijając rękaw koszuli

-Będzie piekło- ostrzegł Toris odwijając kawałek materiału którym zabezpieczył ranę i nasączając kawałek bandaża spirytusem

-Już jest… znaczy się wiem- mruknął blondyn krzywiąc się z bólu, chwile później zaklął głośno, kiedy brunet zaczął oczyszczać ranę

-Ostrzegałem- stwierdził Litwa spokojnie owijając wokół rany świeży bandaż

-A ja mówiłem, że wiem, co wcale nie oznaczało, że będzie mniej bolało- odparł Polska

-Z tego co widzę, zakażenia nie dostałeś… nóż też nie był zatruty, więc za parę dni po ranie nie będzie śladu- stwierdził Toris -A teraz dawaj drugą rękę…-

-Nie… i puść tą pierwszą, już jest jakby po problemie- powiedział Feliks starając się cofnąć prawą rękę

-Przestań się wydurniać i dawaj tą rękę- powtórzył Litwa nie mając zamiaru puścić -Widzę, że nie jest z nią dobrze…-

-Wydaje ci się, a teraz daj mi dokończyć jeść i iść spać- odparł chłodno Polska

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem cię opatrywać, nie będę nalegał żebyś pokazał mi plecy, ale nie odpuszczę ci lewego przedramienia…- stwierdził Toris

-Z którym wszystko jest w porządku, a teraz puść mnie i… AAAAAAA!- Feliks urwał w połowie i zawył z bólu, kiedy brunet znienacka chwycił go za drugą rękę

-Taaa… to zdecydowanie reakcja której należy się spodziewać po złapaniu za zdrową rękę…- Litwa rozluźnił nieco uścisk widząc jak gwałtowna była reakcja blondyna, ostrożnie obmacał obszar od nadgarstka do łokcia, nie zważając na protesty i przekleństwa drugiej nacji

-Puszczaj mnie do ciężkiej kurwy i nędzy, ty popaprany…- wysyczał Polska bojąc się drgnąć żeby nie wywołać kolejnej potężnej fali bólu

-Masz złamaną rękę- powiedział powoli Toris -I ty twierdzisz, że to jest nic?-

-Nic czym trzeba się szczególnie martwić… a teraz puszczaj… to boli- wysapał Feliks czując łzy cisnące mu się do oczu

-Nawet u nas złamania nie goją się tak szybko… ty chcesz jechać na tereny przygraniczne ze złamaną ręką? Zupełnie ci odbiło?!- zapytał Litwa ostrym tonem

-Dokładnie… puszczaj w końcu!- syknął Polska

-I ja mam na to pozwolić? To jest samobójstwo! Nigdzie nie jedziesz, powiem królowi…- zaczął brunet

-Mów mu co chcesz, wszystko mi jedno czy pojadę z oddziałami czy sam- warknął blondyn -Mam już dość bezczynnego siedzenia w jednym miejscu i słuchania, że boję się stanąć do walki!-

-Kto tak niby uważa?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris

-Wszyscy ci o których narzekasz, że ich nie rozumiesz- powiedział Feliks -Plus Prusy, a teraz puść w końcu moją rękę!-

-Nie puszczę póki jej odpowiednio nie opatrzę i nie usztywnię- stwierdził Litwa chwytając za rękaw żeby go podciągnąć

-Nie!- Polska odruchowo szarpnął ręką, po czym zwinął się w miejscu z wrzaskiem, Toris nie miał pojęcia co mu tak nie pasowało… przynajmniej do czasu aż podciągnął w końcu rękaw na jego lewej ręce

-Co to jest?- zapytał brunet zszokowany widząc jasne blizny pokrywające ramię blondyna

-Blizny nie widać?!- syknął Feliks, przestał się rzucać i dlatego, że nie miał czego dłużej ukrywać i po to, żeby nie sprawiać sobie więcej bólu

-To wiem… skąd one się wzięły?- zapytał Toris sunąc palcem po jednej z nich, ciągnącą się niemal od nadgarstka do łokcia… a nawet wyżej, nie dowiedział się dokąd, bo Feliks drugą ręką złapał się za lewe ramię powyżej łokcia, uniemożliwiając podciągnięcie rękawa wyżej

-Z zagojonych ran tak jak każde blizny… skoro już uparłeś się żeby opatrzyć to złamanie to możesz się jakby pośpieszyć, zanim mnie tu pokręci z bólu?- wysapał Polska, twarz miał niemal równie bladą i spoconą co podczas walki w lesie

-Już… przepraszam, ale chwilę jeszcze poboli- mruknął Litwa, musiał najpierw upewnić się, że uszkodzone przedramię zrośnie się w miarę jak należy -Poczekaj chwilę, muszę czymś to usztywnić…- nie widział nigdzie wokół czegoś co by się nadawało, więc postanowił poszukać w łazience, w stosie drewna na opał znalazł szczapkę, która idealnie odpowiadała jego potrzebom.

-Więc… skąd te blizny? Tym razem bez zbędnej ironii?- zapytał Toris wracając na poprzednie miejsce i biorąc za bandażowanie złamania

-Z przeszłości… pytasz jakbyś nie wiedział, albo naprawdę był totalnie głupi- odparł Feliks krzywiąc się z bólu -Co chwilę są jakieś wojny, o oberwanie nietrudno, brałem udział w wystarczająco wielu konfliktach żeby się kilku dorobić… powinieneś wiedzieć, że niektóre blizny w naszym przypadku pozostają na bardzo długi czas… niektóre na zawsze… nie wierzę, że ty nie masz żadnej-

-Wiem… ale te które zostają najdłużej to muszą być pamiątki po naprawdę traumatycznych przeżyciach- mruknął Litwa kończąc opatrunek, blondyn natychmiast cofnął rękę i przycisnął ją do boku -I tak… mam kilka własnych, ale nie ukrywam ich jakby były nie wiadomo czym, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego aż tak bardzo starałeś się je przede mną ukryć- powiedział przenosząc się na swoją połowę łóżka

-Żeby uniknąć durnych pytań pieprzonego sadysty- warknął Polska kładąc się na swojej połowie łóżka i odwracając do niego plecami -Moje blizny, moja sprawa, a tobie nic do tego!-

-A kolacja?- zapytał brunet patrząc na prawie nietkniętą porcję Feliksa -I nie jestem sadystą, chciałem ci tylko pomóc-

-Jakby nagle przeszła mi ochota na jedzenie- mruknął blondyn -I nie prosiłem o pomoc-

-Czyli następnym razem mam cię zostawić na pastwę bandytów, z których jeden przed zabiciem cię koniecznie chciał się na tobie seksualnie wyżyć?- zapytał Toris

-Będziesz miał jeden problem z głowy- Feliks wzruszył ramionami -Zresztą zrobisz co będziesz chciał, nie musiałeś po mnie wracać… chociaż fakt faktem ulżyło mi, że trochę później rozstanę się z życiem i cnotą… niekoniecznie w tej kolejności-

-Nie wiem dlaczego cały czas uważasz siebie za mój najgorszy problem, którego chcę się jak najszybciej pozbyć… czekaj chwilę powiedziałeś cnoty?!- krzyknął Litwa rzucając blondynowi zszokowane spojrzenie

-Znam sporą liczbę osób które z chęcią by się mnie pozbyły… i tak powiedziałem cnotę, nie było z kim jej tracić to wciąż posiadam... a co masz zamiar mi ją odebrać, że tak cię to zainteresowało?- zapytał Polska rzucając mu spojrzenie przez ramię -Jak korzystając z tego, że jakby nie mogę ci przywalić będziesz próbował to zacznę krzyczeć o pomoc-

-Nie… nie będę- wymamrotał Toris odwracając głowę żeby ukryć rumieniec, który z niewiadomych dla niego przyczyn wykwitł na jego policzkach -Po prostu… mnie to zaskoczyło… i możesz mnie wykreślić z listy osób które pragną się ciebie pozbyć-

-Totalnie nie rozumiem dlaczego niby, śmiem uważać, że większość państw może się pochwalić zachowaniem czystości, że się tak wyrażę… chyba, że mają gdzieś zasadę nie tykania się zwykłych ludzi- mruknął Feliks -To w takim razie wpiszę cię na listę osób podejrzanie zainteresowanych moją cnotą-

-Nie wpisuj mnie na żadną listę!- syknął brunet

-Jak tam chcesz… to co? Jutro zakapujesz mnie do Jagiełły albo Jadwigi, żeby mnie nie dopuścili do udziału w wyprawie?- zapytał blondyn

-Nie- stwierdził Litwa, przypominając sobie, że też chciał wziąć kąpiel, więc zabrał się za rozsznurowywanie swojego pancerza -Wolę mieć na ciebie oko, a to, że ty byś został nie znaczy, że mnie też kazali by zostać… idę się kąpać-

-A ja spać, z łaski swojej postaraj się nie hałasować zbytnio jak będziesz wychodził- mruknął Polska, nieco zaskoczyła go odpowiedź bruneta, był pewien, że go wyda.

-Postaram się… chyba, że będę miał powód postąpić inaczej- stwierdził Toris wchodząc do łazienki.

Kiedy pół godziny później wrócił do pokoju, umyty i przebrany w swój nocny strój, Feliks był już pogrążony w głębokim śnie… i zdążył ukraść całą kołdrę

-O nie… tak się bawić nie będziemy- mruknął Litwa wchodząc na łóżko -Oddawaj kołdrę! Przynajmniej kawałek…- musiał się sporo namęczyć, żeby odzyskać choć trochę okrycia, nawet przez sen blondyn zażarcie bronił swojej zdobyczy… i nawet się przy tym nie obudził.

-No dobra… udało mi się zdobyć nieco kołdry- westchnął Toris -I kawałek Feliksa… Boże są trzy rzeczy których chyba nie da się mu odebrać… kołdra, jedzenie i gigantyczne pokłady złośliwości- stwierdził patrząc na blondyna którego przyciągnął sobie razem z kołdrą, westchnął ponownie, gdyby nie to, że i tak już dzisiaj mocno oberwał, to wykopał by go na jego połowę, zapewne wywołując kolejną awanturę, a na to nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty.

* * *

Śniło mu się… nie pamiętał dokładnie co, ale czuł, że było to coś przyjemnego… nawet bardzo przyjemnego. Obudziło go łomotanie do drzwi, chwilkę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że mieli udać się z Feliksem, odpierać łupieżcze najazdy na terenach przygranicznych, z cichym westchnieniem otworzył oczy, wolałby jeszcze chwilę pospać… dokończyć ten sen, ale musiał wstać i przygotować się do drogi, zastanawiał się czy to przez tą konieczność było mu tak dziwnie ciężko na piersi.

No i obudzić Feliksa, co mogło stanowić nie lada wyzwanie.

-Hej Feliks… musimy wstawać…- mruknął Toris obracając głowę -Fe… huh?- zamrugał zaskoczony normalnie powinien zobaczyć rozwalonego na swojej połowie blondyna, śpiącego w jakiejś niecodziennej pozie.

Zamiast tego Feliks leżał wtulony w jego bok z lewą ręką na jego piersi, wciąż śpiąc w najlepsze i nie wykazując żadnych chęci do obudzenia się.

-C-c-co do…?!- wyjąkał Litwa zszokowany, fakt wcześniej zdarzały im się nieplanowane inwazje na nie swoje połowy łóżka, ale to… to było coś nowego, to była przesada… a fakt, że jego ramiona obejmowały Polskę w pasie przyciskając go bliżej i nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć, sprawy nie polepszał.

-To już jest przesada!- syknął puszczając blondyna i gorączkowo myśląc jak z tego wybrnąć, po prostu się wydrzeć i kazać Feliksowi spadać na jego połowę, czy załatwić to bardziej delikatnie -Pytanie czy to ja go do siebie przyciągnąłem czy sam uznał mnie za przytulankę…-

-Mmm… miękki… i ciepły…- mruknął Feliks przez sen, westchnął cicho po czym rozwiązał problem Torisa obracając się na drugi bok, przynajmniej jeden z kilku problemów, jak się okazało był więcej niż jeden.

Raz, Feliks wciąż się nie obudził, a czasu dużo nie mieli.

Dwa, ta niecodzienna i żenująca poza w której spali nie wiadomo jak długo, ale to już zostało rozwiązane.

Trzy, sen który przyśnił się Torisowi był… naprawdę przyjemny i pozostawił mu w prezencie pewien typowo męski problem… a przynajmniej Toris miał nadzieję, że to zasługa tego snu, a nie osoby leżącej obok.

-Dobra… tylko bez paniki… to normalne, nie zdarza ci się po raz pierwszy- mruczał do siebie Litwa siadając powoli, drgnął zaskoczony kiedy znów ktoś załomotał w drzwi, tym razem dołączając do tego kilka ponaglających krzyków

-No dobra… wstaję już wstaję…- jęknął Feliks wciskając twarz w poduszkę -Dajcie mi tylko jeszcze pięć minut…-

-Nie mamy pięciu minut, wstawaj- Toris trącił go w ramię -To już jest drugie ostrzeżenie, zaraz wytargają cię z łóżka razem z kołdrą-

-Huh?- Polska uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego na wpół otwartymi oczyma -Już drugie? Kurwa…- uniósł prawą rękę i przetarł oczy, mrucząc pod nosem coś o znęcaniu się

-To ja ten… idę do łazienki… ubrać się…- wymamrotał Litwa zbierając się z łóżka w tempie błyskawicy i znikając za drzwiami łazienki, wolał żeby blondyn nie zauważył w jakim był stanie

-Rany… nie pali się przecież- mruknął Feliks zaskoczony tym zrywem, z ciężkim westchnieniem wyczołgał się z łóżka i ostrożnie sprawdził jak się mają jego rany -Dobra… nie boli tak jak wczoraj… prawa ręka w miarę w porządku… lewa… to jeszcze potrwa z tydzień…- wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za szukanie swoich rzeczy

-Spokojnie Toris… zaraz ci przejdzie… szlag- mruknął Toris oparty o drzwi łazienki -To kara za to, że wczoraj udało mi się zachować zimną krew?! Jak tak to bardzo kiepski żart...- ku jego irytacji i zażenowaniu, uspokajał się bardzo powoli...

-Długo tam jeszcze będziesz siedział?- krzyknął Polska -Też chcę się ubrać!-

-To się ubierz w pokoju!- odkrzyknął Litwa -Nikt ci nie broni!-

-Doooobra… ale dla ciebie lepiej jeśli nie będziesz próbował wyjść, póki nie powiem, że możesz…- ostrzegł go blondyn

-''O to się nie martw… mam własne zmartwienie''- pomyślał brunet ściągając spodnie, żeby pozbyć się drażniącego materiału.

Minęło dobrych dziesięć minut zanim Toris poczuł się na tyle pewnie, żeby zacząć się faktycznie ubierać, Feliks w międzyczasie oznajmił, że nie ma zamiaru na niego czekać i idzie zjeść śniadanie, Litwa odczekał aż usłyszy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i wyszedł z łazienki, żeby wziąć swoje ubrania, zapomniał ich wcześniej zabrać ze sobą. Czuł się mocno rozkojarzony tym wszystkim co się z nim ostatnio działo, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę przyczynę, zaczynał czuć się bardzo nieswojo w pobliżu Feliksa…

-Ale dlaczego… to… przecież niemożliwe żebym… zaczynał coś do niego czuć?- zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że to nie możliwe, ale ostatnio rozsądek miał tendencje do zawodzenia go… westchnął rozdrażniony, uczucie niepewności go dobijało, tym bardziej, że chodziło o sprawy o których nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

-Przynajmniej nie ja jeden…- mruknął wspominając swoją wczorajszą rozmowę z Feliksem -W każdym razie taką mam nadzieję… nie mam pojęcia co on robił ze swoim życiem prywatnym przez jakieś czterysta lat…-

* * *

- _Czyli zdradzają mnie oczy huh?_ \- mruknął Feliks grzebiąc łyżką w owsiance którą dostał na śniadanie _-Chyba pora nieco zmodyfikować mój plan… skoro irytowanie go na każdym kroku nie działa, to może faktycznie lepiej będzie zacząć go unikać-_ westchnął cicho - _To wszystko poszło w totalnie niespodziewanym kierunku…-_

Nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować w obecnej sytuacji, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak jak teraz, nigdy nie czuł się tak… poruszony w obecności drugiej osoby.

- _Boże wskaż mi drogę bo ja się już pogubiłem_ \- szepnął składając dłonie i opierając na nich głowę, chwilowo zignorował ostry ból lewego przedramienia - _Chyba zacząłem czuć coś czego się nie spodziewałem, do osoby do której nie powinienem...mieliśmy być tylko sojusznikami… niczym więcej… ten ślub miał być tylko symbolem-_ spojrzał na obrączkę na swoim palcu… to tylko symbol, nic więcej… symboliczny związek dwóch państw… z pewnością nie chodziło o realny związek, w końcu tego typu relacje były potępiane… przez duchowieństwo… przez innych ludzi… .

- _Przestań o tym myśleć Feliks… miałeś za wszelką cenę unikać bólu… a zresztą… przy odrobinie nieszczęścia dość szybko pożegnasz się z życiem i nie będziesz musiał się martwić...-_

-Czym martwić? I o czym masz przestać myśleć?- zapytał Toris wchodząc do kuchni -Czy ty się modlisz nad owsianką?-

-Tym, że ktoś nieustannie mnie podsłuchuje, kiedy obgaduje sam ze sobą arcyważne sprawy i przestać myśleć o tym, żeby ci przywalić bo to się skończy poważnym bólem ręki- odparł Feliks wracając do konsumowania swojej owsianki

-Za co tym razem chcesz mi przywalić?- westchnął Litwa siadając na swoim miejscu

-Za podsłuchiwane i głupie pytania- oznajmił Polska szybkim tempem likwidując jedzenie -A teraz wybacz, ale lecę do zbrojowni wybrać sobie uzbrojenie, póki jeszcze jakby mam na to czas… nie chcę skończyć z za długą kolczugą czy czymś w ten deseń-

-Och no dobra to do…- zanim brunet dokończył zdanie, blondyna już nie było -Zobaczenia… na miejscu?- dokończył zdziwionym głosem, nie rozumiał gdzie Feliksowi się tak spieszyło… chyba że dopasowanie kolczugi naprawdę zajmowało mu tyle czasu.

Toris szybko uwinął się ze śniadaniem i również udał się do zbrojowni, nie miał większych problemów z dopasowaniem sobie kolczugi i hełmu, z broni wziął to z czym czuł się najlepiej, czyli miecz, tarczę i łuk ze sporym zapasem strzał

-Ciekawe czy będzie okazja żeby trochę podszkolić Feliksa… jest dość śmiercionośny jeśli chodzi o łuk, ale wolałbym, żeby potrafił się ograniczyć do trafiania we wrogów- mruknął udając się na dziedziniec gdzie mieli się zebrać -A tak w ogóle to gdzie go posiało? Chyba nie miał takiego problemu z uzbrojeniem skoro w zbrojowni go nie było…- namierzył go dopiero na samym dziedzińcu, rozmawiał z Jadwigą, już w pełni uzbrojony i z lekko poirytowaną miną

-Tak tak totalnie będę na siebie uważał i nie będę się popisywał… będę się bawił grzecznie z innymi chłopcami i nie będę się wdawał w niepotrzebne bójki- westchnął Feliks stojąc z założonymi rękoma

-A ja przypilnuje żeby przypadkiem nie zrobił sobie krzywdy- stwierdził Toris dołączając do nich

-W takim razie jestem spokojna- odparła królowa z uśmiechem

-A skoro już przy tym jakby jesteśmy, to kiedy dorobiłem się prywatnej niańki?- zapytał Polska wskazując na bruneta -I ile oraz co mu o mnie powiedziałaś, że się mnie tak uczepił?-

-Nic takiego- powiedziała Jadwiga -Prosiłam go tylko o wyrozumiałość w twoim przypadku i by spróbował dojść z tobą do porozumienia… najwyraźniej na niańczenie cię sam się zdecydował… i nie powiedziałam mu nic czego byś sobie nie życzył- spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na Litwę zastanawiając się nad pewną sprawą

-Aha…- mruknął Feliks spoglądając to na swoją władczynię to na bruneta, nie do końca wierząc w to wszystko

-Chyba musicie już iść, wasz oddział zaraz wyrusza- powiedziała królowa wskazując na kilka grup żołnierzy formujących się na dziedzińcu -Uważajcie na siebie-

-Mhm… no to jakby do zobaczenia… w sumie nie wiem za ile, Jagiełło nie mówił na jak długo nas tam wysyła- stwierdził Polska odwracając się i idąc w kierunku wolnych koni

-To… ja też już jakby pójdę- mruknął Toris kłaniając się -Do zobaczenia wasza wysokość- odszedł czym prędzej, spojrzenie które posłała mu królowa sprawiło, że poczuł się zmieszany… no i chciał się upewnić, że Feliks da radę sam wsiąść na konia.

-Dasz sobie z tym radę?- mruknął brunet odbierając od jednego z żołnierzy przeznaczonego dla niego wierzchowca

-Tym się jakby nie martw to nie pierwszy raz jak wsiadam na konia połamany, bywało już gorzej- odparł blondyn oceniając swoje możliwości, dość szybko udało mu się wdrapać na siodło, nie przeciążając przy tym zbytnio lewej ręki

-A jak tam ręce?- zapytał Litwa wsiadając na swojego konia

-Lepiej, z prawej będę mógł jutro zdjąć bandaż, lewa pewnie jeszcze trochę poboli, ale obstawiam, że za parę dni będzie w porządku- odparł Polska chwytając wodzę w jedną rękę

-Parę dni… optymistyczne podejście- stwierdził Toris ruszając żeby zająć swoje miejsce w oddziale

-Może bardziej realistyczne niż ci się wydaje- mruknął Feliks, rozejrzał się dookoła i ruszył w kierunku grupki wojaków których w miarę znał, w końcu dowódca oddziału nie kazał jemu i Litwie trzymać się razem.

* * *

 **Jestem... zła, komputer coś zaczyna mi odmawiać posłuszeństwa, perspektywa spędzenia całego dnia na formatowaniu go mi nie odpowiada...**

 **Cóż modlę się, żeby ta złośliwa maszyna przetrzymała jeszcze trochę... i o opamiętanie z długością rozdziałów, papatki~!**

 ***Dżingiel reklamowy Polsatu: on***


	8. Chapter 8

**Fck :)**

 **Chyba utraciłam zdolność pisania krótkich rozdziałów :'')**

 **Ale za to uznałam, że czas zacząć to trochę rozkręcać :''')**

* * *

-Możesz mi powiedzieć o co ci chodzi?- zapytał Toris podjeżdżając do Feliksa który wlókł się gdzieś na tyłach oddziału w którym się znajdowali, dowódcy jak na razie nie zależało zbytnio na zachowaniu szczególnego porządku, więc nie było problemów z takimi małymi wymianami, przynajmniej póki byli jeszcze dość daleko od granicy.

-Co masz jakby na myśli przez to pytanie?- odparł Feliks obierając sobie jabłko sztyletem, obierkami dzieląc się ze swoim koniem

-Jesteśmy w drodze już kilka dni, a ty albo wleczesz się z tyłu, albo gnasz do przodu…- powiedział Litwa mierząc blondyna uważnym spojrzeniem, wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż gdy wyruszali, nie nosił już bandaża na prawej ręce, a z lewą radził sobie coraz lepiej

-A to jest takie złe bo?- Polska uniósł brew wgryzając się w owoc

-Czy ty mnie unikasz?- Toris postanowił zapytać wprost

-Skąd ci wpadł do głowy taki pomysł?- zapytał Feliks nie przejawiając zbytniego zainteresowania tą konwersacją

-Bo czy znajdujesz się z przodu oddziału czy z tyłu, to zawsze robisz tak, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej ode mnie, przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniosłem- stwierdził brunet -Skąd ty tak właściwie masz te jabłka?-

-Ładnie poprosiłem na ostatnim popasie, właścicieli pobliskiego sadu to mi dali- odparł blondyn dając ogryzek koniowi i biorąc sobie następne jabłko -Mamy bardzo dobre zbiory jabłek w tym roku-

-Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie- powiedział Toris lekko rozdrażniony

-Jak to nie? Pytałeś skąd mam jabłka- stwierdził Feliks obierając kolejne jabłko ze skórki, od czasu do czasu przerywał na chwilę i ostrożnie zlizywał sok z ostrza sztyletu, uważając żeby nie odciąć sobie języka -Pierwsza część twojej wypowiedzi nie była jakby pytaniem-

-Przestań się ze mną drażnić- westchnął Litwa

-Nie drażnię się, stwierdzam tylko fakty- powiedział Polska najspokojniej w świecie chrupiąc jabłko -Co aż tak za mną jakby tęsknisz, że tak ci przeszkadza jak mnie nie widzisz dłużej niż pięć minut?-

-Nie…- powiedział powoli brunet, chociaż musiał stwierdzić, że bez towarzystwa blondyna było podejrzanie cicho… a nawet pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że nudno

-Więc totalnie nie rozumiem o co ci jakby chodzi- stwierdził Feliks oddając kolejny ogryzek swojemu wierzchowcowi i zatykając sztylet za paskiem

-O to, że miałem cię pilnować, a ty mi to utrudniasz- odparł Toris

-Czy ty się spodziewasz, że stanie mi się nie wiadomo co jak nie będziesz tuż obok od rana do nocy i w nocy w sumie też?- zapytał Polska z mieszanką niedowierzania i rozdrażnienia w głosie -Wedle tego przekonania powinienem wąchać kwiatki od spodu już setki lat temu!-

-Nie o to mi chodzi, po prostu…- Litwa w sumie nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, bo wszystko co mówił teraz blondyn było jakby nie patrzeć prawdą

-No to o co do jasnej ciasnej, bo ni cholery nie mogę tego zrozumieć- oświadczył Feliks -Jedziemy sobie spokojnie z oddziałem zbrojnych, więc o ile nie natkniemy się na jakiś totalnie daleki krzyżacki wypad, to chyba tylko kompletni idioci by na nas napadli, co ja mam, nie wiem… dostać kompletnego zaćmienia umysłu i pojechać w zupełnie innym kierunku niż cała reszta i to tak, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył? Czy raczej jesteś zdania, że kiwnę się w siodle, spadnę i koń mnie zdepcze, udławię się jabłkiem, mucha mi do gardła wpadnie, a może ma mnie strzelić grom z jasnego nieba, albo szlag najjaśniejszy trafić?-

-To nie… po prostu czuję się spokojniejszy, kiedy mam cię na oku- mruknął Toris

-Aaa było od razu mówić, że to dla spokoju sumienia!… Chociaż nie wtedy dalej jechałbym jakby mi się podobało- stwierdził blondyn -Póki dowódca tego oddziału nie ustawi nas w bardziej zdyscyplinowanej formacji, to totalnie mam zamiar korzystać ze swobody… swoją drogą, myślałem, że będziesz więcej czasu spędzał ze swoimi ziomkami- dodał wskazując na grupę litewskich wojaków

-Ty ze swoimi nie spędzasz jakoś dużo czasu- odparł brunet

-Rzadko kiedy idzie z nimi porozmawiać na jakby ciekawsze tematy niż chędożenie i chlanie, toteż przebywam z nimi jak mam ochotę posłuchać jakichś sprośnych żartów, gdzie znaleźć najtańsze ladacznice, albo szukam inspiracji do mojej pieśni o bolącej rzyci- powiedział Polska wzruszając ramionami

-I jak idą prace nad tym wiekopomnym dziełem?- zapytał Litwa z cichym parsknięciem

-Marnie, ten nasz dowódca to jednak jakby ludzki człowiek jest i często robi postoje co by koni za bardzo nie męczyć, to dupa nie zdąży za bardzo rozboleć… przynajmniej mnie- westchnął Feliks

-No tak… ty jesteś przyzwyczajony, za to ja słyszałem kilka osób narzekających, że postoje są za rzadko- powiedział Toris -Szlag…- mruknął kiedy koń zaczął mu się rwać do przodu -Czy to zwierze nie może iść wolniej? Już trzeci raz dzisiaj mi się tak rwie-

-Wiesz jak będziesz go tak mocno ściskał łydkami to się będziesz tak z nim szarpał przez całą drogę- stwierdził blondyn -Weź się trochę rozluźnij, siedzisz sztywny jakbyś kij połknął, ja się nie dziwie, że on się denerwuje, skoro nie ma pojęcia o co ci właściwie chodzi… to tak w ramach tych obiecanych lekcji-

-A no tak… te lekcje… jak już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to może jak dotrzemy na miejsce, poduczę cię trochę posługiwania się łukiem- mruknął Litwa -Co byś przypadkiem swoich nie pozabijał-

-Może… o ile będzie na to okazja- westchnął Polska -Och chyba szykuje się jakieś ogłoszenie- stwierdził widząc, że dowódca zatrzymuje oddział

- _Słuchajta chłopy! Z racji, że jesteśmy już dość blisko naszego celu i o krzyżacki podjazd będzie coraz łatwiej, od jutra koniec z samowolką, będziemy jechać w uporządkowanym szyku zrozumiano?!-_ wrzasnął mężczyzna z sumiastym wąsem który dowodził oddziałem, tocząc spojrzeniem po swoich podkomendnych - _I tyczy się to wszystkich!_ \- dodał skupiając wzrok na tylnych szeregach, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Feliksa

-Jezu… rozumiem przecież, nie musiał się tak na mnie gapić- burknął blondyn pod nosem

-A co dokładnie powiedział? Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze zrozumiałem- stwierdził Toris

-Że od jutra każdy ma jechać jak go ustawią, a nie jak mu się będzie podobało- odparł Feliks

-To w takim razie się nie dziwie, że tak się na ciebie gapił, to ty najczęściej zmieniałeś miejsce- oznajmił Litwa

- _Co więcej z racji tego, że jak już dotrzemy nad granicę, to na hulanki nie będzie czasu, dziś pozwolę wam na trochę swobody co by morale wam za szybko nie siadło! Jak się trochę postaracie łamagi, to jeszcze przed wieczorem dotrzemy do całkiem przyzwoitej karczmy, to się będziecie mogli wybawić i kimnąć w bardziej ludzkich warunkach!-_ te słowa spotkały się z entuzjastycznymi okrzykami żołnierzy, przynajmniej tych którzy zrozumieli o co chodzi

-A teraz co powiedział?- zapytał Litwa

-Na litość boską co ty spałeś jak cie uczyłem języka czy co?- westchnął Polska

-Nie ale, ten gość wysławia się tak, że nie idzie go zrozumieć- stwierdził brunet -Poza tym teraz dochodzę do wniosku, że prawie nic mnie nie nauczyłeś-

-No wiesz, jakby ciężko żeby ci to wszystko w pamięci zostało i żebyś był w stanie zrozumieć, jak prawie w ogóle nie używasz polskiego- oznajmił blondyn

-Bo po łacinie znacznie łatwiej się z tobą dogadać, poza tym za każdym razem kiedy próbuję powiedzieć coś po polsku to dostajesz takiego ataku śmiechu, że i tak zapominasz co powiedziałem!- warknął Toris poirytowany

-To nie moja wina, że z twoim akcentem to brzmi tak zabawnie!- odparł Feliks unosząc ręce w obronnym geście

-To co powiedział nasz ukochany dowódca?- westchnął Litwa czując, że nie ma sensu kontynuować tego tematu

-Że jak pojedziemy trochę szybciej, to jeszcze przed zapadnięciem zmierzchu dotrzemy do karczmy żeby się trochę zabawić i wyspać w wygodniejszych warunkach- powiedział Polska -Cieszę się niezmiernie, mam ochotę zjeść coś porządniejszego niż wojskowe racje i napić też bym się napił-

-Aha…- Toris przeciwko dobremu jedzeniu nic nie miał, ale co do picia… miał tylko nadzieję, że Feliks miał słabszą głowę od niego, bo wyczuwał w tym aspekcie kolejny powód dla którego, blondyn mógłby z niego drwić

-Może lepiej idź to powtórz swoim kolegom, bo wydaje mi się, że nie do końca zrozumieli- stwierdził Feliks wskazując ukradkiem na grupkę Litwinów

-Taa… lepiej to zrobię- mruknął brunet odjeżdżając w kierunku swoich ziomków

- _To tego… w takich warunkach unikanie go kiepsko mi wychodzi_ \- mruknął do siebie blondyn, poklepując swojego wierzchowca po szyi i ruszając za resztą oddziału, żołnierze wyglądali na zadowolonych perspektywą wieczornej wizyty w karczmie - _Cóż tego to się mogłem akurat spodziewać-_ westchnął cicho skrobiąc się po karku, popędził konia odrobinę szybciej, w sumie podzielał entuzjazm reszty oddziału co do odrobiny luzu wieczorem.

* * *

 _-No dobra, to zanim się wszyscy zabierzecie za chlanie ustalmy sobie parę rzeczy!-_ krzyknął dowódca kiedy wieczorem znaleźli się przed wcześniej omawianą karczmą - _Jeden antałek piwa wam postawię, za resztę napitków i żarcie płacicie sobie sami! I żebyście mi się wszyscy nie urżnęli w trzy dupy bo inaczej będziecie szli jutro za końmi, zamiast na nich jechać! Pokażcie, że trochę kultury macie a nie jak jakieś zwierzęta! Chlać z umieram, dziewek służebnych nie bałamucić, burd nie urządzać!-_

-Mamy być grzeczni- powiedział Feliks zsiadając z konia, zanim Toris zdążył się odezwać -Nie bić się, nie schlać do nieprzytomności i nie dobierać się do pracujących tu dziewczyn, z wyjątkiem jednego antałka, picie i żarcie mamy sobie opłacić sami, a jak się spijesz to będziesz jutro szedł za koniem-

-Mhm… słuchaj… a picie to obowiązkowy punkt pobytu?- zapytał Toris starając się żeby w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć niepewności

-Raczej niekoniecznie, ale podejrzewam, że zostaniesz totalnie wyśmiany, jak cały wieczór będziesz siedział z kubkiem wody… przynajmniej przez moich rodaków- stwierdził Polska wyciągając z sakwy przy siodle jabłko i dając je swojemu wierzchowcowi, ruszył w stronę karczemnej stajni żeby najpierw zaopiekować się zwierzęciem

-Nie mam zamiaru nie wypić ani kropelki alkoholu- mruknął Litwa również zsiadając i idąc za blondynem -Tylko… hmm… dużo się u was pije?-

-Zależy co rozumiesz przez dużo i co chcesz pić- odparł Feliks wprowadzając wierzchowca na wolne stanowisko i biorąc się za rozsiodłanie go -Wiem tylko, że antałek piwa na całe to towarzystwo to jakby o wiele za mało-

-No dobra…- mruknął Toris zajmując się swoim koniem -''To jestem w czarnej dupie...''-

-Wiesz jak kiepsko u ciebie z piciem to nie staraj się na siłę niczego udowadniać i przede wszystkim nie daj się wciągnąć w żadne zawody- powiedział Polska odkładając swoje rzeczy w bezpieczne miejsce -Najwyżej pośmieją się trochę i tyle-

-Skąd pomysł, że kiepsko u mnie z piciem?- zapytał Litwa nieco napastliwym tonem

-Tak sobie pomyślałem po tych twoich pytaniach- odparł blondyn rozciągając się odrobinę, był cały zesztywniały po niemal całym dniu w siodle -Ale jeśli jest na odwrót to zwracam honor… dobra chodźmy tam zanim nas totalnie wrobią w pilnowanie koni-

Brunet tylko skinął głową i z duszą na ramieniu udał się za swoim towarzyszem do karczmy

-''Daj spokój… nie będzie aż tak źle… wypijesz piwo może dwa i nikomu nic się nie stanie''- Toris starał się przekonać samego siebie, że nie ma się czego obawiać… może lepiej jednak było przyznać się Feliksowi, że u niego marnie z tolerancją alkoholu… -''Nie… jest masa rzeczy których ja o nim nie wiem, on o mnie też nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego...''-

Po drodze minęli się z grupką żołnierzy którzy mieli zająć się resztą koni i wybrać spośród siebie kilku strażników którzy mieli pilnować zwierząt i dobytku, przez myśl przeszło Litwie czy by do nich nie dołączyć, ale szybko ją odrzucił… musiał być twardy.

-Boże jestem tak głodny, że mógłbym zjeść woła- westchnął Feliks, kiedy znaleźli się już w głównej sali, w powietrzu roznosiły się cudowne aromaty, które po całym dniu żywienia się jabłkami, sprawiały, że ślinka mu ciekła na samą myśl

- _Patrzajta kto się w końcu do nas doczłapał! Pan Polska we własnej osobie!-_ krzyknął jeden z polskich wojaków kiedy zobaczył kto wszedł - _Cho no Feliks do nas, robimy zrzutkę co by kupić całego tego prosiaka co się nad paleniskiem piecze!-_

 _-I co pewnie ja mam pokryć większość kosztów hę?!-_ odkrzyknął blondyn z uśmiechem, Toris uznał, że musiał tych żołnierzy dość dobrze znać skoro był taki swobodny

- _Kryć go nie musisz wystarczy, że dorzucisz trochę grosza!-_ zarechotał ktoś inny

- _Za takie żarty to ci zaraz gębę siniakami pokryje Mietek! Macie szczęście żem głodny w cholerę, bo inaczej dalej byście się głowili nad tym od kogo pieniądze wydębić!-_ odparł Feliks ruszając w kierunku stolika okupowanego przez polską grupę, pozostawiając Torisa samemu sobie w wejściu

-Eee…- mruknął Litwa czując się nieco bezradnie -To ja… chyba pójdę do swoich…- nie mając lepszego pomysłu poszedł w kierunku grupy litewskiej, przy okazji odnosząc wrażenie, że on i jego ludzie są w pewien sposób wyobcowani… .

* * *

Które to wrażenie zawiodło go zupełnie kiedy na arenę wkroczył alkohol, kiedy okazało się, że nie on jeden z grupy litewskiej zna choć trochę polski, a w grupie polskiej trafiło się paru takich którzy w miarę mówili po litewsku i kiedy obie te grupy postanowiły wzajemnie ocenić twardość swoich głów, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia, bo nikt nie chciał narażać się dowódcy.

-I ty jakby narzekałeś, że ja ciebie unikam… ja odnoszę wrażenie, że nawet gdybym się starał to i tak będę na ciebie skazany- stwierdził Feliks pociągając zdrowy łyk ze swojego kufla, po tym, jak obie grupy usiadły przy jednym stole, a Torisa posadzili obok niego

-Taa… wiesz nie spodziewałem się, że moi ludzie z twoimi ludźmi tak szybko dojdą do porozumienia- odparł Toris rozglądając się dookoła, upił odrobinę z kufla który wręczył mu jeden z polskich wojaków, zapewne w geście przyjaźni, starał się nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, żeby przypadkiem nie wciągnęli go w jeden z pojedynków na ilość wypitego piwa -Ile już wypiłeś?- zapytał unosząc brew, kiedy blondyn dolał sobie kolejną porcję złocistego trunku z dzbana stojącego na środku stołu

-Bo ja wiem… to chyba moje czwarte- Polska wzruszył ramionami -I też jestem totalnie zdziwiony, byłem pewny, że twoi koledzy są tak samo sztywni jak ty-

-Właśnie dowiedziałem się, że alkohol nie wpływa znacznie na poziom twojej złośliwości- westchnął Litwa, to by było tyle jeśli chodziło o nadzieję, że Feliks mało potrafi wypić, on sam miał za sobą jedno i pół piwa...

-To chyba dobrze, wyobraź sobie, że gdyby było inaczej to już dawno doprowadziłbym cie do szału- stwierdził Feliks nabijając sobie na nóż kawałek pieczonego prosiaka

-Albo dla odmiany byłbyś milszy- odparował Toris też się częstując

-Ależ ja jestem miły Liet! Ranisz mnie stwierdzeniem, że jest inaczej!- powiedział blondyn łapiąc się teatralnym gestem za serce -Ja jestem wręcz wcieleniem miłości i dobroci dla innych! Chyba, że mnie wkurwiają to wtedy nie-

-Boże- brunet zaczął chichotać od tej przemowy, to brzmiało tak niedorzecznie -To żeś teraz powiedział, gdybym cię nie znał… nie wtedy też bym nie uwierzył… czekaj chwilę… Liet?- spojrzał na Feliksa ze zdziwieniem, zastanawiając się skąd wziął taką ksywkę

-No… po waszemu Litwa to _Lietuva_ nie? To sobie trochę skróciłem bo zwracanie się do ciebie per ''ty'' za każdym razem zaczęło mnie trochę męczyć, a na mówienie do ciebie po imieniu jeszcze sobie nie zasłużyłeś- odparł Polska pogryzając kawałek mięsa

-Niby tak… ale…- Litwie mimo to coś nie pasowało, zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, po chwili wiedział już co było nie tak -A skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz? Przecież nigdy nie uczyłem cię litewskiego, bo mówiłeś, że masz to gdzieś!-

-''O kurwa mać...''- pomyślał Feliks o mało nie krztusząc się jedzeniem, przez tą luźną atmosferę stracił czujność i kompletnie z głowy wyleciało mu, że Toris nic nie wie o tym, że w tajemnicy przed nim brał lekcje litewskiego i że miał się o tym totalnie nie dowiadywać -''Dobra Feliks… zachowaj spokój i opanowanie… jakoś z tego wybrniesz...''- uderzył się pięścią w pierś, żeby pozbyć się tej odrobinki pokarmu która mimo wszystko poleciała nie tam gdzie trzeba

-Ten… słyszałem jak twoi ludzie tak się do ciebie zwracają… powtarzali to co jakiś czas jak z tobą gadali i nawet brzmi trochę podobnie jak w moim języku to jakoś wykombinowałem, że o to chodzi- powiedział blondyn starając się udawać obojętność

-Hmm? Naprawdę _Lenkija?_ \- zapytał podejrzliwie Toris nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Feliksa

-''Dobra teraz czas udawać idiotę… to akurat idzie mi bardzo dobrze''- stwierdził Feliks -Le...co? Jakiego kurwa kija?- zapytał robiąc nic nierozumiejącą minę, chyba mu się udało zmniejszyć podejrzenia bruneta, bo ten po chwili wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk ze swojego kufla.

- _No dobra to tera twoja kolej!-_ oznajmił jeden z Polaków stawiając przed Feliksem duży pełny kufel z pieniącym się piwem

- _Co moja kolej?_ \- zapytał zdumiony blondyn patrząc to na kufel to na mężczyznę który go przed nim postawił

- _Ten tutaj pan kolega z Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego-_ powiedział wojak wskazując na jednego z Litwinów - _Ma czelność wątpić w wielkość i potęgę Królestwa Polskiego, i wyzywa cię na pojedynek o to kto pierwszy obali cały kufel… naturalnie zakłady już poszły, więc nie ma mowy, że się wycofasz!-_

-Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem, że jeden z moich wyzwał cię cie na pojedynek w piciu?- zapytał Toris

-Taaak- powiedział powoli Polska drapiąc się po karku

-Nie musisz tego robić… ostatnie czego nam tu trzeba, to żebyś klął jutro cały dzień, jak będziesz musiał iść za swoim koniem, zaraz pogadam z tym idiotą…- Litwa zamilkł kiedy blondyn uniósł dłoń

-Totalnie zluzuj Liet, tu chodzi o obronę mojego honoru, chowanie się za tobą raczej mi nie pomoże, a jeszcze jedno piwo z pewnością mnie nie powali- stwierdził Feliks dając znać, że akceptuje wyzwanie -Za to możesz powiedzieć swojemu koledze, żeby się szykował na porażkę-

-''To zmierza w złym kierunku''- stwierdził brunet odsuwając się trochę, żeby nie przeszkadzać w wyzwaniu

- _No dobra panowie… to na trzyyy czteeeery start!-_ krzyknął żołnierz, na jego znak Feliks i Litwin który go wyzwał równocześnie chwycili za kufle i zabrali się za ich opróżnianie najszybciej jak tylko mogli, reszta towarzystwa zakrzyknęła radośnie dopingując każdy swojego faworyta.

Pojedynek był bardzo zacięty, ale koniec końców skończył się zwycięstwem Feliksa, co spotkało się z gromkimi oklaskami strony polskiej

- _No, kurwa… wygrałeeeeem-_ podsumował Polska z donośnym beknięciem, co spotkało się z kolejną falą śmiechu - _Szlag… pszepraszam-_ mruknął ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni - _A teraz błafam o wybaczenie, ale muszę iść szie odlać-_ stwierdził podnosząc się z miejsca

-Odlać?- zapytał Litwa nieco nerwowym tonem, poczuł na sobie kilka spojrzeń, przez które odnosił wrażenie, że nie czeka go nic dobrego

-No tak… wiesz… jak się coś w siebie wleje, to jakimś sposzobem musi się kiedyś wylać nie?- mruknął Feliks ruszając odrobinę chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia -Zaraz jakby wracam…-

Toris przełknął cicho ślinę, miał ochotę zawołać za blondynem żeby go teraz nie zostawiał, albo iść razem z nim, ale obie te opcje wyglądałyby co najmniej dziwnie w oczach reszty oddziału, więc nie odezwał się słowem… i zaraz tego pożałował.

- _To co? Żeby równo pogrążyć Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie, to kolejny pojedynek!-_ stwierdził jeden z polskich żołnierzy stawiając kolejny pełny kufel przed Torisem, podczas gdy drugi zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego.

-''O mój dobry Jezu...''- pomyślał Litwa patrząc z lekkim przerażeniem na naczynie

* * *

-Nosz cholera jasna…- mruknął Feliks męcząc się nieco nad zapięciem spodni, wbrew pozorom nie było to takie proste przy braku światła i kilku piwach szumiących w głowie -No wreszcie…- opłukał tylko ręce w beczce stojącej na tyłach karczmy i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Jedno wiedział na pewno, z piciem miał już dość… znaczy wypić by jeszcze mógł, ale wiedział, że jak teraz nie skończy to jutro będzie nie tyle co szedł za koniem, co się za nim czołgał, a tego nie chciał.

-Chyba po prosztu pszeproszę towarzystwo i pójdę spać… tylko skubnę jeszcze trochę tego prosiaka…- wszedł do wnętrza przybytku szykując się na batalie z tymi którzy mimo ostrzeżeń dowódcy chcieli zabalować, a którzy na pewno mieli zamiar wciągnąć w to jego.

- _Psze pana złe wieści… mamy remis-_ oświadczył jeden z Polaków z niezbyt wesołą miną

- _Jaki kurwa remis? W czym?-_ zapytał Polska zdziwiony

- _Okazuje się, że na Litwie też potrafią całkiem szybko wychylać kufle_ \- stwierdził wojak - _Trudno wyszliśmy na zero…-_

 _-Na Litwie? O cholera…-_ jedno spojrzenie na Torisa wystarczyło blondynowi, żeby szybko dojść do tego o co chodziło - _Nosz kurwa ludzie… każdego w te zawody wciągniecie?_ -

- _No… akurat to się rozumiało samo przez się…-_ mruknął żołnierz

- _No zajebiście… ale na litość boską nie wmuszajcie w niego więcej, widać, że chłop ma już dość-_ stwierdził Feliks patrząc na dość silny rumieniec na policzkach Litwy

- _Przecież nie wypił aż tak dużo…-_

 _-Niech zgadnę, na zawody zamówiliszcie najmocniejsze piwo które tu mają?-_ blondyn nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, sam poczuł, że po tym ostatnim piwie trochę bardziej namieszało mu się w głowie

- _No…-_

Polska przewalił oczyma, podszedł do bruneta i klepnął go w ramię, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę

-O… jusz wróciłeś…- mruknął Toris

-No wróciłem… ile kufli w ciebie wmusili jak mnie nie było?- zapytał Feliks pakując sobie do ust jeden z ostatnich kawałków mięsa jakie zostały

-Dwa… jeden na pojedynek i jeden za sfycięstwo- odparł Litwa mrużąc lekko oczy

-Wiesz… myślę, że nam obojgu jusz starczy- oznajmił Polska -Zbieramy się-

-Dokąd?- mruknął brunet nieco zdziwiony

-Kłaść się spać, zanim towaszystwo rozkręci tą zabawę jeszcze mocniej- powiedział blondyn

-Och… dobsze… a gdzie ty chcesz spać?- zapytał Toris był jeszcze dość trzeźwy żeby go to zastanowiło, większość oddziału chyba miała zamiar spać w głównej sali gospody, mimo to wstał i poszedł razem z blondynem w kierunku wyjścia z oberży

-W stajni, tam przynajmniej jest cicho i szpokojnie… a osobiście wole zapach końskiego łajna niż kilkunastu pijanych chłopa, w niewietrzonej sali- odparł Feliks otwierając drzwi, chłód późnej, letniej nocy był bardzo orzeźwiający i bardzo pomagał w stanie nietrzeźwości

- _Ej a wy dokąd leziecie?-_ zaczepił ich jeden z bardziej podpitych żołnierzy, zatrzymując ich przy wyjściu

- _Na spacer kurwa… idź chlej z resztą towarzystwa zamiaszt zaczepiać ludzi-_ powiedział Polska z rozdrażnieniem

- _No weź nie pierdol, że jusz idziesz… zabawa się dopiero szaczyna, nie wydurniaj szie i wracaj na szale razem ze swoim kochasiem, na pewno obalicie jeszcze po kuflu…-_ stwierdził wojak z uporem

- _Kochasiem?-_ zapytali Feliks i Toris w jednym momencie, identycznie unosząc brwi w górę

- _No… słyszałem plotki, sze król i królowa wasz hajtnęli jak brali ślub-_ mruknął żołnierz drapiąc się po karku - _A jak tak to…-_

 _-Chłopie… weź spierdalaj zanim w magiczny sposób sprawię, że będziesz musiał szukać swoich zębów po podłodze-_ powiedział Feliks wyjątkowo wyraźnie, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu żołdaka, ta uprzejma prośba odniosła zbawienny skutek, gdyż wojak zrobił w tył zwrot i wrócił do sali mrucząc pod nosem coś o nie umiejących się bawić burakach.

-Ciekawe czy taki cwany będzie jak szie rano obudzi z potfornym kacem- stwierdził Polska zamykając za nimi drzwi i ruszając w stronę stajni

-Pefnie nie...- mruknął Litwa zamyślony idąc za blondynem

- _Chłopaki jeszli chcecie się napić to teraz macie osztatnią szansę-_ rzucił Feliks w stronę grupy pilnującej koni, nie musiał im tego dwa razy powtarzać -No… to teraz można iść spać- stwierdził maszerując w stronę swoich rzeczy żeby zabrać sobie derkę, wolał mieć w razie czego czym się okryć

-Jesteś pewny, że moszemy tak po prostu iść spać? A kto będzie pilnował koni?- zapytał Toris, czuł się nieco otępiały…

-Same się upilnują- burknął Polska szykując sobie legowisku w kupie siana leżącej w jednym z kątów stajni, jego zapach świetnie tłumił zapach koni -Niech ktoś kurwa spróbuje ukraść mi konia to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam-

-Pefnie ciekawie by to wyglądało…- stwierdził Litwa, po rozglądnięciu się wokół, doszedł do wniosku, że położenie się obok Polski to najlepsze wyjście, wziął swój koc i zajął sobie miejsce w tym dość gryzącym, ale skądinąd miękkim i wygodnym posłaniu -Mmm… mam pytanie…-

-To je zadaj zamiast mi jakby oznajmiać, że je masz- mruknął Feliks

-Dlaszego właściwie mnie stamtąd wyciągnąłeś?- zapytał Toris -Nie musiałeś…-

-Czy ja wiem… moszesz to potraktować jako rewansz za uratowanie mi życia wtedy w lesie…- mruknął blondyn -Chociasz i tak daleka droga zanim zupełnie ci się odpłacę-

-Ach… o to chodzi… wiesz nie musisz się nic odpłacać…- stwierdził brunet starając się znaleźć sobie dogodną pozycję do leżenia -W końcu jesteszmy kumplami…-

-Nie jesteśmy- zaprzeczył Polska zerkając na Litwę z ukosa

-Jesteśmy- oznajmił Litwa nieco buntowniczym tonem -Tylko nie chcesz tego pszyznać…-

-Nie jesteśmy kumplami… tylko sojusznikami w sprawie upszykszenia życia Zakonowi Kszyszackiemu… chociaż gdybym mógł to pewnie bym cię polubił…- stwierdził Feliks walcząc z zawrotami głowy

-A dlaszego niby nie możesz?- zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem, uniósł lekko głowę żeby spojrzeć na blondyna

-Nie fiem czy mogę ci zaufać…- mruknął cicho Feliks

-Moszesz- stwierdził Toris pewnie -Dlaszego miałbyś nie móc?-

-Nieważne- powiedział szybko Polska zdając sobie sprawę z tego o czym właściwie teraz mówił, zaklął w duchu na siebie i całe to piwo które wypił, zawsze gadał po tym trochę za dużo

-Ważne- uznał Litwa unosząc się na łokciu, żeby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się blondynowi, do głowy wpadł mu pomysł, że powinien coś sprawdzić i rozwiać pewne wątpliwości... gdzieś tam z tyłu resztki jego zdrowego rozsądku wrzeszczały do niego żeby się opamiętał i dał spokój… cała reszta stwierdziła, że Feliks ma naprawdę ładny kolor oczu i zastanawiała się dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł -Jesteśmy chyba małżeństwem… mam wraszenie, sze powinniśmy sobie ufać…-

-Rany… naprafdę uderzyło ci do głowy, skoro nawet się nie skrzywiłeś na wspomnienie o małżeństwie…- stwierdził Feliks, drgnął zaskoczony kiedy Toris objął go pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, mógłby przysiąc, że jego twarz musiała przybrać naprawdę intensywnie czerwony kolor… całe szczęście było raczej ciemno… -C-co t-ty jakby w-wyprafiasz?!-

-Zimno mi- mruknął Toris tuląc go do siebie

-To się kocem nakryj i zostaw mnie f spokoju!- syknął Polska czując jak robi mu się wręcz gorąco

-Nie… chcę coś sprafdzić- stwierdził Litwa z uporem

-Co niby chcesz…- Feliks zamilkł nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że twarz Torisa jest niepokojąco blisko, a jego oczy wpatrują się w niego z jakąś rozpaczliwą determinacją, czuł na swoich ustach oddech bruneta… -Eee… idź jusz może lepiej spać- zaproponował niepewnie, odruchowo zasłaniając usta Torisa dłonią -Zdecydofanie za dużo wypiłeś…- mruknął -''Ja chyba też...''-

Toris rzucił blondynowi poirytowane spojrzenie, musiał się upewnić… zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił Feliksa za nadgarstek dłoni którą zasłaniał mu usta, odsunął ją na bok i unieruchomił mocniejszym chwytem, po czym pochylił głowę likwidując tą niewielką przestrzeń dzielącą ich usta.

Pocałunek był krótki i pełen niepewności, jakby Litwa nie był do końca pewny o co mu chodziło, tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał zielonego pojęcia co robi… i dlaczego to robi, chyba po prostu chciał sprawdzić swoje reakcje i odczucia.

Wargi Feliksa były miękkie i ciepłe, Toris nie wiele pamiętał z ich pierwszego pocałunku, do którego zmusiła ich Elizabeta, tamto wydarzenie było dla niego zbyt dużym szokiem, więc było to dla niego pewne zaskoczenie.

Feliks już w ogóle czuł się zaskoczony, zdezorientowany i zupełnie bezbronny, Toris całkiem mocno przytrzymywał jego prawą rękę, a lewej nie chciał bardziej uszkodzić, wpatrywał się w Litwę wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, za nic nie potrafiąc powiedzieć, co bruneta podkusiło do tego żeby go pocałować.

-O-o-odbiło ci?!- syknął Polska kiedy Litwa cofnął się odrobinę i oblizał wargi z zamyśloną miną, blondyn zadrżał mimowolnie, to już zdecydowanie było molestowanie

-Mmm… za słabo…- mruknął Toris jakby z nutą zawodu

-Za słammmm~!- wymamrotał Feliks znów czując na swoich wargach usta bruneta, tym razem Toris wyglądał na bardziej zdecydowanego, bo całował go teraz bardziej… brutalnie? Namiętnie? Był zbyt oszołomiony żeby się nad tym zastanawiać -''Dobry Jezu… co my w ogóle robimy… co go napadło?! I czemu nie robię nic żeby go powstrzymać...''-

Toris mruknął z zadowoleniem, teraz czuł więcej… ciepło, miękkość… smak… cóż, na chwilę obecną Feliks smakował piwem, wieprzowiną i trochę jabłkami, całkiem… smacznie… zaczynało mu się to podobać… przyciągnął Feliksa bliżej, chciał więcej tego rozkosznego ciepła.

-''To się… nie może dziać naprawdę...''- pomyślał nieprzytomnie Polska, było mu tak cholernie gorąco… i przyjemnie, czuł się dziwnie… bezpieczny i zrelaksowany… -''Nie nie nie… nawet tak nie myśl… nie angażuj się w to… to tylko złudzenie i cały ten wypity alkohol''-

Feliks nie miał pojęcia ile to trwało, ile dokładnie czasu minęło nim w końcu Toris przerwał ten pocałunek, obaj byli zadyszani i rozgrzani, i tak cholernie niepewni jak to tylko było w tej sytuacji możliwe, a całą tą niepewność pogłębiała cisza, która między nimi zapadła.

-Możemy w końcu… iść spać?- zapytał cicho blondyn nie mając żadnego innego pomysłu na to jak przerwać tą krępującą ciszę

-Spać… tak jasne… chodźmy spać…- zgodził się brunet ochrypłym głosem

-To może… puścisz już moją rękę? Zanim nie wiem… złamiesz mi nadgarstek albo coś? Najlepiej w ogóle mnie puść...- mruknął Feliks czując jak palce prawej dłoni zaczynają mu drętwieć

-Co? Och… no tak…- Toris puścił rękę blondyna, ale wciąż obejmował go w pasie nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć, westchnął głęboko zamykając oczy, czuł się taki zmęczony…

-E...ej… miałeś mnie puścić…- powiedział Polska -Z-złaź ze mnie!- mruknął kiedy Litwa oparł głowę na jego ramieniu powoli odpływając -Z-zamorduję cię… jak tylko wstaniemy…- on też nie miał już siły i czuł się senny… głównie za sprawą alkoholu, gdyby nie to całe piwo, zapewne nie mógłby zasnąć po tym wszystkim -Nakopię ci rano… tak, że się nie pozbierasz...- mruknął zamykając oczy.

* * *

 **Także ten** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Powiem tylko, że ja z miłą chęcią przyjmuję różne ciekawe sugestie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **To nie tak, że mam jasną i ukształtowaną wizję tego co chcę napisać (czyt. moja twórczość to wcielenie chaosu)...**

 **Chcesz brać udział w twórczości SłoneczkaPolsatu? Zapisz się już dziś! XDDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dobra chyba udało mi się już do końca wybrnąć z ery długich rozdziałów.**

 **Cóż w tym konkretnym... well współczuje Torisowi XD**

* * *

-Hej Liet nie śpisz już?-

Liet? Umysł Torisa starał się przetworzyć tą nazwę i przypomnieć sobie do czego się odnosiła… ach tak… do niego, ta dziwna ksywka którą wymyślił mu Feliks.

-N-nie… już nie śpię- mruknął Litwa nie otwierając jeszcze oczu, jeszcze nie chciał wstawać, było mu tak wyjątkowo miękko i wygodnie, chyba mógł jeszcze chwilę poleżeć, skoro jeszcze nie było słychać wrzasku dowódcy.

-To dobrze- brunet zastanawiał się, dlaczego Polska mówi tak głośno, westchnął cicho tuląc do siebie… w sumie nie był pewny co, wiedział tylko, że było ciepłe i całkiem wygodnie się do tego tuliło -W takim razie powiedz mi… bardzo cię boli głowa?-

-Huh?- Toris otworzył powoli oczy i zamrugał ospale, póki co fakt, że wpatrywał się prosto w oczy Feliksa nie wydawał mu się zbytnio dziwny, zmarszczył brwi próbując ocenić swój ogólny stan -Nie… chyba nie…- ku swojemu zdumieniu, chyba jedyne co mu dolegało to spore pragnienie i lekkie mdłości, ciekawił go tylko ten przejaw troski ze strony blondyna

-To zaraz kurwa zacznie- oświadczył Polska przez zaciśnięte zęby

ŁUP!

* * *

- _A mówiłem… prosiłem… chlejcie z umiarem-_ westchnął dowódca - _To nie...połowa oddziału mi się urznęła jak świnie-_

Toris średnio rozumiał co mówił komendant, domyślał się tylko, że chodzi o wczorajszą popijawę, on ku swojemu szczęściu, był wśród tych szczęśliwców, których uznano za dość trzeźwych, żeby nie dostać kary… Feliks też, ale od niego wolał się chwilowo trzymać z daleka.

Randka z beczką pełną zimnej wody prosto ze studni pomogła mu się skutecznie dobudzić, a jak już się dobudził, to zrozumiał dlaczego spojrzenia które teraz posyłał mu Polska były dalekie od przyjaznych, dlaczego teraz bolała go głowa i dlaczego pierwsze co go rano spotkało to była ucieczka przed rozwścieczonym blondynem, do czasu dopóki nie uratował go dowódca zwołując apel na placu przed karczmą.

-''Boże co mnie podkusiło do tego całowania?!''- jęknął w duchu Litwa, starając się zachować jako taką powagę i ignorować pełne uczucia spojrzenia Polski… bardzo morderczego uczucia, gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, to już dawno leżałby trupem.

- _I co pewnie teraz sobie myślicie, że mam takie miękkie serducho, że nie dotrzymam słowa z wczoraj hę? No to się kurwa moi drodzy pomyliliście, będziecie zapierdalać na nogach, tak jak to było ustalone, a tych kilku mądrzejszych od was którzy nie schlali się aż tak bardzo, będzie was konno poganiać!-_ wrzasnął komendant - _A żeby wam jeszcze trochę życia uprzykrzyć, to wy osiodłacie wszystkie konie! A teraz jazda zanim pasy z was zedrę!-_

Toris westchnął ciężko przykładając do obitego policzka kojący chłód swojej kolczej rękawicy, bolesnego guza na czubku głowy wolał nie tykać. I tak wyszedł z tego całkiem nieźle, obietnice które składał mu Feliks ścigając go wokół gospody, były znacznie bardziej barwne niż guz, obity policzek i podbite oko, a wiązanki puszczał przy tym tak długie i wymyślne, że niejeden z pozostałych wojaków aż pokraśniał z wrażenia, widocznie kilkusetletnie doświadczenie robiło swoje.

- _No dobra, konie gotowe?! To teraz ci co byli grzeczni wsiadają, a cała reszta czeka aż was odpowiednio ustawię!-_ krzyknął dowódca

Toris trafił przed czoło oddziału, służąc wraz z kilkoma innymi ''szczęśliwcami'' za zwiad, Feliks trafił na sam tył, dostając za zadanie pilnowanie luzaków, skoro duża część oddziału szła pieszo, w chwili obecnej, brunet nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego rozwiązania, nie miał pojęcia kiedy Polsce trochę zejdzie ciśnienie, a sam mógł w miarę spokojnie pomyśleć.

-''Nie żebym mu się dziwił… ale chyba trochę przesadza''- pomyślał Litwa krzywiąc się, kiedy na odchodne blondyn wskazał na niego i przejechał sobie palcem wskazującym po szyi, tak zdecydowanie był jeszcze zły.

Podjechał na swoją pozycję i zatrzymał konia, z drugiej strony nie był pewny, czy przydzielenie go do grupy zwiadowczej było takie dobre, był trochę zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

Pamiętał wszystko co się działo wczoraj, pamiętał zawody, pamiętał że Polska pomógł mu wydostać się z sali zanim popijawa zaczęła się na dobre… i pamiętał jak uznał, że to doskonały pomysł by zacząć całować Feliksa i sprawdzić swoje reakcje na ten czyn.

-''Nie jestem pewny co jest gorsze… to, że naprawdę to zrobiłem, to że Feliks ma teraz ochotę urwać mi łeb… czy to, że to wcale nie było takie złe''- pomyślał Toris czując jak pieką go policzki, spodziewał się, że poczuje dreszcz obrzydzenia, uzna pomysł żywienia jakiegoś głębszego uczucia względem blondyna za głupotę i pozbędzie się swoich wątpliwości... zamiast tego zyskał nowe powody do zmartwień.

Teraz nie miał pewności, czy jego odczucia były prawdziwe, czy były wynikiem upojenia alkoholem, opcja, że zadurzył się w Feliksie wydawała się coraz bardziej realna, a to co poczuł kiedy go całował było czymś zupełnie odwrotnym niż to czego się spodziewał.

Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że poczuje tyle przyjemności całując się z facetem.

Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie usnął pod wpływem tego co wypił, to na dwóch pocałunkach by się nie skończyło.

-''Jestem w ciemnej dupie''- stwierdził Litwa wzdychając ciężko -''Tym bardziej, że jeśli to uczucie jest prawdziwe, to biorąc pod uwagę reakcje Feliksa, to chyba mogę sobie pomarzyć… Boże o czym ja myślę, dlaczego miałbym marzyć o romantycznym związku z mężczyzną…''- uderzył się z rozmachem w czoło i pokręcił głową -''Romantycznym… Toris po prostu skup się na swoim zadaniu, zanim ktoś uwolni cie od twoich problemów, pozbawiając cię tego durnego łba''-

* * *

Feliks rozcierał knykcie prawej dłoni, psiocząc pod nosem na wszystko co się dało. Zanim zabrał się za kopanie tyłka Torisowi mógł ubrać rękawice, bruneta bolałoby bardziej, jego mniej i wszystko było by w porządku.

-''Dupa tam w porządku''- pomyślał Polska zgrzytając zębami, blednąc i czerwieniąc się na przemian, na wspomnienie ubiegłej nocy -''Całowanie się z facetem nie jest w porządku, czerpanie z tego przyjemności nie jest w porządku, poddawanie w wątpliwości genialnego planu też nie jest w porządku''- zaklął cicho kiedy kilka koni których miał pilnować, postanowiło okazać swoje niezadowolenie i musiał je uspokoić

-To totalnie nie ma sensu- westchnął cicho -Po prostu przestań o tym jakby myśleć, było, minęło, nakopałeś za to komu trzeba… nie potrzebujesz nikogo takiego, to były tylko jakieś popaprane alkoholowe halucynacje-

Zagryzł wargi i poklepał swojego wierzchowca po szyi, chciałby mieć teraz możliwość odjechania gdzieś na bok i pomyślenia w samotności.

-''Na ile to co mówił było tym co myślał, a nie tym co mu alkohol podpowiadał?''- Feliks był raczej skłonny stwierdzić, że wszystko co Litwa wtedy mówił to były pijackie brednie, zwłaszcza, że brunet utrzymywał, że nie pamiętał nic z tego co miało miejsce w stajni.

-''Czyli nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać, dalej nie mam powodów żeby mu w pełni ufać… najlepiej w ogóle mu nie ufać...''- potarł swoje lewe ramię, pamiętał co się stało kiedy ostatnim razem komuś zbytnio zaufał, niewiele brakowało by stracił życie, prawie stracił rękę, a przynajmniej możliwość posługiwania się nią… . Do tej pory miewał z nią problemy, czasami po prostu bolała, czasami w ogóle jej nie czuł i nie mógł do końca zacisnąć palców, z biegiem czasu było lepiej, ale i tak goiło się irytująco powoli… jak wszystko z czym nie potrafił poradzić sobie w swojej głowie.

Z Litwą też nie dawał sobie rady, ale to była zupełnie inna sprawa.

-''Po prostu będziemy razem walczyć z Zakonem… nic więcej''- stwierdził Feliks sięgając po jedno ze swoich ostatnich jabłek, nie jedli śniadania przed wyruszeniem… prawdopodobnie część kary za pijaństwo, całe szczęście był przygotowany na taką sytuację.

-Zobaczmy, na przygranicze dostaniemy się lada moment, pewnie koło południa będzie postój na jakieś jedzenie i żeby nam oddział nie padł po drodze ze zmęczenia- mruknął Polska drapiąc się po karku -A tymczasem chyba jedyne co pozostało to podziwiać widoki… i pilnować żeby te wredne bydlaki się nie skopały i nie pogryzły- westchnął ponownie rozdzielając konie.

* * *

-Przestaniesz patrzeć na mnie jakbyś chciał mnie zamordować?- westchnął Toris na popołudniowym postoju, pomagał Feliksowi zająć się końmi, to, że jeszcze nie oberwał uznał za całkiem dobry znak

-Ale ja chcę cię zamordować- oświadczył Feliks wiążąc konie żeby nie pouciekały

-Wyjaśniłbyś mi chociaż za co!- powiedział Litwa, rżnięcie głupa w tej sprawie było bardzo istotne w celach zdrowotnych -Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, poza przypadkowym przytuleniem? Takie rzeczy się zdarzają przez sen!-

-Takie rzeczy też się zdarzają przez sen- stwierdził Polska nakreślając palcem okrąg wokół swojego oka, pijąc do podbitego oka bruneta -Taka senna samoobrona-

-Gdyby nie to, że przywaliłeś mi już po obudzeniu się, to nawet nie miałbym ci tego za złe- stwierdził Toris

-A skąd wiesz, że się obudziłem?- zapytał Feliks robiąc zdumioną minę -A może po prostu jakby lunatykowałem, z otwartymi oczami i bardzo precyzyjnym celem nakopania ci do dupy?-

-To musisz mieć bardzo ciekawe sny- odparł Litwa z sarkazmem

-Nie… nie są ciekawe… ani trochę…- mruknął Polska odwracając głowę i patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń

-Uch… to… dowiem się za co mi się dostało?- zapytał Toris chcąc zmienić temat, co prawda doskonale wiedział za co oberwał, ale… uznał, że ma całkiem dobrą okazję na dowiedzenie się, co na ten temat myśli blondyn

-Za głupie pomysły i niezdrowe zainteresowania- oświadczył Feliks odwracając się i maszerując w stronę miejsca gdzie mógł dostać swoją porcję jedzenia

-Mówiłem ci już, że przytulenie cię nie było moim pomysłem, tylko przypadkiem- powiedział Litwa ruszając za nim

-To nie był jedyny durny pomysł na jaki wpadłeś wczoraj- stwierdził Polska -Twierdzenie, że jesteśmy kumplami i możemy sobie w pełni ufać, też można pod to podciągnąć-

-Niby dlaczego?- Toris zastanawiał się co takiego blondyn ma przeciw głębszej relacji niż sztywny sojusz w celu zwalczenia wspólnego wroga -Chyba powinniśmy sobie ufać skoro mamy walczyć ramię w ramię?-

-Do tego wystarczy minimalna doza zaufania, a odniosłem wrażenie, że tobie chodziło o coś znacznie więcej- odparł Feliks -Co mnie totalnie zdziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę, że mnie nie znosisz, z wzajemnością zresztą-

-Skąd ten wniosek?- Litwa uniósł brwi zdziwiony -Fakt, nasza znajomość nie zaczęła się zbyt… spokojnie, ale to nie znaczy, że cie nie lubię-

-A lubisz?- zapytał Polska z nutą zaskoczenia w głosie -Cóż, to nie zmienia faktu, że ja nie lubię ciebie-

-''Aha! Zdecydowanie coś ukrywasz, skoro mnie okłamujesz''- stwierdził Toris, to co Feliks mówił wczoraj przeczyło wszystkiemu co mówił teraz -Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że lubię- powiedział powoli, ukradkiem obserwując wyraz twarzy Polski -Na pewno nie da się przy tobie nudzić-

-Super, zostałem prywatnym błaznem- powiedział kwaśno Feliks

-Nie o to mi chodziło- westchnął Litwa przewalając oczyma -Bardziej o możliwość porozmawiania na ciekawe tematy i robienia różnych rzeczy… w ciągu tygodnia spędzonego w twoim towarzystwie, działo się więcej niż potrafiło dziać się przez parę miesięcy zanim się poznaliśmy-

-To smutne, że beze mnie twoje życie jest tak śmiertelnie nudne- stwierdził Polska odbierając swoją rację żywnościową i rozglądając się za najlepszym miejscem do wypoczynku.

-W sumie gdybym miał być szczery to fakt, moje życie jest o wiele ciekawsze od tych kilku miesięcy- przyznał Toris, odebrał swoją porcję i ruszył za blondynem w stronę niewielkiego drzewka, dalej jednak trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości

-Aha…- mruknął Feliks nieco zbity z tropu, nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał

-Czyli oberwało mi się za to, że stwierdziłem, że jesteśmy kumplami?- zapytał Litwa czując, że jest na bardzo dobrej pozycji

-Nie tylko- odparł Polska siadając sobie wygodnie w cieniu rzucanym przez drzewko

-To za co?- drążył dalej Toris, chciał wiedzieć co takiego Feliks sądził o tym co wczoraj miało miejsce, w sumie nie opierał się jakoś bardzo…

-Za… nieważne…- mruknął Feliks klnąc na lekki rumieniec który powlekł jego policzki, brunet uznał to za jak najlepszy znak, Polska unikał odpowiedzi i nawet się nie wkurzył, coś musiało być na rzeczy , być może nie on jeden czuł coś czego się nie spodziewał… .

-''Pytanie tylko czy to dobrze''- westchnął w duchu Litwa, siadając po drugiej stronie drzewka i zaczynając jeść, w tej sprawie tyle rzeczy było niewiadomych, że nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować -''Wciąż nie jestem pewny własnych uczuć… całowanie się po pijaku to raczej kiepski fundament na snucie jakichkolwiek tez… o tym co się dzieje w głowie Feliksa to już w ogóle nie mam pojęcia, mogę się tylko domyślać''-

Litwa wyjrzał ukradkiem za pień o który się opierał, Polska posilał się powoli, minę miał mocno zagubioną i niepewną, brunet przełknął cicho ślinę widząc na jego policzkach silny rumieniec… nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ten widok tak na niego wpływał.

-''Dobra ustalmy sobie kilka faktów, to, że coś czuję jest pewne, tylko nie mam pewności co to takiego. Mój genialny test przyniósł mi tylko więcej niepewności, jedyne o czym się przekonałem, to że całowanie się z facetem jest całkiem przyjemne… przynajmniej po kilku piwach''- pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Toris nie zwracał uwagi ani na to co je, ani na to co się wokół dzieje.

Feliks już jakiś czas temu skończył swoją porcję i zaczął się rozglądać za czymś co można by porobić póki jeszcze mieli wolny czas, musiał zająć myśli czymś innym niż tamten zawstydzający incydent i to co się z nim wiązało... chyba najlepiej byłoby wyciąć jakiś kawał Litwie skoro był pod ręką… tylko jaki, ostatnio jakoś ciężej go było wkurzyć. Przeszedł na czworaka kawałek wokół pnia, spodziewając się pytania w stylu ''czego chcesz?'' i uniesionych w zdziwieniu brwi, ale zamiast tego zastał bruneta tak zamyślonego, że nawet go nie zauważył.

-''Hmm, po prostu go wystraszyć, czy dodać do tego coś jeszcze?''- Polska potarł brodę w zamyśleniu, przykucnąwszy obok i obserwując Torisa

-''Czy ja w ogóle chcę takiego związku?''- brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z całkiem bliskiego zagrożenia -''O czym ja w ogóle mówię… kiedy właściwie pomysł związania się z kimś tej samej płci przestał mnie odrzucać? Zresztą ten uparty jak osioł, kretyn stawia się na każdą próbę poprawienia naszych wzajemnych relacji nie mówiąc już o tym…''- westchnął ciężko opierając głowę na ręce -''Chyba najpierw musiałbym jakimś cudem zdobyć jego zaufanie i wyciągnąć z niego dlaczego tak mu to nie pasuje… poza tym myślę, że z tą niechęcią to on udaje… wtedy po prostu by mi przywalił zamiast się rumienić… Boże czemu robi mi się gorąco za każdym razem jak on się rumieni...''- pomyślał sam się czerwieniąc

-Zrobiłeś się czerwony jak burak- oznajmił Feliks na głos, parsknął cichym śmiechem, kiedy Litwa wyprostował się nagle i przywalił tyłem głowy w pień drzewa

-Na litość boską nie strasz mnie tak!- syknął Toris rozcierając obolałą głowę teraz zamiast jednego miał dwa guzy

-Kiedy to jest totalnie zabawne- powiedział Polska szczerząc zęby -Nie moja wina, że odpłynąłeś gdzieś hen daleko i dałeś się zaskoczyć-

-Bardzo zabawne… jak moja głowa przetrwa do końca dzisiejszego dnia, to uznam to za cud!- mruknął Litwa

-Przydałoby się żeby przetrwała, głupio by było gdybyś dotarł na miejsce bez- blondyn wzruszył ramionami -Zdobądź się chociaż na tyle żeby można było powiedzieć ''Zginął w walce, mężnie broniąc kraju'', a nie ''Rozwalił sobie łeb po drodze i tyle było z wojowania z Zakonem Krzyżackim''-

-Postaram się, żeby ci nie było za mnie wstyd- burknął brunet podnosząc się z ziemi

-A co ja jestem twoja matka żeby mi miało być wstyd?- zapytał Feliks prostując się i otrzepując z kurzu

-Nie mój mąż- odgryzł się Toris z zadowoleniem obserwując reakcję blondyna, który znów się zaczerwienił -To by dopiero było głupie ''Został wdowcem kilka miesięcy po ślubie, jego durne kawały pozbawiły życia...''-

-Jego żonę- wciął mu się w słowo Polska ze złośliwym uśmiechem -Miło, że tak szybko podzieliliśmy rolę w tym symbolicznym małżeństwie, wiesz myślę, że w kiecce byłoby ci nawet do twarzy~-

-Już prędzej tobie, nie wiem czy ktoś ci kiedyś wspominał, ale chyba każdy na pierwszy rzut oka pomyliłby cię z babą- odparował Litwa, mimowolnie wyobraził sobie siebie w damskich szatach… ten widok chyba będzie go prześladował przez wieki

-Widzisz jaki jestem śliczny?- powiedział Feliks mrugając do bruneta zalotnie, akurat do złośliwości w tym typie był przyzwyczajony… o ile ktoś nie przesadzał -Powinieneś dziękować Bogu na kolanach, że trafiła ci się taka piękność~!-

-I dziękuję, wiesz jak spojrzeć na to z tej strony to faktycznie jesteś śliczny, ale na kolana mimo to padać nie będę, dopiero co wstałem- stwierdził Toris w tę grę można było grać w dwie osoby, a po minie Feliksa widział, że takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał -Mimo wszystko wolę chyba uznać, że jesteśmy mężem i… mężem- powiedział robiąc zamyśloną minę

-Symbolicznie- mruknął Polska tracąc nieco rezon, zachodził w głowę co wstąpiło w bruneta, że zamiast zareagować jak zwykle, czyli kazać mu się zamknąć i samemu zamilknąć, ciągnął temat i to z całkiem dobrym skutkiem.

Litwa zastanowił się chwilę nad tym co odpowiedzieć, w końcu miał szansę się odegrać, uśmiechnął się diabolicznie, upewnił się tylko, że nikogo w pobliżu nie ma i nikt ich nie widzi, po czym objął blondyna i przyciągnął do siebie.

-Symbolicznie czy nie, jesteś teraz mój- powiedział Toris niskim głosem -Mam tu nawet dowód- dodał zdejmując zębami rękawicę i pokazując obrączkę na swoim palcu

-N-nie przypominam sobie żebym się na to zgodził- wymamrotał Feliks uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś na bok -A teraz puść mnie z łaski swojej-

-Jesteś pewny?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brew

-Tak… nawet nie próbuj niczego dziwnego- ostrzegł Polska widząc rozbawione spojrzenie bruneta -Ha ha, pośmialiśmy się, tym razem punkt dla ciebie, a teraz puszczaj…-

-Ale ja nie żartuję- zamruczał Toris obracając się tak, żeby Feliks oparł się plecami o pień drzewa i nie był w stanie mu tak łatwo zwiać -Jesteś mój- szepnął mu do ucha tak uwodzicielskim głosem na jaki go było stać, cieszył się, że blondyn nie potrafił czytać w myślach, żeby przekonać się ile samozaparcia kosztowało go kontynuowanie tego dowcipu.

Nie był tylko pewny czy to nadal był dowcip, serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak oszalałe, poczuł drobne ukłucia podniecenia przebiegające mu wzdłuż pleców… w sumie to byłaby idealna okazja, żeby na trzeźwo potwierdzić czy to co czuł wczoraj było prawdziwe…

-Ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni- warknął Feliks nieco roztrzęsionym głosem -Zostaw mnie w spokoju, albo zrobię ci większą krzywdę niż kilka guzów na głowie…-

-Chyba jednak zaryzykuję- mruknął brunet bardziej do siebie niż do Polski, zanim blondyn zdążył zaprotestować pochylił się i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Tym razem Toris był pewniejszy tego co chciał osiągnąć, więc nie bawił się w delikatność

-''Dobry Boże w tym jest coś uzależniającego''- pomyślał napierając nieco mocniej, na wszelki wypadek przytrzymał ręce Feliksa po bokach, mimo wszystko nie chciał oberwać

-Przes...tań…- wysapał Feliks, kiedy brunet przerwał na chwilę, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza -Zwariowałeś?!- miał wrażenie, że gdyby Toris go nie przytrzymywał to nogi już dawno by się pod nim ugięły

-Chyba tak…- mruknął brunet nieco nieprzytomnie -Czy ty zawsze smakujesz jabłkami?-

-Co… że co?!- syknął blondyn -Zawsze?! Czyli pamiętasz co się działo wczoraj, ale postanowiłeś robić ze mnie idiotę?!- całowali się… trzy razy, jabłka jadł tylko za drugim i trzecim razem, a to jasno oznaczało, że przez cały ten czas Litwa rżnął głupa

-Och po prostu się zamknij- westchnął Toris wracając do swoich ''badań'', ten dreszczyk emocji był taki cudowny, taki przyjemny, chciał więcej, znacznie więcej, czuł… wiedział, że to jeszcze nie było wszystko -''Po prostu zamilcz… jakoś nie czuję żebyś się zbytnio opierał...''-

-''Myśl Feliks, wysil mózgownicę, zanim zupełnie przepadniesz!''- pomyślał spanikowany Feliks nie mając pojęcia jak wyrwać się z tej sytuacji, świadomość tego, że Litwa jednak doskonale pamiętał co robił ubiegłej nocy w stajni, go nieco otrzeźwiła… i rozzłościła, nie lubił kiedy robiło się z niego idiotę, gdyby nie to pewnie już dawno by przepadł… może nawet oddałby ten pocałunek, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Był też zły na siebie, za to, że znów nie potrafił zareagować w żaden zdecydowany sposób, miał skrępowane ręce, ale to przecież nie była jego jedyna broń! Miał jeszcze do dyspozycji zęby… ale to wiązało się z otwarciem ust, cholera wie do czego brunet wykorzystałby taką okazję. Skoro zęby nie wchodziły w grę to pozostawały… zaklął w duchu nad swoją głupotą, że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał!

-''Cóż sam tego chciałeś''- pomyślał Polska opierając się mocniej na nogach -''Ostrzegałem cię aż za dużo razy, teraz pora na to aby Królestwo Polskie przypuściło atak na witalne regiony Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, w końcu najlepszą obroną jest atak!''- przymknął oczy po czym zdecydowanym ruchem, sprzedał Torisowi kopniaka prosto między nogi.

Feliks mało nie ogłuchł kiedy brunet wrzasnął z bólu, ale przynajmniej osiągnął zamierzony efekt, zachwiał się kiedy Litwa go puścił, musiał się przytrzymać pnia o który się wcześniej opierał, żeby nie upaść, bo nogi wciąż trzęsły mu się jak galareta.

-Następnym razem… nie będę ostrzegał- wysapał przyglądając się jak Toris zwija się z bólu na ziemi, trzymając się za uszkodzone miejsce -Jak mówię ''puść'' to masz mnie puścić, a na przyszłość trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka pieprzony dewiancie!- czym prędzej oddalił się z miejsca zbrodni, potrząsając lekko głową, żeby odzyskać zupełną jasność myślenia.

- _Co to było?-_ zapytał z zaniepokojeniem, zwabiony krzykami komendant

- _Nic takiego, pan kolega Toris po prostu spadł z drzewa, ostrzegałem go, żeby na nie nie właził-_ odparł Feliks machnąwszy ręką

- _I to dlatego się tak wydarł jakby go ze skóry obdzierali?-_ zapytał zdziwiony dowódca

- _Powiedzmy, że po drodze hmm… nadział się na jedną grubszą gałąź… okrakiem…-_ powiedział Polska

- _Oła… biedny chłop-_ mruknął komendant ze współczuciem

-''Nie taki biedny sam się o to prosił''- stwierdził w myślach Feliks, uznając, że resztę przerwy spędzi ze swoim wierzchowcem, on przynajmniej nie będzie próbował go całować… ugryźć, może kopnąć jak mu się będzie nudzić, ale nie całować -''Teraz przynajmniej mam pewność, że powinienem go unikać ile się da, nie mam pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło, ale nie mogę się dać w to wciągnąć…''- zadrżał lekko przypominając sobie to rozkoszne uczucie rozlewające się od ust po całym ciele -''Nie… nawet nie próbuj tak o tym myśleć… przyjemność nie rodzi się z byle czego, a ty nie czujesz nic do tego kretyna… nic… zapamiętaj to sobie… nie masz powodu żeby mu zaufać… żeby sądzić, że on cie nie zrani''-

* * *

Toris klął pod nosem próbując pozbierać się z ziemi, atak z tej strony zupełnie go zaskoczył

-''Nauczyłem się kilku nowych rzeczy''- pomyślał w przypływie wisielczego humoru -''Moja technika całowania chyba się rozwija, Feliks nie rzuca słów na wiatr, a kopie chyba nawet mocniej niż potrafi przywalić ręką… to chyba przez to, że tyle jeździ konno… ja chyba nie dotrę na to pogranicze żywy...''- porzucił próby wstania uznając, że na razie po prostu poleży i poczeka aż ból minie przynajmniej częściowo, za Polską i tak na razie nie miał co iść  
-''Jest też kilka innych informacji… nie przeszkadza mi całowanie się z mężczyzną, o czym do tej pory nie wiedziałem, co więcej sprawia mi to przyjemność i to dużą. Zupełnie mi odbija kiedy Feliks jest zbyt blisko, wkurza mnie to, że on mnie na siłę od siebie odpycha, gdyby naprawdę mu na tym zależało, dałby mi do zrozumienia raz a dobrze, że mam się trzymać od niego z daleka, a nie atakowałby znienacka, stosując ciosy poniżej pasa… i…''- westchnął ciężko, położył się na plecach i wbił wzrok w liściasty baldachim znajdujący się nad jego głową  
-Nie jestem tego jeszcze do końca pewien… ale chyba się zakochałem- mruknął cicho gładząc kciukiem swoją obrączkę -Czyż to nie cudowne? Zadurzyłem się w gościu który chwilę temu kopnął mnie w jaja… całowanie się po pijaku i jeszcze to… to na pewno początek pięknego romansu nie ma co!- nie był pewny czy ma się śmiać czy płakać nad swoim ''szczęściem''.

-W takim razie teraz pozostaje pytanie… jak sprawić, żeby Feliks mnie zaakceptował i mi zaufał?- zapytał cicho Toris postanawiając podjąć ryzyko i sprawdzić dokąd go to zaprowadzi.

* * *

 **Chyba można to uznać, za przejście do fragmentu ''Szkoła uwodzenia według Torisa'' XD**

 **Boże, z jego i Feliksa zdolnościami to potrwa wieki XD**

 **Trzymajcie się ciepło, ja za oknem mam epokę lodowcową i śnieg po kostki, nie wiem jak u was :v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ogłaszam, że dla mnie wtorek, to jak nowy poniedziałek... nienawidzę wstawać rano, tym bardziej, że jeśli do tego dodać porę o której zwykle kładę się spać, to przez resztę dnia jestem jak zombie.**

 **Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale zombie kiepsko idzie pisanie rozdziałów.**

 **Ten dokończyłam z takim bólem egzystencjalnym, że głowa mała... a i tak wyszedł dość długi.**

* * *

-Dobra to będzie jeszcze cięższe niż myślałem- mruknął Toris, rozglądając się wokół i drapiąc po karku.

Ich oddział znajdował się już na spornych terenach i wypady zwiadowcze stały się elementem niezbędnym żeby nie dać się zaskoczyć przez oddział Krzyżaków, z jakiegoś powodu komendant uznał, że brunet świetnie się do tego nadaje, w sumie nie narzekał mógł w tym czasie przemyśleć na osobności parę spraw… byle tylko nie zamyślić się za bardzo.

-Zapamiętać na przyszłość, jak próbujesz uderzyć w konkury do kogoś kto ma problemy z zaufaniem, to powinieneś się za to brać powoli, a nie od razu rzucać się na całowanie… oszczędzisz sobie bólu i nie sprawisz, że obiekt twoich westchnień będzie cię unikał za wszelką cenę- Litwa warknął z frustracją, od tamtej nieszczęsnej sytuacji pod drzewem minęło już kilka dni, dotarli do jednego z wojskowych obozów, gdzie odpoczywali kiedy akurat nie patrolowali granic, a Feliks unikał go za wszelką cenę i przebywał w jego towarzystwie tylko kiedy było to absolutnie konieczne.

Pocieszający był fakt, że dowodzący obozem rozmieścił ich oddział tak, że trafił z Polską do jednego namiotu.

Mniej pocieszający był fakt, że Feliks sypiał ze sztyletem pod prowizoryczną poduszką którą sobie zrobił, twierdząc, że miecz obok posłania i całkiem silne warty to za mało, a sztylet pozwoli mu spać spokojnie i w razie czego bronić się przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami.

Nacisk jaki blondyn położył na słowie ''wszelkimi'' i spojrzenie jakie mu przy tym posłał, jasno dawało Torisowi do zrozumienia, jakie zagrożenie głównie miał na myśli.

-Zdecydowanie przesadza… mamy teraz osobne posłania, czego on się spodziewa, że jakimś cudem zawędruje do niego przez sen? Czy, że życie mi nie miłe i tak po prostu będę się do niego wieczorami dobierał?- Litwa przewalił oczyma, rozejrzał się wokół jeszcze kilka razy, upewniając się, że na horyzoncie nie ma nic podejrzanego, po czym zawrócił konia i pokłusował w kierunku miejsca zbiórki grupy zwiadowczej do której go przydzielono.

-Przyznaj po prostu, że spierdoliłeś po całości i sporo wody upłynie zanim Feliks się uspokoi… pamiętliwy to on jest nie ma co- mruknął brunet -Może trochę mu przejdzie jak będzie się mógł wyżyć na wrogach… o ile jakichś spotkamy bo jak na razie jest bardzo spokojnie-

Ale chyba i tak największym problemem Torisa, był absolutny brak doświadczenia jeśli chodziło o życie uczuciowe, jakoś nigdy nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi, więc poruszał się zupełnie po omacku, cóż… zawsze był ten dreszczyk emocji związany z odkrywaniem tego co nie znane.

I z tym, że nie wiadomo było z której strony spodziewać się ataku.

Oddałby tygodniowe racje żywnościowe za jakąkolwiek poradę, albo odrobinę pomocy, ale na chwile obecną nie miał kogo zapytać.

Jedyna nadająca się do tego osoba o której potrafił pomyśleć, to jest Węgry, była teraz bardzo, bardzo daleko… w dodatku miał pewność, że Elizabeta nie dałaby mu żyć, gdyby się jej przyznał do swojego uczucia względem Feliksa.

Innych opcji nie widział, a miał wrażenie, że kierowanie się poradami których udzielali sobie żołnierze przy piwie, to bardzo zły pomysł, mogący się w tym konkretnym przypadku, skończyć tylko zaklepaniem sobie miejsca sześć metrów pod ziemią.

No i te porady dotyczyły raczej kokietowania panien, a nie facetów.

Zresztą ciężko było kokietować kogoś, kto nie wahał się stosować bardzo bolesnych argumentów, żeby trzymać swojego adoratora na odległość.

-Chyba pierwszym krokiem powinno być spędzanie jak najwięcej czasu razem- stwierdził Toris -To idzie mi doskonale, ostatnio widziałem Feliksa… dwa dni temu- dodał z ironią, królowa nie kłamała kiedy mówiła, że Polska naprawdę potrafił znikać kiedy mu na tym zależało… i to nawet jeśli mieszkali w jednym namiocie.

Skinął na powitanie reszcie oddziału, zdał raport dowódcy grupy i wszyscy ruszyli w drogę powrotną do obozu.

* * *

-Coś ożywiona atmosfera zapanowała jak mnie nie było- mruknął Toris wjeżdżając do obozu i rozglądając się wokół, można było wyczuć napięcie jakie zapanowało wśród wojskowych.

Litwa zsiadł z konia i oddał wodze jednemu z żołnierzy którzy pełnili w tym tygodniu służbę przy koniach, po czym uznał, że warto sprawdzić co takiego sprawiało, że niemal każdy kogo spotkał, wyglądał na zdrowo pobudzonego.

Toris udał się w stronę centrum obozu, gdzie zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami działo się… coś… nie był pewny co bo gęsty tłum wojaków, otaczający główny plac, uniemożliwiał dojrzenie o co dokładnie chodziło. Nie mając ochoty na przepychanki, brunet rozejrzał się wokół szukając jakiejś innej możliwości podejrzenia co działo się na środku placu, chyba coś ekscytującego skoro zewsząd rozlegały się podekscytowane okrzyki i gwizdy.

-Miejsce obserwacyjne znalezione- stwierdził Toris, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na stos skrzynek stojący na uboczu placu -W dodatku chyba mam dzisiaj szczęście- dodał kiedy na szczycie jednej ze skrzynek dojrzał Feliksa -Może Bóg postanowił dać mi szansę, na naprawienie tego co spaprałem za pierwszym… i drugim podejściem- mruknął ruszając w stronę skrzynek.

-Hej- przywitał się ostrożnie Toris, wdrapując się na jedną ze skrzyń

-Hej- odparł krótko Feliks obojętnym tonem nie zaszczycając bruneta nawet spojrzeniem

-Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że raczej unikasz zbiegowisk… i co tu się tak właściwie dzieje?- zapytał Litwa, chwilowo koncentrując się na dyskretnej obserwacji blondyna, zamiast na tym co się działo na placu

-Unikam różnych rzeczy- stwierdził Polska wzruszając ramionami -Ale ileż można, nawet od tego trzeba czasem odpocząć… co do tego co robię, to jak widzisz siedzę na stosie skrzyń i oddaje się obserwowaniu zbiegowiska-

-Czy to oznacza, że jesteś na mnie choć trochę mniej zły za… eee… nie stosowanie się do twoich uprzejmych próśb?- spytał Toris, podejrzewał, że on też znajdował się pośród tych ''różnych rzeczy''

-Może- powiedział Feliks zerkając na bruneta kątem oka -Ale głównym powodem jest to, że miałem dzisiaj małą scysję z dowódcą obozu, odnośnie strzelania z łuku-

-Och… jakieś szczegóły?- brunet był pewien, że skoro chodziło o ten konkretny temat, mogło być tylko źle lub jeszcze gorzej

-W dużym skrócie, jeśli na następnych ćwiczeniach, chociaż raz nie umieszczę strzały w celu… w swoim celu- poprawił się blondyn -To będę miał totalnie przejebane, nie chcę mieć totalnie przejebane, więc potrzebuję żeby ktoś mnie w tydzień nauczył strzelania na tyle dobrze, żebym na następnych grupowych ćwiczeniach, trafił w swój cel tarczę, a nie w cel sąsiada-

-Och i ja mam być tym szczęśliwcem który ma cie szkolić tak?- Litwa chyba nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej okazji, żeby nieco ocieplić ich wzajemne stosunki

-Podobno mi to jakby obiecałeś- odparł Polska zakładając ręce za głowę -Ale jeśli wasza litewska mość nie ma czasu lub ochoty, to mam jeszcze trzech innych kandydatów, z których jeden twierdzi, że jestem ładniutki i chyba bardzo chce mnie uczyć-

-I którzy to są ci kandydaci?- zapytał Toris nieco chłodnym tonem, zwłaszcza ten który stwierdził, że blondyn jest ładniutki go interesował…

-Pierwszy, którego z miejsca przekreśliłem, to sam pan komendant- powiedział Feliks unosząc nieco kąciki ust, reakcja bruneta na jego słowa go rozbawiła -Ale na to zdecydowałbym się tylko wtedy, gdyby brakowało mi, żeby ktoś się na mnie darł przez całą lekcję, myślę, że słuch jeszcze mi się przyda-

-Pewnie tak- burknął Litwa

-Drugi i trzeci to po kolei, jeden z gości którzy mają w tym tygodniu dyżur przy pilnowaniu zapasów broni i… może cię to zaskoczyć lub nie, jeden z twoich ludzi, tych którzy jechali tu z nami, chyba mu zaimponowałem swoją wygraną w karczemnych zawodach- zakończył Polska

-Ach tak… a którzy dokładnie?- zapytał brunet zastanawiając się komu powinien przypierdolić

-Domyśl się- stwierdził blondyn z niewinnym uśmiechem -W każdym razie decyduj się szybko bo mam mało cza…-

-Będę cię uczył- powiedział szybko Toris -W końcu ci to obiecałem nie? I wciąż czekam na to co ty mi obiecałeś-

-Milutko… co do jazdy, to może jak komendant przestanie być na mnie cięty za ten nieszczęsny łuk to uda mi się pożyczyć jakiegoś konia- stwierdził Feliks -Zwykle dotrzymuję obietnic, więc dla spokoju sumienia postaram się przerobić przeciętnego jeźdźca jakim jesteś, w dobrego jeźdźca… może nawet bardzo dobrego, zależy jak bardzo mnie przez ten czas wkurwisz-

-A jak cię nie wkurwię?- zapytał Litwa

-To może nawet rozpatrzę twoją prośbę o dalszą naukę polskiego- odparł Polska -Przemyślałem sobie parę spraw…- brunet poczuł ukłucie nadziei... -I doszedłem do wniosku, że wolę kłaść się i wstawać o bardziej ludzkich porach, a nie czekać aż zaśniesz i zrywać się zanim się obudzisz…- która to nadzieja została brutalnie zdeptana… -A poza tym, w sumie nudzę się cholernie nie mając do kogo gęby otworzyć, przez większość czasu-

-Na tematy inne niż chlanie i chędożenie?- powiedział Toris z lekkim uśmiechem, chyba jednak nadzieja przeżyła ten brutalny cios

-Otóż to- potwierdził Feliks -Ale nie rób sobie zbytniej nadziei, dalej masz u mnie przewalone-

-Zawsze to jakiś postęp- stwierdził Litwa -A tak wracając do oryginalnego tematu… co tu się dzieje? I co z takim zapałem obserwujesz?-

-Prymitywny rytuał siły, zwany zawodami w walce na pięści- oznajmił Polska -Którego uczestnicy z zapałem okładają się po mordach, chcąc udowodnić swoją tężyznę, rzadziej jakąś wymyślną technikę- zamilkł na chwilę nasłuchując okrzyków widowni -I jak się okazuje, stanowiący dziwny sposób na wzajemne porównanie przez to samcze zgromadzenie, rozmiarów swoich genitaliów, a także okazję na uprawianie nierządu zwanego hazardem-

-Niezwykle górnolotny opis, zwykłego mordobicia z zakładami kto wygra- stwierdził Toris z cichym śmiechem -I po co ów rytuał został zorganizowany?-

-Podobno dla poprawy morale i żeby nasi dzielni wojacy nie wymyślili z nudów czegoś jeszcze głupszego- powiedział Feliks z ubolewaniem

-Po twoim tonie wnoszę, iż nie zamierzasz wziąć w tym czynnego udziału- uznał Litwa obrzucając spojrzeniem dwóch nowych zawodników, którzy weszli na plac

-Nie, właściwie to miałem zamiar się stąd zmywać, zanim ktoś zwróci na mnie uwagę- mruknął Polska -Wolę nie ryzykować obicia mordy, udowodniać, że potrafię przywalić też nie muszę-

-Mogę się pod tym podpisać, zdecydowanie potrafisz przywalić- westchnął brunet, oko i policzek już mu się wygoiły, ale guz, który ufundował mu blondyn jeszcze nie do końca… o uszkodzeniach innych części ciała wolał nie wspominać

-Publicznie pokazywać ''że mam jaja'', też nie zamierzam, więc chyba po prostu znajdę sobie inne zajęcie- stwierdził Feliks -Ale jeśli ty masz ochotę, to nie będę cię jakby zatrzymywał, może nawet popatrzę jeszcze chwilkę, zanim sobie stąd pójdę-

-Co, chcesz zobaczyć czy mam jaja?- zapytał Toris żartobliwie

-Nie, czy znajdzie się ktoś kto by ci porządnie przywalił, nie jestem w sumie pewny, czy wśród tej gromadki znajdzie się ktoś kto siłą przewyższy kogoś takiego jak my- odparł Polska -To, że masz jaja to ja już się dowiedziałem, przykopałem ci, zabolało, więc na moje wychodzi, że kastratem nie jesteś-

Litwa tylko burknął coś pod nosem na to stwierdzenie, bolało i to cholernie, w dodatku długi czas… siedzenie w siodle przez resztę drogi było jak podróż przez samo dno piekielnych czeluści.

-To jak? Dołączasz do tej ceremonii czy nie? Bo nie wiem czy się zbierać czy zostać- powiedział Feliks

-Nie dzięki, wolę odpocząć po dzisiejszej wyprawie zwiadowczej- odparł Toris

-No to czas zastosować taktyczny odwrót- oznajmił Polska odpychając się rękami od skrzyni na której siedział i zeskakując na ziemię -Swoją drogą, coś ciekawego znaleźliście?-

-Nic, jest wyjątkowo spokojnie…- mruknął Litwa -Co mnie dziwi… widzę, że z twoimi rękami już wszystko w porządku- stwierdził obserwując skok

-Mniej więcej- powiedział blondyn kierując się w stronę ich namiotu, rozważając opcje drzemki, wymknięcia się z obozu i pójścia na spacer, albo poćwiczenia -Czyli gnidy się nie wychylają hmm? Mam wrażenie, że wiem na co czekają-

-Koniec żniw huh?- mruknął brunet udając się za Polską -Kiedy indziej mogliby mieć lepszą okazję na napaść…-

-Co począć, szukać ich niepotrzebnie nie będziemy- Feliks wzruszył ramionami, odchylił poły namiotu i wszedł do środka -Hmm…- zamruczał pocierając podbródek

-Co? Coś nie tak?- zapytał Toris zdziwiony

-Myślę…- mruknął Feliks -Chyba zamiast po prostu się zdrzemnąć, połączę przyjemne z pożytecznym-

-Aha… to wiele wyjaśnia…- stwierdził Toris z ironią

-Idę na spacer do lasu- zadecydował Feliks chwytając za swój miecz -I przy okazji sobie poćwiczę- powiedział zarzucając sobie na plecy łuk i kołczan

-Masz zamiar wymknąć się z obozu nikomu o tym nie mówiąc?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brwi -Oszalałeś?-

-To jakby nie będzie pierwszy raz- odparł Polska, po krótkim namyśle stwierdził, że nie będzie brał ze sobą kolczugi -Ani podczas pobytu tu, ani w moim życiu-

-I nawet się z tym nie kryjesz…- westchnął Toris wznosząc oczy ku niebu

-A powinienem?- zapytał Feliks niedbale -Masz zamiar na mnie jakby donieść czy co?-

-Nie…- powiedział powoli brunet, nie miał zamiaru zupełnie pogrzebać swoich szans na poprawienie swoich relacji z blondynem, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał pozwolić, żeby Feliks szwendał się sam w okolicach w których w każdej chwili mógł stać się ofiarą napadu obcej nacji

-Pójdę z tobą- stwierdził Litwa zanim zdążył to dobrze przemyśleć, miał chyba zacząć od przekonywania blondyna, że to nie jest najmądrzejszy pomysł… i chyba tak w ogóle miał odpoczywać...

-Aaaaa dlaczeeeego?- zapytał przeciągle Polska rzucając mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie

-Bo powiedziałem Jadwidze, że będę cię pilnował?- zasugerował brunet, nie musiał się chwalić swoją chęcią na spędzenie trochę czasu sam na sam -A podejrzewam, że przekonywanie cię, żebyś się nigdzie nie wybierał nie ma sensu-

-No totalnie nie ma- przyznał blondyn wdziewając na siebie ćwiekowaną, skórzaną kamizelkę, mimo wszystko nie chciał być bez żadnej osłony -Pójdę na ten spacer póki wszyscy są zajęci mordobiciem, nawet jeśli miałbym cię ogłuszyć żebyś nie próbował mnie powstrzymywać-

-Bez walki bym się nie poddał- mruknął Toris -W każdym razie… idę z tobą, skoro masz się podszkolić w strzelaniu, to równie dobrze możemy zacząć teraz, no i drżę z niepokoju o życie biednych leśnych stworzonek jak będziesz ćwiczył na własną rękę-

-Akurat gdybym upolował coś zjadliwego, to cieszyłbym się jak małe dziecko- stwierdził Feliks -Odrobina świeżego mięsa, upieczonego nad ogniem i odpowiednio przyprawionego, byłaby jak manna z nieba jeśli przyrównać ją do wojskowych racji… hmm… w sumie… tak na wszelki wypadek- mruknął kucając żeby poszukać czegoś w swoich rzeczach, po chwili poszukiwań przytroczył do pasa niewielką sakiewkę

-Nawet nie będę pytał- westchnął Litwa patrząc na woreczek, przebrał tylko kolczugę na coś lżejszego i zatknął sztylet za pasem

-I bardzo dobrze- odparł Polska wstając i wychodząc z namiotu -To ten, nie mam czasu się z tobą użerać, ale jak mnie przez ciebie złapią, to marny twój los-

* * *

-Było łatwiej niż myślałem- stwierdził Toris z zaskoczeniem, kiedy znaleźli się już między drzewami, w bezpiecznej odległości od obozu

-Dlatego, że turniej mordobicia znacznie ułatwił sprawę- powiedział Feliks -Zazwyczaj jest trudniej-

-To ile razy już się tak wykradłeś?- zapytał Litwa patrząc na niego z ukosa

-Z dniem dzisiejszym to będzie czwarty- odparł Polska robiąc zamyśloną minę

-No nieźle- mruknął brunet -Wiesz, że to bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony?-

-Oczywiście- oznajmił blondyn bez cienia skruchy -Czy w którymkolwiek momencie naszej znajomości dałem ci jakieś powody, żebyś miał uznać mnie za bardzo odpowiedzialnego?-

-Nie… ale nie obiecałeś przypadkiem królowej…- zaczął Toris

-Obiecałem jej, że będę na siebie uważał- przerwał mu Feliks z rozdrażnieniem -Nie próbuj wzbudzać we mnie poczucia winy-

-Ja tylko…-

-Wiem, obiecałeś jej, że będziesz miał na mnie oko, sprawiłeś, że będzie się martwić odrobinę mniej- powiedział blondyn -Jestem ci za to… wdzięczny…- stwierdził z namysłem -Ale ona mnie zna Liet, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie usiedzę w jednym miejscu zbyt długo i że w którymś momencie wpakuję się w kłopoty… dlatego prosiła mnie o to żebym uważał, a nie o to, żebym nie pakował się w żadne kłopoty-

-No nie… nie znam cię tak dobrze jak ona- powiedział cicho brunet -Głównie dlatego, że mi na to nie pozwalasz-

-Uwierz mi, nie chcesz mnie poznać- stwierdził Feliks rzucając Torisowi roztargnione spojrzenie

-Skąd ten pomysł? A może to ja powinienem o tym decydować?- zapytał Toris -Nie rozumiem tego… nie rozumiem twojego zachowania-

-Co konkretnie masz na myśli?- spytał Polska zatrzymując się raptownie i odwracając się w kierunku bruneta z założonymi rękoma

-Na przykład tą sytuację- odparł Litwa -Jakby to ująć…-

-Zależy co ujmujesz, jak się, to najlepiej pod boczki- zasugerował Feliks demonstrując co miał na myśli

-Przestań odwracać kota ogonem i daj mi powiedzieć o co mi chodzi!- westchnął Toris poirytowany -Chodzi mi o to… cały czas… za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynamy się lepiej dogadywać, tobie coś odbija…-

-Jeśli przez lepsze dogadywanie się rozumiesz całowanie, to mam do tego pełne prawo- oświadczył blondyn, umilkł kiedy dostał spojrzenie spode łba od bruneta

-Nie, chodzi mi o to, że w kółko twierdzisz, że nie możemy być nawet kolegami, ale nie przeszkadza ci to jednocześnie zachowywać się… tak…- zakończył kulawo Litwa

-Czyli?- Polska uniósł pytająco brew

-Czyli… cholera nie wiem jak to dokładnie ująć… po prostu w jednej chwili mnie od siebie odpychasz, unikasz mnie kilka dni... a później wbrew temu co mówisz, traktujesz mnie jak… nie wiem… dobrego znajomego? Gdybyś naprawdę nie chciał żadnej głębszej znajomości, dałbyś mi to do zrozumienia raz a dobrze, a nie bawił się w jakieś podchody, zdecyduj się na coś wreszcie!- powiedział Toris -''Eee… zły ruch… bardzo zły… jak się zdecyduje na to żeby cie po prostu spławić to się doigrasz...''- pomyślał mając szczerą ochotę walnąć swoim pustym łbem w pień najbliższego drzewa

-Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie…- powiedział cicho Feliks opuszczając wzrok, brunet był pewny, że teraz znowu dostanie w twarz stwierdzenie, że to nie jego interes, a potem albo blondyn zakończy temat i będzie udawał, że go nie było, ewentualnie go zignoruje, albo co gorsza uzna, że nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo i gdzieś mu zwieje

-Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie…- powtórzył Polska z westchnieniem -Bo sam nie wiem, jak na nie odpowiedzieć, jak mam ci odpowiedzieć, kiedy sam nie mam pojęcia o co mi chodzi? Kiedy nie potrafię się zdecydować co mam robić?-

-Uch… pogubiłem się…- mruknął Litwa drapiąc się po karku ze zdezorientowaną miną

-Ja też- stwierdził Feliks kucając i podnosząc z ziemi drobną gałązkę -Pogubiłem się i totalnie nie wiem co mam myśleć, to nie tak…- wziął głęboki wdech -Słuchaj najchętniej bym ci tego nie mówił i po prostu poszedł dalej, żeby się zrelaksować w pięknych okolicznościach przyrody, ale przez tych kilka dni, pomyślałem, że może jednak zaufam ci trochę bardziej, skoro masz pilnować moich pleców na polu bitwy, zresztą wciąż wiszę ci przysługę za uratowanie życia, więc można to uznać za dalsze spłacanie długu-

-Cóóóóż… cieszy mnie to- stwierdził Toris opierając się o drzewo i zakładając ręce za siebie, naprawdę się cieszył i to cholernie, w świetle swoich niedawno odkrytych uczuć względem blondyna, nie mógł się cieszyć bardziej -Liczę na to, że ty będziesz pilnował moich-

-Na chwilę obecną możesz liczyć, że prawdopodobnie cię nie zastrzelę, jeśli będziesz stał dokładnie na wprost mnie…- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -Dobra to kiepski czas na żarty… nie to chciałem powiedzieć…-

-I tak nie pozwolę ci tknąć łuku póki się nie upewnię, że nie dostanę od ciebie w plecy- odparł Litwa -Przepraszam już ci nie przerywam- powiedział kiedy blondyn posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie

-Dzięki, będzie mi o wiele łatwiej… chociaż to i tak nie ma nic do rzeczy, gadasz czy nie to nie są dla mnie proste rzeczy- mruknął Feliks łamiąc gałązkę którą trzymał na maleńkie kawałeczki, żeby jakoś dać ujście zdenerwowaniu -To nie tak, że nie chcę nawiązać żadnych głębszych więzi tylko…- zamilkł czując jakby coś ścisnęło go za gardło, Toris cierpliwie czekał, aż wydusi z siebie to co chciał powiedzieć albo oświadczy, że nic z tego.

-Więzi… takie jak przyjaźń to… przynajmniej dla mnie tak jest… przyjaźń to zaufanie… bardzo silne… przyjaźń to przywiązanie… przywiązanie to słabość… miałem kiedyś przyjaciela- powiedział Polska zagryzając wargi niemal do krwi -Czy raczej kogoś, kogo uważałem za przyjaciela… poznałem go… w dość dziwnych… nieprzyjemnych dla mnie okolicznościach… jestem… nieśmiały… nawet bardzo…- mówienie tego wszystkiego było bardziej wyczerpujące niż się spodziewał -A jednak zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim… czułem się… szczęśliwy… był… taki jak ja… taki jak my…-

Litwa otworzył oczy ze zdumienia, nie spodziewał się, że Feliks, który do tej pory kazał mu się nie wtrącać w jego życie prywatne, poruszy tak ważny dla niego temat... rozumiał, że chodziło o inne państwo… ale o jakie?

-Mówiłem mu… chyba o wszystkim… co mnie dręczyło… co mnie cieszyło… słuchałem kiedy chciał powiedzieć coś mnie… ufałem mu… pomagałem mu… przez lata… mój pierwszy prawdziwy przyjaciel… taki któremu byłem w stanie powiedzieć wszystko… może nawet ktoś więcej niż przyjaciel…- Feliks potrząsnął głową czując jak zaczynają piec go oczy -Zresztą nieważne… tak to się dla mnie skończyło- powiedział podwijając lewy rękaw i prezentując bliznę, na którą Toris zwrócił uwagę, kiedy opatrywał jego złamaną rękę -Zdradą i najgorszym bólem, jaki mnie w życiu spotkał, zostałem wykiwany i o mały włos a rozstałbym się z życiem… jak już jako tako doszedłem do siebie, przysiągłem sobie, że już nigdy, nie pozwolę sobie na głębszą więź, brak więzi, to brak bólu, kiedy osoba którą obdarzyłeś zaufaniem wbija ci nóż w plecy, albo po prostu zaczyna jej brakować-

-To… wiele wyjaśnia- powiedział cicho Toris -Ale… w takim razie co z Węgrami? I Jadwigą? Z tego co zauważyłem im pozwoliłeś… uh… zbliżyć się do ciebie?-

-Cóż jak widzisz zajebiście mi idzie dotrzymywanie własnych postanowień- odparł Polska wstając i otrzepując ręce z resztek kory -Z moją królową jest o tyle gorzej, że jest zwykłym człowiekiem, więc prędzej czy później dostanę kolejnego kopa od życia… może nie tak silnego… nie wiem… Lizzie jest dla mnie jak siostra, więc to jakby zupełnie inna sprawa…-

-Od kogo dostałeś pierwszego?- zapytał Litwa zaciskając ze złością palce na swoich ramionach

-Może weźmy się nie rozpędzajmy- powiedział Feliks kręcąc głową – Powiedziałem ci i tak więcej niż zamierzałem… zresztą pewnie i tak byś nie uwierzył gdybym ci powiedział-

-Może tak, a może nie- mruknął Toris -Przynajmniej teraz nieco lepiej cię rozumiem-

-Ale i tak nie polecam opcji poznawania mnie bliżej- stwierdził blondyn ruszając w dalszą drogę

-W sumie dalej się nie dowiedziałem dlaczego- uznał brunet dołączając do Feliksa

-Hmm… ujmę to tak, pomyśl o każdym momencie w którym cie zirytowałem, o każdym głupim pomyśle którego byłeś świadkiem i pomnóż to sobie razy nieskończoność, to wyjdzie ci co cie czeka, jeśli będziesz ciągnął to dalej- powiedział Polska -Jam jest Feliks, chodzące wkurwiadełko, które potrafi zagrać na nerwach każdemu… no i przy okazji ucieleśnienie Królestwa Polskiego, ale tym zajmuję się dorywczo-

-''Jam jest Toris, chodzące pokłady cierpliwości, które potrafi wiele wytrzymać i chyba jednak zaryzykuję… no i przy okazji ucieleśnienie Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, ale to nie ma nic do tego co czuję''- pomyślał Litwa, uznał, że udało mu się dzisiaj wykonać mały kroczek na przód... i jednocześnie dowiedział się, dlaczego zaufanie Feliksa nie będzie rzeczą łatwą do zdobycia... -Mówiłeś coś chyba o ćwiczeniach w strzelaniu?-

* * *

-Po pierwsze ustaw się całkowicie bokiem do celu- tłumaczył Toris -Stój prosto… i nie rozkraczaj się jakbyś miał jajko znosić-

-Zdaje się, że miałeś mnie uczyć celowania, a nie stania- mruknął Feliks wykonując polecenia bruneta

-Prawidłowa postawa też jest ważna, bez podstaw, to jedyne co pozwolę ci zrobić z tym łukiem to przyłożyć nim komuś w gębę- stwierdził Litwa -Dobra to teraz napnij cięciwę… na razie bez strzały-

-Tak właściwie to nie wiem, dlaczego komendant uparł się, że mam się nauczyć przyzwoicie strzelać- powiedział Polska naciągając łuk -Przecież nie każdy w obozie umie strzelać, a chyba nie musimy rozdać każdego łuku który mamy na stanie-

-Tego to ja ci nie powiem… może uważa, że z twoją budową, wysyłanie cie w pierwszej linii to głupota… cięciwę dociągamy do brody, w ten sposób… oprzyj palce na policzku tylko nie za mocno- powiedział brunet demonstrując o co mu chodzi

-Tak?- zapytał blondyn mając nadzieję, że jak puści cięciwę to nie poharata mu policzka

-Może być- uznał Toris -Dobra a teraz zwolnij cięciwę… teraz spróbujemy ze strzałą, postrzelamy w tamto drzewo, jest mniej więcej tak szerokie jak manekiny na placu, żeby zadowolić komendanta, wystarczy, że umieścisz strzałę w manekinie, nieważne w jakim dokładnie miejscu tak?-

-Mhm, tak długo jak trafię ''mojego'' manekina będzie w porządku- odparł Feliks nakładając strzałę na cięciwę

-W porządku, teraz powtórz to co ci powiedziałem… nie pochylaj głowy, masz być prosty… i nie strzelaj…- Litwa westchnął ciężko kiedy strzała świsnęła w powietrzu i zniknęła gdzieś w krzakach za celem -Dopóki ci nie powiem…-

-Eee… wybacz, myślałem, że jak powiedziałeś, że mam powtórzyć wszystko, to puszczenie cięciwy też się w to wlicza- mruknął Polska drapiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem -Ale hej! Jakiś postęp jest, poleciała bardziej prosto niż zwykle!-

-Ale miałeś trafić w cel, a nie żeby leciała prosto- stwierdził brunet przewalając oczyma -Jeszcze raz, i tym razem poczekaj z łaski swojej, zanim wypuścisz strzałę-

-Dobra dobra- burknął blondyn wyjmując kolejną strzałę z kołczana -Tylko nie każ mi tak stać nie wiadomo ile- powiedział ponownie naciągając łuk

-Po prostu chcę poprawić parę rzeczy, pokazać ci co musisz zmienić- powiedział Toris podchodząc bliżej i stając tuż obok Feliksa, położył dłoń, na dłoni blondyna trzymającej łuk -Nie patrz tak na mnie- mruknął kiedy Feliks posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie -Staram się pomóc ci zaliczyć twój indywidualny sprawdzian łuczniczy, jak ci nie pokażę co robisz źle i jak to poprawić, to równie dobrze możemy uznać, że już masz przejebane-

-Mam nadzieje że naprawdę chodzi ci tylko o to, a nie po prostu wykorzystujesz okazję- mruknął Feliks rozluźniając się, żeby brunet mógł wprowadzić te swoje poprawki

-''Cóż… jak to było? Przyjemne z pożytecznym?''- pomyślał Litwa -Łokieć ma być wyprostowany i zablokowany, nie załamuj nadgarstka- mówił spokojnie, chociaż ciężko mu było w tej sytuacji zachować spokój -Patrz się na cel, a nie na strzałę… i nie bój się oprzeć cięciwy o policzek- dodał kładąc drugą dłoń na ręce Feliksa trzymającą cięciwę i poprawiając jej pozycję -Głowy ci nie urwie o to nie musisz się martwić-

-Mmmm… no dobra…- powiedział Polska starając się nie rozproszyć od tej nadmiernej bliskości, chociaż już czuł jak zaczynają drżeć mu ręce ze zdenerwowania

-To teraz strzelaj… i nie spuszczaj oczu z celu- powiedział Toris odsuwając się z pewnymi oporami i stając z boku… szkolenie szkoleniem, ale w duchu modlił się o więcej błędów które mógłby korygować -''Zakochanie swoją drogą, ale na litość boską dlaczego tak mnie do niego ciągnie?''- westchnął cicho

-Szlag! Prawie było!- zaklął Feliks kiedy następna strzała którą wypuścił musnęła pień drzewa w które miał trafić i wbiła się w inne stojące za jego celem

-Prawie nas jeszcze nie zadowala, ma być w celu, a nie prawie- stwierdził Litwa -Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu pod koniec tak ci się ręce zatrzęsły?-

-Chyba jednak znajdę sobie nauczyciela, który mnie chociaż pochwali za jakikolwiek postęp- westchnął Polska opuszczając łuk, wbrew temu co mówił i tak wolał żeby uczył go brunet… jego przynajmniej w miarę znał

-Strzeliłeś całe dwa razy odkąd zaczęliśmy lekcje, to równie dobrze mógł być przypadek, że poszło ci ciut lepiej niż zwykle- odparł Toris podchodząc do drzewa i wyciągając z niego strzałę, obejrzał ją uważnie, jeśli była nieuszkodzona, to wciąż nadawała się do ćwiczeń -To czy ci się należy pochwała stwierdzę po co najmniej kilku lekcjach… tak w ogóle to kiedy zamierzamy wracać ?-

-Lada moment… strzelę sobie jeszcze parę razy- powiedział Feliks -Gdybym był sam pewnie posiedziałbym dłużej, ale nieobecność dwóch ludzi jakby bardziej rzuca się w oczy-

-No dobra, a co do mojego pytania odnośnie twoich rąk? Czemu ci tak zadygotały przed wypuszczeniem strzały?- zapytał brunet podając mu strzałę którą wyciągnął z pnia

-Bo totalnie nie jestem przyzwyczajony do stania bez ruchu tak długo- odparł blondyn nakładając strzałę na cięciwę -''W dodatku to, że stałeś tak blisko wcale nie pomagało mi się skupić, a jakby tego było mało, to moja lewa ręka znów daje o sobie znać''- pomyślał czując jak delikatnie drżą mu palce lewej dłoni

-Jak dłużej poćwiczysz, to celowanie zajmie ci mniej czasu i będziesz w stanie strzelać szybciej… a tak przy okazji, następnym razem załóż rękawice i ochraniacze, zanim cięciwa zedrze ci skórę z palców i przedramienia- powiedział Toris -Dbania o swoją broń też mam cie nauczyć?-

-Pewnie i tak to zrobisz, bo jesteś pieprzonym perfekcjonistą- stwierdził Feliks powoli naciągając łuk

-W równym stopniu, jak ty przy opiekowaniu się swoimi końmi, więc ja też się pewnie nasłucham, jak przyjdzie twoja kolej mnie pouczyć- odparł Litwa -Mam ci pomóc czy…-

-Chcę popróbować chwilę sam- powiedział Polska starając się przypomnieć wszystkie wcześniejsze uwagi bruneta i nie myśleć przy tym zbytnio o odczuciach jakie towarzyszyły mu gdy stał tuż obok niego -''Ręko wytrzymaj''- mruknął w myślach zaciskając mocno palce lewej dłoni.

Miał trzy strzały.

Pierwsza po raz kolejny trafiła w drzewo stojące za tym które było jego celem.

Druga utknęła w korze celu, odłupując spory jej kawałek i po chwili spadając na ziemię.

-Całkiem nieźle- powiedział Toris kiwając głową z zadowoleniem -Ale mimo to nie mogę ci tego uznać, podejrzewam, że komendant nie będzie wcale łaskawszy jeśli strzała wypadnie z manekina-

-No to do trzech razy sztuka- mruknął Feliks nakładając ostatnią strzałę -''Ostatni raz… no dalej!''- zacisnął zęby, czując jak jego uchwyt na drzewcach łuku się rozluźnia, spanikowany zwolnił cięciwę za wcześnie, posyłając kolejną strzałę gdzieś w krzaki.

-Chyba za wcześnie cię pochwaliłem… wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Litwa z niepokojem, kiedy łuk wysunął się z ręki blondyna i upadł na ziemię

-T-tak… po prostu się… zmęczyłem- wydyszał Polska patrząc na wyraźnie już drżącą dłoń, próbował zacisnąć palce, co udało mu się tylko w nieznacznym stopniu, zaklął pod nosem schylając się i podnosząc łuk prawą ręką

-W takim razie pora wracać- oznajmił Toris podchodząc żeby pozbierać te strzały które się dało, uznał że ta chwila słabości była wynikiem niedawnego złamania -Może faktycznie powinieneś jeszcze oszczędzać tą rękę i tak jestem pod wrażeniem, że tak szybko się zrosła-

-Widocznie szybko się goję- mruknął Feliks -''Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia''- pomyślał zakładając ręce za siebie, żeby ukryć drżenie tej lewej

-I to nawet bardzo- stwierdził brunet drapiąc się po brodzie w zamyśleniu

-No to… dzięki za lekcję, zbierajmy się zanim się zorientują, że im brakuje dwóch dość istotnych figur- powiedział blondyn ruszając wraz ze swoim instruktorem w drogę powrotną.

* * *

 **Rany boskie idę do łóżka odchorować wtorek, bo inaczej umrę.**

 **A tak w ogóle, to czy tylko w lubelskim jest śnieg? Mam nadzieję, że się śnieżek zbierze w sobie i zacznie padać w małopolskim, bo ja też chcę mieć białe święta jak pojadę do domu na przerwę świąteczną.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mamma mia~ here długi rozdział comes again!**

 **I wyszedł mi jakiś taki... hmm... znowu przemontowałam nieco swoje zamiary, więc pewnie dość chaotyczny (jak na wcielenie chaosu i reklam w momentach całkowicie z dupy przystało lol)**

* * *

Feliks siedział na skraju placu treningowego, brzdąkając sobie cicho cięciwą łuku, nie był w najlepszym nastroju. O ile do dowódcy z którym tu przybył nie mógł się przyczepić, o tyle komendant obozu chyba się na niego uwziął. Pomijając fakt, że przyczepił się do tego strzelania z łuku, jakby opanowanie przez niego miało co najmniej zbawić świat, to jeszcze bardzo zależało mu na tym, żeby opuszczał obóz tak rzadko jak to tylko możliwe, o ile w ogóle.

-Czym temu sukinsynowi podpadłem, że totalnie czepia się chyba tylko mnie?- mruknął do siebie blondyn odkładając łuk na bok, żeby przypadkiem nie zerwać cięciwy -Szlag mnie tutaj z nudów trafi, nie po to tu przyjechałem, żeby resztę życia spędzić ostrząc miecze i opierzając strzały… dlaczego nie mogę pojeździć po okolicy tak jak Liet i inni?- westchnął podpierając głowę na rękach -Tak właściwie to gdzie on jest?- powiedział rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu bruneta -Ileż można czekać na swojego instruktora?-

-No pięknie, nie dość, że poświęcam wolny czas i staram się jak mogę, żeby cię podszkolić, to ty jeszcze narzekasz jak nie ma mnie w pobliżu- powiedział głośno Toris zjawiając się w tym momencie na placu i przysiadając obok blondyna -Wow… widzę, że ktoś tu jest dzisiaj nie w humorze- dodał kiedy Feliks posłał mu zmęczone i poirytowane spojrzenie

-Też byś był, gdybyś poza okazjonalnymi, nie koniecznie dozwolonymi, wypadami do lasu, musiał siedzieć na dupie w jednym miejscu od co najmniej dwóch tygodni- powiedział Polska nawet nie siląc się na wymyślanie jakiejś sarkastycznej odpowiedzi -I musiał martwić się, że twój sprawdzian łuczniczy zbliża się wielkimi krokami, a ty dalej wielkich postępów nie poczyniłeś-

Od czasu pierwszych wspólnych ćwiczeń minęły dwa tygodnie, od dotarcia do obozu już ponad miesiąc, było już kilka mniejszych potyczek z małymi krzyżackimi oddziałami, ale jakimś trafem ani Toris, ani tym bardziej Feliks, nie mieli jeszcze okazji walczyć. Patrole do których trafiał brunet musiały być jakieś pechowe, bo nie udało im się jeszcze zetrzeć z wrogiem, a Feliksa z jakiegoś powodu komendant nie chciał przydzielić do żadnego.

Więc jeśli obaj mieli chwilę wolnego czasu, poświęcali go na ćwiczenia, nie tylko łucznicze, trenowali też walkę na miecze, czasem na inne rodzaje broni, głównie na placu treningowym, ale bywało, że wymykali się do lasu, żeby ćwiczyć w spokoju, bez żadnej ewentualnej widowni.

Umiejętności strzeleckie Feliksa nieco się poprawiły, ale mieli za mało czasu, żeby porządnie potrenować, z tego powodu blondyn coraz bardziej się denerwował na myśl o nadchodzącym sprawdzianie, a Toris nie potrafił znaleźć sposobu, żeby skutecznie go uspokoić.

-Weź tak nie mów, to ja tu jestem od bycia czarnowidzem- stwierdził Litwa unosząc brew -Co cię tak zdołowało?-

-Życie- burknął Feliks -Ten typ co tu podobno dowodzi, uwziął się na mnie, a ja zamiast szukać jakichś łbów do ścięcia, to chyba sam się za niedługo zetnę z nudów… jeszcze dupek co chwilę mi przekłada ten cały sprawdzian, chyba w nadziei, że o tym zapomnę, przestanę ćwiczyć i mnie weźmie znienacka...-

-To czemu się mu nie postawisz? Jesteś jakby nie patrzeć ważniejszy od niego- powiedział Toris

-Bo nie chcę przypadkiem wywołać buntu- westchnął Polska -Muszę mieć dobry powód dla którego miałbym mu się sprzeciwić, tak żeby nie wyglądało to na mój kaprys, tylko na faktyczną konieczność… to tak w ramach bycia odpowiedzialnym-

-No to faktycznie wygląda nieciekawie- przyznał Litwa -Dobra to skoro dzisiaj zamieniamy się rolami, to powiem, że nie ma się co martwić na zapas… a teraz uszy i tyłek do góry, idziemy poćwiczyć, żebyś mógł mu trochę zagrać na nosie- powiedział poklepując blondyna po ramieniu i samemu podnosząc się z miejsca

-Skoro i tak już tu jesteś- westchnął blondyn wstając, biorąc łuk do ręki i zarzucając sobie kołczan na ramię -Nie będę marnował okazji, skoro wasza litewska mość łaskawie się zjawił-

-Teraz jesteś złośliwy- stwierdził brunet -Ale to dobrze, to znaczy, że trochę poprawiłem ci humor-

-Humor to mi się poprawi, jak trafię dzisiaj w cel więcej niż raz- mruknął Feliks -I nie zwali się tu cała horda znudzonych żołnierzy, żeby mieć się z kogo ponabijać-

-Skończymy zanim inni przyjdą na ćwiczenia, nie martw się- oznajmił Toris -A teraz skończ narzekać i zajmij pozycję… nie nie, nie tutaj… cofnij się tak z dziesięć kroków w tył-

-Ale czemu?- zapytał zdziwiony Polska -Zazwyczaj ćwiczyłem z takiej odległości…-

-Bo z takiej odległości powinieneś strzelać i z takiej zapewne będziesz strzelał na sprawdzianie- odparł Litwa zakładając ręce za siebie -Wcześniej ćwiczyliśmy na mniejszej odległości bo dawałem ci fory-

-Aha… czyli jednak przybyłeś tu, żeby mi totalnie zepsuć humor, a nie żeby go poprawić- westchnął blondyn zajmując nową pozycję -I co ja twoim zdaniem mam stąd jakby trafić? Ciebie? Już wcześniej marnie mi szło…-

-Nie po prostu podnoszę ci poprzeczkę, żebyś lepiej rozwijał swoje umiejętności- Toris przewalił oczyma

-Żeby rozwinąć jakieś umiejętności to trzeba najpierw je posiadać- burknął ponuro Feliks wyciągając strzałę z kołczana i obracając ją między palcami

-Rany boskie… skończ już bo inaczej cię spiorę zanim zaczniemy- westchnął Litwa wznosząc oczy ku niebu -Zdecydowanie wolę jak masz dobry humor, nawet jeśli rzucasz wtedy złośliwościami na prawo i lewo-

-Faktycznie jest się z czego cieszyć- mruknął Polska zakładając strzałę na cięciwę -Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie skłonności…-

-Aha… czyli złośliwościami rzucasz niezależnie od humoru… dobrze wiedzieć- stwierdził brunet -A co powiesz na wypad do lasu jak już skończymy i pójdzie ci w miarę dobrze?-

-Hooo? Pan wzór do naśladowania sam z siebie proponuje olanie polecenia przełożonego?- zapytał blondyn unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu

-Nie wiem skąd ci się wzięło przeświadczenie, że jestem wzorem do naśladowania- powiedział Toris -A teraz do dzieła, tak jak ćwiczyliśmy-

-Może stąd, że duża część tu obecnych uważa cię za znacznie lepszego wojownika ode mnie- odparł Feliks napinając łuk -Wyższy, lepiej zbudowany… normalnie wypisz wymaluj żołnierz, a nie takie chucherko jak ja- nawet nie był zbytnio zdziwiony kiedy jego pocisk utknął w jednej z kostek słomy ustawionej za manekinami

-Przecież obaj wiemy, że ty też dobrze walczysz- Litwa zaczynał być zaniepokojony zachowaniem blondyna, w takim humorze go chyba jeszcze nie widział, siedzenie w jednym miejscu, nawet jeśli było bezpieczne, mu nie służyło

-My wiemy, reszta niekoniecznie, a zanim zapytasz skąd wiem, to powiem, że to nie ty siedzisz bez przerwy w obozie- warknął Polska ponownie napinając łuk -Podsłuchasz coś niechcący to tu, to tam i wychodzi co ludzie o tobie myślą… niewdzięczna banda… dajesz się za nich poharatać, a oni się jeszcze będą czepiać, że nie wyglądasz jak rasowy wojownik- zaklął głośno kiedy kolejna strzała minęła cel

-Hej hej hej… przerwa na chwilę- stwierdził Toris kiedy blondyn sięgnął po kolejną strzałę -Na pewno nic nie ustrzelisz, jak się nie skupisz na celu, olej tych pajaców którzy cię obgadują, jeszcze im szczęki opadną jak zobaczą jak sobie radzisz w walce, ale teraz skup się na ćwiczeniach… cel jest tylko odrobinę dalej niż zwykle-

-Odrobinę… jasne- mruknął Feliks naciągając łuk, wziął głębszy wdech i starał się skupić na manekinie w który miał trafić

-Widzisz? Od razu lepiej- powiedział Litwa kiedy po dłuższym celowaniu, Feliksowi udało się umieścić strzałę w ''brzuchu'' manekina

-Suuuper, osiągnąłem już swój dzienny limit trafień- oznajmił Polska przewalając oczyma, chociaż fakt, że udało mu się z większej odległości nieco go pocieszył

-No zaraz mnie coś strzeli…- westchnął brunet pocierając czoło

-Prawdopodobnie ja- stwierdził blondyn wyciągając z kołczana kolejną strzałę -No co? Znowu coś robię źle?- zapytał kiedy Toris do niego podszedł

-Parę rzeczy- stwierdził Toris -Zaciśnij mocniej palce na łuku- powiedział zaciskając dłoń na dłoni Feliksa żeby wzmocnić uchwyt -Wyprostuj się, nie pochylaj głowy, patrz przed siebie- dodał drugą dłonią podciągając brodę blondyna nieco do góry -I przestań gadać takie rzeczy bo zrobię ci krzywdę- mruknął opierając głowę na jego ramieniu

-Wiesz, że to wygląda co najmniej dziwnie?- powiedział Feliks rumieniąc się delikatnie, do tego, że brunet poprawiał jego błędy w ten sposób zdążył się już przyzwyczaić… ale nadal nie potrafił tego tak zupełnie zignorować

-Może, ale przynajmniej jest skuteczne- stwierdził Litwa uznając, że tak mu jest nawet wygodnie… i dziękując Bogu za to, że blondyn jeszcze się nie domyślił, że to było zbędne, przynajmniej mógł się trochę poprzytulać i nie oberwać -Po prostu mnie zignoruj, skup się na celu i strzelaj-

-To nie jest takie proste kiedy dyszysz mi w kark- mruknął Polska czując jak od tego doznania ramiona pokrywają mu się gęsią skórką -''Zignoruj go… tak... po prostu go zignoruj...''-

-To nawet lepiej, nauczysz się strzelać kiedy coś będzie rozpraszało twoją uwagę- powiedział Toris usilnie starając się nie patrzeć na zaczerwienioną twarz blondyna… dopiero co Feliks zaczął się do niego normalnie odzywać i przestał go unikać poza treningami, musiał się kontrolować.

-No fajnie, ale mimo wszystko weź się odsuń- powiedział Feliks -Miałem chyba sam celować- brunet tylko westchnął cicho i posłusznie odszedł na bok -''Dobra… teraz skupienie i...''-

- _WY DWAJ!-_

Feliks drgnął zaskoczony nagłym rykiem i odruchowo obrócił głowę, jednocześnie puszczając cięciwę, strzała którą wypuścił musnęła cel i skończyła tak jak dwie pierwsze w kostce słomy, Toris ledwie powstrzymał się żeby nie zakląć, gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się komendanta obozu, to blondyn na pewno by trafił.

- _Tak panie komendancie?_ \- zapytał Polska uprzejmym tonem, siląc się na spokój

 _-Zbierajcie tyłki w trok i jazda po wasze uzbrojenie!-_ wrzasnął dowódca - _Ruszacie z następnym patrolem, więc lepiej migiem się zbierajcie!-_

 _-Dobra już dobra… nie ma potrzeby tak wrzeszczeć-_ mruknął Feliks ostentacyjnie czyszcząc sobie ucho małym palcem, starał się tego nie okazywać, ale ta decyzja mocno go zdziwiła, najpierw dwa tygodnie bezczynności, a teraz nagle każą mu jechać z następnym patrolem?

- _Patrol rusza za chwilę, więc nie gadaj tyle żołnierzu i jazda!-_

 _-_ Wiesz, może lepiej chodźmy, zanim zaczniesz się z nim wykłócać- stwierdził Toris, kładąc blondynowi rękę na ramieniu -Przynajmniej sobie pojeździsz- mruknął kiedy odeszli kawałek

-A no fakt- zreflektował się Polska -Jezu wreszcie!- krzyknął wyrzucając ręce w górę -Jednak nie zdechnę z nudów!-

-Perspektywa przejażdżki aż tak ci poprawia humor?- zapytał Litwa zaskoczony, ale też rozbawiony nagłym przypływem entuzjazmu u blondyna

-Jeszcze kurwa jak! Chyba się totalnie popłacze ze szczęścia!- jęknął Feliks z radością -Jeszcze niech będę miał okazję utłuc jakichś Krzyżaków, to już w ogóle!-

-''Żeby na mój widok się tak cieszył''- pomyślał Toris obserwując jak jego towarzysz niemal podskakuje ze szczęścia w drodze do namiotu -''Właśnie tak Toris… przegrywasz z kopytnymi śmierdziuchami i mordowaniem ludzi''- westchnął ciężko, żeby chociaż miał pomysł jak popchnąć ten związek, którego w sumie jeszcze nie było, na przód… jak na razie tkwił w jednym miejscu, gdzieś na pograniczu bycia tolerowanym i wstępu do bliższej znajomości, modląc się o kolejny cud, który dałby mu okazję, do poczynienia jakichś postępów.

* * *

-Nie wiem tylko po co mi ten łuk, skoro dalej strzelam jak pierdoła- mruknął Feliks, kiedy kwadrans później wyruszali wraz z resztą oddziału na patrol

Jechali wzdłuż ściany lasu, co jakiś czas mijając mniejsze kępki drzew i krzewów, nie posuwali się zbyt szybko ze względu na to, że część oddziału przemieszczała się pieszo.

-Może ci się przyda, poza tym jak się skupisz to strzelasz całkiem dobrze- stwierdził Toris

-O tak, jestem totalnie pewny, że jak się natkniemy na jakichś wrogów, to oni grzecznie poczekają, aż sobie w któregoś przyceluję- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -Może faktycznie komuś nim przywalę w gębę, to będzie jakiś pożytek-

-Albo wsadzisz komuś strzałę w oko- zaproponował Litwa żartobliwym tonem

-W sumie nie jest to taki zły pomysł- uznał blondyn całkiem poważnym tonem -Albo gdyby ułamać grot z kawałkiem drzewca i nim rzucić… w grę w rzutki jestem całkiem niezły…-

-Mam nadzieję, że nie mówisz poważnie- westchnął brunet

-Totalnie poważnie Liet, jak mi nie wierzysz to możemy się zmierzyć...- stwierdził Feliks wyzywająco

-Ja mówiłem o łamaniu strzał- powiedział Toris

-Ale co w tym złego?- zapytał Polska unosząc pytająco brew

-To, że niszczenie zupełnie dobrych strzał jest marnotrawstwem, w dodatku zupełnie bez sensu- odparł Litwa starając się cierpliwie przetłumaczyć blondynowi o co mu chodzi

-Czasami zwycięstwo wymaga poświęceń- oznajmił Feliks niewzruszony

-Jeśli niepotrzebnie połamiesz jakieś strzały, to osobiście przypilnuję, żebyś w obozie opierzył dwa… nie, trzy razy tyle strzał ile zmarnujesz- ostrzegł go Toris

-Hmm…- zamruczał Polska robiąc zamyśloną minę i licząc coś na palcach -Myślę, że mogę połamać jakieś pięć strzał, piętnaście nowych jeszcze będzie mi się chciało robić-

-Feliks… nawet nie próbuj- powiedział Litwa

-Mmm… chyba masz rację to bez sensu…- stwierdził blondyn ważąc jedną ze strzał w dłoni -Takie rzutki będą beznadziejnie wyważone…-

-Bogu dzięki…- brunet odetchnął z ulgą

-Rzucanie mieczem ma znacznie więcej sensu- oznajmił Feliks z zadowoloną miną -Czy się oberwie rękojeścią czy ostrzem to zawsze zaboli bardziej niż taka strzałka-

-Jezus Maria…- jęknął Toris kryjąc twarz w rękach -Błagam powiedz mi, że żartujesz-

-Na ciebie zadziałało- stwierdził Polska wzruszając ramionami -Jeśli nie będę miał innego wyjścia to rzucę mieczem!-

-TYLKO jeśli nie będziesz miał innego wyjścia- powiedział z naciskiem Litwa -Zostawanie bez broni to samobójstwo!-

-No przecież jakby wiem o tym- powiedział blondyn patrząc na bruneta jakby spadł z księżyca -Nie myślałeś chyba, że chodziło mi o rozpoczęcie walki w ten sposób?-

-Ja nie… nieważne- westchnął Toris pogubił się w tym wszystkim… i przy okazji przekonał się, że Feliks potrafi mieć naprawdę dziwne pomysły

-Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem Liet- uznał Feliks drapiąc się ze zdziwieniem po karku

-Ty mnie nie rozumiesz… dobra… nie mam pytań- mruknął Litwa

- _Zewrzeć szyki! Oddział wroga przed nami!_ \- krzyknął jeden z jadących z przodu żołnierzy

-Ten dzień chyba jednak nie jest taki do dupy jak wcześniej myślałem- powiedział Polska unosząc się w strzemionach i spoglądając przed siebie, gwizdnął cicho -Będzie zabawa, jest ich mniej więcej tyle co nas!-

-Tylko nie rozzuchwalaj się za bardzo… bądź ostrożny- powiedział brunet zakładając hełm na głowę

-Zawsze jestem… znaczy zazwyczaj- odparł blondyn wyciągając miecz z pochwy

Obie grupy ruszyły na siebie bez zbędnego pośpiechu, nie chcąc męczyć ani ludzi, ani wierzchowców.

-Mamy więcej konnych od nich- mruknął Feliks rozgrzewając nadgarstki, jego koń chyba wyczuwał napiętą atmosferę, bo zarzucał głową niespokojnie -Szkoda, że nie wydali mi żadnej włóczni albo kopii… na pewno przydałoby mi się to bardziej niż łuk!-

-Ja chyba zsiądę przy nadarzającej się okazji- powiedział Toris, w duchu dziękując za to, że dostał wyjątkowo spokojnego konia -Walka w siodle nie idzie mi tak dobrze jak z ziemi-

-Mmm… zobaczymy czy będziesz miał okazję- stwierdził Polska -A teraz starczy gadania- mruknął kiedy ruszyli kłusem, zostawiając z tyłu pieszą część oddziału -Chociaż mam jedno pytanie… robimy zakład kto ubije więcej tych padalców?-

-Może- odparł Toris czując jak mięśnie mu się napinają ze zdenerwowania

- _Jazda! Ubijemy te zdradzieckie, złodziejskie ścierwa!-_ krzyknął dowódca ruszając galopem, reszta oddziału krzyknęła ochoczo podążając za nim

- _Uwaga na łuczników!_ \- krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy wskazując na kilku przeciwników przygotowujących się do strzału

- _Oskrzydlić ich! Grupa trzecia i czwarta! Pójść skrzydłami, wyciąć w pień strzelców!-_ rozkazał dowódca - _Reszta za mną! Rozproszyć się nieco, żeby trudniej im było wycelować!-_

-To do potem!- krzyknął Feliks do Torisa machając mu z wyszczerzonymi zębami, brunet należał do jednej z tych grup, które miały za zadanie uderzyć od boku na oddział krzyżacki i zająć się łucznikami.

Litwa z lekkim niepokojem obserwował oddalającą się resztę oddziału, ale miał swoje zadanie do wykonania

-''Cóż wybicie strzelców to też jakiś sposób na to żeby go osłaniać''- stwierdził Toris popędzając krzykiem swojego konia, im szybciej pozbędzie się łuczników, tym mniejsza była szansa, że któryś z nich ustrzeli Feliksa… tym bardziej, że blondyn nie miał hełmu… -''Chwila, dlaczego ten idiota nie wziął ze sobą hełmu?!''- nie miał czasu myśleć nad tym zbyt długo, jego grupa starła się z częścią sił wroga, wysłaną by zablokować uderzenie z flanki

- _Ci którzy mogą do przodu! Musimy pozbyć się strzelców za wszelką cenę!-_ zarządził dowódca grupy, Litwa objechał walczących ze sobą żołnierzy i pognał dalej, przyrzekając sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji ochrzani Polskę, za brak osłony na głowę

* * *

-Szlag!- zaklął Feliks przeskakując nad jednym z jeźdźców z jego oddziału, którego wierzchowca powaliła strzała, inna rozcięła mu policzek, ale póki co nie odniósł poważniejszych obrażeń, miał nadzieję, że Litwa i reszta szybko pozbędą się łuczników… albo, że tym drugim szybko skończy się amunicja, bo ciężko było zachować impet uderzenia, kiedy trzeba było unikać morderczych pocisków… -''Tak właściwie to czemu nam przydzielono tylko kilku strzelców? Siebie nie wliczam bo moje umiejętności stoją na miernym poziomie...''-

Polska już upatrzył sobie pierwszego przeciwnika, wśród tych którzy galopowali im na spotkanie, dość postawnego bydlaka, który miał na sobie solidnie wyglądający pancerz, być może był jednym z rycerzy zakonnych... ścisnął rękojeść miecza nieco mocniej, żeby podczas ciosu który zamierzał wyprowadzić, broń nie wypadła mu z ręki. Co jakiś czas delikatnie skręcał, żeby nie ułatwiać zadania łucznikom wroga, chyba co najmniej kilku się na niego uwzięło.

-Dobra malutki- mruknął Feliks do swojego wierzchowca, pochylając się odrobinę w siodle -Przygotuj się…- jego przeciwnik był coraz bliżej -No to hop!- krzyknął dźgając konia w bok, kiedy byli już prawie obok wroga, cios potężnego miecza, który normalnie niemal przeciąłby go na pół, rozharatał kolczugę i tylko lekko zadrasnął jego skórę. Polska syknął cicho z irytacją, wyprowadzając własny cios, mierząc w szczelinę pomiędzy hełmem a napierśnikiem przeciwnika, szarpnął mocno rękojeścią w dół, tak aby ostrze prześlizgnęło się po zbroi w kierunku ręki, rozcinając w ten sposób nie tylko szyję, ale też pachę wroga.

-No to pierwsza krew dla mnie- wysapał Feliks zwalniając nieco i sięgając placami zranionego boku -Piecze… ale to nic poważnego- mruknął przyglądając się plamom czerwieni na swojej dłoni -A teraz dalej, zanim Liet wpadnie na łuczników i zgarnie masę punktów dla siebie!-

* * *

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do linii strzelców, mógł w końcu dać nieco upust swojemu zdenerwowaniu, ciął mieczem na prawo i lewo, nie patrząc na to, czy sięgnął łucznika, czy tylko jego broń, na razie bardziej zależało mu na unieszkodliwieniu jak największej liczby strzelców.

-Najpierw trochę przerzedzić ich szeregi…- mruknął Toris -Potem zsiadam z konia, zanim ktoś mi z tym pomoże- z naprzeciwka widział już zmierzającą w jego stronę, część drugiej grupy która miała za zadanie zająć się łucznikami, więc uznał, że spokojnie może zostawić im posprzątanie reszty strzelców -No dobra, chyba mogę już zsiadać-

Zeskoczył z konia i klepnął go w zad poganiając dalej, sięgnął po tarczę którą miał na plecach i pobiegł w stronę głównego oddziału, z zamiarem znalezienia wśród walczących Feliksa. Jego plany zostały nieco pokrzyżowane, przez oddziały lekkiej piechoty przeciwnika, które raczej nie chciały dopuścić do okrążenia ich przez oddział polski.

-Szlag… chyba za bardzo się pośpieszyłem- mruknął Litwa, wdając się w walkę z dwoma przeciwnikami naraz, w dodatku bardzo dobrze uzbrojonymi, starał się unikać jak mógł ciosów jednego i skupić się na zabiciu drugiego, ale miał pecha i trafił na bardzo zgrany duet. Za każdym razem kiedy jego cios prawie sięgał celu, został zbijany przez jednego z przeciwników, a chwilę później sam musiał blokować kontrę któregoś z wrogów.

-Osz kurwa… to jest chyba jakiś żart- wymamrotał Litwa, kiedy przy którymś z zablokowanych ciosów, jego własny miecz złamał się z głośnym brzękiem, teraz jedyne co mu pozostało to tarcza i bronienie się ze wszystkich sił, aż do nadejścia pomocy, z głośnym przekleństwem wcisnął resztkę miecza do pochwy, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę, mógł go po prostu wyrzucić…

Kiedy sytuacja Torisa zaczynała wyglądać naprawdę źle, nadeszło wybawienie… z dość nieoczekiwanej strony, jeden z silniejszych ciosów wytrącił go z równowagi i sprawił, że się odsłonił, brunet zaczął powoli żegnać się z życiem, kiedy drugi z przeciwników uniósł swoją broń żeby skończyć ten nierówny pojedynek, dostał w bok… mieczem który nadleciał nie wiadomo skąd, ostrze wbiło się głęboko w ciało trafionego mężczyzny.

Nie tracąc czasu Litwa uniósł tarczę i grzmotnął nią pozostałego, mocno zaskoczonego wroga w twarz, obalając go na ziemię, jego żywot zakończył łamiąc mu kark silnym uderzeniem krawędzią tarczy.

-Znam tylko jedną osobę która byłaby na tyle szalona… żeby rzucić czymś takim- wysapał Toris patrząc na broń wystającą z boku pierwszego powalonego przeciwnika

-Wypraszam sobie, nie jestem szalony- stwierdził urażonym tonem, idący w jego stronę Feliks -Mam tylko oryginalne pomysły… mógłbyś być bardziej wdzięczny za uratowanie ci życia- mruknął blondyn ocierając pot z czoła

-Jestem wdzięczny, nawet jeśli metoda była niecodzienna, to nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę- powiedział Litwa wyciągając broń z truchła i podając ją właścicielowi, najbardziej cieszyło go to, że Feliks był cały i zdrowy

-Przynajmniej w końcu spłaciłem ten dług z starcia z bandytami- mruknął Polska odbierając swoją własność od bruneta

-Uczepiłeś się tej całej spłaty długu, jak rzep psiego ogona- westchnął Toris podnosząc z ziemi broń jednego z zabitych przed chwilą wrogów -Gdzie konia zgubiłeś? A przede wszystkim… czemu nie masz hełmu do jasnej cholery?!-

-No pięknie i znów zacząłeś się drzeć- Feliks przewalił oczyma -Konia mi niestety zabili, biedne, dzielne zwierzę, oddało mi kilka wielkich przysług- mruknął z bólem -A hełmu nie mam, bo nie miałem czasu szukać pasującego, poza tym cholernie mnie wkurzają! Za każdym razem jak jakiś zakładam to w jakiś sposób moje włosy zaczynają mi przeszkadzać-

-To czemu ich po prostu nie zwiążesz?- zapytał brunet unosząc brwi, sam zazwyczaj na czas walki, wiązał swoje w krótką kitkę żeby mu nie przeszkadzały -Powinieneś nosić hełm do walki, zawsze to dodatkowa osłona… choćby przed strzałami- dodał patrząc na skaleczenie na twarzy Feliksa

-Nie umiem, nie mam czym, a tak w ogóle to da się związać takie krótkie włosy?- zapytał blondyn z powątpiewaniem

-Ech… chodź tu- westchnął Toris, odciął od zbroi jednego z trupów kawałek rzemyka, odwrócił Feliksa tyłem do siebie i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami związał mu włosy -Jak widać da się- mruknął oglądając efekt swoich działań… musiał przyznać, że blondyn ze związanymi włosami prezentował się bardzo… dobrze…

-Fajnie przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy- stwierdził Feliks -Ale hełmu dalej nie mam-

-To się też da załatwić- oznajmił Litwa ponownie korzystając z ekwipunku pokonanych wrogów

-O nie… nie ma mowy, że założę… zabiję cię- powiedział Polska, kiedy brunet wcisnął mu na głowę ściągnięty z trupa hełm

-Cholera za duży- westchnął Toris -Może ten drugi się nada…-

-Możesz go sobie wsadzić w…- wypowiedź Feliksa została przerwana przez strzałę, która grzmotnęła w hełm który miał na głowie, a którego jeszcze nie zdążył ściągnąć, zachwiał się i wylądował na tyłku czując jak kręci mu się w głowie

-O Boże… wszystko w porządku?!- zapytał zaniepokojony Litwa przyklękając obok niego i przysłaniając ich w razie czego swoją tarczą -A nie mówiłem?!- syknął kiedy się upewnił, że blondynowi nic poważnego się nie stało, zdecydowanie zapomnieli, że są jakby w trakcie bitwy

-Odpowiem ci na wszelkie pytania… jak tylko przestanie mi dzwonić w uszach i będę je mógł jakby usłyszeć- wymamrotał Polska zsuwając ze swojej głowy nieszczęsny hełm -I nie waż się mówić ''a nie mówiłem'' bo dostaniesz kopa…-

-Dobra nie powiem- powiedział brunet, ciesząc się, że za pierwszym razem blondyn nie usłyszał -Daj znać jak dojdziesz do siebie, trochę się zagadaliśmy-

-Totalnie- mruknął Feliks potrząsają głową -To ten… zbierajmy się, bo mamy jeszcze jakby masę krzyżackich tyłków do skopania- powiedział podnosząc się z ziemi -Sprawdźmy jak ta nasza współpraca będzie wyglądała-

-No to chodźmy- zgodził się Toris stając na nogi -Dokopmy komu trzeba i nie waż mi się umierać po drodze… ani rzucać mieczem-

-Już ci mówiłem, że mnie się nie da pozbyć tak łatwo… a mieczem rzucać nie będę jeśli nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne- stwierdził Polska z uśmieszkiem -Masz weź to- powiedział wręczając mu swój łuk i kołczan -Jakimś cudem nie zgubiłem a tobie bardziej się przyda-

-W sumie czemu nie- powiedział Litwa zatykając zdobyczny miecz za pasem i biorąc łuk -Przerzedzę ich trochę zanim zorientują się co się dzieje-

* * *

-Ilu już załatwiłeś?!- krzyknął Feliks -Ja chyba z pięciu!-

-Bo ja wiem? Trzech? I czterech innych z łuku!- odparł Toris

Walczyli już długo, obaj byli zmęczeni, z tarczy Torisa niemal nic nie zostało, strzały się skończyły, a kolczuga Feliksa była praktycznie w strzępach, ale nadal mieli masę roboty… i zawody do rozstrzygnięcia

-Z łuku liczą się przez pół!- oznajmił Polska przebijając kolejnego przeciwnika -To teraz mam sześciu!-

-Niby czemu przez pół?!- wrzasnął Litwa zasłaniając się tarczą, czy też raczej jej szczątkami przed kolejnym ciosem

-Bo ja tak mówię- oznajmił Feliks -To jest ten… totalnie nowa zasada którą wprowadziłem, żeby wyrównać szanse, bo ja nie umiem tak dobrze strzelać!-

-To jest oszustwo! Nie możesz od tak sobie dodawać nowych reguł!- warknął Toris -Ale dzięki za komplement!-

-Żadne oszustwo! Jestem jakby u siebie, więc mam prawo ustalać… eee… prawo!- stwierdził Polska pochylając się, żeby uniknąć ciosu, dając brunetowi okazje do wyprowadzenia cięcia w rękę żołnierza który atakował blondyna -To tylko jeden głupi turniej Liet! Zaakceptuj porażkę!-

-Nie ma mowy! Mam zamiar to wygrać! Nawet jeśli oszukujesz!- stwierdził Litwa wyprowadzając kolejny cios i dokańczając dzieła

-Hej! On był mój!- krzyknął Feliks -I nie mam zamiaru dać ci wygrać! Cholera wie, co sobie zażyczysz w ramach wygranej! Jak znowu będziesz chciał mnie całować to…-

-To co?- zapytał Toris opierając się na mieczu, żeby skorzystać z chwili na zaczerpnięcie oddechu

-To…- blondyn zaciął się próbując ułożyć w miarę sensowną odpowiedź -Ja… nie wiem co ci strzeliło ostatnio do głowy, ale przestań…- powiedział cicho nie patrząc na bruneta -Nie chcesz tego… ja też tego nie chcę… po prostu niech to zostanie tak jak jest teraz…-

-Feliks… to nie jest dobry czas, ani miejsce na rozmowę o takich rzeczach- powiedział Litwa, starając się nie skrzywić boleśnie, te słowa raniły… -Poza tym, nie wiesz czego ja chcę, więc nie możesz tego oceniać… tak jak ja nie wiem czego ty chcesz…-

-To jest… Liet to jest po prostu za dużo, to się robi dziwne…- mruknął Polska unosząc swoją broń na widok kolejnego przeciwnika, bitwa powoli zmierzała ku końcowi, ponieśli spore straty, walcząc dotarli niemal pod sam las… wygrywali, ale wciąż było jeszcze sporo wrogów do zabicia

-Dziwne w jakim sensie?- zapytał Toris z nutą rozdrażnienia w głosie, sam nie wiedział dlaczego nagle poczuł złość, może to wpływ zmęczenia całą tą walką, a może po prostu miał już dość poruszania się po omacku -Wytłumacz mi to wszystko bo za cholerę tego nie rozumiem! Myślisz, że zrobię to samo co zrobił ci ten ktoś o kim wspominałeś? Uważasz, że jestem taki sam?-

-Nie… nie jesteś… jesteś inny… to jest nowe... inne… nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć…- powiedział Feliks skacząc do przodu na spotkanie jednego z krzyżackich najemników

-O czym?! Powiedziałbyś mi chociaż o co chodzi, zamiast rzucać słowami które tylko wprowadzają więcej zamieszania!- wrzasnął Litwa unosząc miecz żeby pomóc blondynowi -''Jakim cudem zwykłe przekomarzanie się na temat głupich zawodów przerodziło się w to?...''- pomyślał z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, ta rozmowa mogła dużo popsuć

-Przestań na mnie wrzeszczeć!- warknął Polska -Tak jakby to było takie proste!- pchnął ostrzem w stronę twarzy swojego przeciwnika, zrobił tylko o jeden krok za dużo, odsłaniając lewy bok… żołnierz z którym walczył bez problemu uniknął ciosu i prawdopodobnie by go zabił, gdyby nie interwencja bruneta

-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że za bardzo się odsłaniasz przy atakowaniu?!- krzyknął Toris ciskając resztkami swojej tarczy i wytrącając broń z ręki najemnika, dając blondynowi możliwość wyprowadzenia czystego ciosu i zabicia wroga -A jeśli to o czym mówisz, jest tym co myślę, to jest znacznie prostsze niż ci się wydaje…- uważał zupełnie inaczej, ale być może Feliks da się sprowokować do powiedzenia mu tego co chciał wiedzieć

-Szlag… i znowu mam u ciebie dług za uratowanie życia…- burknął Feliks wbijając miecz w ziemię, żeby dać trochę odpocząć ramionom, lewa ręka bolała go jak diabli, ale nie miał teraz czasu zwracać na to uwagi

-Nie zmieniaj tematu skoro już go zacząłeś- powiedział Litwa również wbijając swoją broń w ziemię, chwilowo nie było nikogo więcej z kim mogliby walczyć, założył ręce za siebie, może to jednak była odpowiednia okazja na ustalenie kilku rzeczy -Jeśli mowa o uczuciach to… może… faktycznie nie jest to najprostsze… ale prostsze niż myślisz… ułatwi ci to sprawę jeśli ja powiem co myślę, że czuję?- zapytał cicho

-Myślenie i uczucia nawzajem się wykluczają Liet- odparł Polska nerwowo rozglądając się na boki, był piekielnie zmęczony i obolały, ale nagle zapragnął kolejnego tłumu wrogów na którym musieliby się skupić -Nie możesz myśleć nad uczuciami, jeśli naprawdę czujesz… proszę po prostu skończmy ten temat… sam mówiłeś, że to nie czas ani miejsce-

-Zmieniłem zdanie, to idealny moment żebyś wyjaśnił mi jedną rzecz- stwierdził Toris podchodząc do blondyna nieco bliżej -Co tu tak właściwie siedzi?- zapytał stukając palcem w czoło Feliksa -Co ty właściwie sądzisz na mój temat? Nienawidzisz mnie czy wręcz przeciwnie? Odpowiedz szczerze i bez żadnych wykrętów!-

-Może byłoby prościej gdybym po prostu cię nienawidził- szepnął Feliks -Nie lubię…tego uczucia… że jesteś tak blisko a...- urwał kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę

Twarz Torisa przybrała dość bolesny grymas, czuł, że odpowiedź mocno zaboli... krzyknął zaskoczony kiedy blondyn nagle popchnął go z całej siły, w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że Feliks po prostu chcę uciec, żeby wymigać się od odpowiedzi... ledwie udało mu się utrzymać równowagę

-Co to miało być?! Jeśli myślisz, że ci odpuszczę to…- zaczął brunet z rozdrażnieniem

-Nic ci… nie jest Liet?- zapytał blondyn urywanym głosem

-Dlaczego miałoby mi…- Toris uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Feliksa, nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodziło -Co… o mój Boże…- wyszeptał blednąc na widok który zobaczył

Trzy strzały… jedna w prawym barku, druga w lewym udzie, ostatnia stercząca w boku, gdzieś między żebrami...

-Pochowali się… tchórze…- wymamrotał Feliks -Trzech…- mruknął osuwając się na kolana -Heh… teraz to ty… się… odsłoniłeś… a wrzeszczałeś na mnie… że ja się odsłaniam…-

-Dlaczego?- szepnął brunet, gdyby blondyn go nie popchnął, to on dostałby każdą z tych strzał… stał tyłem do drzew, nie widział łuczników, był wyższy… dostałby w wrażliwsze miejsca, zapewne zginąłby na miejscu -Mówiłeś…-

-Jesteś… pierdolonym… idiotą Liet- wycharczał Polska -Dlaczego… nie wiem… moje ciało samo… się poruszyło… nawet nad tym nie… pomyślałem- czuł się taki senny… poleciał do przodu, mruknął cicho, kiedy Litwa złapał go zanim upadł na ziemię -Daj mi… spać… jestem… zmęczony…-

-Nie… na wszystko co święte nie zasypiaj!- jęknął Toris rozglądając się wokół, potrzebował medyka… i to natychmiast, odwrócił głowę słysząc tętent kopyt, tuż obok nich zatrzymał się dowódca patrolu

- _Wy dwaj wrogowie się wycofują!_ _Nie możemy pozwolić im… o kurwa…-_ powiedział komendant kiedy ogarnął wzrokiem sytuację

- _Lekarza… potrzebuję lekarza!-_ powiedział Litwa czując narastającą panikę, miał tylko nadzieje, że ten człowiek zrozumie jego polski...

 _-Chłopcze… najbliższy lekarz jest w obozie-_ powiedział cicho dowódca - _Musimy ścigać uciekających wrogów… ale… idź, damy sobie radę z tym co nam zostało...wiedz tylko, że masz marne szanse żeby zdążyć-_

Toris tylko skinął głową, potrzebował konia… nie to nie miało sensu, Feliks nie miał szans utrzymać się w siodle, nawet z jego pomocą… nie myśląc wiele wziął blondyna na plecy, uważając, żeby nie poruszyć żadną ze strzał

-Trzymaj się Feliks- mruknął, ruszył biegiem w stronę obozu, starając się jak najmniej potrząsać swoim pasażerem, miał do przebycia długą drogę… modlił się żeby starczyło mu sił… jemu i Feliksowi -Błagam cię wytrzymaj… nie możesz… nie waż mi się umierać!- jęknął czując jak łzy napływają mu do oczu

-To ma… być prośba… czy rozkaz?- mruknął Polska z wysiłkiem -Kretyn…-

-Nic nie mów… oszczędzaj siły i nie zasypiaj błagam cię- wysapał Litwa -Wytrzymaj… lada moment będziemy w obozie… tam ci pomogą…-

-Kłamca… do obozu jest… szmat drogi… nie wyrobisz… się- stwierdził blondyn

-Zamknij się… nie ma mowy, że tak po prostu… dam ci zginąć- powiedział brunet -Nie poddawaj się… ciebie nie da się tak łatwo pozbyć pamiętasz?!-

-Chyba jednak… prościej niż… myślałem… trzy strzały… starczą- wymamrotał Feliks

-Nie nie wystarczą!- warknął Toris mrugając szybko, żeby pozbyć się łez ograniczających mu widoczność -Nie pozwolę na to… nie pozwolę ci umrzeć…-

-Wow… to brzmi… tak jakby ci… zależało… na mnie…- Polska zakasłał cicho, nie do końca to planował... miał się zaśmiać

-Bo zależy… zamknij się w końcu i przestań marnować siły!- jęknął Litwa, czując że jego własne są na wyczerpaniu

-Ale mówiłeś… że ma...m nie… zasypiać- mruknął Feliks -Jak się… zamknę… to na pewno… usnę…-

-W takim razie mów do mnie Feliks… cokolwiek… tylko nie zasypiaj…- poprosił Toris z desperacją

-Cokolwiek… chyba… mam coś… odpowiedniego…- stwierdził Polska walcząc z ogarniającą go sennością -Wiesz… miałem kiedyś… przyjaciela… był… jest… taki sam… jak my…-

-Już mi to opowiadałeś- powiedział Litwa, było naprawdę źle jeśli blondyn nie pamiętał tak niedawnych zdarzeń

-Miał na imię… Gilbert- mruknął Feliks

* * *

 **Polsat znów uderza, ale to głównie dlatego, żeby ten rozdział nie był przesadnie długi.**

 **I żeby w następnym się coś mogło podziać :v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well... trochę zwolniłam z rozdziałami, ale to zapewne chyba każdy odświeżający stronkę co kilka godzin zauważył XD**

 **Powód dość trywialny, w końcu zabrałam się za pisanie swojej pracy inżynierskiej, przydałoby się ją wstępnie skończyć przed świętami :v**

* * *

-Gilbert…- powtórzył Toris pustym głosem

-Mhm… ten sam… który teraz… próbuje przejąć nasze ziemię...- westchnął Feliks -Mówiłem… że nie uwierzysz... jak ci powiem…-

-Bo nie mogę w to uwierzyć…- przyznał Litwa zszokowany -Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przy waszym ostatnim spotkaniu próbowałeś go poszatkować-

-Cóż… teraz mniej więcej wiesz… z jakiego powodu…- mruknął Polska -Poznałem go… dawno… będzie chyba… ze sto lat z dużym hakiem…-

-Sto lat… fakt trochę czasu minęło...- stwierdził brunet

-Nie wiem na ile… interesowała cie… moja historia… ale wtedy… cóż… nie było u mnie za wesoło- wymamrotał blondyn

-Coś tam słyszałem… zdaję się, że wtedy twoje terytorium było podzielone- powiedział Toris

-I to cholernie...- mruknął Feliks -Znasz taką sytuację? Kiedy twój władca… trochę za bardzo… wziął sobie do serca… konieczność spłodzenia potomka…?-

-Taaa… wiesz, mój poprzedni Wielki Książę Olgierd, miał dwadzieścia troje dzieci, w tym naszego obecnego króla Jagiełłę- oznajmił Litwa

-O cie chuj…- westchnął Polska z uznaniem -Czasami odnoszę wrażenie… że niektórym ludziom… to się po prostu nudzi… dlatego mają tyle dzieci…-

-Może… ale wracając do tematu, co to ma wspólnego z Gilbertem?- zapytał brunet, chciał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej na ten temat… poza tym rozmowa pozwalała mu chociaż częściowo zapomnieć o zmęczeniu i biec dalej, chyba już nawet widział majaczącą w oddali sylwetkę obozu

-Mój ówczesny władca… jeden z nich… sprowadził na te ziemię… Zakon Krzyżacki- powiedział blondyn -Oryginalnie po to… by wspomóc obronę… i chrystianizować plemiona pruskie… na północy… dostali w dzierżawę spory kawałek ziemi…-

-Skoro twoje ziemie były wtedy podzielone… to co działo się z tobą?- zapytał Toris

-Miałem się… źle- mruknął Feliks -Generalnie… jedność wśród narodu nadal była… ale ci wszyscy książęta… tak jak to zwykle bywało w takich… przypadkach, tłukli się między sobą o tron…- wziął ostrożnie nieco głębszy wdech i jęknął czując ostry ból między żebrami -Ale nie będę cię tym… zanudzał… miałem ci opowiadać… o czymś innym…-

-Wybacz… opowiadaj dalej- mruknął Litwa

-Tego dnia… byłem… naprawdę zmęczony tymi ciągłymi… przepychankami o tron… poszedłem przejść się… odpocząć chwilę… i tak po prostu… natknąłem się na niego…- wymamrotał Polska -Początkowo miałem… zrobić w tył zwrot… ale coś mnie podkusiło… zagadałem do niego… był mniej więcej w tej… sytuacji co ja… był Prusami… ja dostawałem wycisk od swoich… on od Zakonu który chrystianizował jego tereny… od słowa do słowa zaprzyjaźniliśmy się… może nie tak od razu… ale od tamtego momentu zawsze… jakoś udało nam się spotkać… pogadać…-

-Nie przyszło ci wtedy do głowy, że coś z nim jest nie tak?- Toris odkąd go tylko poznał, stwierdził, że Prusy jest pospolitym dupkiem, po delikatnym nacisku na ramieniu uznał, że blondyn chciał pokręcić głową

-Nie… wtedy byłem szczęśliwy… że znalazłem kogoś… z kim mogłem porozmawiać… wyżalić się… kogoś kto tak właściwie mnie słuchał… ktoś kto wydawał się… lubić mnie… komu zależało... chociaż… przyznam, że moment w którym zdecydował się… dołączyć do Zakonu… mocno mnie zdziwił- stwierdził Feliks -To było jakoś… wkrótce po tym… jak Zakon podstępem przejął... dzierżawione im ziemię na własność…-

-A tobie dalej nie dało to do myślenia, że coś tu jest nie tak- mruknął Litwa

-Bardzo… zawoalowany sposób… na nazwanie mnie… idiotą Liet…- westchnął Polska -Ale masz rację… byłem idiotą... byłem ślepy… moi ludzie też nie odnosili... się do Zakonu jakoś szczególnie wrogo… przynajmniej do czasu… kiedy najechali moje ziemie… byłeś kiedyś w Malborku? Czy tam Marienburgu… jebał pies jak to miasto nazywać...-

-Nie, nie byłem- odparł brunet, nie widział żadnego powodu dla którego miałby się tam znaleźć, co najwyżej w sytuacji w której jego armia zdobyłaby miasto i tamtejszy zamek, wycinając wcześniej w pień całą jego krzyżacką załogę

-Ja bywałem... tam dość często…- powiedział blondyn z wysiłkiem, mówiło mu się coraz ciężej, ale uznał, że musi dokończyć… nie znosił niedokończonych spraw, a jeśli to miała być ostatnia rzecz którą zrobi w życiu… -Ładnie tam… chociaż swojej ostatniej… wizyty… nie wspominam… zbyt miło…-

-Feliks… może powinieneś chwilę odpocząć- zasugerował Toris przerażony tym, jak z każdym kolejnym słowem, głos blondyna był coraz słabszy -Później opowiesz mi resztę-

-To niegrzeczne… kończyć historię… tuż przed jej… rozwiązaniem… nie sądzisz?- zapytał Feliks zaciskając lekko palce na kolczudze na piersi bruneta -Zwłaszcza… że jest… duża szansa… na to, że… już nigdy… nie będziesz miał… okazji usłyszeć reszty…-

-Nie umrzesz- powiedział z naciskiem Litwa -Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu!-

-Podziwiam… twój upór… i optymizm…- oznajmił Polska -Ale ja… jestem bardziej… uparty… i będę mówił dalej… zresztą… spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy… medycy… nie są cudotwórcami… nawet jak… uda ci się mnie… donieść do obozu… nie jest powiedziane… że przeżyję…-

-Feliks…- warknął brunet z rozdrażnieniem

-Boże… zamknij się w… końcu… bo… w sumie nie wiem… chyba ugryzę cię… w ucho… na nic innego… nie starczy mi… siły- westchnął blondyn -Kiedy ostatnim… razem… byłem w Malborku… to było… tuż po tym… jak Zakon najechał na moje… terytorium… dalej naiwnie… wierzyłem, że to pomyłka… i wiesz co? Przez chwilę… ta zdradziecka łajza… udawała… że nie ma o niczym pojęcia… zaproponował mi… wspólne polowanie… i przy okazji… rozmowę w cztery oczy… zgodziłem się…-

-A on próbował cię zabić, w chwili kiedy nie było żadnych świadków- stwierdził Toris przez zaciśnięte zęby

-Mhm… uspokoiłem tych… którzy byli tam ze mną… powiedziałem im… że lada moment będę z powrotem…- Feliks poczuł jak w oczach wzbierają mu łzy -Przeze mnie… stracili życie… zostali zamordowani… nawet nie zdążyliśmy… zagłębić się z Gilbertem… zbytnio w las… kiedy to poczułem… nie byłem wtedy pewny co dokładnie… przeprosiłem go i chciałem zawrócić… wtedy skoczył mi na plecy z nożem… w ostatniej chwili… zaalarmowany szmerem… odwróciłem się… ostrze zamiast w plecy… trafiło w ramię… głęboko… rozorał mi rękę od ramienia… aż po nadgarstek… ale nie to było… najgorsze…- zacisnął mocno powieki, łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach, a ciałem wstrząsnął szloch -Bardziej niż ręka… bolało gdy zaśmiał mi się w twarz… moja mina musiała go… bardzo rozbawić… rzucił mi to wszystko w twarz… to jak byłem głupi… i naiwny… łatwowierny… wciąż próbując przy tym… pozbawić mnie życia… byłem… zbyt zaskoczony… zraniony na ciele i duchu… nie byłem w stanie… się bronić… więc rzuciłem się… do ucieczki-

-Skurwysyn- syknął Litwa, już wcześniej miał powody, żeby nienawidzić Prusy, teraz, wraz z nowo odkrytym uczuciem i historii którą opowiadał mu Feliks, zyskał kolejny

-W pewnym sensie… to było polowanie… tylko zamiast myśliwym… byłem zwierzyną… czułem się… jak zaszczute zwierze…- załkał cicho Polska, teraz też nie był pewny co bolało go bardziej, obecne rany, czy raczej wspomnienia -To, że mi się… udało… to był chyba cud… wskoczyłem do rzeki… do Nogatu… złapałem się jakiegoś dryfującego kawałka drewna… żeby nie utonąć… Gilbert miał… niesamowity ubaw… próbując zestrzelić mnie… z łuku… jak dziką kaczkę… dość szybko odpuścił… zapewne przekonany… że z taką raną… nie mam szans przetrwać… i albo się utopię… albo wykrwawię… prawie miał rację… miałem… duży kłopot z wydostaniem się z rzeki… gdybym dopłynął do Wisły… nie miałbym szans…-

-Ale przeżyłeś… i teraz też przeżyjesz, wydobrzejesz i razem skopiemy temu skurwysynowi rzyć- stwierdził Toris, byli już tak blisko... straż obozowa chyba już ich zauważyła, bo kilku ludzi zmierzało w ich stronę

-To bolało Liet… nadal boli…- wyszeptał Feliks -Zdrada kogoś… komu się bezgranicznie ufało… był moim przyjacielem… może nawet kimś więcej… czy gotowość oddania… za kogoś życia… to już jest miłość? Czy jeszcze nie… słyszałem… tyle różnych definicji… o tylu różnych rodzajach... a zanim to się stało... byłem gotów... poświęcić swoje życie... dla kogoś innego...-

-Nie wiem Feliks… naprawdę nie wiem- odparł Litwa, nie miał doświadczenia w miłości, ale gdyby tak było…

Czy był w stanie oddać życie za Feliksa? Zdecydowanie, był tego pewien, skoro prawie je dzisiaj stracił chcąc się tylko upewnić, że nic mu nie jest.

Czy to, że życie blondyna wisiało na włosku, bo ocalił jego życie, oznaczało, że wbrew temu wszystkiemu co mówił, żywił wobec niego jakieś głębsze uczucia? Miał taką nadzieję… i nadzieję na to, że ten cienki włosek się nie przerwie.

-Heh… no tak…- westchnął z goryczą Polska -Och… udało ci się… to nasz obóz… to teraz… mogę się jakby zdrzemnąć?… Jesteś… taki miękki i ciepły…-

-Proszę wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę… Feliks?- zapytał z niepokojem brunet, kiedy głowa blondyna opadła bezwładnie na bok -O nie… błagam tylko nie teraz- jęknął - _Wezwijcie medyka!_ \- krzyknął do zmierzających ku nim żołnierzy

- _Co?… Co się… o kurwa mać…-_ wyjąkał pierwszy z żołnierzy który do nich dotarł, stanął jak wryty patrząc zszokowany na oba państwa

- _PRZESTAŃ SIĘ KURWA GAPIĆ JAK UPOŚLEDZONY TYLKO BIEGNIJ PO LEKARZA!-_ wydarł się Toris tak czystą polszczyzną, że był pewny, że gdyby Feliks był przytomny, po prostu musiałby go pochwalić, i choć raz nie miałby powodu żeby śmiać się z jego akcentu.

Nie miał już siły biec, więc po prostu powlókł się w stronę namiotu który służył za lecznicę, łypiąc na każdego kto nadto się zbliżył i nie pozwalając odebrać sobie swojego brzemienia… dopiero kiedy medyk wskazał mu miejsce w którym mógł położyć Feliksa, zgodził się z nim rozstać.

-Nie wygląda to za wesoło- stwierdził lekarz wstępnie oglądając swojego pacjenta -Rzekłbym nawet, że szansę są bliskie zera…-

-Po prostu mu pomóż… zrób cokolwiek…- wymamrotał Litwa słaniając się na nogach

-Zrobię to oczywiste, ale nie będę kłamał, stracił już naprawdę dużo krwi, a jeśli ta strzała...- medyk wskazał na pocisk tkwiący między żebrami blondyna -Naruszyła jakieś ważne organy…-

-Zrób coś w końcu zamiast gadać!- warknął brunet przysiadając na ziemi koło prowizorycznego posłania

-Młodzież… jak zawsze niecierpliwa…- mruknął lekarz ostrożnie zaczynając zdejmować z Feliksa resztki jego kolczugi i koszuli, usta Torisa wygięły się w krzywym uśmiechu, fakt był młody, ale na pewno nie w taki sposób jaki miał na myśli ten człowiek.

-Trzymaj się Feliks… wszystko będzie dobrze- mruknął brunet ściskając lekko dłoń blondyna, wzrok skupił na jego twarzy, nie chciał patrzeć na całą tą krew…

-W sumie przydasz mi się na coś chłopcze… przytrzymaj go, wolałbym żeby nie zaczął się rzucać jak będę wyciągał strzały- powiedział medyk rozcinając nogawkę spodni blondyna, żeby móc zająć się jego udem -Myślę, że zacznę od tej… na szczęście grot nie uszkodził arterii…- stwierdził mężczyzna łapiąc mocno za drzewce pocisku.

Toris pokiwał głową ostrożnie, ale mocno przytrzymując Feliksa, blondyn już nie raz zaskoczył go tym ile miał siły, wolał mieć się na baczności. Lekarz jednym ruchem wyciągnął pierwszą strzałę, Polska drgnął lekko, krzywiąc się z bólu, jego powieki zadrgały, ale ich nie uniósł.

-Całe szczęście to zwykłe groty- mruknął medyk rzucając okiem na strzałę, odłożył pocisk na bok, żeby później lepiej się mu przyjrzeć i zaczął szybko bandażować ranę na nodze -Widywałem już przypadki przypiłowanego grotu, który rozłupywał się po uderzeniu w cel… barbarzyństwo…-

Gdyby nie fakt, że ten człowiek próbował teraz uratować życie Polski, Litwa najchętniej strzeliłby go w zęby, może i był dobry, wykształcony medyk, a nie pierwszy lepszy rzeźnik który twierdził, że zna się na leczeniu… ale szczegółów mógł sobie oszczędzić.

-To teraz bark… i bok- westchnął lekarz przygotowując sobie dużo bandaży, niektóre nasączone były środkiem do odkażania -Uwaga… raz… dwa… trzy!- wyciągnął strzałę z barku Feliksa, chwilowo zabezpieczając ranę zwykłym kompresem, musiał jeszcze zająć się się ostatnią strzałą. Tym razem Polska jęknął boleśnie uchylając nieco powieki i tocząc wokół nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, utrzymanie go w jednym miejscu też było trudniejsze niż wcześniej.

-Teraz będzie najgorzej- oznajmił medyk przymierzając się do ostatniej strzały -Może trochę potrwać, nim usunę strzałę, nie chcę przez przypadek pogorszyć sprawy- ujął delikatnie drzewce ostatniego pocisku i zaczął ostrożnie wydobywać go z rany, tutaj nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ten sam pośpiech i niedbałość co w przypadku poprzednich strzał.

Ból zdecydowanie otrzeźwił Feliksa, jego krzyk wibrował w uszach Torisa, który musiał się mocno namęczyć, żeby utrzymać szarpiącego się blondyna, starał się go jakoś uspokoić słowami, ale niewiele to dawało… w sumie brunet mu się nie dziwił, sam raczej nie byłby w stanie usiedzieć w spokoju, gdyby ktoś grzebał mu czymś ostrym między żebrami. Litwa miał wrażenie, że wieki minęły, nim lekarzowi udało się w końcu wyciągnąć strzałę i zaczął opatrywać tors Polski, owijając go grubą warstwą bandaża, gdzieś w międzyczasie blondyn znów stracił przytomność, podrygując tylko od czasu do czasu niespokojnie.

-To teraz…- wysapał lekarz ocierając pot z czoła -Jedyne co pozostaje to zacząć się modlić… i to intensywnie- mruknął zabierając się za sprzątanie bałaganu, który powstał w czasie trwania całej tej akcji -Dziękuję ci za pomoc chłopcze, jeśli chcesz możesz iść chwilę odpocząć, nie wyglądasz mi na bardzo rannego, podejrzewam, że większość tej krwi należy do tego drugiego… więc jeśli byłbyś tak miły i poczekał chwilę, aż tu uprzątnę nim zajmę się tobą…-

-Nic mi nie jest i nigdzie nie idę- powiedział Toris zmęczonym głosem, miał wrażenie, że gdyby teraz zasnął, to obudziłby się za tydzień… ale nie miał zamiaru opuszczać Feliksa póki nie upewni się, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku -Jak długo…-

-Nie mam pojęcia- odparł lekarz domyślając się o co brunet chciał zapytać -Może jeszcze dziś, może nigdy, jeśli przeżyje najbliższą dobę… jeśli w ciągu dwóch dni, odzyska przytomność chociaż na chwilę, uznam, że ma spore szanse przeżyć, ale i tak sporo czasu upłynie nim wróci do pełni zdrowia… jak w miarę dojdzie do siebie, koniecznie wyślę go z kolejnym transportem rannych w spokojniejsze okolice-

Litwa skinął głową siadając na ziemi i opierając się o skrzynkę służącą jako prowizoryczna szafka, odruchowo sięgnął po dłoń Polski, splatając swoje palce z palcami blondyna, mógł odrobinę odpocząć, ale nie miał zamiaru oddalać się nawet na krok. Lekarz tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie jemu było to wszystko oceniać, wolał zająć się innymi pacjentami których miał pod opieką, a miał przeczucie, że za niedługo będzie miał ręce pełne roboty.

* * *

Torisa obudziło silne potrząśnięcie za ramię, otworzył oczy niemal natychmiast, klnąc w duchu na siebie za to, że zasnął, nie wiedział nawet kiedy…

- _Musimy porozmawiać żołnierzu-_ oznajmił komendant obozu patrząc surowo na bruneta - _Chodź ze mną-_

- _Nigdzie nie idę-_ mruknął Litwa przecierając oczy jedną ręką, drugą wciąż trzymał dłoń Feliksa - _Możemy porozmawiać tutaj-_

- _Mam ukarać cię za niesubordynację?-_ zapytał ostro dowódca

- _Wiesz kim jestem…-_ powiedział powoli Toris patrząc twardo na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę - _I wiesz kim on jest-_ dodał wskazując skinięciem głowy na nieprzytomnego blondyna, zacinał się co chwilę wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do używania polskiego _-I zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie musimy słuchać każdego twojego rozkazu, a kwestia kary należy tylko i wyłącznie do króla… jeśli chcesz mnie o coś zapytać, mów!-_

 _-Wróciła reszta patrolu do którego was przydzieliłem-_ powiedział komendant z grymasem, brunet odniósł wrażenie, że dostrzegł błysk pogardy w jego oczach, kiedy spojrzał na splecione razem dłonie jego i Feliksa - _A w każdym razie to co z niego zostało… a wedle doniesień żołnierzy stojących na warcie, ty i on zjawiliście się tu znacznie wcześniej niż cała reszta… chcę zapytać co to ma znaczyć, nie wiem jakie pogańskie zwyczaje panują u ciebie, ale tutaj za zdradę i dezercję przewiduje się surowe kary-_

Toris zacisnął zęby mnąc w ustach stek przekleństw i wyzwisk, nie miał wiele do czynienia z tym człowiekiem, ale po tych kilku zdaniach zdążył stracić cały szacunek do niego i funkcji którą pełnił.

- _Ach… czyli nie rozmawiał pan z dowódcą patrolu?-_ zapytał kpiąco Litwa - _Nie dowiedział się pan o starciu ze sporym oddziałem wroga? Ani o tym, że udzielił mi pozwolenia na opuszczenie pola bitwy, po to bym mógł ratować życie bardzo ważnej osoby? Nie widzę tu powodu, do oskarżenia mnie o dezercję, ani o zdradę, skoro na własnych nogach przytargałem go tutaj aby udzielono mu pomocy-_ komendant spojrzał na niego jakby miał do czynienia z jakimś insektem, ale po chwili jakby się opanował, a jego wzrok złagodniał

- _Cóż… wdzięczny ci jestem… za przyniesienie go tutaj… nawet jeśli jest praktycznie trupem, przepraszam za bezpodstawne oskarżenia… pójdę porozmawiać teraz z resztą oddziału, a tobie radzę udać się na spoczynek, wyglądasz jakbyś sam miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha-_ stwierdził mężczyzna ruszając w stronę wyjścia z namiotu

Toris skinął głową, ale nawet nie drgnął żeby ruszyć się z miejsca, tutaj całkiem dobrze mu się odpoczywało… poza tym… ten człowiek wydawał mu się podejrzany. Nie podobał mu się sposób w jaki wyrażał się o własnym państwie i jego brak troski o życie Feliksa, jego głos brzmiał tak nieszczerze kiedy mu ''dziękował'', a jego wcześniejsze słowa tylko świadczyły na jego niekorzyść.

-Coś tu jest mocno nie w porządku Feliks…- mruknął brunet zerkając na zmizerniałą twarz blondyna -Ten facet mi się nie podoba…- szepnął znów przysypiając, starał się mieć na baczności, ale zmęczenie było zbyt duże… -Proszę obudź się szybko… po prostu się obudź… nie umieraj… gdzie znajdę drugie takie wkurwiadełko, z którym będę chciał spędzić resztę życia, jeśli ciebie zabraknie?-

Nie był w stanie zbyt dobrze wypocząć, budził się za każdym razem kiedy usłyszał jakiś szmer, raz zmusił się do nieco większego wysiłku i opuszczenia na chwilę blondyna, żeby pomóc lekarzowi z pozostałymi rannymi i przy okazji dać opatrzyć własne rany. Jednak z reguły nie opuszczał swojego stanowiska, co najwyżej, żeby zaspokoić podstawowe potrzeby swojego ciała, a i tak robił to tylko wtedy kiedy był pewny, że ktoś pilnuje Feliksa.

* * *

- _A ty dalej tu siedzisz?-_

Toris uniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy żeby spojrzeć na tego który do niego mówił, zaklął w duchu ponownie widząc komendanta obozu, był chyba środek nocy, Feliks nadal się nie obudził… czego ten facet tutaj chciał?

- _Powinieneś iść do swojego namiotu i należycie odpocząć-_ stwierdził dowódca - _Siedzenie tutaj cały czas nie sprawi, że on obudzi się szybciej… o ile w ogóle-_

- _Może nie, ale przynajmniej nie przegapię tego momentu-_ odparł Litwa obojętnym tonem - _Dostałem polecenie, że mam się nim opiekować, więc to robię… tutaj też mogę odpocząć-_

- _Rozumiem… więc chociaż idź się przebierz w coś co nie jest uwalane krwią i obmyj trochę, nie wiem jak on, ale ja chyba bym dostał ataku serca gdyby pierwszym widokiem który zobaczyłbym po obudzeniu, był ktoś kto wygląda jakby przed chwilą kogoś zamordował-_ powiedział komendant

Litwa zamrugał zaskoczony, wcześniej nie spojrzał na to od tej strony, rzucił Polsce zmęczone spojrzenie, może faktycznie powinien doprowadzić się do trochę bardziej ludzkiego wyglądu, zanim blondyn się obudzi… i tak był już w kiepskim stanie, silny szok mógłby mu poważnie zaszkodzić… ale z drugiej strony nie chciał go zostawiać samego.

- _Spokojnie… nic mu się chyba przez ten czas nie stanie nie? Jest w środku silnie bronionego, wojskowego obozu, w dodatku pod opieką lekarza, co złego może się stać jeśli spuścisz go z oczu na krótką chwilę?-_ zapytał dowódca

- _Może… może ma pan rację-_ mruknął Toris podnosząc się z miejsca, był nieludzko zmęczony… może wcześniej mylił się co do tego człowieka… to była tylko krótka chwilka… -Zaraz wracam Feliks- rzucił w stronę blondyna, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia z namiotu.

Dowódca obserwował uważnie Litwina dopóki nie zniknął za połami namiotu, a jego kroki nie ucichły w oddali, w końcu udało mu się odciągnąć go na chwilę i zyskać okazję do działania. Jego plan poszedł zupełnie źle, musiał teraz wszystko naprawić, jeśli nie chciał, żeby jego nowi przełożeni się rozgniewali.

- _To miłe z pana strony panie komendancie-_ stwierdził lekarz wracając do przerwanej pracy - _Może chłopak jednak zmieni zdanie i odpocznie chwilę w spokoju-_

 _-Mhm…-_ mruknął komendant rozglądając się dyskretnie wokół

Upewnił się tylko, że pozostali pacjenci śpią i podszedł tak cicho jak tylko potrafił do medyka, który zajmował się przygotowywaniem większej ilości leków dla rannych żołnierzy, jednym szybkim uderzeniem pozbawił go przytomności… chociaż może powinien był go zabić, dodatkowy cios dla tej hołoty by nie zaszkodził. Wyciągnął zza paska starannie zamaskowany nóż i odwrócił się w stronę posłania, na którym leżał ten blond pokurcz.

To nie tak miało wyglądać, był pewien, że z oddziału który wysłał na spotkanie z umówionym oddziałem krzyżackim, nikt nie wróci żywy… a przynajmniej, że ta dwójka zginie w bitwie, podjął stosowne kroki żeby im to ułatwić... a tymczasem nie dość, że wróciło więcej żołnierzy niż zakładał, to jeszcze musiał dokończyć dzieła.

Mógł co prawda poczekać aż ten gnojek sam wyzionie ducha, ale nie zaszkodziło popchnąć go delikatnie na drugą stronę, lepiej było nieco ''poprawić'' jedną z ran, niż ryzykować, że ten plan skończy się kompletną porażką. Najpierw pozbyć się jednego problemu, a potem wymyślić jakiś sposób na ten drugi, po to by na końcu zniknąć z tego burdelu i odebrać obiecaną mu nagrodę, w postaci niezłej sumki i ciepłej posadki w jednej z krzyżackich twierdz.

- _Miłej wyprawy do piekła jebany wynaturzeńcu!-_ syknął komendant sięgając dłonią w stronę jednego z bandaży, kolejny dobry powód żeby pozbyć się tej dwójki, musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć, że między nimi coś się święci… sama ta myśl wydawała mu się obrzydliwa, to była obraza boskiego porządku.

Mężczyzna zesztywniał kiedy jego przyszła ofiara zajęczała cicho i powoli uniosła powieki, jasnozielone oczy przez chwilę wpatrywały się w niego nieprzytomnie, rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, kiedy blondyn dojrzał tuż nad sobą ostrze noża.

- _Kurwa mać!-_ zaklął komendant, tego zupełnie się nie spodziewał, przy takim obrocie spraw nie było czasu na pozorowanie śmierci w wyniku odniesionych ran, musiał zadowolić się jedną ofiarą i prysnąć zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje - _Szlag by to po prostu zdechnij jebany gnojku!-_ warknął jedną ręką łapiąc za gardło blondyna, drugą wznosząc do góry by zadać śmiertelny cios.

* * *

 **Jak to spamić? D:**

 **Ale ja lubię jak mi się spamuje i lubię długie komentarze D:**

 **Mam wtedy większą motywację do pisania ;-;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ha! A co będzie jak wrzucę dwa rozdziały na raz?!**

 **Szach mat yaoiści! XD (bo ateiści jakoś mi nie pasowało, a stylistykę mema chciałam zachować :P )**

* * *

Chłód wieczoru znacznie otrzeźwił Torisa i pomógł mu nieco rozruszać zaspane myśli, przeczucie, że coś było nie tak, nadal go nie opuszczało.

-To przewrażliwienie czy…?- mruknął pod nosem wchodząc do namiotu który dzielił z Feliksem, żeby się przebrać, odpiął pas z mieczem i rzucił go na swoje posłanie, uniósł brew lekko zdziwiony, kiedy rękojeść z resztką ostrza wysunęła się z pochwy i zsunęła na udeptaną ziemię -Ach no tak… zapomniałem, że się złamał- westchnął pochylając się żeby podnieść to co kiedyś było całkiem przyzwoitym mieczem -Szkoda… całkiem wygodnie mi się nim walczyło… swoją drogą dziwne, że się złamał, wydawało mi się, że jest w całkiem dobrym stanie-

Przyjrzał się ostrzu nieco bliżej, to nie była pierwsza sztuka która złamała mu się w trakcie walki… ale chyba pierwsza w której pęknięcie było tak idealnie proste i gładkie…

-Zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował przepiłować ostrze…- Litwa poczuł jak żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, że miecz nie złamał się sam z siebie, komuś zależało na tym, żeby to się stało -Ale kto… kiedy… - wyszeptał zszokowany, jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem kiedy go ostrzył z mieczem było wszystko w porządku, jedyny moment w którym nie miał go ostatnio przy sobie, to gdy dzisiaj rano zostawił go w namiocie kiedy poszedł szukać Feliksa…

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy kiedy zorientował się, że popełnił straszliwy błąd, nie powinien był opuszczać Polski nawet na krok.

Nogi same poniosły go z powrotem w stronę lazaretu

Komuś zależało żeby jego miecz złamał się w najgorszym możliwym momencie, ktoś wydał Feliksowi broń, którą nie potrafił się dobrze posługiwać, zamiast takiej z którą czuł się pewnie, ktoś wysłał ich na tę wyprawę, na której akurat musieli trafić na całkiem silny krzyżacki oddział… który w sumie nawet nie wydawał się zbytnio zaskoczony ich pojawieniem się.

Miał nadzieję, że to tylko jego przewrażliwienie.

Miał nadzieję, że nie zostawił nieprzytomnego, bezbronnego Feliksa z kimś komu zależało na ich śmierci.

Kiedy wpadł z powrotem do namiotu dla rannych, sytuacja którą zastał o mało co nie zwaliła go z i tak już zmęczonych nóg.

Dobra wiadomość była taka, że Feliks się obudził, zła wiadomość była taka, że toczył właśnie nierówną walkę o własne życie z komendantem obozu i zdecydowanie te walkę przegrywał, na twarzy miał kilka nowych skaleczeń, a ostrze sztyletu było niebezpiecznie blisko wyłupienia mu oka.

-Ty pieprzony zdrajco!- krzyknął Toris rzucając się na napastnika, nie zawracał sobie głowy używaniem języka który zdrajca by zrozumiał, miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty

Polska odetchnął głęboko, rozpaczliwie łapiąc haust powietrza, kiedy komendant puścił go, żeby zająć się nowym zagrożeniem, warknął z bólem kiedy spotkało się to z ostrym protestem jego postrzelonego boku.

- _Czy wy nie możecie po prostu zdechnąć jeden z drugim?!-_ krzyknął dowódca zamierzając się na bruneta nożem, sprawy przybierały dla niego coraz gorszy obrót, najpierw ktoś, kto był już prawie trupem, stawił mu zaskakująco silny opór, teraz ta litewska gnida musiała wrócić i znów pokrzyżować mu plany.

Litwa miał spory problem… on niemal padał z wyczerpania, jego przeciwnik był uzbrojony i wypoczęty, a na pomoc Feliksa, ani któregoś z przebywających w lazarecie żołnierzy nie miał co liczyć. Do jego zmordowanego wysiłkiem umysłu, przebiła się myśl, że w sumie on też był uzbrojony, o ile złamany miecz który wciąż ściskał w dłoni można było jeszcze nazwać bronią… niezależnie od tej kwestii, całkiem dobrze nadawał się do blokowania ciosów sztyletu i kilka razy uratował mu życie.  
W pewnym momencie Toris wyrzucił resztki miecza i złapał komendanta za nadgarstki, normalnie zapewne w okamgnieniu poradziłby sobie ze zdrajcą, był znacznie silniejszy od niego, jednak fakt, że większość tych sił została skonsumowana przez bitwę, a potem taszczenie Feliksa do obozu i pilnowanie go przez cały czas, znacznie utrudniał sprawę. Udało mu się zmusić zdrajcę do upuszczenia sztyletu, ale na tym skończyły się jego sukcesy, nie potrafił zyskać większej przewagi nad wypoczętym i w pełni przytomnym komendantem, co ten bardzo szybko wykorzystał, przywalił mu głową w nos, po czym podciął mu nogi mocnym kopniakiem.

-Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś taki słaby, nie bawiłbym się w żadne podchody- wysyczał komendant rzucając się na Torisa i zaciskając obie dłonie na jego gardle -W sumie… mogłem iść za tobą, najpierw zatłuc ciebie, a potem wrócić tutaj i zadźgać tego drugiego sukinsyna!-

Litwa miał naprawdę dużą ochotę wrzasnąć na całe gardło kto tu jest sukinsynem, ale wolał oszczędzać siły i powietrze na walkę o życie i wykombinowanie, jak wyplątać się z paskudnej sytuacji w jakiej się teraz znalazł.

-W jaja go Liet!- wycharczał na wpółprzytomny Feliks, obserwujący walkę, rozdrażniony bólem i niemożnością udzielenia pomocy w inny sposób… nawet tych parę słów wyczerpało go bardziej niż niejedna bitwa

Toris uznał, że to cudowny pomysł, kodeks rycerski, kodeksem rycerskim, ale tak na dobrą sprawę to poza turniejami i honorowymi pojedynkami, był gówno warty, więc z przyjemnością zastosował ten cios poniżej pasa. Zakasłał łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze do płuc kiedy pozbył się napastnika chociaż na chwilę, komendant był silniejszy niż na to wskazywał jego wygląd… a na pewno znacznie cięższy.

- _Ty zasrany… skurwielu…-_ wyrzucił z siebie zdrajca z wściekłością, kiedy ból już nieco zelżał, musiał dokończyć dzieła… nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zwłokę, pomacał wokół siebie aż znalazł upuszczony wcześniej puginał - _Najpierw cię wykastruje… potem wykończę tego drugiego… a na końcu cię zabije!-_ warknął zmierzając w stronę Litwy, z dzikim wyrazem twarzy i obłędem w oczach. Brunet zaczął pełznąć do tyłu, rozpaczliwie próbując znaleźć jakiś sposób na unieszkodliwienie zagrożenia, zanim on i Feliks skończą jak… nawet nie potrafił wymyślić teraz godnego porównania.

Ratunek nadszedł od strony lekarza, który w trakcie całego zajścia, zdążył odzyskać przytomność i w ostatniej chwili zdzielił komendanta z całej siły w tył głowy

-To… nie do pomyślenia- wydyszał medyk -Żeby… dowódca okazał się zdrajcą…-

-Jak dla mnie… to akurat stopień wojskowy… jest bez znaczenia…- wysapał Toris -Trzeba go związać-

-Bez wątpienia czeka go za to stryczek- stwierdził lekarz używając jednego z zapasowych prześcieradeł żeby unieruchomić zdrajcę

Litwa odchylił głowę do tyłu wzdychając ciężko, nie obchodziło go, czy tego człowieka powieszą, czy poćwiartują, czy stracą w inny sposób, byleby nie musiał go już więcej oglądać na oczy.

-Za to ty mój drogi panie, zadziwiasz mnie jeszcze bardziej- stwierdził lekarz zwracając się do Feliksa -Wedle moich przewidywań bliżej ci było do grobu, albo zapadnięcia w śpiączkę, niż do obudzenia się tak szybko-

Toris spojrzał szybko w jego stronę przypominając sobie, że przecież blondyn odzyskał przytomność.

-Chyba wolałbym… jeszcze pospać… albo faktycznie zapaść w śpiączkę- wystękał Feliks słabym głosem -Niż obudzić się… w takich warunkach…-

-Zaprawdę masz dziś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu- uznał medyk kiwając głową w zamyśleniu -Zamiast leżeć spokojnie i odpoczywać, to ty będziesz jeszcze gadał-

-Biorąc pod uwagę to… co się tu… przed chwilą działo… to ja mam… poważne wątpliwości… czy to nie jest… sen…- mruknął Polska

-Nie jest- oznajmił Litwa czując niewypowiedzianą ulgę -Boże ileż można spać?-

-No kurwa nie… ty mu ratujesz życie… a on będzie miał jeszcze… pretensje…- westchnął Feliks zamykając oczy

-Z całym szacunkiem- wtrącił szybko lekarz zanim Toris zdążył się odezwać -Zapewne macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia, ale nalegam, abyście odłożyli to na później… to że się obudziłeś tak szybko i nawet byłeś w stanie chociaż chwilę bronić się przed tym zdrajcą- dodał zwracając się do blondyna -To niewątpliwie cud, ale nadal jesteś poważnie ranny i jeśli będziesz się niepotrzebnie wysilał, to jednak trzeba będzie wykopać dla ciebie grób-

-O tak… zdecydowanie mamy sobie dużo do powiedzenia- stwierdził Toris patrząc uważnie na Feliksa

-Uch…- mruknął Feliks zmieszany, nawet nie otwierając oczu mógł stwierdzić, że pewien nachalny brunet się na niego gapi -Mogę jednak… wybrać tą opcję z grobem?… Nie cierpię… poważnych rozmów…- gdyby wiedział, że przeżyje, to chyba za nic nie opowiedziałby Torisowi tego wszystkiego, co mówił podczas drogi do obozu, tym bardziej, że mina Litwy jasno świadczyła o tym, że nie ma zamiaru mu odpuścić

-Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale jestem lekarzem, a nie mordercą- odparł medyk kłaniając się -A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to najwyższy czas zmienić opatrunki-

-Och świetnie- burknął Polska

-Mam pomóc?- zapytał Litwa

-Nie trzeba dam sobie radę… za to ty lepiej zrobisz, jeśli zajmiesz się wyjaśnianiem tego całego bajzlu- powiedział lekarz wskazując na zdumionych strażników, którzy weszli teraz do namiotu

-No nie mogę… gdzie oni byli jak walczyliśmy o życie?- mruknął Toris pod nosem, usłyszał ciche parsknięcie od strony Feliksa, któremu chwilę później towarzyszył jęk bólu.

* * *

- _Naprawdę wierzycie temu przybłędzie a nie swojemu dowódcy?!-_ wrzasnął komendant szarpiąc się w swoich więzach

- _Ten przybłęda w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, brał udział w dzisiejszej potyczce, zabił wielu wrogów, a jakby tego było mało, to na własnych plecach przyniósł tutaj wcielenie kraju za który walczymy-_ stwierdził kapitan który dowodził oddziałem patrolowym w ostatniej bitwie, po komendancie był drugą najważniejszą osobą w obozie, a biorąc pod uwagę, że komendant okazał się zdrajcą, był najpewniejszym kandydatem do szybkiego awansu na zwolnione stanowisko - _Wszystkie dowody i świadkowie przemawiają przeciw tobie… zostaniesz przetransportowany do stolicy i tam osądzony-_

 _-Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że wierzycie w te brednie o tym, że istnieją ludzie którzy są wcieleniami krajów?-_ parsknął komendant - _To jest kpina! A ta dwójka to tylko faworyzowane przez króla gnojki! Wcale bym się nie zdziwił gdyby byli bękartami jakiegoś wielmoży!-_

-''Ehe… na pewno…''- pomyślał znudzony Litwa, zastanawiał się czy może już iść, chciał wrócić do lazaretu i sprawdzić jak czuje się Polska -''Chyba jestem przewrażliwiony...''-

- _Choćby i byli bękartami, to okazali większą wartość niż ty pieprzony zdrajco!-_ ryknął kapitan - _Ryzykowali własne życie, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! Należy im się za to szacunek!-_

 _-Prędzej zdechnę niż okażę szacunek komuś takiemu jak oni-_ wysyczał komendant - _Wynaturzeńcy… popaprańcy…-_

 _-Jakoś nie zauważyłem niczego dziwnego…-_ stwierdził kapitan zakładając ręce za siebie - _Widziałem tylko, że razem trenują i walczą, dobrzy przyjaciele… towarzysze broni, na to bym się zgodził…-_

-''To dobrze, że nie widział pan innych eee… wydarzeń''- stwierdził w myślach Toris, nagle z zapałem oddając się obserwacji otoczenia -''No chyba, że całowanie się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, czy tam towarzyszami broni to norma w tym kraju… ale jakoś nie zauważyłem takich tendencji...''- zamyślił się nad tym jak właściwie powinien określić teraz swoją relację z Feliksem… stwierdzenie ''to skomplikowane'' było chyba najodpowiedniejsze.

- _Chłopie idź odpocznij_ \- powiedział kapitan zwracając się do bruneta i wyrywając go z zamyślenia - _Zajmę się należycie tym zdrajcą, a ty wyglądasz jak chodzący trup-_

 _-Tak jest kapitanie-_ mruknął Litwa kiwając głową z wdzięcznością, bez dalszej zwłoki ruszył w stronę namiotu lekarskiego, mając nadzieję na chwilę spokoju. Wyjaśnianie całej sprawy grupie co ważniejszych dowódców w obozie trochę trwało, zwłaszcza że musiał się sporo natrudzić, by wyłożyć to wszystko w języku polskim… naprawdę musiał przycisnąć Feliksa o te dalsze lekcje, rozumienie szło mu dobrze, ale mówienie to była inna sprawa… .

Nie zdziwił go fakt, że Feliks spał kiedy dotarł na miejsce, miał już na sobie nowy kaftanik z bandaży pokrywający znaczną część jego tułowia… ale ogólnie wyglądał lepiej.

-Skąd wiedziałem, że tu wrócisz?- westchnął lekarz kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem -Kładź się tam- powiedział wskazując na posłanie które na wszelki wypadek przygotował obok blondyna

-Och… dziękuję…- odparł Toris

-Nie dziękuj, uznam, że to w ramach obserwacji twojego stanu po potyczce z tamtym zdrajcą, jeśli zjawi się ktoś kto będzie potrzebował tego miejsca bardziej niż ty, to cie stąd po prostu wyrzucę- oznajmił medyk wzruszając ramionami.

Litwa nie miał nic przeciwko, na razie jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć to po prostu usnąć i odpocząć, z tego co widział po drodze zaczynało się już robić jasno na zewnątrz… na litość boską, skoro Feliks bez krępacji spał już prawie cały dzień z krótkimi przerwami, to on też miał do tego prawo, zwłaszcza, że też miał za sobą wyczerpującą bitwę, nawet dwie… i w dodatku przewiózł na barana spory kawał drogi, faceta niewiele mniejszego od niego samego.

-''W sumie Feliks chyba też zaliczył dwie bitwy… i to jedną w opłakanym stanie… on jest chyba jakiś niezniszczalny… może powinienem zacząć bać się o siebie a nie o niego...''- westchnął w duchu Toris nim usnął jak kamień.

* * *

Pomimo szczerych chęci Torisowi nie było dane spać tak długo jak miał na to ochotę. Koło południa nowo wybrany komendant obozu nakazał przyszykować ciężko rannych do transportu do miejsca w którym mogli się bezpiecznie kurować. Jako, że on nie był jakoś specjalnie poszkodowany, został oddelegowany do pomocy przy układaniu rannych na wozach transportowych. Mimo tego, że ocknął się dość szybko, Feliks goił się wyjątkowo powoli, co mocno zastanawiało bruneta, złamana ręka zrosła mu się tak szybko, a tych kilka ran kłutych goiło się tak powoli… tak _zwyczajnie…_ .

Z tego powodu blondyn również znalazł się wśród tych którzy zostali zakwalifikowani do przymusowego wysłania na tyły.

I wcale mu się to nie podobało.

To Litwa rozumiał chyba jeszcze mniej.

-Wytłumacz mi to bo nie rozumiem… dlaczego tak się pieklisz z powodu tego, że wysyłają cię na tyły, bo odniosłeś poważne rany?- zapytał Toris z westchnieniem robiąc sobie chwilę przerwy przy przenoszeniu rannych, Feliksowi i tak się nie śpieszyło do zajęcia swojego miejsca… chyba miał cichą nadzieję, że o nim zapomną… albo że przynajmniej nie będzie musiał podróżować ze zbyt dużą ilością osób.

-Bo jestem totalnie wkurzony Liet- burknął Feliks robiąc obrażoną minę -Ta sytuacja jest tak mało chwalebna jak to tylko możliwe!-

-Wybacz ale dalej nie rozumiem- stwierdził Litwa unosząc brwi z wyrazem powątpiewania na twarzy

-Dostałem łomot podczas pierwszej bitwy w której brałem udział!- wycedził Polska przez zaciśnięte zęby -Ile tu jesteśmy?! Miesiąc?! Ledwie zabrałem się za coś innego niż siedzenie na dupie i wyżywanie się na manekinach, już wylądowałem w szpitalu!-

-Nie denerwuj się tak bo ci się znowu rany pootwierają- oznajmił brunet -A biorąc pod uwagę ilu wrogów wykończyłeś, to wątpię żeby można to było uznać za dostanie łomotu-

-Dostałem łomot- stwierdził blondyn z irytacją -Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio zostałem wyłączony z działań wojennych już po pierwszej bitwie-

-No dobra… niech ci będzie, dostałeś łomot- zgodził się Toris dla świętego spokoju -Dalej nie widzę powodu do wściekania się, przynajmniej będziesz miał wymówkę do spania całymi dniami-

-Spanie całymi dniami jest nudne- oświadczył Feliks przewalając oczyma -Lubię spać ale bez przesady, nie zależy mi na spaniu cały dzień, tylko wstawaniu o porze która mi pasuje-

-Uwzględniając, że śpisz zazwyczaj do obiadu, to ja tam nie widzę zbytniej różnicy- powiedział Litwa ziewając szeroko

-Ale potem nie wracam do spania, tylko biorę się za robienie innych rzeczy- mruknął Polska -Ciekawe kiedy znowu pozwolą mi wsiąść na konia…-

-Pewnie nieprędko- stwierdził brunet -Swoją drogą to dziwne, jak to się dzieje, że złamana ręka zrosła ci się tak szybko, a te trzy w teorii łatwe do zaleczenia rany goją się jak u zwykłego człowieka?-

-Nie wiem- skłamał szybko blondyn odwracając wzrok -Chyba po to żeby wkurwić mnie bardziej… ze złamaną ręką jeszcze da się walczyć, gorzej jak nie możesz nawet unieść ręki, chodzić, ani wziąć głębszego wdechu, żeby cie nie pokręciło z bólu… no i nie zaczął znów wykrwawiać-

-Ty coś ukrywasz- stwierdził Toris patrząc na Feliksa przymrużonymi oczyma

-Nawet dużo rzeczy, na przykład twoje rękawice albo buty jak nie patrzysz, cholernie zabawnie to wygląda jak ich potem szukasz- odparł Feliks przekornie

-Co?! A ja się wiecznie dziwiłem…- Litwa warknął z irytacją rozmasowując skronie -Nie o to mi chodzi!-

-Lubię też chować różne przekąski na później- stwierdził Polska robiąc zamyśloną minę

-Feliks… przestań rżnąć głupa z łaski swojej- poprosił brunet siląc się na spokój

-A tobie to wolno hę?- zapytał blondyn z przekąsem, póki co odciąganie uwagi Litwy od poważnych tematów do rozmowy nieźle mu szło

-To było z miesiąc temu!- jęknął Toris ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -Przepraszałem cię za to chyba z dziesięć razy! Długo mi to będziesz jeszcze wypominał?!-

-Ile tylko wlezie- oznajmił Feliks poważnym tonem -Po pierwsze dlatego, że zabawnie wyglądasz jak jest ci głupio, po drugie dlatego, że molestowanie to poważna sprawa, a po trzecie dlatego, że wcale nie było ci przykro, skoro następnego dnia zrobiłeś to samo i to w dodatku na trzeźwo-

-''No nie… przykro mi nie było… ale za to bolało niemiłosiernie jak mi zasadziłeś kopa''- pomyślał ponuro Litwa -Jakim cudem właściwie doszliśmy do tego tematu?- westchnął ciężko -O czym w ogóle rozmawialiśmy na początku?-

-O tym dlaczego jestem wkurzony- podpowiedział Polska uprzejmym głosem -A mianowicie jak już do tego wracamy, to wkurza mnie też to, że ty prawdopodobnie tu zostaniesz i dalej będziesz mógł kopać tyłki komu trzeba, a ja będę musiał czekać-

-Och właśnie mi przypomniałeś… miałem iść zapytać naszego nowego komendanta…- zaczął brunet

-No to masz jakby okazję- stwierdził blondyn wskazując na wejście do namiotu

- _Czekam na wyjaśnienia co ty tu jeszcze robisz_ \- powiedział komendant patrząc na Feliksa z założonymi rękami

- _Ustępuje pierwszeństwa kolegom-_ odparł Feliks pogodnym tonem - _Nie czuję się aż tak źle żeby…-_

- _Ani słowa więcej i tak wracasz żeby się wykurować, choćbym musiał cię… w sumie i tak raczej nie zwiejesz, więc nie muszę cię wiązać, pojedziesz sobie prościutko do samego Krakowa-_ stwierdził komendant

- _Czemu aż do Krakowa?!-_ Polska poderwał się z miejsca, po to by opaść z jękiem z powrotem na poduszki, kiedy przeszył go spazm bólu

- _Dyskutowałem o tym gdzie cię umieścić z dowódcą oddziału z którym tu przybyłeś… przybyliście-_ poprawił się mężczyzna zerkając na Litwę - _I dał mi taki oto liścik-_ wręczył blondynowi mały pergaminowy rulonik, Feliks zmarszczył brwi i rozwinął go żeby go przeczytać, Toris z zainteresowaniem nachylił się żeby też móc zerknąć.

- _No kurwa nie…-_ powiedział Feliks z niedowierzaniem

Na pergaminie napisane było tylko jedno zdanie:

'' _W razie poważnych uszkodzeń odesłać prosto do Krakowa''_

 _\- Jadwiga_

-Odnoszę wrażenie, że spodziewała się, że prędzej czy później coś ci się przytrafi- wydusił z siebie Toris z trudem powstrzymując się od ryknięcia śmiechem

-To są chyba jakieś jaja- uznał Polska nadal nie mogąc w to uwierzyć

-Nie są, o patrz tutaj masz pieczęć królewską- powiedział Litwa szczerząc zęby i postukując palcem róg arkusika, gdzie znajdowała się woskowa pieczęć

- _Tak więc nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać-_ oznajmił komendant zbierając się do wyjścia

- _Uch panie komendancie odnośnie tego tematu…-_ zaczął Toris myśląc gorączkowo nad tym jak ubrać w słowa to o co chciał poprosić

- _A właśnie ciebie miałem zapytać o to dlaczego jeszcze nie pozbierałeś swoich rzeczy z namiotu-_ powiedział komendant zatrzymując się się jeszcze na chwilę

- _Nie rozumiem…-_ powiedział powoli Litwa ze zdziwioną miną, Polska też nie wyglądał jakby rozumiał o co chodziło

- _Lada moment rusza ostatni transport, w sumie czekają już tylko na niego…-_ mężczyzna wskazał na Feliksa - _I na ostatniego członka eskorty, nikt ci tego nie przekazał?-_ zapytał patrząc znacząco na Torisa - _No chyba, że chcesz tu to wszystko zostawić-_

Na twarzy Litwy powoli zakwitł szeroki uśmiech, z kolei twarz Polski przybrała nowy odcień bladości

- _Och… oczywiście proszę o wybaczenie po prostu zapomniałem, zaraz będę gotowy-_ powiedział Toris, komendant tylko pokiwał głową i opuścił namiot

-No popatrz- zaczął brunet odwracając powoli głowę w stronę blondyna -Nie będziesz się musiał martwić o to, że będę się bawił bez ciebie!-

-Eee… hura?- mruknął Feliks patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na twarz Torisa

-I pomyśleć, że KTOŚ ZAPOMNIAŁ mi powiedzieć, że ja też jadę- westchnął Toris kiwając głową

-Jeśli pijesz do mnie, to ja też nie miałem pojęcia- mruknął Polska

-Czy to nie cudowne?- zapytał Litwa radosnym tonem poklepując blondyna po zdrowym ramieniu -Będziemy mieli tyle czasu żeby sobie porozmawiać, na różne ciekawe tematy!-

-O jakże się cieszę!- powiedział nerwowo Feliks, wprost uwielbiał rozmowy na ciężkie tematy… poprawka na ciekawe tematy… zwłaszcza z kimś kto nie miał zamiaru mu odpuścić, w sytuacji w której nie miał jak zwiać, tuż po tym jak wygadał się z czegoś z czego nie do końca zamierzał… droga powrotna zapowiadała się gorzej niż droga przez piekło.

-No to ja idę pozbierać swoje rzeczy, a ty tu grzecznie na mnie poczekaj i nigdzie nie odchodź- powiedział pogodnie Toris podnosząc się z miejsca

-Bardzo śmieszne Liet, normalnie boki zrywać- burknął Polska, tak jakby mógł chociaż usiąść bez pomocy i przy okazji nie popłakać się z bólu, nawet mówienie bolało… co tam mówienie, nie mógł wziąć głębszego wdechu, żeby nie poczuć się jakby ktoś wciskał mu nóż między żebra.

Czekając na powrót Torisa, Feliks miał ciężką przeprawę z własnymi myślami, co do tego o jakich konkretnie ciekawych tematach brunet będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać nie miał żadnych wątpliwości… tylko nie był pewny czy był gotowy o tym rozmawiać, jakoś nie widziało mu się żeby Litwa dał mu czas do namysłu… tak z kilka dni… tygodni… miesięcy… setek lat?

-Słuuuuchaj Liet…- zaczął powoli Feliks jak tylko brunet wrócił do namiotu, tym razem miał ze sobą tobołek do którego powrzucał swoje rzeczy -Z tymi eee… ciekawymi tematami o których wspominałeś… umm… koniecznie musimy o nich rozmawiać?- zapytał patrząc gdzieś w bok z delikatnym rumieńcem pokrywającym mu policzki

-Tak- odparł Toris bez cienia litości, zakładając ręce za siebie

-Tak eee… od razu?- mruknął Polska przełykając cicho ślinę

-Oczywiście, że nie- powiedział Litwa -Porozmawiamy sobie jutro- dodał zanim blondyn zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą -Dziś mam zamiar solidnie odpocząć, ty już sobie pospałeś, ja nie, mam zamiar nadrobić zaległości-

-Nie miałeś być przypadkiem eskortą?- zapytał Feliks nieco zdziwiony

-I jestem- oznajmił Toris -Aleeee nie mamy dość koni żeby wszyscy strażnicy mogli jechać koło wozu, na samym wozie znajdzie się jeszcze miejsce, więęęęęc…- zawiesił głos z domyślnym uśmiechem

-Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie- jęknął blondyn zakrywając sobie twarz dłonią

-Ktoś musi pilnować stanu rannych- powiedział brunet niewinnym tonem

-Mhm… a ilu innych rannych z nami jedzie?- zapytał Polska z westchnieniem

-Dwóch…- oznajmił Litwa po chwili namysłu

-Przynajmniej tyle…- mruknął Feliks, chyba wolał jechać z ludźmi których do końca nie znał, niż z brunetem sam na sam...

-Których jutro z samego rana odstawiamy wraz z częścią eskorty do jednego z posterunków który mamy po drodze- dodał Toris z rozbawieniem obserwując reakcje blondyna

-Jest coś co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?- westchnął blondyn stwierdzając, że gorzej już chyba być dla niego nie może

-Hmm… zaciśnij zęby- stwierdził brunet

-Po co?- zapytał Polska zdumiony

-Bo trzeba cię przetransportować na wóz- oznajmił Litwa -W twoim stanie to może trochę zaboleć-

-To jak ty chcesz to zrobić?- zdziwił się Feliks

* * *

-Ani słowa- warknął blondyn blady z bólu i jednocześnie zaczerwieniony ze złości i zażenowania

-Przecież nic nie mówię- odparł brunet

-Nie chcesz wiedzieć co ci za to zrobię, jak już dojdę do siebie- syknął Feliks zgrzytając zębami

-Ale o co ci chodzi?- zapytał zdumiony Toris -Mówiłem, że trzeba cię jakoś przenieść z namiotu na ten wóz-

-To czemu ze wszystkich tych rannych których pomagałeś dziś taszczyć, akurat mnie musisz nieść na rękach?!- warknął Polska

-Czepiasz się szczegółów- stwierdził Litwa przewalając oczyma -Jesteś lżejszy od tamtych gości, a nie było czasu na szukanie noszy i załatwianie kogoś do pomocy-

-Jasne…- burknął Feliks jakoś nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to były jedyne powody -Cholernie bolesne te twoje szczegóły…-

-Nie narzekaj- powiedział Toris wdrapując się na wóz i układając blondyna tam gdzie było jeszcze wolne miejsce, a samemu moszcząc się obok niego

-Będę… uratowałem ci życie, a ty mnie za to torturujesz- stwierdził blondyn robiąc minę jak obrażone dziecko

-Z tym ratowaniem życia to jesteśmy chyba na równo- oznajmił brunet przymykając powieki, był taki zmęczony...

-Przynajmniej tyle, nienawidzę mieć długów- westchnął Polska zamykając oczy, skrzywił się nieco gdy przy ruszaniu wozem szarpnęło, jednak późniejsze kołysanie działało nawet uspokajająco... usypiająco

-Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi z tymi długami- Litwa spojrzał zdumiony na Feliksa kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem kiedy stwierdził, że blondyn po prostu znowu zasnął -Nie powiem szybki jest- mruknął drapiąc się po karku, po chwili wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w jego ślady.

* * *

 **Hmm... to teraz między pisaniem pracy dokończyć rozdziałek z okresu wojny... a potem zabrać się za kolejny Fantastycznych krajów...**

 **A tak przy okazji to odnośnie Fantastycznych krajów to ja się muszę czytelników poradzić, bo mam dylemat następującej treści... co zrobić z tym opkiem?:**

 **a) le tasiemiec, bo kto nie lubi tych sympatycznych pasożytów... pomagają schudnąć... (na przykład jak się czeka i czeka na kolejne rozdziały XD... yyy mam dziwne sposoby na bawienie się znaczeniami różnych słów)**

 **b) le napisać to w formie dwóch opowiadań, przy czym przy tej opcji mam już kilka moim zdaniem ciekawszych wątków... a ostatnio przy takiej sytuacji pojawił się pomysł na następny**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nie mam żadnego kreatywnego pomysłu co tu napisać.**

 **Po prostu przejdźmy do rozdziału dobra?**

* * *

-Feliks-

-…-

-Mówię do ciebie…-

-…-

-Nie udawaj, że śpisz, za płytko oddychasz i widać że zaciskasz powieki na siłę...-

-…-

-Mówię poważnie, obserwowałem cię wystarczająco długo żeby potrafić stwierdzić kiedy udajesz-

-To zabrzmiało jakbyś mnie prześladował, zaczynam się bać- stwierdził Feliks otwierając oczy z cichym westchnieniem

-Tak jakby ci to umknęło, to ostatni miesiąc spaliśmy w jednym namiocie… a wcześniej w jednym łóżku- powiedział Toris opierając się wygodnie o ściankę wozu i obserwując blondyna. Było koło południa, odstawili już resztę rannych do posterunku wojskowego który wcześniej minęli, a Feliks mimo szczerych chęci nie dawał rady spać cały czas, więc nikt i nic nie mogło przeszkodzić im w rozmowie.

-Zastanawiam się kiedy wymienią nam to duże łóżko na dwa osobne- mruknął Polska

-A mają to zrobić?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brwi

-Chyba powinni… na pewno będzie wygodniej dla każdego z nas- powiedział Feliks -Ja będę się mógł rozwalić jak mi wygodnie, ty będziesz miał własną kołdrę, nie mówiąc już o tym, że służący może przestaną gadać o tym, że mamy romans-

-Eee… ale nie mamy romansu…- powiedział powoli Toris, jego starania żeby to zmienić jak na razie były raczej bezskuteczne

-Nie, ale ludzkie języki mają tą niezwykłą właściwość, że rozsiewają plotki na prawo i lewo bez zastanowienia- odparł Polska drapiąc się po nosie, zaklął szpetnie pod nosem gdy wóz podskoczył na nierównej drodze, na co jego rany odpowiedziały ostrym bólem

-To tylko ludzkie gadanie- Litwa wzruszył ramionami niezbyt przejęty

-Ludzkie gadanie potrafi czasami wpędzić w nie lada kłopoty- mruknął Feliks poprawiając się na swoim legowisku -A ja mam ich już wystarczająco dużo i bez tego-

-Masz na myśli tego zdrajcę?- zapytał Toris odruchowo zaciskając palce na rękojeści swojego nowego miecza

-Między innymi- odparł Polska przesuwając dłonią po skaleczonym policzku, pamiątce po niedawnej napaści -Nie wiem jakie były jego główne motywy, ale na pewno należy do tej części społeczeństwa, która rodzaj miłości inny niż pomiędzy mężczyzną a kobietą uważa za niewybaczalną obrazę boskiego porządku rzeczy, którą naturalnie należy ukarać-

-Między innymi?- Litwa uniósł brwi -To jakie ty jeszcze masz problemy?-

-Na przykład ze szlachtą- powiedział Feliks wpatrując się w chmury przepływające po niebie -Wspomniałem ci już chyba, że ich jakby nie lubię… więc teraz dodam, że z wzajemnością-

-Dlaczego?- zapytał Toris zdziwiony

-Bo nie mogą mnie kontrolować- stwierdził Polska zakładając zdrową rękę za głowę -Ich wpływy mnie nie dotyczą, a pieniądze gówno obchodzą… więc niektórzy z zapałem starają się mi zaszkodzić w każdy możliwy sposób-

-Nawet nasyłając na ciebie mordercę?- Litwa skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem

-Nie powiem takie przypadki też się zdarzały, ale myślę, że ten zdrajca w obozie to zupełnie inna broszka- powiedział Feliks -Z moimi ludźmi problem mam taki, że znajdują się tacy, którzy chcą mnie wymienić na kogoś lepszego-

-Przecież to tak nie działa- powiedział Toris ze zdziwieniem -Personifikacji państwa się nie wybiera, nie mieliby wpływu na to kto byłby następny… o ile w ogóle ktoś by był-

-Weź im to wytłumacz, jak ci się to uda to padnę ci do stóp i zacznę czcić jak bóstwo- westchnął blondyn -Są ci którym nie przeszkadzam, są ci którym na mnie zależy, są ci którzy chcą mnie unieszkodliwić i są tacy, którym umyśliło żeby mnie zastąpić… wiesz, że ludzie są chciwi, nawet ci którzy są tacy wielce pobożni, są strasznie przywiązani do swojego majątku i nie w smak im to, że śmierć jest obojętna na to jak są bogaci-

-Do czego zmierzasz?- brunet uniósł pytająco brwi

-Do tego, że takim typom marzy się nieśmiertelność- odparł Polska -I jakoś nie dociera do nich, że nawet jeśli żyjemy setki lat, to nadal da się nas zabić, podobnie zresztą jak inne mało fajne aspekty bycia uosobieniem państwa-

-Ale mówisz, że ten facet w obozie to nie ten przypadek- stwierdził Litwa

-Tak myślę, jasnowidzem nie jestem i czytać w myślach też nie potrafię- powiedział Feliks -Ale próbował zabić nas obu nie?-

-I to w dodatku tak żeby nie pobrudzić sobie rąk- przyznał Toris ze zmartwieniem -Przynajmniej na początku-

-O co mu chodziło to ja nie mam pojęcia- mruknął Polska przysłaniając oczy ramieniem -Może jak go ktoś zdolny porządnie przesłucha to się dowiemy-

Po tym stwierdzeniu na dłuższy moment zapadła dość krępująca cisza, Feliks miał cichą nadzieję, że to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o poważną rozmowę, ale jakoś wątpił żeby to miał być koniec… zwłaszcza, że czuł na sobie bardzo intensywne spojrzenie pewnego bruneta.

-Pytaj zamiast się na mnie gapić- westchnął w końcu blondyn

-To wszystko co opowiedziałeś mi o Prusach to była prawda?- zapytał cicho Litwa, pomimo chęci dowiedzenia się więcej na pewne tematy, to i tak ciężko mu było tak po prostu o tym rozmawiać

-Oczywiście, nie mam zwyczaju kłamać kiedy jestem prawie pewny że umieram- odparł Polska, uniósł w górę lewą rękę, pozwalając rękawowi luźniej koszuli opaść -To on mi to zafundował- powiedział prezentując paskudną bliznę w całej jej okazałości -Gość któremu obiecaliśmy skopać dupę, był kiedyś bardzo ważną dla mnie osobą, tak ważną, że byłem gotów oddać za niego życie, której się zwierzałem ze swoich rozterek i której zdradziłem bardzo wiele swoich sekretów… co teraz odbija mi się bardzo potężną i nieprzyjemną czkawką-

-Każda z tych blizn to jego dzieło?- spytał Toris widząc, że powyżej łokcia Feliks ma jeszcze więcej mniej lub bardziej regularnych blizn

-Nie- powiedział Feliks przyglądając się swojej ręce z zamyśleniem -Niektóre z nich są starsze niż moja znajomość z Gilbertem-

-Więc dlaczego jest ich aż tyle? Dlaczego jeszcze się nie wygoiły? Dlaczego rany po tych strzałach tak długo się goją? Przeżyłem wiele wstrząsających rzeczy, ale jeszcze nie miałem blizn które trzymałyby się aż tak długo… kiedy rozmawialiśmy w obozie odniosłem wrażenie, że wiesz coś na ten temat- stwierdził Litwa

-Może i wiem, ale nie jestem do końca pewien czy działa to właśnie tak jak myślę- odparł Polska z wahaniem

-Czyli jak?- dopytywał dalej brunet

-Moje zdanie jest takie, że wszystko zależy od tego co siedzi tutaj- powiedział blondyn postukując się lekko palcami po skroni -To, że najbardziej traumatyczne wydarzenia pozostawiają najdłużej gojące się blizny to jedno… te rany które goją się najwolniej… to takie z którymi nie potrafię poradzić sobie w swojej głowie-

-Nie bardzo rozumiem- wyznał Toris

-Bo jesteś prostym człowiekiem- stwierdził Feliks -Bez obrazy- dodał szybko zerkając na Torisa -Po prostu masz bardzo… prozaiczne podejście do życia… czy też raczej to ja jestem jebnięty na umyśle?- mruknął skrobiąc się po karku

-To dalej średnio mi pomaga zrozumieć o co ci chodzi- powiedział Litwa -I nie jesteś jebnięty jak to zgrabnie określiłeś, masz po prostu inny sposób myślenia-

-Totalnie ciężko mi wymyślić sposób jak ci to wyjaśnić- mruknął Polska marszcząc brwi w skupieniu -Hmm… w mojej opinii jesteś tym typem osoby, dla której rany to ''tylko'' rany, nie wiążesz z nimi jakichś hmm… głębszych emocji, czy się mylę?- zapytał Polska

-Raczej nie- odparł brunet -Nie widzę powodu dla którego miałbym coś eee… czuć do zwykłych ran…-

-No właśnie, a ja mam ten problem, że jak widzę dajmy na to tą bliznę- powiedział blondyn machając lewą ręką -To poza tym, że ją widzę, wracają do mnie wspomnienia… w tym przypadku to konkretne wydarzenie o którym ci niedawno opowiedziałem, mimowolnie zaczynam o tym myśleć… przypominać sobie co wtedy czułem- westchnął ciężko opuszczając rękę -Nie potrafię sobie poradzić z tym wspomnieniem… zapomnieć o tym… bólu… to nadal boli Liet, nawet po prawie stu latach… każda z tych blizn które jeszcze się trzymają wiążą się z czymś z czym jeszcze nie do końca sobie poradziłem, im bardziej coś mi w głowie zalega, tym wolniej się to goi-

-Chyba… chyba teraz już rozumiem- mruknął Toris -W takim razie co takiego przeszkadza ci z tymi ranami po strzałach?-

-Pozwolę sobie na zachowanie odrobiny prywatności i nie odpowiem na to pytanie- stwierdził Feliks -Chyba będzie padać- oznajmił nagle, uważnie przypatrując się chmurom które zaczynały się robić niepokojąco szare

-Czy ty próbujesz zmienić temat?- westchnął Litwa

-Nie, dzielę się tylko moimi przypuszczeniami- odparł Polska -Chociaż nie przeczę, że byłoby mi bardzo na rękę gdyby to był koniec tych ''ciekawych tematów'', które tak bardzo chciałeś poruszyć-

-Tak fajnie to nie ma- powiedział Toris podpierając głowę na ręce -Nie mam zamiaru marnować okazji, zwykle nie jesteś aż tak rozmowny-

-Ja nie jestem rozmowny?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi -A ty to co? Chyba jakaś niemowa skoro ja figuruję jako mało rozmowny-

-Chodziło mi o rzeczy dotyczące ciebie- sprostował brunet -Mam zamiar wyciągnąć z ciebie co się da, zanim usłyszę magiczne ''to nie twój interes''-

-Och czyli jak powiem te cztery słowa to dasz mi jakby spokój? Kurczę gdybym wcześniej wiedział, że to takie proste...- westchnął blondyn

-Nie powiedziałem, że dam ci spokój, po prostu spróbowałbym później- oznajmił Litwa -Swoją drogą, to sam jestem zaskoczony, że odpowiadasz na moje pytania-

-Rzecz numer jeden, gdybym nie odpowiadał to suszyłbyś mi o to głowę do końca mojego życia, rzecz numer dwa, skoro już i tak się wkopałem, to póki nie uznam, że pogrążę się jeszcze bardziej, mogę odpowiadać na twoje pytania, rzecz numer trzy, pomyślałem sobie, że zasłużyłeś na to żeby rozwiać niektóre twoje wątpliwości jeśli tak ci na tym zależy- powiedział Polska

-Czy to znowu ma coś wspólnego z tym spłacaniem długów za ratowanie życia?- zapytał Toris

-Nie, to ma coś wspólnego z dziwnym systemem wartości którym się kieruję- odparł Feliks -O to nie pytaj, bo nie będę ci tłumaczył swoich procesów myślowych-

-Chaosu i tak się nie da wytłumaczyć- stwierdził filozoficznie brunet -Ciekawe jak wysoko stoję w tej twojej dziwacznej hierarchii…-

-Dość wysoko muszę przyznać- powiedział blondyn -Na pewno sporo awansowałeś przez ostatnie tygodnie-

-Dobrze wiedzieć, w takim razie jakie stanowisko teraz zajmuję?- Litwa starał się nie okazywać jak bardzo ta sprawa go interesowała

-Hmm… towarzysz broni? Może nawet przyjaciel?- mruknął Polska drapiąc się w zamyśleniu po brodzie

-Czy to nie ty jeszcze jakiś czas temu twierdziłeś, że nie chcesz żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi?- zapytał Toris, to już było coś ale status przyjaciela nie do końca go satysfakcjonował

-Stwierdziłem także, że totalnie zajebiście idzie mi dotrzymywanie swoich postanowień, a jeśli wtedy tego nie załapałeś, to to był sarkazm- stwierdził Feliks

-To akurat załapałem…- burknął Litwa

-To miło- oznajmił Polska z teatralnym westchnieniem ulgi

-Ale i tak biorąc pod uwagę to co mówiłeś i jak zachowywałeś się wcześniej, to dalej nie wiem dlaczego teraz zmieniłeś zdanie- powiedział brunet

-Skoro i tak nie idzie się ciebie pozbyć w żaden sposób- blondyn wzruszył ramionami -Wiesz już za dużo żeby cię po prostu zignorować, mamy podobne zainteresowania… dokopanie Krzyżakom w sensie że… jesteś hmm… godny zaufania- powiedział powoli z namysłem -Skoro uratowałeś mi życie dwa razy w sytuacji w której nikt by cię nie podejrzewał gdybym zginął… no i chyba mogę stwierdzić, że cię polubiłem, jak cię odpowiednio wykorzystać to nie da się z tobą nudzić-

-''Wykorzystać huh?''- pomyślał Toris, to stwierdzenie zasiało w nim niepewność… nie chciał być wykorzystywany... ale nie mógł być pochopny, nie miał pojęcia co miał na myśli blondyn kiedy to mówił -Feliks… chciałbym cię o coś zapytać…-

-Cały czas to robisz głupku- stwierdził Feliks przewalając oczyma -Co tym razem?-

-Ty…- brunet przełknął cicho ślinę niepewny jak ma zadać to pytanie -Co ty… sądzisz na temat… hmm… miłości?-

-Co?!- blondyn odruchowo próbował się zerwać do pozycji siedzącej, co w chwili obecnej poskutkowało tym, że przez następnych kilka minut miał problem z wzięciem wdechu, gdy rana w boku przypomniała mu, że powinien teraz trochę bardziej uważać na to co robi -K-kurwa… a s-skąd t-takie pytanie?!- wykrztusił w końcu

-Po prostu… chciałbym się dowiedzieć… jak to wygląda kiedy się kogoś kocha? Mówiłeś, że dużo słyszałeś na ten temat…- mruknął Litwa podciągając nogi pod brodę i opierając głowę na kolanach

-Mówiłem… że słyszałem dużo różnych definicji- wysapał Polska powoli dochodząc do siebie -Którą mam ci powiedzieć, żebyś był usatysfakcjonowany?-

-Twoją własną… co ty uważasz na ten temat- powiedział cicho Toris, w końcu na opinii Feliksa zależało mu najbardziej

-Co ja uważam…- mruknął Feliks -Zadajesz dziś cholernie ciężkie pytania Liet… miłość jest… hmm… to bardzo… potężne uczucie bez wątpienia, działające wbrew wszelkiej logice, niejasne i tak pełne sprzeczności… miłość boli… i daje szczęście, nierzadko w tym samym czasie… a w dodatku jest tyle jej rodzajów… miłość braterska, miłość matczyna… przyziemna miłość do niektórych rzeczy i czynności… no i miłość romantyczna i zmysłowa-

Blondyn zamilkł na chwilę zbierając myśli

-Dla mnie kochać kogoś, to komuś zaufać, czuć szczęście na samą obecność kochanej osoby, zdobywać się na rzeczy których normalnie się nie robi tylko po to żeby właśnie ta osoba mogła być szczęśliwa i nie patrzenie przy tym na własne szczęście… naturalnie mogę się mylić to nie tak, że uważam się za eksperta od miłości, zwłaszcza tej romantycznej, zbyt wiele jej w życiu nie doświadczyłem-

-A co z kwestią… płci?- zapytał brunet

-Możesz uznać, że to dziwne, ale w tej kwestii zgadzam się z Elizabetą- odparł Feliks -Płeć nie ma znaczenia, gdyby Bóg naprawdę patrzył nieprzychylnie na związki kobiety z kobietą, albo mężczyzny z mężczyzną, to czy nie powinien nie dopuścić do tego żeby takie coś zaistniało? A jeśli naprawdę są jakieś zasady w kwestii miłości, jednej z trzech cnót boskich i faktycznie taki rodzaj miłości jest grzechem… to jestem zmuszony stwierdzić, że Bóg ma spaczone poczucie humoru-

-Wiesz, że to brzmi jak herezje?- powiedział Toris -Myślałem, że jesteś raczej pobożną osobą-

-Jestem, ale mam inne podejście do wiary niż to głoszone przez kościół- oznajmił Polska -Uważam że Bóg nie jest aż tak surowy jak głoszą to duchowni, że przyzwala nam na wiele, nie oczekuje od nas perfekcyjnego stylu życia i dopuszcza do nieba nawet tych którym zdarzyło się w życiu potknąć, najwyżej spłonę w piekle jeśli się mylę-

-Albo na stosie jak będziesz o tym zbyt głośno mówił- stwierdził Litwa

-A po co mam mówić o tym głośno?- zapytał Feliks -To jakby sprawa pomiędzy Bogiem a mną i to on mnie ostatecznie osądzi, nie potrzebuję żeby ktoś trzeci się w to wtrącał-

-Ma to jakiś sens- przyznał Toris

-Dobra a teraz ja zapytam o coś ciężkiego, po co ci moja opinia na temat miłości?- spytał blondyn patrząc uważnie na bruneta

-Ja… umm… po prostu jest dla mnie ważna…- mruknął Litwa zażenowany

-Ale dlaczego? I nie wciskaj mi, że bez powodu, bo za każdym pytaniem kryje się jakiś powód- stwierdził Polska -To ma… coś wspólnego z tym o czym rozmawialiśmy zanim oberwałem tak?- zapytał kiedy brunet przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał

-Tak… ja… właściwie to…- Toris wziął głęboki wdech -Chciałbym… wyjaśnić tą kwestię… swoich uczuć… naszych uczuć… ta niepewność mnie wykańcza... Feliks ja…-

-Zanim coś powiesz lepiej dobrze się namyśl Liet- ostrzegł go Feliks cichym głosem -W zależności od tego co powiesz wszystko może się zmienić… najpierw odpowiedz sobie na pytanie czy jesteś gotów ponieść konsekwencje…-

-Nie- powiedział stanowczo Litwa -Sam mówiłeś, że myślenie i uczucia wzajemnie się wykluczają…- musiał się w końcu przemóc, jeśli cały czas będzie się wahał nigdy nie pozbędzie się niepewności… -Ja…- wziął kolejny głęboki wdech -Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu… i nie mogę znieść kiedy cierpisz, twoje towarzystwo sprawia mi radość, nawet jeśli bywasz uciążliwy i złośliwy… ja… wbrew temu co sądziłem i mówiłem na początku naszej znajomości…-

-''Liet proszę cię nie mów tego''- pomyślał Polska zaciskając lekko zęby -''To będzie bolało...''-

-Ja… myślę… mam wrażenie, że…- brunet zamknął oczy czując jak głos odmawia mu posłuszeństwa -''No dalej! Wykrztuś to w końcu z siebie! To tylko parę słów...''- zrugał się w myślach -Feliks… chyba… chyba się w tobie zakochałem…- zadrżał kiedy usłyszał westchnienie blondyna, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się tych słów… ale wcale go nie cieszyły

-I co sprawiło, że tak się stało?- zapytał Feliks

-Nie wiem… po prostu… czuje się lepiej gdy jesteś blisko… kiedy mogę usłyszeć twój głos… jesteś… inny… w sposób który sprawia że mnie intrygujesz… chcę wiedzieć co myślisz… i irytuje mnie gdy nie potrafię się tego dowiedzieć- odparł Toris

-Czyli nie jesteś tego pewny hmm?- mruknął Polska -I zapewne oczekujesz teraz, że powiem ci co myślę na twój temat?-

-Nie i tak- powiedział Litwa czując nagłą suchość w ustach

-To było do przewidzenia- westchnął Feliks -Liet… Toris… lubię cię… naprawdę… ale nie mogę odwzajemnić twojego uczucia-

-Dlaczego?- szepnął Toris ze ściśniętym gardłem, brał pod uwagę taką możliwość, ale to i tak bolało

-Dla swojego i twojego dobra- powiedział Polska cicho -Liet ile my się znamy? Trzy miesiące? Uważasz, że to rozsądne, żeby deklarować tak silne uczucia tak wcześnie?-

-Od kiedy ty się kierujesz rozsądkiem?- szepnął Litwa nie potrafiąc zamaskować bólu w swoim głosie, odrzucenie bolało… naprawdę cholernie bolało, nie spodziewał się, że ten ból może być aż tak silny -Od kiedy interesuje cię dobro inne niż własne? Przecież co nie robisz, to tak żeby było ci jak najbardziej na rękę!-

-Od wtedy- odparł blondyn unosząc lewą rękę tak żeby blizna biegnąca wzdłuż całej jej długości była dobrze widoczna -Mniej więcej od tamtego momentu staram się rozsądniej dysponować swoimi uczuciami Liet… czujesz ból wiedząc, że nie odwzajemniam twoich uczuć, w to nie wątpię, ale co jeśli powiem ci, że to może boleć jeszcze bardziej? Może powinienem wcześniej ostudzić twój zapał… nie może… powinienem był bardziej stanowczo dać ci do zrozumienia, żebyś się za bardzo nie rozpędzał-

-Naprawdę myślisz, że potraktuję cię tak jak on?- zapytał brunet wpatrując się w bliznę jakby to ona była źródłem tego co teraz czuł… może zresztą była? Może gdyby nie tamto wydarzenie, które ją pozostawiło…

-Nie, bo ty jesteś inny niż Gilbert, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie ufam ci na tyle, żeby pozwolić ci zbliżyć się bardziej niż do tej pory i nie wiem czy po tym wszystkim jeszcze będę w stanie komuś aż tak zaufać- powiedział Feliks cicho, nie czuł się dobrze z tym jak ranił teraz Torisa, ale uznał to za konieczne… zresztą jaką mógł mieć gwarancję, że brunet nie zrani jego?

-Czego mi brakuje?- spytał Toris z nutą rozpaczy w głosie

-Niczego… na litość boską czemu dalej to drążysz… tylko pogarszasz sprawę- jęknął Polska zakrywając twarz dłonią -Niczego ci nie brakuje, jesteś miły, troszczysz się i przejmujesz… może nawet za bardzo… ale nie wiesz na co się porywasz-

-Na co? Oświeć mnie z łaski swojej…- powiedział Litwa, ból i rozpacz powoli zaczynały się przeradzać w irytację, dlaczego niby nie mógł sam ocenić sytuacji? Nie miał zamiaru dać sobie wmówić, że powinien sobie odpuścić...

-Mówiłem ci to już… nie jestem osobą łatwą w obejściu, jestem złośliwym, cynicznym egoistą, który lubi wymuszać na innych swoją wolę, jeszcze nie spotkałem osoby, która wytrzymałaby ze mną zbyt długo- oznajmił Feliks

-A Jadwiga i Węgry?- zapytał Toris rozdrażniony

-Nie przebywają ze mną cały czas- stwierdził blondyn

-Każdy ma jakieś wady- powiedział brunet z uporem

-Liet ja cię proszę przestań!- syknął Polska, nie rozumiał tego, dlaczego Litwa tak się upierał, nawet po tym jak wprost powiedział mu, że nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, westchnął sfrustrowany odsuwając dłoń od twarzy… i krzyknął cicho zaskoczony, kiedy popatrzył prosto w oczy pochylającego się nad nim bruneta, jęknął boleśnie znów czując jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż między żebra

-Daj mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego mam przestać- powiedział powoli Litwa -Bo jak na razie słyszę tylko marne wymówki!-

-Najpierw ty mi powiedz, dlaczego aż tak się przy tym upierasz!- wysyczał Feliks zmagając się z bólem i nagłym uczuciem gorąca -Dlaczego aż tak ci zależy żeby…!- warknął z irytacją kiedy brunet uciszył go dłonią

-Właśnie dlatego, że mi zależy czy to takie dziwne?!- odparł Toris -Zależy mi na tobie ty uparty idioto, już ci to mówiłem! Jesteś egoistą?! Jesteś złośliwy?! W takim razie wiedz, że gówno mnie to obchodzi!-

-Tak to jest takie dziwne…- wysapał Polska kiedy Litwa cofnął dłoń, w jego głosie brakowało wcześniejszego przekonania -Nie powinno ci zależeć… nie ma powodu dla którego miałoby ci zależeć…-

-A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Mówiłeś, że czytać w myślach nie umiesz, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie mam powodu?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brew

-Bo żadnego konkretnego ci nie dałem- mruknął Feliks odwracając wzrok -Nie przypominam, żebym dał ci jakiekolwiek powody do polubienia mnie, nie mówiąc już o… zakochaniu…-

-A może po prostu pokochałem cię za to jaki jesteś? Wpadło ci to do głowy?- spytał Toris

-Nie bo nie wyobrażam sobie za co można by mnie lubić, nie zmienia to też faktu, że nadal uważam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza po tak krótkiej znajomości!- wymamrotał Polska -I nie mam zamiaru zmienić swojego zdania…- w pewnym momencie w oczy rzucił mu się pewien szczegół który wcześniej umknął im obu

-W takim razie…- zaczął Litwa, ale umilkł rzucając blondynowi zdziwione spojrzenie kiedy ten postukał go w czoło palcem

-Pragnę cię poinformować, że od jakiegoś czasu stoimy w miejscu, a na nas gapią się żołnierze którzy, sądząc po ich minach, totalnie nie mają pojęcia co tu się właściwie wyprawia i zachodzą w głowę dlaczego tak nade mną wisisz, całe szczęście raczej nie znają łaciny i nie mają pojęcia o czym rozmawialiśmy, więc wyjątkowo pobłogosławię fakt, że niechętnie używasz mojego języka- oznajmił blondyn wskazując na tył wozu, brunet odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, mimo wszystko nie miał zamiaru informować całego świata o swoich uczuciach… wystarczyło, że wiedziała jedna osoba.

- _Eee… w czymś… przeszkodziliśmy?-_ zapytał jeden z wojaków drapiąc się ze zdziwieniem po głowie

- _Kolega tylko sprawdzał czy nie mam gorączki-_ powiedział Feliks

- _Aha… a o co były poprzednie wrzaski?-_ zapytał drugi nieco podejrzliwym tonem

- _Kolega nie zważając na to, że jest poważnie ranny koniecznie chciał wstawać, lekarz mu tego zabronił, więc musiałem go zatrzymać-_ tym razem to Toris wyskoczył z najbardziej wiarygodnym kłamstwem na jakie wpadł - _Tak przy okazji, to dlaczego się zatrzymaliśmy?-_

 _-Idzie silna burza, nie możemy jechać dalej, musimy się zatrzymać w osłoniętym miejscu, możemy ukryć się w lesie, albo zaryzykować i podjechać jeszcze kawałek do najbliższej wsi-_ oznajmił trzeci obojętnym tonem

- _A widzisz mówiłem ci, że będzie padać? To ty nie, musiałeś zacząć warczeć, że się nie znam na pogodzie!-_ dorzucił Polska pretensjonalnym tonem, Litwa posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba, blondyn chyba za bardzo się wczuwał w udawanie

- _Daleko ta burza? Jeśli jest duża szansa, że zdążymy nim zacznie padać, to lepiej udać się do wsi-_ stwierdził brunet

- _Powinno dać radę… dobra chłopaki jedziemy nie ma się nad czym dłużej zastanawiać!-_ zarządził jeden z żołnierzy, reszta przytaknęła mu i wróciła na swoje pozycje

-To ten, ja się jakby zdrzemnę- stwierdził Feliks kiedy znowu ruszyli w drogę -Cholera mam nadzieję, że rany mi się jakby nie pootwierały…- westchnął zamykając oczy -I że nie obudzą mnie strugi deszczu lejące mi się na łeb...- jednak i tak największą nadzieję miał na to, że

-''Śpij… ale nie licz na to, że odpuszczę''- pomyślał Toris zerkając na niego kątem oka, powoli zaczynało go denerwować, że cały czas coś mu przeszkadzało w najbardziej kluczowych momentach.

Ale teraz wiedział więcej.

Feliks nadal nie powiedział mu, żeby się od niego odczepił, stwierdził, że nie może odwzajemnić jego uczucia, ale jednocześnie powiedział, że go lubi… gubił się we własnych zeznaniach… a to oznaczało, że wciąż miał szansę. Rozumiał to, że Polska bał się powtórki z sytuacji z Prusami, ale on nie był taki jak tamten sukinsyn, blondyn sam to przyznał… miał zamiar udowodnić mu, że on w przeciwieństwie do Gilberta był godny zaufania. Chciał dowieść, że jego intencje i uczucie są szczere, do tego musiał złamać opór który stawiał mu Feliks… który i tak nie był zbyt stały, musiał sprawić, że zmieni zdanie.

Musiał go zdobyć!

-''Zobaczymy kto jest bardziej uparty!''- stwierdził Litwa i tak nie miał nic do stracenia, a za to wiele do zyskania… ta świadomość go przerażała, co do jednego blondyn na pewno miał rację, to mogło zupełnie popsuć ich relacje. Ale czuł też coś jeszcze… dreszczyk emocji, trochę jak przy polowaniu… właściwie nie różniło się to chyba tak bardzo.

Toris uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, to mogło być najbardziej emocjonujące i podniecające polowanie w jego życiu.

-''Rany boskie… jakim cudem… dlaczego on jest tak uparty?!''- myślał gorączkowo Feliks, po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z kimś, kto był aż tak nieustępliwy… nie mówiąc już o tym, że po raz pierwszy ktoś w twarz mu powiedział, że się w nim zakochał. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć, zazwyczaj żeby odstraszyć kogoś, wystarczało mu wytężyć odrobinę swojej naturalnej złośliwości i zdolności do grania ludziom na nerwach. Jego dezorientację pogłębiał fakt, że czuł… szczęście… Toris był nieco sztywny, ale też na swój sposób interesujący, potrafił się przy nim świetnie bawić i czuć się swobodnie… i był jedyną osobą poza Jadwigą, której praktycznie sam z siebie się zwierzał, której był skłonny odpowiadać nawet na bardzo niewygodne pytania.

Dlaczego? Tego nie wiedział, to co czuł teraz wobec Litwy, było zupełnie różnie od tego co czuł w stosunku do Prusów w czasach kiedy byli jeszcze przyjaciółmi.

Zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że zakochał się w brunecie po same uszy… a gdyby faktycznie tak było… .

Feliks od dawna nie czuł takiego strachu, nie tyle bał się Torisa, co kolejnego gorzkiego rozczarowania, jeśli naprawdę go kochał, to gdyby tym razem to wszystko okazałoby się kłamstwem, gdyby po raz kolejny ktoś wykorzystał jego uczucie dla własnych celów… to byłby cios po którym nie potrafiłby się podnieść. Ledwie udało mu się pozbierać po zdradzie Prusów, gdyby Litwa zrobił to samo, załamałby się zupełnie.

Im bardziej się jest do kogoś przywiązany, tym bardziej boli gdy ta osoba wbija ci nóż w plecy, powinien o tym pamiętać i pozbyć się wątpliwości.

-''On mnie nie zna, parę miesięcy to za mało żeby kogoś dobrze poznać, to głupota mówić o miłości po tak krótkim czasie''- pomyślał sennie Polska -''A ja nie znam dobrze jego… dlaczego tak mi zależy na kimś kogo prawie nie znam? Prawie dla niego zginąłem… nie mogę dłużej utrzymywać, że nie jest dla mnie ważny''- westchnął cicho zmęczony nadmiarem myśli i wrażeń -''Wszystko robi się coraz bardziej skomplikowane...''-

* * *

 **No to ten... robimy zakłady ile rozdziałów zajmie Torisowi ''polowanie''? XD Feliks bądź co bądź upartą i nieuchwytną zdobyczą jest~**

 **Bo to, że mu się powiedzie to raczej jasne biorąc pod uwagę _przyszłość_.**

 **Jak dla mnie im więcej tym lepiej :P będę miała więcej czasu na mentalne przygotowanie do pisania scenki (scenek? :v) godnych ratingu M XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Podzielę się z wami ważną życiową lekcją.**

 **Nie polecam siedzenia na plastikowych butelkach (nawet jeśli są puste), podczas przejażdżki sportowym autem (ach to niskie zawieszenie + progi zwalniające).**

 **Tyłek przez trzy dni bolał mnie tak, jakby ktoś mnie po nim przekopał ;-;**

 **I pamiętajmy też, że Toris wcale nie musi się upijać, żeby walnąć scenkę M... w końcu on miewa bardzo ciekawe sny! XD**

* * *

-To miło, że gospodarz pozwolił nam skorzystać ze stodoły.- stwierdził Toris.

Udało im się dotrzeć do wsi przed nadejściem burzy, a nawet znaleźć schronienie przed deszczem u jednego z jej mieszkańców. Toris uznał, że przenoszenie Feliksa tylko mu zaszkodzi, a skoro i tak mieli ruszać jak tylko pogoda się poprawi, więc obaj pozostali na wozie, podczas gdy reszta eskorty przeniosła się w najcieplejszy róg stodoły.

-Mhm… ciekawe tylko czy z dobroci serca, czy bardziej ze strachu przed kłopotami.- mruknął Feliks.

-Cóż… chyba jedno i drugie…- powiedział Litwa skrobiąc się po karku -Na pewno jest wdzięczny za to, że powstrzymałeś swoich ludzi, od wymuszenia na nim przechowania nas w jego domu.-

-Być może.- westchnął Polska wzdragając się, gdy rozległ się huk pioruna -Nie lubię tego uczucia… strachu który moi rodacy odczuwają przed samymi sobą… .-

-Najważniejsze, że nie zmokniemy.- powiedział szybko brunet, nie lubił kiedy Feliks popadał w melancholię.

-Przypuszczam, że masz jakby rację.- mruknął blondyn -Chociaż ostatnimi czasy mam pewien uraz do stajni i stodół, jako miejsc wypoczynku.-

-Znowu zaczynasz?- westchnął Toris wznosząc oczy ku sufitowi.

-Małe sprostowanie Liet, nie skończyłem.- odparł Feliks.

-Jesteś niebywale upierdliwy.- oświadczył Litwa.

-Dziękuję staram się jak mogę.- stwierdził Polska uprzejmym tonem.

-Chyba powinienem zacząć się przyzwyczajać.- uznał brunet wyciągając się wygodnie na wozie, było dość zimno, ale mieli dość koców żeby sobie z tym poradzić.

-Niekoniecznie, nie byłbyś pierwszy który uznałby, że ma dość mojego towarzystwa.- powiedział blondyn.

-Ciągle celuję w pozycję pierwszego, który z tobą wytrzyma niezależnie od sytuacji, więc mimo to spróbuję.- stwierdził Toris pocierając palcami brodę.

-Mówię ci odpuść sobie… .- warknął cicho Feliks

-Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru.- oświadczył Litwa zakładając ręce za głowę -Och właśnie, miałem ci zmienić opatrunki.- powiedział siadając nagle i uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło.

-Co? Niby dlaczego? I dlaczego akurat ty?- zapytał Polska rzucając brunetowi spojrzenie sugerujące żeby trzymał się od niego z daleka.

-Takie dostałem polecenie.- Toris wzruszył ramionami i usiadł, żeby poszukać w swoich rzeczach świeżych bandaży -Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć po co zmienia się opatrunki?-

-Wyczuwam w tym wszystkim jakiś przekręt.- stwierdził Feliks przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy Litwa pomógł mu usiąść i ściągnąć koszulę.

-Kto wie? Może faktycznie jakiś jest?- mruknął Litwa ostrożnie pozbywając się starych bandaży -To akurat był pomysł lekarza z obozu a nie… o Boże…- szepnął widząc, że nie tylko lewe ramie blondyna było poznaczone licznymi bliznami.

-Co?- zapytał rozdrażniony Polska -Coś taki zdziwiony? Nie widziałeś tego wcześniej? Podobno siedziałeś przy mnie cały czas.-

-Ale albo nie miałem czasu, albo okazji żeby się przyglądać.- powiedział Toris śledząc spojrzeniem kilka szram które tworzyły swego rodzaju wzór na skórze Feliksa. Ostatnio Litwa był zbyt zajęty przytrzymywaniem blondyna żeby się nie rzucał przy wyciąganiu z niego strzał, albo walką o życie, żeby wykorzystać sposobność i się napatrzeć.

-Aha… no to teraz masz okazję.- burknął Polska

-To… całkiem sporo rzeczy z którymi sobie nie radzisz… .- mruknął brunet

-Po prostu jestem słabeuszem… nie potrafię radzić sobie z własnymi emocjami i wspomnieniami.- stwierdził blondyn -Delikatny, nienadający się do walki wymoczek… .-

-To nieprawda, walczysz znacznie lepiej niż niejeden osiłek którego w życiu widziałem.- powiedział Toris kręcąc lekko głową -A w byciu delikatnym nie ma nic złego… w sumie nie nazwałbym tego delikatnością, już raczej wrażliwością.-

-Uważaj bo się zarumienię.- Feliks przewalił oczyma -Nie widzę zbytniej różnicy między jednym a drugim… .-

-Jest różnica i to całkiem spora… czyli to jest sprawka Prusów…- mruknął Litwa sunąc palcami po bliźnie na lewym ramieniu Feliksa -A pozostałe?-

-Przestań mnie obmacywać z łaski swojej i bierz się za te bandaże.- syknął Polska lekko drżącym głosem, to jak brunet dotykał jego skóry łaskotało w dziwnie przyjemny sposób… ugryzł się w język odrzucając tą myśl jak najdalej -Zimno mi jak tak siedzę.-

-Och wybacz- powiedział zażenowany Toris biorąc się za oczyszczanie i bandażowanie ran blondyna.

-Już ci o tym mówiłem…- mruknął cicho Feliks po długiej chwili milczenia -Najazdy mongolskie i Rozbicie dzielnicowe… nie dość, że moi tłukli się między sobą o władzę, to jeszcze napatoczyła się ta banda ze wschodu. Łupili i zabijali bez litości… podczas jednego z najazdów o mały włos nie stałem się łupem wojennym.-

-Cóż to faktycznie było dość… wstrząsające, sam przez długi czas goiłem niektóre rany z tamtego okresu.- mruknął Toris

-I tak najwięcej pamiątek mam po samym okresie Rozbicia dzielnicowego.- odparł Feliks pocierając jedną z blizn na swoim brzuchu -Chyba nawet najbardziej krwawe wojny nie dorównują sytuacji, w której to twoi rodacy zadają cios.-

-Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić.- stwierdził Litwa, skrzywił się mimowolnie myśląc nad sytuacją w swoim kraju, może unia z Polską była rozsądnym posunięciem, ale wywołała pewne negatywne poruszenie wśród jego ludzi -Dobra skończyłem.- powiedział zawiązując ostatni bandaż.

-Fajnie a teraz oddawaj moją koszulę.- zażądał Polska czując się dość niekomfortowo siedząc półnago obok gościa, który bez większych oporów naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą.

-Proszę cię bardzo.- powiedział brunet pomagając blondynowi założyć jego ubranie z powrotem -Wiesz jesteś przeraźliwie chudy.-

-Poważnie? Totalnie tego nie zauważyłem.- rzucił Feliks z sarkazmem -Poza tym nie chudy tylko szczupły.- dodał z irytacją.

-Eee… no tak… ale to jest dziwne… jakoś nie widziałem, żebyś miał problemy z apetytem… wręcz przeciwnie… .- powiedział Toris unosząc brwi.

-Hmm pomyślmy… albo dam tobie się wykazać, jak myślisz co może sprawiać, że potrzebuję tyle jedzenia, albo inaczej, co sprawia, że żre tyle ale tego po mnie nie widać?- zapytał Polska udając szczere zamyślenie nad tą kwestią.

-Czym sobie zasłużyłem na taką złośliwość?- westchnął Litwa, niemal od razu zorientował się, że to co powiedział było głupie, Feliks był po prostu zbyt ruchliwy żeby miał szansę przytyć... ale jednak mógł sobie darować komentarz.

-Głupimi pytaniami i stwierdzeniami oczywiście.- poinformował go uprzejmie Feliks.

-Dzięki za informację, zupełnie odmieniła moje życie i przekonania.- powiedział Toris przewalając oczyma.

-Do usług, możesz częściej się do mnie zwracać, jeśli będziesz potrzebował oświecenia w sprawach oczywistych.- oznajmił Polska łaskawym tonem.

-Nie omieszkam się tego uczynić w chwili zwątpienia.- odparł Litwa kłaniając się z wdzięcznością -Czy wasza złośliwość potrzebuje czegoś nim, jak śmiem przewidywać, wróci do spania?-

-Nie pogardziłbym porządną gorzałą żeby się trochę znieczulić, lepiej się śpi kiedy człowieka nic nie boli, albo jest na tyle pijany żeby mieć to w dupie.- stwierdził blondyn po krótkiej chwili namysłu.

-Nie mam wódki.- mruknął brunet zaglądając do swojego tobołka -Mam za to ziołową nalewkę z moich stron, chyba nada się nawet lepiej.-

-Cokolwiek byleby było mocne.- powiedział Feliks odbierając od Litwy butelkę z trunkiem, pociągnął zdrowy łyk i skrzywił się czując gorzki smak nalewki -O kurwa mać jakie to niedobre.-

-Ma być skuteczne, a nie dobre.- oświadczył Toris zabierając butelkę nim Polska ją upuścił.

-Daj jeszcze.- mruknął Polska wyciągając rękę -Mam się znieczulić a nie delektować… zresztą wódka też nie smakuje wybitnie.-

-Przynajmniej po tym będziesz miał ładny ziołowy oddech, nie to co po wódce.- stwierdził Litwa dając blondynowi jeszcze się napić -Ej ale weź nie przesadzaj! Tak żebyś nie obudził się dopiero w Krakowie!-

-Nie będę się pytał dlaczego tak ci zależy na tym żebym miał ładny oddech.- uznał blondyn oddając brunetowi nalewkę i ocierając usta -A tak na marginesie, to moja tolerancja na alkohol jest wyższa niż twoja i nie stracę przytomności od dwóch łyków tej skądinąd mocnej nalewki.-

-Bardzo śmieszne.- burknął Toris chowając butelkę

-Ja się nie śmieje, ja jestem pod wrażeniem.- oświadczył Feliks ostrożnie kładąc się z powrotem -I chyba trochę ci zazdroszczę, nie potrzebujesz dużo żeby się upić.-

-Nie wiem czy jest czego zazdrościć.- mruknął Litwa

-Na pewno mniejszych wydatków w karczmie.- stwierdził Polska z cichym westchnieniem -Przydatne kiedy masz paskudny humor i chcesz się urżnąć… chociaż w sumie jak się spłuczesz z pieniędzy to cię nie okradną jak już się spijesz do nieprzytomności.-

-Podoba mi się to, że potrafisz doszukiwać się dobrych stron w każdej sytuacji.- uznał brunet nakrywając Feliksa kocem i siadając obok niego.

-W niektórych się nie da, ale staram się jak mogę.- mruknął blondyn -Obudź mnie jak… albo w sumie mnie nie budź, jak się obudzę dopiero w Krakowie to nawet lepiej.- mruknął zasypiając powoli.

-Przyjęto do wiadomości wasza złośliwość.- westchnął Toris.

* * *

-''Och szlag… tylko nie znowu to.''- jęknął w myślach Feliks, ocknąwszy się w środku lasu -''Litości ileż można śnić ten sam sen?!''-

Od wielu lat wytrwale prześladował go jeden koszmar… sen który nawet pomimo tego, że przeżywał go już tak wiele razy i znał go na pamięć, bolał tak samo.

-Hej! Coś tak stanął jak wryty? Moja wspaniałość cię przyćmiła czy jak?- zapytał albinos który mu towarzyszył.

-Nie Gilbert, twoja wspaniałość nie może nawet równać się mojej, a co dopiero żeby miała mnie przyćmić… po prostu, poczułem… może lepiej wracajmy, w sumie nie mam ochoty na polowanie… .- mruknął oglądając się z niepokojem za siebie, dach zamku był wciąż widoczny, miał przeczucie, że powinien tam wracać jak najszybciej.

Gdyby chociaż mógł zapanować nad tym jak ten sen się zakończy, oszczędzić sobie przeżywanie w kółko tego samego. Wiedział co go czeka, a i tak nie potrafił zmienić biegu wydarzeń.

-Daj spokój, to ty mówiłeś, że chcesz pogadać na osobności, a jak się przy okazji trochę rozerwiemy to chyba świat się nie skończy.- zaśmiał się Prusy.

-Pewnie nie ale… nie ja jednak nie mam siły na bieganie po lesie.- powiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem -Chcesz to się pobaw beze mnie… najwyżej poczekam na ciebie w zamku.-

-''To było głupie i bez sensu… skoro chciał mnie wtedy zabić, równie dobrze mógł to zrobić bez wyciągania mnie poza mury… .''-

Odwrócił się żeby ruszyć w drogę powrotną do zamku, przeszedł ledwie parę kroków, słysząc nagły szmer, instynktownie odskoczył na bok obracając się w stronę dźwięku. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia i strachu, a z ust wyrwał się pełen zdziwienia okrzyk, kiedy jego ramię zostały rozorane przez ostrze sztyletu.

-C-co… co ty… dlaczego…?- wyjąkał zdezorientowany, chwytając się za zranione ramię i cofając się chwiejnie kilka kroków do tyłu.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś aż tak łatwowiernym idiotą.- zaśmiał się Gilbert -Naprawdę uwierzyłeś w to, że najazd na twoje ziemie był przypadkiem? Kto normalny jest aż tak głupi?! I jeszcze przyjechałeś tutaj, żeby o tym _porozmawiać!_ W sumie powinienem ci za to podziękować, o wiele łatwiej będzie mi się ciebie pozbyć!-

-Nie… ja nie rozumiem…- wykrztusił -Myślałem… byłem pewny, że jesteśmy…-

-Przyjaciółmi? To tylko udowadnia jak naiwny jesteś! Huh? Co jest? Będziesz płakać?- zapytał Prusy widząc grymas na jego twarzy -Może wyżalisz mi się jaki świat jest niedobry i niesprawiedliwy, oraz jak ci z tym ciężko? Ktoś się z ciebie nabija, twierdzi, że jesteś słabeuszem? A nie zdałeś sobie przypadkiem sprawy z tego, że naprawdę jesteś słaby i okrutny świat w trymiga się z tobą rozprawi? Właściwie wyświadczę ci przysługę jeśli się teraz cię zabiję.-

Miał broń, dlaczego nie potrafił jej po prostu chwycić i stanąć do walki o własne życie… dlaczego kiedy dotarło do niego, że został zdradzony, wybrał ucieczkę… .

-Widzisz?! Nawet nie potrafisz stanąć i walczyć!- krzyknął Gilbert ruszając za nim w pogoń -Nawet baby mają więcej odwagi niż ty!-

Ledwie widział na oczy, przyćmiony łzami i bólem, wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans, może był szybki ale upływ krwi szybko pozbawiał go sił, których Gilbert miał pełno.

Wtedy wydarzyło się coś innego niż zwykle… ku swojemu zdziwieniu udało mu się zgubić Prusy.

-''Dlaczego?''- pomyślał zdezorientowany opierając się o jedno z drzew -''To nie wyglądało w ten sposób… Gilbert deptał mi po piętach aż do momentu w którym wskoczyłem do Nogatu… .''-

-Głupota i naiwność, naprawdę myślisz, że możesz sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek?- rozległ się głos w jego uchu.

Nie zdążył się odwrócić, poczuł tylko ostry ból kiedy ostrze miecza przeszyło jego plecy na wylot. Ten głos… był znajomy ale nie należał do Gilberta, odwrócił z wysiłkiem głowę, napotykając spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, nie czerwonych.

-Kiedy w końcu zapamiętasz raz na zawsze, że takie rzeczy jak przyjaźń i miłość nie istnieją?- zapytał Toris z kpiącym uśmiechem.

* * *

Obudził się z krzykiem, zapominając o swoich ranach zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Zgiął się w pół z jękiem, wsunął dłoń pod koszulę łapiąc się za zraniony bok, był niemal pewny, że po jego nagłym zrywie rana się otworzyła.

-Na litość boską co się stało?!- zapytał wystraszony nie na żarty Toris wskakując na wóz i przyklękając obok Feliksa. Po kilku godzinach czuwania, wyszedł tylko na chwilę, żeby zobaczyć czy pogoda poprawiła się na tyle, by mogli ruszyć dalej. Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że blondyna wystarczyło zostawić na chwilę samego, żeby coś się stało.

- _Zostaw mnie! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!-_ krzyknął Feliks, wciąż jeszcze nie otrząsnąwszy się na dobre ze snu, odtrącając wyciągniętą rękę bruneta, ignorując protest pokaleczonego barku.

-Co ci od… hej… czy ty płaczesz?- zapytał Litwa -Ej… co się stało?-

-Mówiłem ci żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju!- powtórzył Polska drżącym głosem, szybko ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni.

-Nie dam ci spokoju póki nie dowiem się dlaczego płaczesz.- stwierdził brunet -Co się stało?-

-Nie twój zasrany interes!- warknął blondyn czując jak bandaż pod jego palcami zwilgotniał

-Może i nie mój, ale chcę wiedzieć.- powiedział Toris starając się brzmieć łagodnie.

-Przyśnił mi się koszmar i popłakałem się jak małe dziecko.- odparł Feliks -A teraz spierdalaj!-

-Co ci się przyśniło?- zapytał Litwa, zastanawiając się co mogło wywołać u blondyna taką agresję względem niego.

-To samo co zawsze, daj mi w końcu spokój… .- jęknął Polska kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

-Znowu krwawisz.- zauważył brunet, widząc czerwone ślady na lewej dłoni Feliksa -Trzeba się tym zająć.-

-Co ja mam zrobić żebyś w końcu się ode mnie odpieprzył?- mruknął Feliks już nieco spokojniej -Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu dać mi spokoju?-

-Bo się o ciebie martwię.- westchnął Toris szykując nowe opatrunki -I wybacz, ale co nie zrobisz, nie mam zamiaru się od ciebie odpieprzyć.-

-To nie ma sensu… to totalnie nie ma najmniejszego sensu.- wymamrotał Polska.

-Sam mówiłeś, że miłość jest bez sensu.- stwierdził Litwa rumieniąc się lekko, nawet po przyznaniu się do swoich uczuć czuł zażenowanie mówiąc o tym głośno.

-Dlaczego akurat ja?- zapytał cicho Feliks, niezgrabnie ściągając z siebie koszulę, spojrzał ponuro na zabarwiony krwią bandaż.

-Bo ja wiem?- mruknął Toris biorąc się za ponowne opatrywanie rany -Moim skromnym zdaniem pytania typu ''za co mnie kochasz'', są po prostu głupie. Naprawdę trzeba mieć powód, żeby kogoś pokochać?-

-Chyba nie, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie potrafię pojąć co takiego we mnie widzisz.- powiedział Polska.

-Małą złośliwą bestyjkę, prezentującą się na swój sposób atrakcyjnie, o bardzo bogatym wnętrzu.- odparł Litwa.

-Dzięki za szczerość… masz szczęście, że nie mam siły ci przywalić.- westchnął blondyn.

-Marna nagroda za bycie szczerym więc cieszę się, że nie masz siły.- uznał brunet.

-No wiesz, mówią że prawda boli.- stwierdził Feliks.

-No tak… ale to chyba nie tak działa.- odparł Toris szybko uwijając się z opatrunkiem.

-Śniło mi się to o czym opowiadałem ci kiedy taszczyłeś mnie na plecach do obozu.- powiedział nagle Polska -No co? Chciałeś żebym ci powiedział co mi się śniło.- dodał na widok miny którą zrobił brunet.

-Ale szczerze powiedziawszy nie liczyłem na to, że mi to powiesz.- oznajmił zaskoczony Litwa.

-Za każdym razem wygląda to tak samo.- kontynuował Feliks -Tak samo jak tamtego dnia… wiem dokładnie co się zdarzy, ale nie mam wpływu na to jak potoczy się akcja… ale dzisiaj było inaczej, tym razem coś się zmieniło.-

-Co takiego?- zapytał Toris marszcząc brwi, ton głosu blondyna wskazywał na to, że nie była to dobra zmiana.

-Tym razem ty też tam byłeś.- powiedział Polska wzdragając się na wspomnienie przebijającego go na wylot miecza.

-I… co ja tam robiłem?- spytał Litwa zastygając w bezruchu.

-Dokończyłeś dzieła.- stwierdził krótko blondyn -Przypomniałeś mi czym kończy się naiwna wiara w szczerość innych.-

Na długi moment zapadła ciężka cisza, słychać było tylko parskanie koni i drżące, urywane oddechy Feliksa.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem taki jak on?- zapytał w końcu Litwa -Nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego… .-

-Właściwie to skąd mam wiedzieć co byś zrobił a czego nie?- mruknął Polska odwracając wzrok -Ty wiesz o mnie znacznie więcej, niż ja wiem o tobie.-

-Więc pytaj.- powiedział cicho Toris -Pytaj o co tylko chcesz, czego chcesz się dowiedzieć?-

-Nie… nie będę pytał.- blondyn zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową -Liet po prostu zostawmy to tak jak jest, cieszę się, że jesteś i to mi wystarczy… oszczędź sobie czasu i frustracji. Znajdź sobie kogoś normalnego, ze zwyczajnymi problemami, kto będzie w stanie ci w pełni zaufać.-

-Ale mnie to nie wystarczy.- stwierdził brunet z uporem -I nie chcę szukać sobie nikogo innego, przynajmniej tak długo jak nie stwierdzę, że to faktycznie nie ma sensu.-

-Powiem to po raz kolejny… nie wiesz na co się porywasz, teraz mówisz, że to jaki jestem ci nie przeszkadza, a co będzie za miesiąc? Za rok? Dla osób do których jestem przyzwyczajony, jestem nawet jeszcze bardziej upierdliwy. Jak długo w ogóle ten sojusz przetrwa? Co będzie jak znowu zostaniemy wrogami?- powiedział Polska.

-Za dużo pytań Feliks, za dużo o tym myślisz.- stwierdził Litwa -"Chociaż… to chyba lepiej dla mnie jeśli dużo o tym myśli?"- zastanawiała go też ta kwestia przyzwyczajenia, zabrzmiało to tak jakby Feliks wciąż nie do końca nawyknął do jego towarzystwa.

-Jedni mówią mi, żebym myślał więcej zamiast działać impulsywnie, ty mi mówisz żebym przestał myśleć za dużo… ludzie weźcie się zdecydujcie… .- westchnął Feliks chwiejąc się lekko, czując zawroty głowy.

-Chyba musisz odpocząć.- stwierdził Toris łapiąc blondyna, kiedy ten poleciał na twarz -Straciłeś sporo krwi.-

-Mhm… jasne… .- mruknął Polska opierając głowę na ramieniu bruneta -Rany… w kółko tylko śpię… .-

-Dzięki temu szybciej regenerujesz siły.- powiedział Litwa przeczesując palcami włosy blondyna, były zaskakująco miękkie i gładkie -No i świat trochę odpocznie od twoich pomysłów.- zażartował.

-Och nie… muszę szybko dojść do siebie, świat zbyt wiele straci jak zbyt długo będę się opierdalał w łóżku.- stwierdził Feliks z cichym pomrukiem, takie drobne pieszczoty były bardzo przyjemne... -Daj mi się może normalnie położyć co?… .- mruknął kiedy dotarło do niego w jakiej pozycji się znajdował.

-Już… spokojnie… .- mruknął Toris niechętnie spełniając jego życzenie -I tak muszę iść i pomóc reszcie przygotować konie do drogi.-

-Chcę już być na miejscu.- powiedział cicho Polska -Ten wóz jest mało wygodnym miejscem wypoczynku.-

-Jeszcze tylko parę dni drogi, wytrzymaj.- westchnął Litwa zeskakując na ziemię.

Wyszedł ze stodoły i oparł się ciężko o ścianę obok drzwi.

-To może zająć trochę czasu, ale udowodnię ci, że możesz mi zaufać.- mruknął Toris zwracając wzrok ku niebu -Udowodnię ci, że nie jestem taki jak on! Nie mam zamiaru płacić za czyjeś grzechy… .- potrząsnął głową i poszedł zebrać resztę oddziału.

* * *

Przez resztę drogi Feliks po prostu spał, pilnowany przez Torisa żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy kolejnym przypadkowym zrywem. Litwa miał sporo czasu żeby starannie przemyśleć jak działać dalej, z Feliksem był taki problem, że był nieprzewidywalny i dużo zależało od jego aktualnego nastroju, więc stosowanie jednej strategii nie wchodziło w grę. To, że wedle swoich zapowiedzi nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać mu zadania też było pewną przeszkodą.

-Widać już Wawel.- oznajmił Toris kiedy byli już o rzut kamieniem od Krakowa.

-Świetnie, to ja zrobię jakby rachunek sumienia przed sądem ostatecznym.- stwierdził Feliks z ciężkim westchnieniem.

-Spokojnie, Jagiełło nie będzie miał ci za złe, że wracamy tak szybko.- powiedział Litwa przesuwając wzrokiem po murach grodu.

-Ja nie Władzia się boję, tylko kazania od Jadwigi.- odparł Polska wyglądając na szczerze wystraszonego.

-Moim zdaniem nie masz się czego bać, nie wdawałeś się w niepotrzebne bójki, bawiłeś się grzecznie z innymi chłopcami i uważałeś na siebie… w miarę… .- mruknął brunet drapiąc się po karku z niepewną miną.

-No widzisz, określenie ''w miarę'', jest słowem kluczowym.- powiedział blondyn -Miałem uważać, a nie w miarę uważać… Jadwiga miłosierna jest, ale mimo wszystko potrafi być surowa.-

-To w takim układzie też mam przewalone, bo miałem cię pilnować.- stwierdził Toris samemu zaczynając się powoli bać.

-Ty przynajmniej masz jak się ulotnić, a ja jestem uziemiony.- jęknął Feliks ukrywając twarz w dłoniach -Może jak już teraz zacznę klepać zdrowaśki, to będę mógł liczyć na odrobinę zmiłowania.-

-Naprawdę będzie aż tak źle?- zapytał Litwa poważnie zaniepokojony reakcją blondyna.

-Dla mnie na pewno, dla ciebie niekoniecznie, ty jesteś tym grzecznym chłopcem co to mu się wybacza drobne potknięcia.- westchnął Polska.

-No ale wiesz… królowa chyba uwzględni okoliczności łagodzące.- mruknął Toris -I wcale nie jestem taki grzeczny i niewinny... .-

Feliks tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i chyba zaczął się modlić, bo złożył ręce i zaczął bezgłośnie poruszać ustami, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

Po przejechaniu przez bramę zamku, blondyn był już tak blady, jakby zaraz miał się wybrać na tamten świat.

-Liet, weź mi jakby pomóż!- szepnął Polska błagalnie.

-Ale jak?- zapytał Litwa zdezorientowany.

-Pomóż mi dojść do pokoju na nogach, tak żebym wyglądał na mniej poturbowanego.- oznajmił Feliks.

-Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę? Nie lepiej jakoś przetrzymać to kazanie, zamiast ryzykować pogorszeniem ran?- Toris nie wyglądał na przekonanego co do tego pomysłu.

-Do pokoju dam radę dotrzeć, noga i bark nawet się podgoiły.- stwierdził blondyn oceniając ostrożnie swój stan.

-No dobra… ale to na twoją własną odpowiedzialność.- zgodził się brunet z wahaniem.

Jakoś udało im się zleźć z wozu, nie uszkadzając przy tym i tak już pokiereszowanego Feliksa i ruszyli powoli w stronę wrót zamku. Pozostałych żołnierzy zostawili, aby zajęli się pojazdem i zdali królowi dokładny raport z wydarzeń w obozie.

-Mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś mieliśmy podobną sytuację.- wystękał Polska, starając się nie krzywić z bólu co krok.

-Bo mieliśmy, po naszej pierwszej wspólnej przejażdżce.- odparł Litwa prowadząc go ostrożnie -Wiesz mam nadzieję, że nie będę cię musiał tu zbyt często przyprowadzać połamanego, potłuczonego, postrzelonego, albo coś w tym stylu.-

-Tego to ci nie mogę zagwarantować.- powiedział Feliks.

-Ach, jesteście wreszcie!- obaj unieśli głowy i ujrzeli zmierzającą w ich stronę Jadwigę, przystanęła przed nimi i obrzuciła blondyna badawczym spojrzeniem -Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?- westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

-No tak jakby… pojechaliśmy się bić, to chyba nic dziwnego, że ktoś jest ranny?- zapytał Polska starając się brzmieć beztrosko.

-Nadspodziewanie często tym kimś jesteś ty Feliksie.- powiedziała królowa surowym tonem -A prosiłam cię o ostrożność!-

-Ale ja byłem ostrożny!- powiedział Feliks z wyrzutem -Tym razem naprawdę nie pchałem się tam, gdzie nie powinienem!-

-''Poza paroma wycieczkami do lasu.''- pomyślał Toris uznając, że lepiej będzie jeśli nie będzie się odzywał.

-Doprawdy?- zapytała królowa patrząc swojemu państwu prosto w oczy, Feliks dzielnie starał się znieść to spojrzenie, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to i tak na nic -Torisie czy to prawda?- zwróciła się do bruneta.

-Eee… tak, był grzeczny!- wyjąkał Litwa rozdarty pomiędzy byciem szczerym wobec królowej, a wiernym wspieraniu Polski, po minie jaką zrobił Feliks i spojrzeniu jakie rzuciła mu Jadwiga uznał, że nie wypadł zbyt szczerze.

-Czekam na wyjaśnienia.- powiedziała Jadwiga-

-Byłem grzeczny… .- pisnął Feliks -Moooże wybrałem się parę razu na spacer poza obóz, bez wiedzy komendanta… ale to nie dlatego jestem ranny… zresztą komendant okazał się zdrajcą i… .-

-Ja się pytam dlaczego próbowałeś mnie okłamać, mało tego, nakłoniłeś do tego Torisa.- przerwała mu królowa.

-''Ja go do niczego nie nakłaniałem!''- pomyślał Polska opuszczając głowę -''Znaczy nie do tego, żeby kłamał.''-

-Dotarły już do mnie wieści o zdradzie, a także wiem w jakich okolicznościach odniosłeś rany.- oznajmiła Jadwiga -Nie będę pytać o szczegóły, ale zawiodłam się na tobie, strach przed karą nie jest wymówką dla grzechu.-

-Przepraszam… .- mruknął blondyn, spojrzał zdziwiony na swoją panią, kiedy ta pogłaskała go po głowie.

-Nie przepraszaj mnie Feliksie, przeproś Boga za kłamstwo i swojego towarzysza za zmartwienia których mu przysporzyłeś, z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że pilnowanie cię należy do bardzo trudnych zadań.- powiedziała Jadwiga z uśmiechem -Cieszę się, że żyjesz, to jest dla mnie najważniejsze, a teraz obaj uciekajcie do siebie i odpocznijcie należycie. To, że wróciliście tu tak szybko, nie znaczy, że ja lub mój mąż pozwolimy wam na zbytnie lenistwo.-

-Tak jest moja pani!- powiedzieli jednocześnie Toris i Feliks.

-Tworzycie bardzo zgrany duet!- zaśmiała się królowa, pokiwała im głową na pożegnanie, po czym oddaliła się w kierunku katedry.

-Mówiłem, że tobie się nie oberwie w żaden sposób?- mruknął Polska kiedy ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

-Czy ja wiem… przez chwilę czułem się podle.- odparł Litwa, nadal czując się źle z tym, że Jadwiga przyłapała go na kłamstwie -Ty też nie oberwałeś jakoś bardzo.-

-Jeszcze.- stwierdził blondyn -To, że dostanę swoją pokutę, jest pewne jak Amen w pacierzu i to taką totalnie najgorszą z możliwych znając życie.-

-Czyli?- zapytał brunet z powątpiewaniem, wcześniej uległ panice, bo nie miał pojęcia co ich czeka, teraz był pewny, że nie powinien zbyt poważnie brać wszystkiego co powie Feliks.

-Taką która sprawi, że zanudzę się na śmierć.- odparł Feliks zrezygnowanym tonem -Już sobie wyobrażam te wszystkie ważne spotkania i tym podobne rzeczy w których ''nagle'' będę musiał wziąć udział!-

* * *

 **Próbowałam zmienić ostatnio nick.. ale ten który sobie wymyśliłam jest o wiele za długi XD**

 **I... znowu potrzebuję opinii co do Fantastycznych krajów!**

 **A mianowicie chodzi o... USUK i content 18+ ._.**

 **Opowiadanie ma rating T i szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałabym go nie zmieniać, ale przyjaciółka usilnie prosi mnie o hmm... mrrrraśną scenkę. Wpadłam na trzy rozwiązania.**

 **a) Napiszę w rozdziale i zaznaczę odpowiednio fragment dla tych, którzy będą chcieli go pominąć.**

 **b) Napiszę normalny rozdział, a ów fragment wrzucę zaraz po nim, jako osobny, krótki chapter ekstra dla tych którzy pragną contentu a'la M. (naturalnie opatrzony odpowiednim ostrzeżeniem)**

 **c) Nie wrzucę go do opowiadania. (Napisać i tak napiszę, ale prywatnie dla przyjaciółki... tudzież dla chętnych którzy o to poproszą :v)**

 **Co prawda powyższe zagadnienie dotyczy USUK... ale jeśli im coś napiszę, to mojemu ulubionemu pairingowi też XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yaaay! W końcu wyszedł mi ''trochę'' krótszy rozdział. (Tak mniej więcej o połowę w porównaniu do poprzednich XD)**

 **Wiecie co wam powiem... ten ostatni rozdział ''Fantastycznych...'' to jednak mogłam podzielić na dwa rozdziały XD. Skubany wyszedł tak długi, że prawie dostałam zawału (8k+ słów a miał być dłuższy O.O) i na przyszłość chyba tak zrobię (czyli jednak opcja B huh? XD), bo będę mogła wtedy trochę bardziej zaszaleć z opisami (if you know what i mean XD).**

 **No i wiecie co? Okazuje się, że jednak moja obrona, to będzie w przyszłym tygodniu (prawdopodobnie), ach ten burdel na uczelni 3**

* * *

-Dobry Jezu a nasz panie… daj mi wieczne spoczywanie… .- westchnął Feliks opierając się czołem o blat stołu, na którym zalegała góra rozmaitych dokumentów, sprawozdań i innych potwornie nudnych rzeczy.

-Nie przesadzaj to nie jest takie złe, poza tym masz pomoc.- stwierdził Toris, czytając jedno ze sprawozdań.

-Och, to ty tu nie siedzisz za karę?- zapytał Polska zerkając na swojego towarzysza kątem oka.

-W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie.- odparł Litwa -To są sprawy państwowe, czyli jakby nie spojrzeć dotyczące nas… to tak jakby zajmować się samym sobą.-

-Ja jestem uosobieniem Królestwa Polskiego.- powiedział Feliks postukując się palcem w pierś -To jest uosobienie nudy.- dodał wskazując na stos dokumentów -Nie wierzę, że mamy ze sobą cokolwiek jakby wspólnego.-

-No to uwierz, bo to wszystko w jakiś sposób ciebie dotyczy… mnie w sumie też.- stwierdził Toris -A teraz skończ modlić się do podłogi i weź się do roboty, zwlekaniem nic nie osiągniesz, więc zajmij się… eee… sobą? Nami? Nie jestem pewny jak to określić.-

-To jest najnudniejszy możliwy sposób, na zajęcie się sobą.- uznał blondyn, mimo wszystko wracając do podziwiania podłogi pod stołem -A fakt, że tobie się to podoba, pośrednio sprawia, że ty też jesteś nudny.-

-Nie mówiłem, że mi się to podoba.- powiedział brunet unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi z cichym westchnieniem, narzekanie Feliksa nie pomagało mu się skupić -Po prostu to jest konieczne, dla naszego własnego dobra.-

-Można robić różne rzeczy dla swojego dobra, może się podzielmy, ja się będę bił dla naszego dobra, a ty się zajmiesz tym dla naszego dobra.- zaproponował Polska wskazując na pergaminy.

-Nie ma takiej możliwości, raz, że to mało sprawiedliwy podział. Dwa, że też wolę działać niż ślęczeć nad dokumentami. Trzy, że będąc świadkiem twoich wyczynów na polu bitwy, doszedłem do wniosku, że ciebie trzeba pilnować na okrągło. No i cztery, w swoim obecnym stanie, to możesz się pobić co najwyżej na poduszki, a i to może cię teraz przerastać.- odparł Litwa opuszczając wzrok, uniósł brwi nieco zdziwiony, kiedy blondyn uniósł jedną z dłoni nad głowę.

-Raz, życie totalnie nie jest sprawiedliwe. Dwa, zajmowanie się dokumentami to też jakaś forma działania. Trzy ponownie przypominam ci, że przeżyłem już ponad czterysta lat bez twojej opieki. Cztery, spierdalaj. Szach-mat.- oświadczył Feliks, prostując po kolei wszystkie palce.

-Patrzcie go szachista się znalazł, to może sobie zagramy jak już skończymy z tym tutaj?- zaproponował Toris.

-A może zagramy teraz? Tak w ramach przerwy?- zasugerował Polska.

-Feliks… .- zaczął Litwa zniecierpliwionym głosem.

-No dobrze już dobrze.- westchnął Feliks, biorąc pierwszą z brzegu kartę i rzucając na nią okiem -Och chyba znalazłem coś ciekawego.- stwierdził prostując się.

-Co takiego? To musi być coś naprawdę ciekawego, skoro tak cie poderwało.- stwierdził Toris.

-Elizabeta przyjeżdża w odwiedziny, pewnie na świętowanie końca zbiorów, albo coś takiego.- powiedział blondyn zapoznając się z treścią arkusza -Super, będzie totalnie zabawnie… tylko mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu wygoję się zupełnie.-

-To miło.- mruknął brunet, chociaż cieszył się z innego powodu niż jego towarzysz.

-To ten, jest jakiś promyk słońca w tej otchłani rozpaczy.- westchnął Feliks.

-Zdecydowanie przesadzasz, a gdybyś zamiast narzekać, jednak wziął się do roboty, to byłoby tego o wiele mniej… może nawet już byśmy skończyli.- powiedział Toris.

-Ale ja teraz nie o tym mówię.- powiedział Polska unosząc brew.

-To o czym? Czasami naprawdę nie nadążam za twoim tokiem myślowym.- oznajmił Litwa.

-O tym, że zaraz rzucę te wszystkie dokumenty w cholerę, niestety nie po to, żeby zająć się czymś ciekawszym.- mruknął Feliks raczej markotnym tonem.

-Dalej niewiele mi to mówi.- uznał Toris.

-Jadzia wkręciła mnie w udział w kilku audiencjach, które przyjmuje dzisiaj Władzio, znając życie nie będzie to nic a nic ciekawsze niż to tutaj.- oświadczył blondyn wskazując na stół zasłany pergaminami -I pewnie przyjdzie pełno ludzi których nie znam… .- dodał znacznie ciszej.

-Och… o to chodzi… nie ty jeden zostałeś w to ''wkręcony'', też będę musiał tam być.- powiedział brunet. Też nie był zbytnio zadowolony tym faktem, zwłaszcza, że wiedział kto między innymi miał przybyć na Wawel.

-Super, może będą się bardziej gapić na ciebie niż na mnie.- mruknął Feliks -Właściwie to chyba już powinniśmy iść do sali tronowej… .-

-Chyba masz rację… cóż później zajmiemy się kończeniem tego.- powiedział Toris podnosząc się z miejsca -Potrzebujesz pomocy, czy jakoś dasz radę dokuśtykać?-

-Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne, przez tych kilka dni odpoczynku, które Jadwiga mi dała, zanim skazała mnie na śmierć przez zanudzenie, zdążyłem się nieco zregenerować.- odparł Polska nieco wojowniczym tonem.

-No dobra dobra, nie musisz się tak unosić.- westchnął Litwa unosząc ręce w obronnym geście -Tylko pytałem.-

Feliks tylko burknął pod nosem coś o nadmiarze troski i powoli podniósł się z miejsca, z pewnymi trudnościami, ale w miarę sprawnie ruszył ku wyjściu z komnaty. Toris uznał, że faktycznie już znacznie lepiej sobie radzi, przynajmniej nie musiał podpierać się ścian, żeby gdzieś dojść. W teorii to były dobre wieści, w praktyce Litwa nie miał wątpliwości, że zbliża się ten moment w którym Polskę będzie znaleźć trudniej, niż igłę w stogu siana. Miał nadzieję, że wizyta Węgier pomoże mu jakoś przełamać ten impas.

-''To chyba można podciągnąć pod akt desperacji… .''- stwierdził Toris ruszając za swoim sojusznikiem. Na razie jednak musiał odstawić prywatne problemy na bok i skupić się na kilku państwowych, dotyczących audiencji na którą właśnie z Feliksem zmierzali.

-Jesteście w samą porę, właśnie miałem po was posyłać.- powiedział Jagiełło, kiedy dotarli do sali tronowej -Widzę, że już znacznie lepiej się czujesz.- dodał zwracając się do Feliksa.

-Czułbym się znacznie lepiej, gdybym nie musiał tu siedzieć.- odparł Feliks uprzejmym tonem -Ale dziękuję za troskę.-

Toris wzniósł oczy ku niebu z cichym westchnieniem, na co król tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

-Jakim cudem taka bezczelność uchodzi ci płazem?- zapytał cicho Litwa, po tym jak on i blondyn zajęli przygotowane dla nich miejsca.

-Po prostu wiem, kiedy mogę sobie pozwolić na bycie bezczelnym.- odparł Polska wzruszając ramionami -No i jestem totalnie przeuroczy, więc dużo innych rzeczy uchodzi mi płazem.- dodał robiąc szczenięce oczka i mrugając szybko kilka razy.

-No dobra… nie było pytania.- stwierdził brunet, niezbyt pewny czy to drugie stwierdzenie było na poważnie.

-Jeszcze gdybym mógł w ten sposób wymigać się od niektórych rzeczy.- mruknął blondyn podpierając głowę na ręce -No i na Jadwigę to jakby nie działa… .-

-Podejrzewam, że nie tylko na nią.- powiedział Toris.

-No nie tylko, na przykład jak ktoś koniecznie chce mnie zabić, to na ładne oczy jeszcze mi się nie udało odwieść takiej osoby od pomysłu wysłania mnie na tamten świat.- odparł Feliks, westchnął ciężko kiedy herold zapowiedział pierwszą osobę -Mam nadzieję, że nie będę się musiał odzywać.-

* * *

Spotkania w których brali udział nie były nawet takie złe, przynajmniej dla Torisa, bo Feliks sprawiał wrażenie albo jakby miał zaraz usnąć, albo jakby miał ochotę po prostu zwiać kiedy ktoś już czegoś od niego chciał. Przynajmniej do czasu w którym przybyły osoby, których Litwa oczekiwał, ale za którymi w sumie aż tak bardzo nie tęsknił.

-Liet, co to są za goście?- zapytał cicho Feliks, ożywiając się nieco na widok trzech, nowo przybyłych mężczyzn.

-To… rodzina naszego króla… .- mruknął Toris niezbyt chętnym tonem.

-A tak no wiesz… konkretniej?- zapytał Polska unosząc brwi, brunet westchnął cicho, jakby nie patrzeć, Feliks miał prawo wiedzieć z kim ma do czynienia… i na kogo w razie potrzeby uważać.

-Ten całkiem po lewej to Skirgiełło, starszy brat Jagiełły, obecnie pełni funkcje namiestnika w mojej ojczyźnie.- powiedział Litwa.

-Mhm… .- mruknął Feliks marszcząc lekko brwi -''Jagiełło… Skirgiełło… .''-

-Ten po prawej to Świdrygiełło, on jest młodszym bratem naszego króla.- oznajmił Toris, blondyn z zapałem pokiwał głową, jego mina świadczyła, że nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał -Ten w środku to Witold, stryjeczny brat Jagiełły, między nimi panuje dość… napięta relacja.-

-Och… .- westchnął Polska z nutą zawodu, podrapał się po brodzie -Czyli ten… Skirgiełło i Świdrygiełło to bracia Jagiełły, a Witold to syn brata jego ojca tak?-

-Dokładnie.- potwierdził Litwa kiwając głową.

-Powiedz mi coś Liet… .- zaczął powoli Feliks, brunet spojrzał na niego pytająco -Czy wszystkich członków rodziny Władzia pogiełło?-

Toris przez chwilę wpatrywał się w blondyna z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, a potem zgiął się w pół, usilnie starając się powstrzymać atak śmiechu, miał tylko nadzieję, że król tego nie słyszał.

-Ja się poważnie pytam Liet.- stwierdził Polska ze śmiertelną powagą -Mówiłeś, że twój poprzedni władca miał dwadzieścia troje dzieci, jeśli imię każdego z nich się kończy na ''giełło''… .-

-Nie, nie wszystkich.- wykrztusił Litwa trzęsąc się od wstrzymywanego śmiechu -Po pierwsze Olgierd nie miał samych synów, po drugie były też inne imiona.-

-A no chyba, że tak.- powiedział Feliks ze zrozumieniem -Wiesz odnoszę wrażenie, że ten Świdrygiełło to mnie niezbyt lubi.-

-Co? Niby dlaczego?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris.

-Tak mi podpowiada mój szósty zmysł.- oznajmił Feliks podpierając głowę na ręce i rozglądając się ze znudzeniem po sali -To skoro to jakby bardziej twoi goście, to ja sobie odpłynę myślami gdzie indziej.-

-Ehe… najwyżej cię dźgnę albo coś.- stwierdził Toris.

-Mhm… najlepiej o tutaj.- mruknął Polska rozcierając zraniony bok -Wiedziałem, że w sekrecie chcesz mnie zabić.-

-Ja nie… .- zaczął Litwa, ale został uciszony spojrzeniem posłanym mu przez króla.

-Wyluzuj, żartowałem.- westchnął cicho blondyn. Utkwił spojrzenie gdzieś w przestrzeni, ale mimo to słuchał uważnie, starając się zrozumieć jak najwięcej przy pomocy tego czego nauczył go Jagiełło. Zerkał też od czasu do czasu na Torisa, on z pewnością rozumiał znacznie więcej i sądząc po jego minie, chyba nie był zbytnio zadowolony z tego co słyszał. O ile się nie mylił to rozmowa dotyczyła dziedziczenia, wpływów i niepokojów w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim. Swoją drogą uznał, że to niegrzeczne ze strony ich gości, że używali języka którego nie rozumiał, przynajmniej nie w stu procentach.

-''Jeden sojusz, tyle problemów.''- stwierdził filozoficznie Feliks -''Problemy z życiem uczuciowym, problemy z Zakonem, któremu odebranie argumentu na atakowanie Litwy się raczej nie spodobało, problemy ze zdrajcami… .''- właściwie jak się tak głębiej zastanawiał nad tym co miało miejsce w obozie, to gdy połączył tych kilka luźnych myśli, no może poza życiem uczuciowym, to wychodziła mu pewna niepokojąca teoria.

Zakonowi Krzyżackiemu na pewno nie spodobało się to, że dwa państwa z którymi miał konflikt, zawiązały sojusz. Gość który próbował go zamordować, warczał coś o jakimś ''w kurwę upierdliwym zadaniu'' i ''dawaniu nogi na drugą stronę''. Czy to możliwe, żeby chodziło o próbę rozbicia tego porozumienia, zanim KOMUŚ potężnie się z tego powodu oberwie?

W sumie gdyby miał patrzeć na to z perspektywy potencjalnego wroga to byłoby bardzo dobre posunięcie. Tylko wykonanie chujowe, bo jego zdaniem lepiej byłoby próbować wrobić albo jego, albo Litwę w morderstwo tego drugiego, zamiast próbować zamordować ich obu naraz, jakby nie patrzeć to tamta okazja była ku temu idealna.

Warto było przedyskutować tą teorię z Torisem, był ciekaw czy on też na to wpadł.

-''Życie jest takie skomplikowane.''- zawyrokował Polska przeciągając się lekko z cichym westchnieniem -''Ktoś by pomyślał, że moi rodacy powinni dbać o moje dobro… a zamiast tego niektórzy próbują mnie zamordować i knują za moimi plecami.''- pomyślał z bólem, nagle poczuł się taki zmęczony… .

-Hej!- Feliks podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy brunet pstryknął mu przed nosem palcami.

-Hę? Co jest?- mruknął Polska rozglądając się dookoła nieprzytomnie.

-Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał Litwa ze zmartwieniem -Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć.-

-Już raczej usnąć.- odparł Feliks poprawiając się na swoim miejscu -Bywało lepiej, ale mdleć nie zamierzam.

-Dostałem polecenie żeby odprowadzić cię do komnaty, jeśli nie masz sił dalej tu siedzieć.- powiedział Toris.

-Och… to cudownie, z miłą chęcią się stąd wyrwę.- westchnął z ulgą blondyn -Tylko może zamiast do pokoju wolałbym iść gdzie indziej… najlepiej na zewnątrz, skorzystać z faktu, że póki co mamy jeszcze ładną pogodę.-

-No dobra, to chodź… przynajmniej ty jeden się stąd wyrwiesz, ja będę musiał tu jeszcze wrócić.- powiedział ponuro brunet, pomagając swojemu towarzyszowi wstać.

-Nie wyglądasz na zbytnio zadowolonego z tej perspektywy.- stwierdził Feliks od niechcenia -O czym oni tam gadali bo nie bardzo ogarnąłem?-

-O… niczym ważnym, nie przejmuj się tym.- mruknął Toris, nie chciał niepotrzebnie martwić Feliksa, problemami na swoim podwórku.

-''Mhm, o niczym ważnym… i to by było tyle w kwestii zaufania.''- pomyślał Polska z ironią -Poważnie? Wyglądałeś na raczej… poruszonego? Wzburzonego?-

-Naprawdę, to tylko drobne rodzinne sprzeczki.- powiedział Litwa -To gdzie dokładnie chcesz iść?- zapytał kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz.- Feliks wzruszył ramionami -Nie mam jakiegoś określonego miejsca do którego chciałbym się udać, chyba po prostu trochę się poszwendam tu i tam.- delikatnie wysunął się spod ramienia pomagającego mu bruneta -Dzięki za pomoc w wydostaniu się stamtąd, ale myślę, że dam już sobie radę sam… tak jestem pewny.- powiedział zanim Toris zdążył się odezwać.

-No dobra… to do zobaczenia później.- mruknął Toris, nieco zaskoczony, z jakiegoś powodu miał przeczucie, że zrobił lub powiedział coś nie tak… .

-Mhm, na razie.- Polska poczekał chwilę, aż Litwa wróci z powrotem do zamku -Do zobaczenia dużo później panie ''możesz mi zaufać, ale i tak nie muszę mówić ci co złego dzieje się u mnie''.- mruknął krzywiąc się lekko -A podobno mamy być sojusznikami… taa… .-

Mógł co prawda po prostu przyznać się Torisowi do tego, że w tajemnicy przed nim uczył się jego ojczystego języka, że częściowo zrozumiał o czym król rozmawiał ze swoimi krewnymi i wytknąć mu kłamstwo… . Uznał jednak, że z tym może jeszcze chwilę poczekać, był ciekaw jakich jeszcze ciekawostek dowie się, nim oświeci bruneta, że wie więcej niż na to wygląda.

-No to gdzie by się tu wybrać i chwilę odetchnąć?- mruknął Feliks pod nosem -Najchętniej po prostu wybrałbym się na przejażdżkę, ale chyba prędzej bym się w chwili obecnej skichał niż dał radę wsiąść na konia.-

* * *

Reszta spotkania z Witoldem i resztą nie trwała długo, ale i tak nie poprawiło to Torisowi humoru. Najwyraźniej świat dbał o to, żeby Zakon Krzyżacki nie był jego jedynym problemem, musiał się do tego jeszcze napatoczyć konflikt między Jagiełłą i Witoldem… . Do tego mógł jeszcze dorzucić jego prywatne problemy uczuciowe… no i Feliksa gdzieś wcięło. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że w obecnym stanie Polska raczej daleko nie zwieje, jak się okazywało blondyn był bardzo dobry w wybijaniu takich głupich pomysłów z głowy, bo Litwa ni cholery nie mógł go znaleźć.

-Chociaż w sumie on wcale nie musi być daleko, równie dobrze mógł się zaszyć tuż pod moim nosem.- mruknął Toris, rozglądając się po pustym dziedzińcu i przeczesując włosy palcami z poirytowanym warknięciem, dla niego ten dzień do najlepszych nie należał -Czy może być jeszcze gorzej?-

-A co? Dzionek nieciekawy?- zapytał znienacka żeński głos, sprawiając, że Litwa o mało nie zszedł na zawał.

-Na litość boską!- krzyknął Toris chwytając się za pierś i odwracając w stronę głosu -Czy straszenie innych to dla ciebie i Feliksa jakiś rodzaj chorej zabawy?!- zapytał chichoczącej cicho Elizabety, która pojawiła się chyba z powietrza.

-Niekoniecznie.- odparła rozbawiona Węgry -Chciałam ci tylko zrobić niespodziankę i Feliksowi, ale widzę, że go z tobą nie ma, gdzie go zgubiłeś?-

-A to jest bardzo dobre pytanie.- westchnął Toris -Dobra jesteś w chowanego? I kiedy tak właściwie przyjechałaś?-

-Nie tak jak Feliks, ale myślę, że coś uda mi się zdziałać.- stwierdziła Elizabeta gestem nakazując brunetowi iść za sobą -A przyjechałam dosłownie przed chwilą, swoją drogą to coś ty naszemu znajomemu blondynowi zrobił, że się gdzieś schował?-

-Dziś nic konkretnego, przynajmniej tak myślę… a ogólnie… cóż to całkiem długa historia.- mruknął Litwa z zakłopotaniem -W związku z którą chciałbym pogadać z tobą na osobności.-

-Hooo? W takim razie to musi być coś naprawdę ciekawego.- uznała Węgry z zainteresowaniem -Wolisz pogadać o tym teraz, czy później?-

-Może najpierw znajdźmy Feliksa.- zaproponował Toris, najpierw musiał się mentalnie przygotować do tej rozmowy -Masz pojęcie gdzie go szukać?- zamilkł na chwilę, kiedy do głowy wpadło mu pewne pytanie -I dlaczego pierwsze co założyłaś, to, że ja mu coś zrobiłem?-

-Zgadywałam, a ty nie zaprzeczyłeś.- odparła Elizabeta pogodnym tonem -Jest kilka powodów dla których Feliks gdzieś znika… z własnej woli.- dodała po chwili namysłu -Jak zależy mu na tym żeby go nie wrobili w jakieś nudne lub męczące zajęcie, kiedy chce sobie dospać bo go obudzili za wcześnie, jak chce po prostu pobyć chwilę sam ze sobą, albo wtedy kiedy kogoś unika.-

-To były przypadki jak znikał z nie własnej woli?- zapytał zdziwiony Litwa.

-A czy to takie dziwne w tych niespokojnych czasach?- Węgry wzruszyła ramionami -Chyba nawet nie tak dawno temu wcięło go na jakiś czas, a jak wrócił to był na skraju śmierci z wyczerpania i miał paskudną ranę na lewej ręce… zastanawiam się co wtedy się z nim działo… .- mruknęła zamyślona.

Toris skrzywił się mimowolnie, nie miał wątpliwości o jakie wydarzenie chodziło, ale że Elizabeta nie wiedziała? A czy Jadwiga wiedziała o tym zdarzeniu?

-''Czy to możliwe, że jestem jedyną osobą której Feliks o tym opowiedział?''- pomyślał brunet z niedowierzaniem.

-W każdym razie znam kilka jego kryjówek.- oświadczyła Elizabeta, nie zauważając, że Toris na chwilę odpłynął myślami gdzie indziej -A jeśli to naprawdę twoja wina i Feliks chce cię unikać, to zaczniemy od tych, w których pewnie nawet nie pomyślałbyś żeby poszukać.-

-Szczerze powiedziawszy, to zielonego pojęcia nie mam gdzie w ogóle zacząć.- stwierdził Litwa -Jakoś do tej pory nie było potrzeby go szukać.- głównie dlatego, że wcześniej Polska nie miał raczej powodu żeby unikać go z takim zapałem.

-No to lepiej żebyś zaczął nadrabiać zaległości, podobno macie być… sojusznikami.- powiedziała Węgry, z jakiegoś powodu Litwa odniósł wrażenie, że chciała użyć innego słowa niż ''sojusznikami''.

-''To już nie są 'niezdrowe zainteresowania', to jest po prostu obsesja.''- pomyślał Toris z lekkim przerażeniem.

-No dobra… to najpierw sprawdźmy tutaj.- oznajmiła Elizabeta, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami wawelskiej katedry.

-Katedra?- Toris uniósł brew zdziwiony -Poważnie chcesz zacząć w katedrze?-

-Oczywiście, że tak, Polska jest bardzo pobożnym krajem, dlaczego uosobienie tego kraju miałoby być inne?- Węgry bez oporów pchnęła ogromne wrota i weszła do środka.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że ukryłby się tak blis… .- zaczął Litwa z powątpiewaniem.

-Shhh~! Jesteśmy w świętym miejscu.- upomniała go Elizabeta -Okaż trochę szacunku… i nie przerywaj innym modlitwy w chamski sposób.- dodała szeptem, wskazując dłonią w stronę pierwszych rzędów ław.

Toris podążył wzrokiem w kierunku który wskazała mu Elizabeta, uniósł brwi zdumiony kiedy zauważył Feliksa. W tym jednym Węgry miała rację, w życiu nie pomyślałby, żeby szukać w tym miejscu. Ruszył za brunetką, starając się nie robić hałasu, Polska musiał być naprawdę głęboko pogrążony w modlitwie, bo nawet nie drgnął do momentu, w którym Lizzie postukała go lekko palcem w ramię.

Feliks westchnął cicho żegnając się szybko, odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć komu udało się go tak szybko znaleźć. Mocno zaskoczył go widok Węgier, poderwał się z miejsca z radosnym uśmiechem, który nieco przygasł kiedy rany dały o sobie znać.

-Hej Lizzie! Co ty tu kurcze robisz?- zapytał przytrzymując się ławy.

-Jak to co? Uprzedzałam, że wpadnę, znowu ze wszystkich sił migałeś się od zajmowania się dokumentami, że mój list nie wpadł ci w ręce?- zapytała Elizabeta.

Toris tylko westchnął cicho kompletnie zignorowany przez pozostałe dwa państwa.

-W ręce to mi wpadł, co innego, że nie napisałaś kiedy dokładnie masz zamiar przyjechać.- odparł Feliks.

-Nie napisałam?- zapytała zdziwiona Węgry -Zresztą nieważne, chodźcie chłopaki, wyjdźmy na zewnątrz, żeby swobodnie porozmawiać.- ruszyła żwawo z powrotem w stronę wyjścia.

-Rozumiem, że rodzinne spotkanie już się skończyło?- zapytał Polska obojętnym tonem, ruszając za brunetką tak szybko jak zdołał.

-Mniej więcej.- odparł Litwa idąc obok niego -Okej co tym razem zrobiłem?- zapytał cicho.

-W sensie?- spytał Feliks bez zbytniego zainteresowania.

-Z Węgrami się przywitałeś, mnie nawet spojrzeniem nie zaszczyciłeś.- stwierdził Toris ponuro.

-Z Węgrami widuje się raz na ruski rok, ciebie widuję codziennie.- powiedział Feliks -A co zazdrosny?- Toris tylko odwrócił wzrok, woląc tego nie komentować... .

No dobra może był odrobinę zazdrosny.

Opuścili katedrę, zamykając za sobą dokładnie drzwi i podeszli do czekającej na nich Elizabety.

-No to teraz możemy się przywitać jak należy!- oznajmiła radośnie Węgry rozkładając szeroko ramiona, Polska zbladł czując, że chyba tego nie przeżyje. Na jego szczęście Litwa był na tyle przytomny żeby stanąć pomiędzy nimi i powstrzymać brunetkę, zanim uszkodziła blondyna jeszcze bardziej niż już był.

-Ej no! Chciałam się tylko przytulić.- mruknęła Elizabeta nadymając policzki.

-To byłoby chyba ostatnie co by mnie w życiu spotkało.- stwierdził Feliks wzdychając z ulgą i posyłając Litwie wdzięczne spojrzenie -Może najpierw opowiemy ci co się ostatnio działo, a potem zdecydujesz czy aby na pewno chcesz się ze mną witać tak jak zwykle.-

-A co się działo?- zapytała zdziwiona Węgry.

-Powiedzmy, że moja pierwsza od dłuższego czasu wyprawa w celu pokazania Krzyżakom gdzie ich miejsce, nie skończyła się dla mnie zbyt szczęśliwie.- odparł Polska.

-Wszystko ci opowiemy, tylko najpierw może wróćmy do zamku, lada moment będzie kolacja.- zaproponował Litwa.

-W sumie to bardzo dobry pomysł.- uznała Elizabeta -Jestem cholernie głodna po całej tej podróży, starałam się dotrzeć tu jak najszybciej, więc niezbyt często zatrzymywałam się po drodze.-

-Nie ty jedna jesteś głodna, nudne rzeczy sprawiają, że głodnieje, a dziś było ich aż za dużo.- stwierdził Feliks ruszając ochoczo w stronę zamku.

-A potem powiesz mi o czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać.- powiedziała cicho Elizabeta, patrząc na Torisa z zaciekawieniem.

-''Wciąż się zastanawiam, czy to aby na pewno taki dobry pomysł.''- pomyślał Toris uśmiechając się nerwowo.

* * *

Po szybkiej kolacji wszystkie trzy państwa udały się do sypialni Feliksa i Torisa, żeby w spokoju porozmawiać w komfortowych warunkach. Usadowili się na podłodze obok kominka, korzystając z kilku futer i wszystkich poduszek dostępnych w komnacie, żeby wygodnie się urządzić.

-Czyli podsumowując, pojechaliście się bić, ale trochę nie wyszło, bo komendant obozu to którego trafiliście okazał się zdrajcą.- powiedziała Węgry popijając wino, które ze sobą przywiozła -I najpierw w ogóle nie dopuszczał was do walki, a potem posłał na wyprawę, gdzie starliście się z całkiem silnym oddziałem wroga. Rezultat jest taki, że wróciliście z przygranicza szybciej niż tam zajechaliście, a Feliks został poważnie ranny bo ratował życie swojego sojusznika… całkiem romantyczna historia.-

-Lizzie ja cię proszę, weź ty trochę przyhamuj z tymi romansami.- westchnął Polska, oparty wygodnie na stosie poduszek, trzymając w ręku swój kielich z winem. Toris wpatrywał się w zawartość swojego naczynia z raczej zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy, mówił Węgrom, że nie ma ochoty pić, nawet powiedział jej, że ma słabą głowę… ale na Elizabecie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia.

-No mniej więcej tak to było.- mruknął Litwa, pozwolił Feliksowi opowiedzieć całą historię, nie zdziwiło go zbytnio, że słowem się nie zająknął o tym co działo się w tym czasie między nimi. Musiał sam uzupełnić te braki, kiedy Feliksa nie będzie w pobliżu, podejrzewał, że Węgry będzie zachwycona, kiedy dowie się ile ''romansu'' było w jednej krótkiej wycieczce na pogranicze.

-Nie będziesz mi mówił jak mam żyć.- oznajmiła Elizabeta zwracając się do blondyna -A tym bardziej nie możesz mi zabronić rozwijać swoje zainteresowania.-

-Ja ci niczego nie bronie.- powiedział Feliks unosząc ręce w obronnym geście -Ale te twoje zainteresowania to bywają totalnie przerażające. A romanse to ty widzisz nawet tam gdzie ich nie ma.-

-To ty twierdzisz, że ich nie ma.- stwierdziła Węgry, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie w kierunku Torisa. Tym razem nie wspierał Feliksa w próbie uświadomienia jej, że między nimi nic nie ma, coś musiało być na rzeczy.

-Bo tak na dobrą sprawę, to rzadko kiedy twoje przewidywania… czy też raczej nadzieje się spełniają.- oznajmił Polska z westchnieniem -A upierasz się przy nich z iście oślim uporem.-

-Ty się z oślim uporem upierasz przy wielu innych sprawach, a jakoś się tego nie czepiam.- odgryzła się Elizabeta -W każdym razie widzę, że życie w Królestwie Polskim jak zwykle pełne wrażeń.- westchnęła przeciągając się mocno -Szkoda tylko, że przy okazji nie skopaliście Gilbertowi dupy.-

-No szkoda że nie było okazji.- przyznał Feliks wychylając swoje wino jednym łykiem -I trochę szkoda, że przyjechałaś tak wcześnie, jestem teraz trochę nie do życia, będziesz się nudzić.-

-Iiii tam nudzić, tutaj nie da się nudzić, a jestem pewna, że ty to się pozbierasz w trymiga, zresztą w razie czego masz zastępstwo.- stwierdziła Lizzie wskazując na siedzącego cicho Torisa.

-Zastępstwo to z niego będzie, jak mi pomożesz nieco odrdzewić jego poczucie humoru.- oświadczył Polska przewalając oczyma.

-Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne.- burknął Litwa, upijając mały łyczek z tego co miał w kielichu, wolał raczej zachować trzeźwość umysłu… ale odrobiną na odwagę nie pogardził.

-To za to zabierzemy się jutro.- oznajmiła Węgry ziewając lekko -Na razie chciałabym po prostu odpocząć po podróży.-

-Mmm… ja z miłą chęcią poszedłbym spać.- mruknął Feliks siadając ostrożnie -Jeśli mam się szybko pozbierać do kupy, to by się przydało.-

-No to ja będę zmykać do komnaty gościnnej.- powiedziała Elizabeta podnosząc się z podłogi -Spokojnie, nie musisz się zrywać, Toris mnie odprowadzi, wykorzystajmy fakt, że jednak tu jest.- dodała szybko, zanim blondyn wstał.

-Czy ja tu robię za służącego i obiekt rozrywkowy czy co?- westchnął Toris stając na nogi, puchar z winem odłożył na szafkę nocną, miał cichą nadzieję, że Feliks pokusi się o dokończenie go za niego.

-Nie, robisz za jednego z gospodarzy, a skoro Feliks nie jest w najlepszej kondycji, to chyba możesz zrobić parę rzeczy za niego.- stwierdziła Węgry z rozbawieniem.

-No dobra… to ja idę się przebrać i do spania.- mruknął Polska zaczynając wrzucać poduszki z powrotem na łóżko.

* * *

-No dobra… to gdzie tak właściwie mam cię odprowadzić?- zapytał cicho Toris, kiedy już znaleźli się z Elizabetą na korytarzu.

-Do tej samej komnaty którą zajmowałeś, zanim przenieśli cię do pokoju Feliksa.- powiedziała Elizabeta, ruszając w tamtą stronę. Brunet zdezorientowany poszedł za nią, zastanawiając się, po co kazała mu się odprowadzić, skoro ani nie było daleko, ani droga nie była specjalnie skomplikowana.

Stłumił zaskoczony krzyk, kiedy na miejscu, Węgry bezceremonialnie otworzyła drzwi i wepchnęła go do środka, po czym weszła za nim i starannie zamknęła drzwi.

-No!- stwierdziła z zadowoleniem -To teraz możemy spokojnie pogadać na osobności.- usadowiła się wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł i spojrzała na Litwę wyczekująco  
-Gadaj o czym chciałeś ze mną pomówić.-

-Potrzebuję małej pomocy.- powiedział Litwa czując rosnące zdenerwowanie, chyba jednak mógł wypić odrobinę więcej.

-Z czym mianowicie?- zapytała Elizabeta coraz bardziej zainteresowana.

-Z Feliksem.- mruknął Toris czerwieniąc się lekko.

-To mi niewiele mówi.- stwierdziła Węgry -Z czym odnośnie Feliksa? Gdzie go szukać jak się gdzieś schowa? Czego unikać żeby żyć z nim w miarę w zgodzie?- zapytała chcąc się nieco podrażnić z brunetem.

-Nie… chodzi mi o… chodzi mi o to, że… .- Toris westchnął cicho sfrustrowany -Potrzebuje pomocy w tym… w tym całym romansie.- wydusił w końcu, czując, że jego twarz oblewa się silnym rumieńcem, podekscytowany pisk Elizabety wcale mu nie pomógł opanować stresu.

-Ha! Wiedziałam, że coś z tego będzie~!- zaśpiewała Lizzie z tryumfem -Ja to po prostu wiedziałam~! No to dawaj~! Zdradź mi wszystkie wstydliwe szczegóły~!-

-''O Boże, w co ja się wpakowałem?''- pomyślał Litwa z lekkim przerażeniem -To może zacznę od tych elementów opowieści z wyprawy na pogranicze, które Feliks skrzętnie pominął.-

* * *

 **Mmm... jestem przerażona... .**

 **Mój mózg chce mnie wykończyć... ciągnę cztery opka równocześnie, w głowie aż mi huczy od pomysłów, ale mojemu mózgowi to nie wystarcza... . Co z tego, że piszę cztery fiki na raz, do jednego już mam pomysł na kontynuację (być może nawet będzie z tego trylogia), co z tego, że w każdym z nich jeszcze dość daleko do końca i że nawet do tych oneshotów które napisałam mam kilka pomysłów na ''afterparty''. Mój mózg stwierdza, że w razie czego to on pomysłów ma jeszcze więcej! (na przykład na taką jedną mini serię oneshotów, tak dla rozluźnienia... ta jasne... rozluźnienia...) A wy mu jeszcze radośnie przyklaskujecie! Jak tak dalej będzie, to ja na tym swoim profilu urządzę chyba Lietpolową Modę na Sukces... tak w ramach wskrzeszania polskiego fandomu.**

 **To ten... co by tu jeszcze dodać... chyba nic.**

 **Amen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Miałam się wstrzymać z wrzuceniem tego rozdziału i zobaczyć czy pojawi się więcej komentarzy, że ''dwa tygodnie'' to był tylko żart, ale nie jestem aż tak złośliwa :v**

 **Tym razem rozdziałek bez udziału bety (ułomna interpunkcja strikes again!), bo trochę krucho z czasem wolnym na edycję moich wypocin. Ale spokojnie, jak będzie możliwość, to podmienię ten rozdział na taki od którego czytania nie będą was bolały oczy XD  
A póki co wrzucam surowiznę tak jak wcześniej, cobyście mieli co czytać.**

 **Póki co trzymam się swojej rozpiski, ale nie wiem czy dam radę trzymać się do końca, bo troszkę mnie to męczy. Wiecie, bazgram sobie rozdział Burzliwych, a tu mam ochotę poszaleć w Fantastycznych (może nawet wyszłyby mi dwa rozdziały, albo jeden taki dłuuugi). Z drugiej strony to by było nie fair wobec tych którzy czekają na inne fiki (spokojnie nie odstawię ''Dlaczego?'' na kolejne trzy miesiące, to będzie zgodnie z planem następne).**

 **No to czytajta ludziska, a jak kogoś rozbolą oczy od mojej ułomnej interpunkcji i innych błędów, to niech poczeka na wersję edytowaną (pewnie gdzieś w weekend).**

* * *

-No i w ten sposób dochodzimy do chwili obecnej – powiedział Toris kończąc swoją opowieść. Starał się przekazać Elizabecie jak najwięcej informacji, ale koniec końców nie potrafił się przemóc żeby podzielić się kilkoma szczegółami. Na przykład słowem nie wspomniał o tym pijackim całowaniu w stajni i o tym, jak następnego ranka musiał salwować się ucieczką przed rozwścieczonym Feliksem. O tym, że trochę później dostał kopa między nogi też nie napomknął, wolał zachować resztki godności. Był również oszczędny w opisywaniu swojej reakcji na bliskość blondyna, gdy wracali razem z przejażdżki. A przede wszystkim nie opowiedział Lizzie o tej historii z Prusami, którą przedstawił mu Polska.

-No nieźle… zostawić was samych na krótką chwilę i zaraz dzieje się tyle ciekawych rzeczy – westchnęła Elizabeta. -Ale nie powiem, jestem zachwycona tempem w jakim wasz związek się rozwija. Wiedziałam, że będzie z was cudowna para.

-Jaki związek? - Toris podparł się na stoliku obok którego siedział, minę miał raczej niewesołą. -Jak na razie Feliks unika mnie jak ognia i stwierdził, że nie może odwzajemnić moich uczuć.

-Biorąc pod uwagę, ze twoja deklaracja uczuć, jak na mój gust jednocześnie romantyczna i dramatyczna, śmiertelnie go wystraszyła, to nie dziwi mnie zbytnio, że cię unika.

-Wystraszyła? Czym go aż tak przeraziłem, poza wyznaniem, że zadurzyłem się w facecie, a dokładniej rzecz ujmując w nim?

-Tempem, okolicznościami i sposobem w jaki to zrobiłeś – stwierdziła Węgry wyliczając na palcach.

-Przed chwilą mówiłaś, że jesteś zachwycona szybkością z jaką ten ''związek'' się rozwija…

-Ja owszem, Feliks już niekoniecznie. Jeśli mam być szczera, to jestem równie zdziwiona co zachwycona, że zdobyłeś się na to tak szybko.

-Też uważasz, że trzy miesiące znajomości to za krótko żeby mówić o miłości?

-Wiesz jest cała masa czynników, które decydują o tym czy to za krótko czy nie – powiedziała Elizabeta uczonym tonem. -Ale nie będę się zagłębiać w szczegóły, bo mam ci pomóc zdobyć Feliksa, a nie zrobić z ciebie specjalistę od związków. Nie chcę żebyś mi robił konkurencję, a dodatkowo nie mam tyle czasu żeby wpoić ci chociaż podstawy.

-Dziękuje za subtelne stwierdzenie, że w sprawach uczuciowych jestem kretynem – burknął Litwa ponuro. Chyba najgorsze było to, że w tym przypadku Węgry miała rację.

-Na pewno mogę stwierdzić, że w sprawach uczuciowych masz prostsze podejście niż ma Feliks.

-Nie zaprzeczyłaś, że… zresztą nieważne… Może przejdźmy już do tego co mam robić…

-Zacznijmy od wyjaśnienia co spaprałeś. - Węgry usadowiła się wygodnie na drugim krześle i odchrząknęła cicho. -Po pierwsze, pytałeś, czy trzy miesiące to za mało, w przypadku Feliksa owszem, głównie dlatego, że potrzebuje czasu żeby ci zaufać.

-Mówił, że mi ufa.

-Ale w twojej opowieści wspomniałeś też, że powiedział ci, iż nie ufa ci na tyle, żeby pozwolić ci zbliżyć się bardziej niż do tej pory. Radziłabym ci poważnie potraktować te słowa i uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo to może trochę potrwać. Kiedyś Feliks był bardziej ufny, może dlatego, że był młodszy i nieco mniej doświadczony. Rozbicie Dzielnicowe na pewno miało w tym swój udział, więc niestety w tej kwestii będziesz miał trochę pod górkę.

Toris zacisnął zęby ze złością, Rozbicie Dzielnicowe to jedno, ale ostatnio poznał inny powód, dla którego Polska był mniej ufny. Lista powodów dla których Gilbert go wkurwiał ostatnio sporo się wydłużyła.

-Po drugie, pole bitwy to naprawdę kiepskie miejsce na rozmawianie o uczuciach, może to Feliks zaczął, ale to, że postanowiłeś ciągnąć temat było głupie.

-To akurat do mnie dotarło…

-Po trzecie, jeszcze głupsze było to, że tak na niego naciskałeś.

-Chciałem się tylko dowidzieć co o mnie myśli! Ciężko to wywnioskować, kiedy raz traktuje mnie jak kumpla, a innym razem jak piąte kolo u wozu...

-Akurat tu wniosek jest raczej oczywisty: Feliks sam nie wie co myśleć na twój temat, a zmuszanie go do podjęcia decyzji to marny pomysł.

-Przecież go nie zmuszałem!

-Mhm.- Mina Elizabety wyrażała głębokie powątpiewanie. -Nie wiem jak ty, ale gdybym to ja była poważnie ranna, nie mogła się zbytnio ruszyć, a ktoś zadawałby mi niewygodne pytania, to czułabym się jak na przesłuchaniu.

-No… jak tak to przedstawiasz to faktycznie brzmi trochę… źle? - mruknął Toris z zażenowaniem. -Ale w innym wypadku zapewne po prostu by zwiał zamiast mi odpowiedzieć.

-Przynajmniej miałby czas żeby to wszystko przemyśleć i dojść do odpowiedzi, która bardziej by ci odpowiadała niż zostanie odprawionym.

-Albo do takiej która kompletnie przekreśliłaby moje szanse.

-Umyka ci kilka istotnych faktów Toris. Faktów które pozwalają mi mieć pewność, że wszystko się wam ułoży, o ile czegoś nie spieprzysz po całości. No i o ile okoliczności nie zmienią się jakoś diametralnie, wiesz, że mamy bardzo niespokojne czasy.

-Zamieniam się w słuch – oświadczył Litwa siadając prosto.

-Feliks cie lubi, sam ci to powiedział, a to już jest duży plus.

-Może po prostu mnie okłamał, żeby mi zupełnie nie dokopać.

-Ja jestem skłonna pójść w przeciwnym kierunku i uznać, że jeśli cie okłamał to po to żeby ci nie dawać fałszywej nadziei.

-Może mi od razu powiedz, że w głębi ducha mnie kocha, tylko nie chce się do tego przyznać...

-Wyjąłeś mi te słowa z ust! - Węgry klasnęła w dłonie z radosną miną -To jednak będzie prostsze niż myślałam!

Litwa zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Węgry aby na pewno jest w pełni władz umysłowych, może po prostu za dużo wypiła jak siedzieli z Polską…

-Nie rób miny jakbyś się zastanawiał czy przypadkiem nie zwariowałam, mówiłam poważnie.

-Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że na chwilę obecną Feliks woli mnie unikać.

-A ja pragnę ci przypomnieć, że niedawno uratował ci życie, jeśli to nie jest dowodem tego jak bardzo jest do ciebie przywiązany, to ja jestem papieżem.

-Przy czym sam powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił wasza świątobliwość...

-A teraz pozwól, że podzielę się z tobą pewną teorią. - Węgry podparła głowę na złączonych dłoniach, przypatrując się Litwie uważnym wzrokiem. -Feliks czuje do ciebie coś więcej, niż jest skłonny przyznać przed samym sobą i nie jest pewny dlaczego. Ta niepewność sprawia, że nie wie jak ma z tobą postępować, dlatego woli cię unikać. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że dla niego to coś zupełnie nowego i boi się co z tego wyniknie. Jakby nie patrzeć, mimo że uosabiamy państwa to wciąż jesteśmy ludźmi, ludzie z reguły boją się tego co nie jest im znane.

-Dlaczego miałaby to być taka nowość… w ciągu setek lat na pewno zaliczył jakieś zadurzenie.

-A ty oprócz obecnego jakieś zaliczyłeś? - Elizabeta uniosła pytająco brew. -Nie możesz być tego taki pewien, chyba, że wiesz coś czego ja nie wiem.

Coś pewnie wiem, ale powiedzieć ci o tym nie mogę, pomyślał Litwa. Gdyby się wygadał, to o ile Polska by go nie zamordował, to pewnie mógłby się pożegnać z wszelkim zaufaniem jakim obdarzył go blondyn.

-A nawet jeśli jakieś miał, to i tak spotkał się z nową sytuacją – dodała Węgry. -Chyba trochę mu współczuje, pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś mu wyznał miłość, a biedaczek nie wie co ma z tym zrobić.

-Jak to pierwszy raz?! Skąd ty to niby wiesz?!

-Och uwierz, gdyby ktoś przed tobą to zrobił, to tego akurat bym się na pewno dowiedziała, mam na to swoje sposoby.

-Zaczynam się ciebie bać...

-I całkiem słusznie.

-No dobra… to wiem już co spaprałem i wysłuchałem twojej teorii, a teraz powiedz mi co niby mam zrobić, żeby coś z tego ''romansu'' wyszło.

-Po pierwsze, nie naciskaj, Feliks to bardzo przekorne stworzenie jest i mógłbyś osiągnąć efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego.

-To co… mam zaczekać aż sam do mnie przyjdzie?

-Powiedziałam ''nie naciskaj'', a nie ''odpuść''.- Elizabeta przewaliła oczyma z ciężkim westchnieniem, to mogło być jednak cięższe niż się wydawało. -Musisz znaleźć złoty środek! Nie naciskać go zbytnio, ale też wykorzystywać nadarzające się okazje!

-Aha… czyli jakie? - zapytał Toris. Im dłużej słuchał Elizabety, tym bardziej to wszystko robiło się skomplikowane. Czuł się trochę jak na naradzie wojennej, tylko że w wojnie, w której nie miał pojęcia jaką taktykę zastosować.

-A do tego to już sam będziesz musiał dojść, nie będę cię prowadzić za rączkę – oświadczyła Węgry.

-Liczyłem na trochę bardziej konkretną pomoc…

-Och, pewnie byłabym w stanie poprowadzić cię, krok po kroku, jak osiągnąć upragniony cel, ale nie zrobię tego z kilku powodów. Nie byłoby to w żaden sposób zabawne. W ten sposób lepiej się poznacie, co na pewno zaowocuje w waszym przyszłym związku. No i nie mam zamiaru odbierać ci satysfakcji z samodzielnie ukończonego zadania. Tak więc udzielę ci wskazówek jeśli będzie trzeba, ale nic poza tym.

Litwa zmilkł, żeby się chwilkę zastanowić. W teorii słowa Węgier miały sens. W praktyce uznał, że chyba powinien sobie wypracować solidną metodę obrony swoich czułych punktów.

-Będziesz też miał czas na to, żeby namyślić się czy aby na pewno tego chcesz- dodała Elizabeta przerywając milczenie. - I lepiej dobrze go wykorzystaj, to nie jest sytuacja, w której będziesz mógł się wycofać w dowolnym momencie, bez żadnych konsekwencji. Biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj jesteście personifikacjami państw, to jest to naprawdę długotrwała decyzja.

-Nie jest powiedziane, że jak się zejdziemy, to na zawsze – zauważył Toris.

-Skoro tak myślisz, to chyba powinieneś dać sobie spokój już teraz. - Węgry westchnęła cicho wbijając spojrzenie w sufit. -Sobie oszczędzisz wysiłku, a Feliksowi rozczarowania.

-Dlaczego? Chyba nie sądzisz, że nasz ewentualny związek, przetrwa kilkaset lat?

-Tak właśnie myślę – oświadczyła spokojnie Elizabeta. - A przynajmniej na to mam nadzieję. Feliks ma swoje wady i zalety, ale jednego jestem pewna. - Opuściła wzrok z powrotem na bruneta. -Jeśli się na to zdecydujesz, zyskasz sobie najwierniejszego, najbardziej pewnego towarzysza o jakim mógłbyś pomarzyć.

-Co przez to rozumiesz? - Litwa wolał się upewnić o co dokładnie jej chodziło.

-To, że jak już go zdobędziesz, będziesz musiał się bardzo postarać żeby się go pozbyć- odparła dziewczyna poważnym tonem. -Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia. Nie zawsze relacje Polski i Węgier były dobre, i podejrzewam, że nie zawsze będą, ale nawet kiedy musimy ze sobą walczyć, Feliks jest najlepszym kumplem jakiego mam.

-Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, to z jednej strony to brzmi dobrze… a z drugiej źle.

-Cóż, jeśli brać pod uwagę fakt, że jak już się do ciebie przyklei, to już się raczej nie da odkleić, to faktycznie brzmi nie do końca ciekawie. - Węgry zaśmiała się cicho. -Ale o tym mogę cię zapewnić, Feliks prędzej da się porąbać na kawałki, niż da zrobić krzywdę komuś, kto jest dla niego ważny.

-To faktycznie wygląda poważnie. - Toris zasępił się na chwilę, analizując to czego się dowiedział. -To od czego dokładnie mam zacząć?

-Słowo daje, dobraliście się z Polską jak w korcu maku – westchnęła rozbawiona Elizabeta. -Powiesz takiemu ''zastanów się nad tym dobrze'', a ten będzie miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Od czego dokładnie zaczniemy pytasz… na początek sugeruje iść spać, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem wykończona.

-Och… no tak, w końcu masz za sobą długą podróż, wybacz. - Litwa podniósł się z krzesła z przepraszającą miną.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać. - Węgry machnęła obojętnie ręką. - W końcu miałeś ważny powód. A teraz idź i dotrzymaj towarzystwa naszemu małemu problemowi. Musi czuć się bardzo samotnie śpiąc samemu w takim dużym łóżku.

Toris poczuł jak zapłonęły mu czubki uszu, to zabrzmiało aż nadto dwuznacznie. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę sposób w jaki Elizabeta to powiedziała i jak przy tym na niego spojrzała.

-To eee… dobranoc – pożegnał się szybko, opuszczając komnatę czym prędzej. Był ciekaw co Elizabeta planowała zrobić, żeby jakoś zbliżyć do siebie jego i Feliksa. A właściwie jak go pokierować, skoro dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru prowadzić go za rączkę. No i co z tego wszystkiego ostatecznie wyniknie.

Przede wszystkim musiał sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy był gotów na związek tak długi, jak zapowiadała to Węgry.

* * *

-Długo cię nie było… zabłądziłeś czy jak? - Toris wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, gdy zaraz po wejściu do sypialni usłyszał głos Feliksa. Blondyn leżał wygodnie wyłożony na swojej połowie, z rękami pod głową, wpatrując się w niego z roztargnieniem.

-Nie, po prostu chciałem się chwilę przespacerować – skłamał kierując się w stronę łazienki. -Byłem pewny, że już śpisz.

-Nie wypiłem aż tyle, żeby już odpłynąć. - Polska wzruszył ramionami. -A jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to twój kielich wciąż jest prawie pełny.

-Możesz go sobie wychylić, ja nie mam ochoty.

-No to chyba się zmarnuje, bo ja też nie.

-Hmm? To dziwne, byłem pewny, że nie przepuścisz okazji.

-Na dziś mi wystarczy, wypiłem już dość dużo, kac po winie jest bardzo przykry, a skoro Lizzie przyjechała, to nie chce się urządzać jeszcze gorzej niż już zdążyłem.

-Mhm, rozsądna decyzja – mruknął Litwa znikając za drzwiami łazienki. Kiedy wrócił do komnaty, blondyn zdążył już przysnąć. Z cichym westchnieniem położył się po swojej stronie łóżka i wydarł dla siebie odrobinę kołdry.

Czy jestem gotowy związać się z kimś na setki lat? Pomyślał obserwując Feliksa kątem oka, wyglądał całkiem nieszkodliwie kiedy spał. Obrócił się na drugi bok, wtulając się mocniej w poduszkę. Na razie pewny był tylko tego, że solidna dawka snu na pewno mu się przyda.

* * *

-Aww! I niech mi ktoś spróbuje powiedzieć, że nie jesteście ładną parą!

Toris zmarszczył brwi słysząc znajomy głos, tylko miał wrażenie, że chyba nie powinien go słyszeć. Po otwarciu oczu pierwsze co zobaczył, to rozpromieniona twarz Elizabety.

-Elizabeta? Co ty tu robisz? I która jest godzina?

-Coś koło dziesiątej, a co robię? Napawam się widokiem.

-Jakim widokiem? O co ci cho… - Urwał kiedy zorientował się o co chodziło. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że znowu spał, tuląc do siebie Feliksa. Różnica była taka, że tym razem blondyn trzymał się go naprawdę mocno. Nie przeczył, uczucie było całkiem miłe, ale wolał nie wiedzieć jak zareaguje Polska kiedy już się obudzi.

-Pomocy!- syknął Litwa błagalnym tonem. Nawet jeśli blondyn był nie do końca sprawny, to nie chciał się dowiedzieć czy to powstrzymałoby go to przed przywaleniem mu.

-Ooo… ale dlaczego? Tak słodko razem wyglądacie!

-Cieszę się, ale jak Feliks się obudzi i po prostu mnie zamorduje, to już nie będziesz miała co podziwiać.

-Niby dlaczego miałby cię zamordować, w końcu to on się do ciebie tak namiętnie tuli. - Węgry naprawdę dobrze się bawiła.

-Nie wiem dlaczego się tuli, ale wiem, że równie namiętnie mi przywali jeśli zaraz mi nie pomożesz. - Toris drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy Feliks zamruczał coś cicho i wtulił nos w zagłębienie między jego ramieniem i szyją. Jego ciepłe oddechy wywoływały łaskoczące i dziwnie drażniące uczucie na jego skórze.

-Uuuu to się robi coraz ciekawsze!

-Błagam zrobię cokolwiek, tylko nie daj mi zginąć! - jęknął brunet, na przemian blednąc i oblewając się rumieńcem.

-Cokolwiek powiadasz… - Elizabeta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc jak Litwa pokiwał głową. Ta wizyta mogła okazać się jeszcze milsza, niż początkowo myślała. Już nawet miała pomysł na co wykorzystać to obiecane ''cokolwiek''. Miała zamiar nauczyć Torisa, że nie powinien tak pochopnie składać obietnic, a przy tym świetnie się bawić.

-No dobrze, pomogę ci, na mój znak kładziesz się na ziemi i udajesz, że jeszcze śpisz... albo dopiero się budzisz.

Węgry zbliżyła się do łóżka od strony należącej do Polski i potrząsnęła go stanowczo za ramię.

-Hej Feliks! Dość wylegiwania się!

-Dobry Jezu! - Feliks zerwał się z zaskoczonym okrzykiem, puszczając przy okazji Torisa, po czym niemal od razu złapał się za bolące ramię. Może było w znacznie lepszym stanie, niż po powrocie z pogranicza, ale leżenie na nim nadal nie było dobrym pomysłem. W międzyczasie, korzystając z okazji, Toris ''spadł'' z łóżka. Przybrał pozę, która wydała mu się najwłaściwsza dla kogoś, kto noc spędził na podłodze i starając się uspokoić szybko bijące serce, nasłuchiwał co się dzieje na górze.

-Lizzie na litość boską!- jęknął Polska zaspanym głosem. - Czemu budzisz mnie o tak pogańsko wczesnej porze?!

-Nie jest wcale tak wcześnie, budzę cię bo najwyższa pora na śniadanie, a to niegrzeczne zacząć jeść bez swojego gospodarza.

-Dobrze wiesz, że możesz popierdolić zasady kultury jeśli jesteś głodna, zwłaszcza jeśli kolidują z moją porą na spanie.- Feliks przetarł oczy z westchnieniem, zamarł kiedy dotarł do niego pewien szczegół. -A tego mojego z bożej łaski współlokatora to gdzie wcięło?

-Och niezbyt daleko, nie będziesz musiał długo szukać – odparła Elizabeta niewinnym głosem.

Blondyn uniósł brew zdziwiony, najpierw rozejrzał się wokół, a następnie postanowił poszukać na ziemi.

-A co ty robisz na podłodze?- zapytał ze zdziwieniem, kiedy już namierzył bruneta.

-Huh? - Litwa udał, że dopiero ci się ocknął. Zamrugał ospale kilka razy, po czym zapytał tak zaspanym i zdziwionym głosem na jaki tylko było go stać -A co ja robię na podłodze?

-Och, chyba nie dojdziemy do porozumienia – uznał Polska wciąż lekko nieprzytomny. -To ten… totalnie nie odpuścisz mi tego śniadania tak?- zapytał zwracając sie do Elizabety.

-Nie, więc lepiej grzecznie wstań, idź się ubrać i idziemy papu -zarządziła Węgry.

-Mhm… podwijam kiecę i lecę… - Z ciężkim westchnieniem Feliks zwlókł się z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki.

-Uff, dzięki! - powiedział z wdzięcznością Toris, podnosząc się z podłogi, kiedy już upewnił się, że blondyn go nie usłyszy.

-Nie ma sprawy, ale wiesz, muszę przyznać, że udawanie głupiego nieźle ci idzie.

-Opanowanie udawania głupiego jest elementem niezbędnym, jeśli próbujesz podbijać do kogoś, kto bardzo agresywnie broni swojej przestrzeni osobistej.

-Lepiej zacząłbyś kombinować jak ją naruszać i nie oberwać, zwłaszcza jak usłyszysz co wymyśliłam w ramach tego ''cokolwiek'', które mi obiecałeś.

-To co ty chcesz żebym…

-Za to, że dzisiaj ocaliłam ci skórę, chcę być świadkiem waszego pocałunku. Przy pierwszym wam pomogłam, drugi mnie ominął…

O trzecim, który w sumie był drugi, nie masz pojęcia, dorzucił w myślach Litwa, w przypływie wisielczego humoru.

-Więc zanim stąd wyjadę, chcę zobaczyć piękny, namiętny pocałunek w waszym wykonaniu – oznajmiła Węgry z nieco upiornym uśmiechem.

-Przecież ja tego nie przeżyję! Błagam wymyśl coś innego!

-Na twoim miejscu przemyślałabym tą prośbę jeszcze raz. Wiesz, zawsze mogłam wymyślić coś znacznie lepszego.

-A mogłabyś zaproponować coś, co nie wymaga igrania ze śmiercią? - zapytał Toris składając ręce jak do modlitwy. -Proszę? Błagam?

-Masz dwa tygodnie – oznajmiła bezlitośnie Elizabeta. -Jeśli do tego czasu nie spełnisz mojej prośby…

-Raczej żądania…

-… to powiem Feliksowi co mi opowiedziałeś i o co mnie poprosiłeś, przedstawiając wszystko tak, żebyś wyszedł na tego złego.

-Aha… czyli albo umrę, albo umrę? - zapytał Litwa z rezygnacją. To już nawet nie było żądanie, tylko groźba, szantaż z najwyższej półki.

-Nie bądź taki ponury, nie jest aż tak źle – zapewniła go brunetka. -Potraktuj to jako formę treningu i sprawdzianu przy okazji. A teraz zostawię was na chwilę samych, poczekam na was w kuchni. - Węgry pomachała Torisowi na pożegnanie, po czym nucąc radośnie pod nosem, opuściła komnatę.

-Powinienem był to przewidzieć… - Brunet zarył nosem w materac. -Nauczka na przyszłość, być bardzo, ale to bardzo ostrożnym przy obiecywaniu Węgrom ''czegokolwiek''… Chyba na niewiele mi się to przyda, skoro zostały mi dwa tygodnie życia.

-Lizzie już sobie poszła? - zapytał Feliks opuszczając łazienkę. -Oł… a tobie co się stało? Poza tym, że spałeś na podłodze?

-Nic takiego… po prostu ta wizyta z rana… zwaliła mnie z nóg.

-W sumie ci się nie dziwię, zapomniałem cię wczoraj uprzedzić, żebyś zamknął drzwi na klucz.

-Czyli mam rozumieć, że to nie pierwsza taka akcja?

-To norma za każdym razem, jak Węgry wpada z wizytą. - Polska westchnął ciężko. -Znowu nie będę mógł się wyspać, co za ból…

-Och… bosko… właśnie tego mi było trzeba.

-Luz, tak długo jak klucz do drzwi tej komnaty nie zaginie, nie trzeba się obawiać bezpośredniej węgierskiej inwazji.

-Więc niby dlaczego nie będziesz mógł się wyspać?

-Jeszcze nie udało mi się znaleźć takich zatyczek do uszu, które dałyby radę Elizabecie… i twojemu chrapaniu.

-Ja nie…

-Jasne jasne, a teraz radziłbym ci się ubrać, chyba, że śniadanie chcesz jeść w tym co teraz masz na sobie.

* * *

-Plan ''Jak zdobyć faceta twoich marzeń'', dzień pierwszy. – Węgry zachichotała cicho, kiedy Polska i Litwa raczyli się w końcu pojawić przy stole, a brunet zajął miejsce obok niej.

-A możemy pozostawić ten cały ''plan'', bez nazwy? - zapytał półgębkiem Toris.

-O czym wy tam szepczecie? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - zapytał Feliks ze zdziwieniem.

-To nic takiego, po prostu chcę lepiej poznać twojego sojusznika – stwierdziła pogodnie Elizabeta. -Ciebie już znam wystarczająco dobrze, Torisa jeszcze nie do końca.

-Wyczuwam w tym jakiś podstęp. - Polska zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

-Szybki jest… - mruknął cicho Litwa. Tylko tego brakowało by go dobić ostatecznie, żeby Feliks połapał się w tej tajnej operacji, jeszcze zanim się zaczęła.

-Lepiej się przyzwyczajaj, na podstępach to on się zna, sam z nich lubi korzystać – odparła Węgry. -Feliks, nie jesteś przypadkiem lekko przewrażliwiony? Tak z miejsca oskarżać swoich znajomych o jakieś podstępy… - dodała zwracając się do blondyna z lekkim wyrzutem.

-Może masz rację. - Feliks westchnął ciężko, podpierając się na stole. - Ale ostatnio próbował mnie zamordować jeden z moich własnych żołnierzy, więc chyba mogę czuć się usprawiedliwiony.

-A no możesz. A tak ogólnie jak tam? Lepiej niż wczoraj?

-Znacznie lepiej, wyjątkowo dobrze mi się dziś spało. Myślę, że w tydzień się pozbieram do końca.

-Dobrze ci się spało powiadasz… - Węgry rzuciła Litwie rozbawione spojrzenie. Toris dzielnie starał się nie spłonić, żeby Elizabecie nie dać większej satysfakcji, a Feliksowi kolejnych powodów do podejrzeń. -Cieszę się, że już dochodzisz do siebie. Z tego co się orientuję, to chyba wpadłam w idealnym momencie żeby się załapać na uczczenie końca lata. Z miłą chęcią skorzystam z okazji żeby się wybawić.

-Wyczucie czasu masz perfekcyjne, zabawa będzie przednia, o ile po drodze nie umrę z nudów.

-A do czego cię zagonili i za co?

-Do wszystkiego co nudne, za to, że dałem się obić i za to, że Litwa nie potrafi kłamać.

-No cóż, ktoś w tym związku musi być tym odpowiedzialnym, grzecznym i szczerym.

-Aha, czyli ja jestem tym nieodpowiedzialnym, niegrzecznym i zakłamanym… i daj mnie w końcu spokój z tym związkiem!

-Ja ci mogę dać, ale znam takiego jednego który nie da się tak łatwo spławić – powiedziała cicho Elizabeta. -No weź no, wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! Po prostu miewasz eee… ciekawe pomysły… - dodała głośniej.

-Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć, co ty tam do siebie mruczysz – uznał Feliks. -A co do moich ciekawych pomysłów, to świat byłby nudny gdybym ich nie miał.

-Nie wątpię, ale tym razem jestem bardziej ciekawa tego, co wymyśli mój uczeń – stwierdziła Węgry z uśmiechem, podpierając głowę na złączonych dłoniach.

-Uczeń? Jaki uczeń? W jakiej dziedzinie?

-A to już jest słodka tajemnica.

No dobra jeszcze raz… w co i jak się wpakowałem? Myśli Litwy dalekie były od optymizmu.

Ale w jednym Elizabeta miała rację, tak łatwo nie miał zamiaru się poddać.

* * *

 **No to proszę bardzo, kto czyta to zdanie, ten dotrwał do końca i nie wypaliło mu gałek ocznych.**

 **Skoro kolejny punkt w moim grafiku odhaczony, to teraz lecę dalej.**

 **Mimochodem wspomnę, że być może za niedługo, dołożę sobie jeszcze więcej roboty z pisaniem niż już mam (moja beta mnie chyba zagryzie, nie lubi AU :v). Ponadto moje koty zaczęły okropnie kłaczyć, wiosna zbliża się wielkimi krokami. To dobrze, bo potrzebuję trochę ciepła i światła... chociaż trochę wkurza mnie, że jak wstaje jest jasno i jak się kładę spać to też jest jasno... (bardzo zdrowy rytm dobowy, nie polecam).**

 **No i ostatnie... wiecie jaka ja jestem dumna ze swojej metafory szafki z IKEI? XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Proszę bardzo, oto coś czego dawno nie było, cieszcie się i radujcie!**

 **Wiem o czym zapomniałam, tak odnośnie jednego komentarza po bodajże ostatnim rozdziale Fantastycznych... Lublin, zadupie, że miasta nie widać i piździ... czyżby Felin? XD Tak na marginesie tamten rozdział wcale nie był taki krótki, standardowe 3k+ było :v**

 **Napisałabym jeszcze coś twórczego, ale wrzucam ten rozdział po pracy, więc nie mam nawet zbytnio siły na myślenie.  
Także tego... nie będę niepotrzebnie przedłużać i czytajcie w spokoju.**

* * *

\- Dobra, korzystając z tego, że obiekt twoich westchnień został porwany do nudnej roboty, czego, tak na marginesie, szczerze mu współczuję, spróbujmy ustalić ogólną taktykę. - Elizabeta rozsiadła się wygodnie na trawie. Ona i Toris wybrali się nad Wisłę, podczas gdy Feliks wciąż jeszcze odpokutowywał swoje przewinienia nad stosem pergaminów.

\- Mam jeden postulat odnośnie tej taktyki – oznajmił Litwa. - Przestań mu w kółko sugerować, że jakaś „tajna operacja" w ogóle się odbywa, zanim się połapie o co chodzi i pozabija nas oboje.

\- Zdecydowanie przesadzasz. - Węgry, niezbyt przejęta, machnęła ręką. - Przestań być takim pesymistą, bo daleko nie zajedziesz. I co ty masz z tym zabijaniem? Feliks nie jest aż tak agresywny… Chyba, że się spije, a o to raczej ciężko.

\- „Aż tak"... Czyli nie przeczysz, że jest agresywny.

\- No… może czasami... ale naprawdę przesadzasz. Zauważyłam zresztą, że ta agresywność to dość powszechna cecha wśród narodów słowiańskich. Szczególnie u południowców. Ale wróćmy do głównego tematu.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch… - mruknął Toris, przysiadając obok Węgierki.

\- Na początek polecimy z banałami, takimi, których każdy głupi się domyśli. A więc: musisz wiedzieć, co twój cel lubi, a czego nie. Z tymi nielubianymi rzeczami sprawa jest prosta, po prostu unikasz ich za wszelką cenę.

\- Och… czyli mam się Feliksowi nie pokazywać na oczy? Ała, za co to było?! - syknął Litwa, kiedy Węgry bez ostrzeżenia przyłożyła mu w głowę.

\- Za wygadywanie głupot. Wyskocz z czymś takim raz jeszcze, a sprawię, że będziesz tego żałował do końca swojej egzystencji – ostrzegła go Elizabeta. - Jedno słowo: zaufanie. Powiedział ci, że cię lubi, i tego się trzymaj. Jeśli ty mu nie zaufasz, on nie zaufa tobie, i tyle. Co do rzeczy, które nasz blond kłopot lubi, to już mówiłam: „złoty środek". Staraj się dopasować do jego preferencji, ale to nie tak, że masz spełniać każdą jego zachciankę.

\- Choćby dlatego, że przy niektórych jego pomysłach może się to skończyć poważnymi urazami – mruknął Toris, na wszelki wypadek szykując się do zablokowania kolejnego ciosu.

\- To też, ale jest więcej powodów, dla których jest to złe. Na przykład to, że będzie ci się żyło łatwiej, jeśli nie będziesz go do czegoś takiego przyzwyczajał. No i to, że raczej nie lubi zbyt nachalnych ludzi.

\- To zabrzmiało trochę tak, jakbym miał wychować psa…

\- Już raczej kota, i, na ile go znam, to raczej on wychowa sobie ciebie. W twoim interesie jest to, żeby nie dać sobie zbytnio wejść na głowę.

Toris westchnął cicho i położył się, zakładając ręce za głowę. To, o czym mówiła Elizabeta, nie brzmiało szczególnie zachęcająco. Wolał jednak przekonać się, jak słowa przekładają się na rzeczywistość. Samo spotkanie z Feliksem w dość brutalny sposób pokazało mu, że ocenianie po pozorach nie jest dobrą rzeczą.

\- Przejdźmy jednak do tego, co według ciebie Feliks lubi. - Elizabeta splotła dłonie pod brodą, śledząc wzrokiem płynącą leniwie Wisłę. - Jestem ciekawa, czy powiesz mi coś ponad trzy cnoty polskie.

\- Trzy cnoty polskie? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Litwa.

\- Spanie, jedzenie, złośliwość – odparła Węgry. - To, że Polska lubi te trzy rzeczy, to każdy kretyn jest w stanie zauważyć. A ty celujesz w coś więcej niż przeciętny kretyn, czyż nie?

\- Lubi jeździć konno, urządzać sobie wycieczki, wymyślać rzeczy, które przeciętnemu człowiekowi nie mieszczą się w głowie, lubi słodycze, przekąski i mocne trunki.

\- Mmm… Na razie starczy, a co z…

\- Nie lubi się nudzić. Nie lubi przegrywać, chociaż wyzwania przyjmuje z chęcią. Zdecydowanie nie lubi publicznych wystąpień i rozmawiania z obcymi…

\- Nie lubię też, jak ktoś mnie obgaduje za moimi plecami. I marcepanu.

\- A ja nie lubię, kiedy się tak zakradasz – stwierdziła Lizzie. Wyglądała na równie zaskoczoną, co Toris, ale zachowała zimną krew. - Nie miałeś przypadkiem trochę poślęczeć nad dokumentami?

\- Miałem – stwierdził Feliks wzruszając ramionami i moszcząc się wygodnie w trawie.

\- Już skończyłeś? Czy po prostu zwiałeś?

\- Oczywiście, że zwiałem, w końcu w chwili obecnej biegam rączo jak sarenka, więc to nie był żaden kłopot.

\- A tak bez zbędnej ironii?

\- Jadwiga uznała, że już mi wystarczy. Wspominała też, że to byłoby niegrzeczne z mojej strony, gdybym nie dbał o swojego gościa. W dodatku, tak jak Toris słusznie zauważył, nie lubię się nudzić, a królowa nie lubi mnie zbytnio męczyć. A skoro już przy tym temacie jesteśmy, to dlaczego mnie obgadujecie? - Polska nie starał się kryć podejrzliwości. Ta dwójka zdecydowanie coś przed nim ukrywała, musiał mieć się na baczności.

\- Próbujemy ustalić, jak uhonorować twoje urodziny. Dobrze, że powiedziałeś, że nie lubisz marcepanu, już wiem, czego na pewno ci nie przysyłać.

Toris był pod wrażeniem tego, że Elizabeta potrafiła łgać jak z nut i wyglądać przy tym zupełnie jakby mówiła szczerze. Feliksa jednak chyba to nie przekonało, bo tylko uniósł brew z powątpiewaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Jakoś niezbyt mnie to przekonuje – stwierdził, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując nogi ramionami. - Ten tutaj nawet nie wie, kiedy mam urodziny, a co dopiero, żeby miał je jakoś honorować – dodał, skinąwszy lekko w stronę bruneta.

\- Halo, ja mam imię… - westchnął Litwa.

\- Wiem; wyobraź sobie, że nawet je znam, ale to nie znaczy, że będę go używać bez przerwy.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, co ja ci znowu zrobiłem, że traktujesz mnie jak przykrą konieczność. Poza tym, no dobra, mogę nie wiedzieć, kiedy masz urodziny, chociaż domyślam się, że jakoś niedługo, skoro Węgry zapytała o moją opinię w sprawie tego, co mogłaby ci podarować.

\- Po co miałaby pytać ciebie, skoro zna mnie lepiej, a przede wszystkim dłużej niż ty?

Elizabeta syknęła cicho, zerkając na Torisa ze współczuciem. Albo Feliks był w naprawdę paskudnym humorze, albo Litwin faktycznie popełnił jakąś gafę, z której niekoniecznie zdawał sobie sprawę.

\- Tak jakbyś ty wiedział, kiedy wypadają moje urodziny…

\- W lutym – mruknął Feliks, kierując wzrok ku niebu. - Wiecie co, chyba będzie padać, trzeba będzie się stąd zbierać…

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał Litwa, zaskoczony. Był pewien, że słowem nie wspomniał Polsce, kiedy świętuje swoje urodziny. Zastanawiało go, ile jeszcze ten o nim wiedział.

\- Kto pyta, nie błądzi… Wystarczyło zapytać pierwszą lepszą osobę, która ma z tobą jakiś bliższy związek.

\- Punkt dla ciebie – przyznała Węgry.

\- Suuuper, co fajnego wygrałem?

\- Buzi? - zasugerowała brunetka niewinnym tonem, zerkając ukradkiem w stronę Torisa. Litwa był skłonny przyznać, że zamiast mu pomóc, dziewczyna usiłuje go wpędzić w naprawdę duże kłopoty… albo od razu do grobu. Na jego szczęście, blondyn był chyba bardziej skupiony na własnych rozmyślaniach, bo nie zwrócił uwagi ani na słowa Węgier, ani na spojrzenie, które mu posłała.

\- Ech, wolałbym jakieś dobre ciastko…

\- Poczekaj, aż miną te dwa tygodnie, a będziesz miał tyle picia, jedzenia i słodkich rzeczy, ile tylko dusza zapragnie – oznajmiła Elizabeta, teraz już otwarcie szczerząc się do bruneta. W tej chwili Litwa miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że dziewczyna prowadzi jakąś dziwną grę, która miała jak największe szanse skończyć się jego przedwczesną śmiercią. - Feliks, wszystko w porządku? Jakiś taki nieobecny jesteś, rano prezentowałeś się znacznie lepiej.

\- To nic takiego… Trochę niewyspany jestem, niby spało mi się ostatnio dobrze, ale za krótko jak na moje standardy. - Feliks westchnął cicho i wstał powoli. - No i jeszcze niekończące się kłopoty, ale tym nie będę nikogo zanudzał.

\- No wiesz, jeśli będziesz chciał o czymś pogadać, to jestem tu jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie. A Toris nawet na stałe, z nim też możesz porozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że jesteście sojusznikami.

\- Czy tak bardzo na stałe, to kwestia dyskusyjna – prychnął Feliks. - Nikt chyba nie jest w stanie mi zagwarantować, że ten sojusz utrzyma się jakoś specjalnie długo, co nie? Doceniam twoją chęć pomocy, Lizzie, ale póki co jeszcze nie czuję potrzeby wygadania się. Ani tobie, ani już zwłaszcza komuś, kto mi nie ufa i komu ja w pełni nie ufam.

\- Skąd pomysł, że ci nie ufam? - zapytał Toris zanim Elizabeta zdążyła się odezwać. - I czemu tak nagle zacząłeś się zastanawiać nad stałością naszego sojuszu?

\- Ciekawe, prawda? Dlaczego miałbym ci nie ufać, przecież mówisz mi o każdej rzeczy, istotnej czy też nie. - W głosie Polski bez problemu dało się wyczuć ironię. - Doprawdy nie wiem, dlaczego dziwi cię to, że zastanawiam się, w którym momencie, miast walczyć ramię w ramię, będziemy po raz kolejny stać po przeciwnych stronach pola bitwy. Ile potrwa ten sojusz? Do czasu pokonania Zakonu? Może trochę dłużej, może trochę krócej… Kto wie?

\- Tego nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, ale nawet jeśli ten sojusz się nie utrzyma, to nie znaczy, że będziemy musieli wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej. Węgry mówiła mi, że nawet kiedy stosunki między waszymi państwami nie są szczególnie poprawne, i tak jesteście przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego z nami miałoby nie być podobnie?

\- Bo to są dwa różne przypadki – oświadczył krótko Feliks, otrzepując ubranie z trawy i ruszając w stronę zamku.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz? - zawołała za nim Węgry.

\- Do swojego pokoju, chcę się tam dostać, zanim zacznie lać, i chwilę się zdrzemnąć. Podobno to najlepiej pomaga na gojenie się ran!

Przez jakiś czas oboje z Litwą siedzieli w milczeniu, obserwując oddalającego się Polskę. Mina Węgier wyrażała zmartwienie, podczas gdy na twarzy bruneta gościła mieszanina irytacji i dezorientacji.

\- Łał… być może to będzie cięższe, niż mi się wydawało – powiedziała w końcu Elizabeta, również wstając. - Chodźmy, wygląda na to, że zaraz faktycznie zacznie lać, a ja wolałabym nie zmoknąć.

\- Wkurwia mnie, kiedy się tak zachowuje – burknął Toris, podążając za sugestią Węgierki. Ruszyli wspólnie w ślad za Feliksem. - Raz idzie się z nim dogadać bez problemu, innym razem bez kija nie podchodź… Masz zamiar iść za nim?

\- Nie, niech sobie spokojnie odpocznie. Nie ma sensu niepotrzebnie go teraz drażnić, skoro wyraźnie jest nie w humorze. Jest za to kilka nowych faktów, które musimy obgadać.

\- Mhm… Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś wyjaśniła mi, co go ugryzło.

\- Z tym to nawet ja mogę mieć problem. Niestety, Feliks jest nieco bardziej skomplikowany niż większość facetów, i, mimo że osobiście uważam, że to dobrze, to w tym konkretnym przypadku ta cecha trochę przeszkadza.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić. Mieszkam z nim pod jednym dachem od trzech miesięcy i nadal nie mogę go zrozumieć.

\- Wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek ci się to w pełni udało. Przejdźmy do bardziej istotnych rzeczy - czy wczoraj, zanim przyjechałam, Feliks też się tak zachowywał?

Litwa zamyślił się na chwilę, analizując wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia.

\- Nie – odparł w końcu. - Cały ranek przesiedzieliśmy nad dokumentami, ale oprócz narzekania na nudną robotę było raczej w porządku. Popołudnie było nieco gorsze, mieliśmy parę audiencji, w tym jedną… niezbyt przyjemną, jeśli o mnie chodzi. W jej trakcie nasz król poprosił, bym odprowadził Feliksa, żeby odpoczął, bo wyglądał na naprawdę wykończonego.

\- Tak to już jest w jego przypadku. Przebywanie wśród obcych naprawdę go męczy. A co było później?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, musiałem wrócić na audiencję. Chociaż… Już wtedy odniosłem wrażenie, że coś mu nie pasuje.

\- Hmm… A o czym rozmawialiście, zanim się rozstaliście?

\- O niczym szczególnym - westchnął Litwa. - Powiedział tylko, że mu ulżyło, że nie musi dłużej tam siedzieć, a ja wyraziłem swoje ubolewanie, że nie dostąpiłem tego luksusu. Wtedy zapytał, o czym właściwie była rozmowa. Bo wiesz, przybyła delegacja z mojego kraju i byli, cóż, niezbyt chętni do używania łaciny.

\- Niech zgadnę. Powiedziałeś mu, że to nic poważnego, nawet jeśli było, w co nie wnikam, bo to wasze wewnętrzne sprawy. I w tym dokładnie momencie nastąpiło „aha, w takim razie - do widzenia panu".

\- Właściwie masz rację...

\- Hmm - Węgry przystanęła chwilę obok bramy zamkowej, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. - Czy Feliks zna litewski? Ruski zna na pewno, a słyszałam, że ze względu na podbite terytoria głównie jego się u was używa… Jeśli chodzi o języki, to idzie mu z tym bardzo dobrze. Ale wtedy nie miałby powodu pytać...

\- Nie, nie zna – przyznał Litwa. - Uczył mnie polskiego, bo dostał takie polecenie, ale twierdził, że nie interesuje go nauka mojego języka.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Elizabeta westchnęła ciężko, gdy brunet pokręcił głową. - No dobra, to teraz inaczej… Załóżmy, że ta sprawa, z którą zjawili się twoi ludzie, jednak była poważna, a ty powiedziałeś Feliksowi, że jest inaczej… Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu nie chciałem go tym niepotrzebnie martwić. Ma własne problemy, nie chciałem go dobijać swoimi.

\- Pobudka dość szlachetna, przyznaję, ale myślę, że Feliks mógł to odebrać jako przejaw braku zaufania. Dlatego o tym przed chwilą wspomniał – uznała Węgry. - Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś to z nim wyjaśnił, tylko wiesz… subtelnie. Żebyś tylko nie wyskoczył z czymś pokroju „Wiesz, bo Elizabeta powiedziała mi, że mogłeś odebrać tę sytuację z wczoraj jako brak zaufania z mojej strony, więc przyszedłem to z tobą obgadać, bo planuję zdobyć twoje serce i nie chcę, żebyś miał do mnie o to żal.".

\- Z tym ostatnim to możesz być pewna, że bym nie wyskoczył…

\- Po prostu zacznij jakąś gadkę i dyskretnie zbocz na ten temat.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że sam wpadłem na coś takiego. Nie jestem tępy.

\- Bogu niech będą dzięki, bo inaczej kazałabym ci spadać do stu diabłów i samemu się z tym uporać. – Na widok miny, jaką zrobił Litwa, Węgry zaczęła cicho chichotać.

\- Twoje wsparcie jest po prostu nieocenione, Elizabeto - powiedział Toris szczerze.

\- Dziękuję za słowa uznania. A teraz przejdźmy do problemu numer dwa.

\- To jest ich jeszcze więcej?

\- Owszem, chodzi mi mianowicie o to, że mojego najlepszego przyjaciela coś gryzie i nie będzie się łatwo dowiedzieć, co to takiego – mruknęła Elizabeta, a na jej twarz powróciło wcześniejsze zmartwienie. - Niepokoi mnie jego zachowanie. Chyba będę musiała z nim pogadać na osobności.

\- Jak dla mnie, zachowywał się normalnie… No i przecież sam mówił, że to nic takiego.

\- On byłby w stanie powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdyby ktoś dosłownie trzymał mu nóż przy gardle. Najgorsze jest to, że nawet jeśli wiesz, że coś jest nie tak, to wyciągnięcie z niego, o co dokładnie chodzi, może długo potrwać.

\- Cóż… Chyba pozostawię tą kwestię tobie, bo sam jak na razie muszę się postarać o to, żeby Feliks w ogóle zaczął się do mnie normalnie odzywać. Chciałbym jednak, żebyś wytłumaczyła mi jeszcze jedną rzecz, bo, mimo wszystko, miał rację, mówiąc, że znasz go lepiej i dłużej ode mnie.

\- Jaką?

\- Dlaczego stwierdził, że twój i mój przypadek to dwie różne sprawy? Dlaczego uznał, że nie moglibyśmy, tak jak ty i on, być przyjaciółmi, nawet gdyby ten sojusz nie przetrwał?

\- Bo to są dwie różne sprawy. Ja z Feliksem jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, ty celujesz znacznie wyżej. - Węgry dała mu znać, że powinni ruszać w dalszą drogę. Zaczynało już kropić, a oni wciąż stali w bramie. - To, co teraz powiem, może wydać ci się przesłodzone, ale kiedy w grę wchodzi miłość, rozłąka i tęsknota dają mocno w kość. A oprócz tego dochodzi jeszcze jeden czynnik… Z własnego doświadczenia powiem ci, że w takich przypadkach bycie uosobieniem państwa jest naprawdę wielkim ciężarem i za każdym razem, kiedy powinność wedle mojego kraju stawia mnie naprzeciw Feliksa, jest to dla nas bardzo ciężkie i bolesne. To już nie są niewinne ćwiczenia na placu treningowym. Kiedy ścierają się armie, chodzi o to, żeby zabić. My zdążyliśmy już wypracować sobie sposób, jak unikać się wzajemnie na polach bitew, jak w ferworze walki się nie pozabijać, chociaż zdarzało nam się skrzyżować miecze. A teraz spróbuj sobie wyobrazić, że wasza unia się rozpadła, że wszystko się pochrzaniło, znów jesteście wrogami. Spotykacie się w walce, twoi ludzie oczekują od ciebie, że go zabijesz, ludzie Feliksa oczekują od niego, że zabije ciebie… Byłbyś w stanie?

\- Nie. – Toris potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać takiej sytuacji.

\- To naprawdę trudne, wiesz? - zapytała cicho Elizabeta, opuszczając wzrok i wbijając go w bruk przed sobą. - Rozgraniczyć to… oddzielić swoje uczucia od uczuć narodu, na którego czele stoisz… Ty możesz widzieć, że stoi przed tobą twój przyjaciel albo partner, a twoi rodacy widzą w tym kimś wroga, kogoś, kogo trzeba zabić, „tego cholernego Polaka"… I, jeśli się nie upilnujesz, w którymś momencie też zaczynasz tak myśleć. A jeśli jest coś, czego w życiu naprawdę się boję, to to, że pewnego dnia nie zdążę się ocknąć na czas i będę musiała żyć z konsekwencjami tego, co zrobię, aż do końca swoich dni.

Przez naprawdę długą chwilę znów panowała cisza. Dotarli w końcu do zamku, na chwilę przed tym, jak niegroźny deszczyk przerodził się w naprawdę solidną ulewę. Pogrążeni każde we własnych rozmyślaniach, włóczyli się po zamkowych korytarzach bez konkretnego celu. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie Elizabeta przerwała milczenie.

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz być z Feliksem, jeśli naprawdę jesteś gotowy na dłuższy związek, musisz upewnić i jego, i siebie, że nie ma się o co martwić, bo to uczucie przetrwa, niezależnie od sytuacji. On tego właśnie oczekuje - kogoś, komu będzie mógł zaufać i kto zaufa jemu, kto odwzajemni jego uczucia na naprawdę długi czas. Przecież doskonale wiesz, że w naszym przypadku mowa nie o kilkudziesięciu, ale raczej o setkach lat.

\- Tak, wiem. Zastanawia mnie tylko, skąd ty wiesz to wszystko, skoro wcześniej mówiłaś, że Feliks jest bardzo skryty.

\- Wygadał mi się po pijaku – wyznała Węgry z rozbrajająco szczerym uśmiechem. - Gdy zależy ci na tym, żeby wyciągnąć z niego coś interesującego, najlepszą metodą jest go upić. Musisz tylko uważać, żeby się nie zorientował, i samemu się nie spić za wcześnie, co przy ilościach, które on potrafi pochłonąć, nie jest takie proste… Zazwyczaj trzeba użyć podstępu.

\- Och… Czyli masz zamiar wyciągnąć z niego, co go „gryzie", upijając go? - zapytał Litwa, unosząc brwi. O tym, że ta metoda była dla niego zupełnie niedostępna, wolał nawet nie myśleć. On po paru piwach był nie do życia i nachodziły go dziwne pomysły, co dopiero, żeby miał przetrwać w starciu z Polską.

\- Wolałabym nie uciekać się do tej metody, ale jeśli nie będę miała innego wyboru…

\- Wiesz, teraz naprawdę zacząłem się ciebie bać - mruknął brunet. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby Węgrom przyszło do głowy „wydobyć coś ciekawego" z niego w ten właśnie sposób, wcale nie musiałaby się mocno starać…

* * *

Po tej dość długiej rozmowie i zwiedzeniu każdego zakamarka twierdzy, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem ulubionych kryjówek Feliksa, Elizabeta udała się, by porozmawiać z Jadwigą, zostawiając Torisa samego. Ten czas Litwa postanowił przeznaczyć na odszukanie blondyna i porozmawianie z nim, co nie należało wcale do prostych zadań. Przetrząsnął niemal cały zamek dwukrotnie, za każdym razem z tym samym, to jest - zerowym, skutkiem.

\- Zapamiętać na przyszłość… Dowiedzieć się, czy są tu jakieś tajne przejścia albo komnaty, bo nie wierzę, że był w stanie tak po prostu się gdzieś schować – westchnął, otwierając drzwi do ich wspólnej komnaty. Było już dość późno, uznał więc, że nie ma sensu dalej nadaremnie się trudzić i po prostu uznał, że pójdzie spać.

\- Teraz obgadujesz mnie sam ze sobą?

\- Matko Boska! Możecie przestać z Elizabetą mnie straszyć?!

\- To ty przestań podskakiwać ze strachu za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś się do ciebie odzywa bez uprzedzenia – odparł Feliks, zajęty zmienianiem opatrunku na żebrach. Właściwie tylko ta jedna rana dokuczała mu w jakiś bardziej znaczący sposób. - Długo jeszcze będziesz tak stał w tych drzwiach? Przeciąg robisz.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął Toris, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przyłapał się na tym, że gapi się na swojego sojusznika w raczej mało dyskretny sposób. Wciąż nie do końca był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do widoku tych wszystkich blizn. Chociaż ostatnio, zapewne głównie z winy Elizabety, zaczął zwracać też uwagę na inne szczegóły. Na przykład to, że Feliks pewną muskulaturę jednak posiadał, choć jednocześnie był tak chudy, że na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że jest inaczej.

\- W swej łaskawości ci wybaczę – oznajmił Polska, na powrót bandażując ranę.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś wybaczył mi coś innego… - Litwa zorientował się, że to może nie być najlepszy sposób na rozpoczęcie tej rozmowy dokładnie w momencie, w którym blondyn spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. - Chodzi mi o to, że, uhm, wczoraj pytałeś mnie, o czym rozmawiali Witold i Jagiełło…

\- Iiii? Co cię tak nagle wzięło na wspominki? Przecież mówiłeś, że to nic poważnego.

\- Bo nie chciałem ci niepotrzebnie zaprzątać głowy moimi własnymi kłopotami.

\- A mówisz mi to teraz, bo...?

\- Bo nie chcę żebyś myślał, że ci nie ufam. I, tak na dobrą sprawę, skoro mamy unię, to nie powinienem przed tobą ukrywać takich rzeczy.

\- Tym bardziej, że w pewnym stopniu, a jak się okazuje - dość sporym, jednak mnie dotyczą – wpadł mu w słowo Feliks. - Co z tego, że nasz wspólny władca ma zatarg ze swoim kuzynem, że Witoldowi niespecjalnie podoba się nasza unia i chyba ma chrapkę na tytuł Wielkiego Księcia, więc ma dobre powody do skumania się z Krzyżakami. Co z tego, że najwyraźniej w twojej ojczyźnie szykuje się kolejna wojna domowa. Ja nic nie muszę na ten temat wiedzieć, żebym przypadkiem nie miał się czym zbytnio martwić.

\- Skąd…

\- Zapytałem Jagiełłę, więc nie potrzebuję twoich wyjaśnień. Pragnę cię tylko zapewnić, że męska duma aż tak bardzo nie boli od pytania o to, czego się nie wie. Mogę już iść spać, czy chcesz się wyspowiadać z czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie… to już wszystko…

\- Świetnie, dobranoc. - Feliks założył koszulę do spania i położył się na swojej połowie łóżka. - Tylko, jak się będziesz kładł, nie zapomnij zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Chyba, że nie przeszkadza ci perspektywa kolejnej wizyty Elizabety z rana. A jak już przy niej jesteśmy, podziękuj jej ślicznie za wskazanie ci, w którym miejscu zgrzeszyłeś, bo nie wierzę, że sam z siebie doznałeś oświecenia w tej kwestii.

Nie mając już nic lepszego do roboty, Toris zebrał swoje rzeczy na zmianę i powlókł się w stronę łazienki. Liczył na to, że ta rozmowa pomoże mu naprostować jego relacje z blondynem, a jak na razie dowiedział się tylko, jak bardzo zawalił sprawę tym jednym niefortunnym stwierdzeniem.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to moje szanse na jakikolwiek związek spadną niżej niż temperatury w grudniu – westchnął cicho, opierając się o drzwi łazienki i łapiąc się za głowę. - O czym ja gadam? Patrząc na to, jak mi idzie, to ja do grudnia nie dożyję...

* * *

 **Jeśli ten rozdział wydał wam się nieco inny stylistycznie... to dlatego, że poprawiała go inna osoba. Moją betę gdzieś w jakieś pozbawione internetu krzaki podobno wywiało.  
A jeśli gdzieś tam się natkniecie na pruskich barbarzyńców ninja podróżujących w czasie... to przepraszam, poprawiałam poprawkę w stanie otępienia umysłowego i mogli mi się wymknąć... taki mały żart dla wtajemniczonych ( w końcu ninja lul).**

 **I takie małe wtrącenie. Wiem, że daty, które uznawane są za urodziny Feliksa i Torisa, wiążą się z zupełnie innymi wydarzeniami, związanymi z raczej odległą przyszłością, ale po co wymyślać inne, skoro nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań by użyć tych?**

 **To trzymajcie się cieplutko i do następnego rozdziału (tutaj mały spojler) z Fantastycznych. Postanowiłam, że spróbuję się skupić właśnie na tym fiku i go dokończyć, skoro wiele mu nie brakuje (przynajmniej takie jest założenie, nie wiem ile z tego "niewiele" wyjdzie rozdziałów XD). Nie wiem, czy po skończeniu go, wyskoczę od razu z drugą częścią, to się jeszcze okaże.**

 **Ewentualnie znów zmienię zdanie (bo z racji bycia kobietą mam prawo do częstej zmiany zdania XD) i skrobnę coś innego. Albo dorżnę się ostatecznie tym mistycznym (albo mitycznym?) szóstym fikiem a'la klimaty szkolne.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oto jest obiecany rozdział z Burzliwych, tak więc ci, którzy czekali mogą zakrzyknąć "Nareszcie!".  
To, że ten rozdział poprzedził inny, z zupełnie nowego fika, zignorujmy dobrze?**

 **Powiem wam, że jak tak sobie pisałam, to naszedł mnie pomysł jak trochę ożywić tego fika, może niektórzy się domyślą co to będzie.**

 **Nie będę już bez sensu przedłużać, czytajcie!**

* * *

\- Oj no… nie załamuj się tak, nie od razu Rzym zbudowano.

\- Po prostu mnie dobij. Nie mam najmniejszych szans wykonać tego twojego zadania, więc skróć moją mękę, proszę cię.

Elizabeta zagryzła lekko wargi, niepewna, czy obecna sytuacja bardziej ją bawi czy załamuje. Z pewnością wyłożony na stole w jadalni Toris, z miną, jakby czekał na swoją egzekucję, stanowił dość zabawny widok. Biedak był tak podłamany, że nawet nie miała serca wypomnieć mu, że miał być bardziej dyskretny w prowadzeniu rozmowy.

\- Masz jeszcze sporo czasu, na pewno wszystko się ułoży.

\- Jedyne, co się może teraz ułożyć, to ja… w grobie…

\- Przesadzasz… musisz podejść do tego bardziej optymistycznie! Tak długo, jak… - Węgry urwała, kiedy do jadalni wszedł Polska… we wcale nie lepszym humorze. - Rany boskie, a tobie co się stało?

\- Właśnie coś do mnie dotarło – mruknął Feliks, zajmując miejsce przy stole i przyjmując identyczną pozycję co Litwa.

\- Co takiego? Bo minę masz taką, jakbyś właśnie się dowiedział, że jutro koniec świata.

\- Dotarło do mnie, że Jadwiga będzie wyższa ode mnie… i to tak konkretnie wyższa… jeszcze nawet nie ma piętnastu lat, a już mnie prawie przerasta.

\- I to jest taka tragedia? - zapytała Elizabeta, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Tak! Jak ludzie mają mnie traktować poważnie, jeśli mała dziewczynka jest ode mnie wyższa?!

Toris podparł głowę na ręce z cichym westchnieniem. Wobec takiego kryzysu jego problemy były niczym.

\- Feliks, to nie pierwszy raz kiedy twój władca jest od ciebie wyższy – powiedziała Węgierka, nadal dzielnie wstrzymując śmiech. - Powinieneś się w końcu pogodzić z tym, że Bóg nie obdarzył cię szczególnie wysokim wzrostem. Poza tym Jadwiga nie jest już taka mała, a ty nadal jesteś wyższy ode mnie.

\- Co najwyżej o dłoń wyższy…

\- Ale wciąż wyższy. Co więcej uważam, że jesteś idealnego wzrostu, dzięki temu uroczo wyglądasz...

\- Mhm… będę gromił przeciwników swoim uroczym wyglądem…

\- Szczególnie jak sobie staniesz obok kogoś wyższego – dodała Elizabeta półgębkiem, tak żeby tylko Toris ją usłyszał. Brunet w odpowiedzi tylko posłał jej powątpiewające spojrzenie. - Weź spróbuj spojrzeć na to z perspektywy zalet. Na przykład to, że jak cię przeciwnik nie doceni, to łatwiej ci będzie go pokonać.

\- Mmm… chcę umrzeć, niech mnie ktoś dobije… - mruknął Feliks, kryjąc głowę w ramionach.

\- _Istenem, adj erőt nekem e két fiúhoz_ – westchnęła Węgry, rozmasowując sobie skronie. - _Esküszöm, rosszabbak mint a lányok…_

\- O… Węgry zaczęła się modlić o cierpliwość… znaczy, że zagłada już blisko – stwierdził Polska, zerkając na Elizabetę jednym okiem.

\- Mówisz? Ja tam nie zrozumiałem ani słowa – oznajmił Litwa.

\- Dobra, dosyć tego. - Węgry poderwała się z miejsca z taką werwą, że dwie pozostałe nacje niemalże pospadały z krzeseł zaskoczone. - Idziemy!

\- Ale że niby dokąd? - zapytali chłopcy.

\- Dobrze się bawić – odparła Elizabeta z niepokojąco szerokim uśmiechem. - Przejedziemy się po okolicy, odetchniemy świeższym powietrzem…

\- Jesteś pewna, że… - Feliks umilkł na widok spojrzenia, które brunetka mu posłała.

\- Jesteś niemalże zupełnie zdrowy. Poza tym jedziemy na małą przejażdżkę, a nie na wyścigi po lesie.

Polak uniósł pytająco brew na wzmiankę o wyścigach i spojrzał z ukosa na Litwę. Toris uniósł ręce z miną pod tytułem „ja nic nie wiem".

\- A skoro nie jedziemy w żadną dzicz, to nikt nas nie napadnie…

Kobieto, zamilcz, błagam cię, pomyślał z przerażeniem Litwin, kiedy Feliks powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Polska zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Miał wrażenie, że ten scenariusz brzmi bardzo znajomo…

\- Tak sobie pomyślałam, że możemy przejechać się i popatrzeć jak idą zbiory – mówiła dalej Węgry. - Długie przebywanie w zamku, wśród całej tej dworskiej etykiety, jest po prostu niezdrowe! Chwila, mam nawet jeszcze lepszy pomysł! Zaraz wracam, muszę porozmawiać z Jadwigą… i może z Jagiełłą też… - Nie czekając na reakcję Polski i Litwy, opuściła jadalnie w poszukiwaniu pary królewskiej. Przez pewien moment panowała pełna napięcia cisza.

\- A więęęęc… - zaczął Feliks z niebezpiecznie słodkim uśmiechem. - Chciałbyś mi może o czymś opowiedzieć?

\- Nieee? - powiedział powoli Toris. - Dziś jeszcze nic ciekawego się nie działo…

\- Mhm… bo wiesz, to, o czym mówiła Elizabeta, wydało mi się dziwnie znajome…

\- Zakładam, że to nie byłaby pierwsza wasza wspólna przejażdżka, więc nie widzę w tym nic dziwnego. Cokolwiek mi teraz insynuujesz, to jestem zmuszony stwierdzić, że przesadzasz.

\- Może faktycznie? - mruknął Feliks, odchylając się do tyłu i wbijając spojrzenie w sufit. - Ten cały polityczny burdel, z unią, z Krzyżakami… i jeszcze ten zamach w obozie… chyba stresuje się bardziej niż myślałem…

O swoich prywatnych dylematach wolał już nawet nie wspominać.

\- Cóż… na jakikolwiek pomysł wpadła Węgry, czego tak na marginesie trochę się boję, to mam nadzieje, że trochę cię odstresuje – stwierdził Toris, w duchu odetchnąwszy z ulgą. Tym razem rżnięcie głupa zakończyło się powodzeniem.

\- Raczej nic ekstremalnego, wciąż jeszcze nie czuje się zbyt dobrze – westchnął Polska, rozcierając ostrożnie swój bok. - Ale już niedługo, do końca tygodnia będę jak nowo narodzony.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy to dobrze – powiedział Toris udając zamyślonego. - Jesteś taki grzeczny, kiedy nie możesz sobie pozwolić na durne pomysły…

\- Powiem to tak – zaczął Feliks, podpierając się na stole i zaplatając sobie dłonie pod brodą. - Jak mi się nudzi, to z reguły zachowuję się jak totalny sukinsyn, ale skoro lubisz, kiedy tak jest, to...

\- Zdrowiej szybko…

* * *

\- To na jaki genialny plan oprócz przejażdżki wpadłaś? - zapytał Polska, gdy jakąś godzinę później całą trójką szli w stronę stajni. Wcześniej Węgry wmusiła w nich obfite śniadanie i kazała przebrać się w coś „nieformalnego".

\- Zobaczysz. A teraz siadaj i poczekaj tu sobie, a my zaraz wrócimy z końmi – powiedziała Elizabeta, sadzając Feliksa na ławce, a Torisowi nakazała iść za sobą.

\- Poważnie… co ty planujesz? - zapytał Litwa, gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu blondyna.

\- Coś, za co będziesz mi jeszcze dziękował – odparła dziewczyna. - A teraz dość kłapania dziobem, czyścimy, siodłamy i jedziemy.

Toris tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do siodlarni, żeby przynieść sprzęt do czyszczenia i rzędy dla koni. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy powinien się bać tego, jak Węgierka nuci coś pod nosem i uśmiecha się, jakby przed chwilą odkryła kopalnię złota. Nie obyło się bez drobnego wypadku, ale kilkadziesiąt minut później udało im się wyprowadzić konie ze stajni.

\- Trochę wam zeszło – stwierdził Feliks, podnosząc się z ławki. - Coś mnie ominęło? - zapytał na widok chichoczącej jak wariatka Elizabety i ponurej miny Torisa.

\- Oprócz tego, że jeden z twoich podopiecznych dziabnął pewnego bruneta w cztery litery, to nic szczególnego – wystękała dziewczyna, trzymając się za brzuch.

\- Nawet domyślam się który – powiedział Polska, patrząc na siwka, którego wodze trzymał Litwa. - Ostrzegałem cię, że lubi kąsać po tyłkach. A tak na marginesie, to mogłeś sobie wziąć innego.

\- To wszystko wina Elizabety, gdyby mnie nie zagadała, to nie dałbym się podejść – mruknął Toris, rozmasowując pośladki.

\- A to mnie się czepiasz o brak ostrożności… swoją drogą, dlaczego nic nie słyszałem? Tak cienko zaśpiewałeś, jak cię uszczypnął?

\- A skąd, zniósł to po męsku – powiedziała Węgry, starając się nieco opanować śmiech. - Minę zrobił jakby go ktoś kopnął w piszczel, ale dźwięku z siebie nie wydał żadnego. - Podała Polakowi wodze przeznaczonego dla niego wierzchowca. - Potrzebujesz pomocy przy wsiadaniu?

\- Spokojnie, dam sobie z tym radę – odparł blondyn, oddalając się nieco, żeby konie się nie skopały. Wdrapał się na siodło bez większego problemu, chociaż nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego grymasu bólu. Rany wygoiły się prawie całkowicie, ale wciąż się czasem przypominały.

\- W sumie trochę szkoda, że nie możemy się trochę pościgać – stwierdziła Węgierka, wskakując na grzbiet swojego wierzchowca. - Trochę akcji na rozruszanie się byłoby miłe.

\- To nie tak, że nie możemy. Jak długo nie chcesz jakiejś zręcznościowej gonitwy z przeszkodami, to nie będzie większego problemu.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł – wtrącił Litwin, również zajmując miejsce w siodle. - Dobrze widać, że rany wciąż ci dokuczają. Nie powinieneś się przeciążać.

\- Tak, tatusiu, będę ostrożny – westchnął Feliks, przewalając oczyma. - Będziesz mnie trzymać za rączkę przez całą drogę? A może jak już zsiądziemy to będziesz mnie na rękach nosił, żebym się przypadkiem nie potknął i nie zrobił sobie ziazi? - zapytał trącając piętami swojego wierzchowca.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że z chęcią byś to zrobił – stwierdziła Elizabeta, patrząc z rozbawieniem na bruneta. - Ej, w sumie to niegłupie, w końcu sam o to pytał.

\- Może kiedy indziej – mruknął Toris, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Jak tam chcesz, ale jakieś kroki na przód musisz w końcu poczynić. - Węgierka popędziła konia, żeby dogonić Polaka, zanim temu strzeli do głowy pojechać gdzieś samemu. - I to najlepiej teraz, póki macie chwilę spokoju. Potyczki przygraniczne to jedno, ale wojna z Zakonem to tylko kwestia czasu… Hej, Feliks! Weź poczekaj, to ja miałam prowadzić!

\- No to ruszcie tyłki, zamiast plotkować jak stare baby pod płotem! Albo po prostu powiedz mi gdzie mamy jechać, to tam na was poczekam!

\- Ta, jasne, a potem będziemy cię szukać przez resztę wieczności, bo wątpię, żebyś poczekał!

Litwin tylko westchnął ciężko, ruszając za nimi. Wiedział, że Elizabeta ma rację, ale jakoś nie dodawało mu to śmiałości. Poza tym… chwilowo Zakon nie był aż takim problemem jak rosnące napięcie między Jagiełłą a Witoldem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się wszystko rozwiąże, ale coraz częściej męczyły go pytania, na które bał się odpowiadać.

Jak długo ten sojusz się utrzyma?

Czy czeka go następna wojna domowa i, prawdopodobnie idący z nią w parze, kolejny konflikt z Koroną?

A przede wszystkim…

 _Po czyjej stronie staniesz, Toris?_

Skrzywił się, przypominając sobie pytanie zadane mu przez Witolda. W teorii wybór był jasny, bo to Jagiełło był Wielkim Księciem. Ale jeśli czegoś zdążył się przez swoje życie nauczyć, to to, że w takich sytuacjach nie ma prostych wyborów. A więcej zależało nie od tytułu, jaki nosił Jagiełło, tylko od tego, kogo poprą mieszkańcy Wielkiego Księstwa. W końcu na tym polegały wojny domowe.

* * *

Kiedy znaleźli się już w pewnej odległości od zamku, Węgry dała Litwie dyskretny znak, żeby trzymał się nieco z tyłu. Polska wyglądał na dość odprężonego przejażdżką, więc miała zamiar spróbować zadać mu kilka pytań.

\- Hej, Feliks, możemy chwilę pogadać?

\- Od kiedy potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia, żeby zacząć gadać? - zapytał Feliks ze zdziwieniem.

\- No wiesz, wczoraj nie byłeś w najlepszym humorze, więc wolę się upewnić… Chyyyba, żeee…

\- Chyba, że…?

\- Chyba, że wczoraj był dzień bycia wrednym dla Torisa, a jak tak, to mogłeś poinformować wcześniej.

\- Ahaaa… czyli załatwił sobie emisariusza? Sam się boi ze mną pogadać?

\- Gdybym miała ryzykować tym, że jak mi się odgryziesz, to nie będzie co zbierać, to też bym się bała. Ale nie o to chodzi, po prostu chcę pogadać, bo się o ciebie martwię.

\- Nie masz o co, rany mi się już prawie wszystkie pogoiły, więc…

\- Mnie nie chodzi o twoje ciało, tylko o to, co tutaj siedzi – przerwała blondynowi Elizabeta, postukując go w czoło. - Coś cię gryzie i mam wrażenie, że twój sojusznik ma z tym coś wspólnego.

\- To nic takiego – stwierdził Feliks machnąwszy ręką. Węgierka uniosła brwi niespecjalnie tym przekonana, a to, że blondyn wyraźnie unikał teraz jej spojrzenia, tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że podąża dobrym tropem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że taką odpowiedzią się mnie nie pozbędziesz – powiedziała, zerkając kątem oka za siebie. - Co właściwie sądzisz na jego temat? Jak tak myślę, to chyba zapomniałam o to spytać.

\- A co mam sądzić? Chrapie, dobrze walczy, z jazdą idzie mu trochę gorzej ale to się da naprawić, uparty, sztywny i grzeczny.

\- Ale ja się pytałam co ty o nim myślisz, wiesz… tak prywatnie.

\- Lizzie… ja wiem, że urodę mam taką, że idzie mnie z babą pomylić, ale do plotek to się jednak nie nadaję.

\- I wszystko jasne… podoba ci się – stwierdziła Węgry, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. Polska spojrzał na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma i (ku satysfakcji dziewczyny) lekkim rumieńcem pokrywającym mu policzki. - Uuuu, no to teraz już się nie wywiniesz. Nie dam ci spokoju, póki nie dowiem się wszystkiego!

\- A skąd ty wyciągnęłaś taki wniosek?! - syknął Feliks, zerkając za siebie kątem oka. Toris był zajęty podziwianiem widoków i jechał w takiej odległości, że raczej nie miał szans ich usłyszeć. Blondyn miał szczerą nadzieję, że nic nie słyszał…

\- Znikąd – odparła Elizabeta z promiennym uśmiechem. - Rzuciłam tylko luźną uwagę, ot tak sobie… że się dałeś złapać, to już twój błąd.

\- Kurwa mać i ja pierdolę, no żesz jebana…

Węgry nuciła sobie cicho pod nosem, czekając, aż Polak naklnie się ile mu pasowało. Trwało to jakiś czas, a po wszystkim blondyn zamilkł jak zaklęty.

\- Oj no weź się nie dąsaj… to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy bezskutecznie próbujesz coś przede mną ukryć. Przynajmniej tym razem nie musiałam cię spić, to zawsze jakiś pozytyw. - Feliks tylko posłał jej ponure spojrzenie. - Poza tym masz w tej kwestii moje pełne poparcie. Toris jest miły, całkiem przystojny…

\- To się z nim umów, jak ci się tak podoba…

\- Nie mój typ, poza tym nie będę podkradać chłopaka swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

\- Nie jest moim chłopakiem!

\- A to mnie akurat dziwi, widzę, że jest tobą mocno zainteresowany…

\- Jakimi torturami mu groziłaś, że się wygadał? - zapytał Polska, unosząc pytająco brwi.

\- Dlaczego od razu sugerujesz, że on mi to powiedział i że czymś mu groziłam? - powiedziała Węgry, udając zranioną.

\- Bo odkąd tu jesteś, nie mam z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia, za to ty już owszem. Kiedy to z niego wydusiłaś? Obstawiam wieczór tego dnia, w którym przyjechałaś, bo coś go długo nie było, jak poszedł cię odprowadzić.

\- To słodkie, że się martwisz, jak go zbyt długo obok ciebie nie ma.

\- Lizzie…

\- No dobra, dobra! Niech ci będzie, zgadłeś… pijany był, to nie było tak trudno.

\- Jakoś w to nie wierzę. Wiem, że ma słabą głowę, ale musiałby się chyba oparami upić, bo ledwie zamoczył usta.

\- Ma słabą głowę? - zapytała dziewczyna ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nawet bardzo, kilka piw i jest nie do życia… albo strzelają mu do głowy dziwne pomysły… - mruknął Polak, wbijając spojrzenie w grzywę swojego konia, dzielnie starając się zwalczyć rumieńce. - W każdym razie pijany nie był. - Wolał nie wiedzieć, co Litwinowi strzeliłoby do głowy, gdyby wtedy się upił. Był więc wdzięczny losowi, że Toris wolał być tamtego wieczora trzeźwy, bo nie bardzo był w kondycji, żeby w razie czego go spacyfikować.

\- Mhm… no dobra, nie był pijany… ale radzę ci nie dopytywać, jak to z niego wyciągnęłam – stwierdziła Elizabeta groźnym tonem. Mówienie Polsce, że Litwa sam jej się wygadał i poprosił o pomoc, nie leżało w jej interesach. - Inaczej zrobię ci straszne rzeczy…

\- Ciekawe co takie...

\- Wiem, że masz łaskotki.

\- Dobra, wygrałaś – powiedział pośpiesznie Feliks. W chwili obecnej łaskotki byłyby dla niego nie lada torturą… w sumie zawsze były.

\- A więc? Skoro on ci się podoba, a ty podobasz się jemu, to dlaczego trzymasz go na dystans? - zapytała Węgry.

\- Bo się boję – odpowiedział Polak po dłuższej chwili. Powiedział to tak cichym głosem, że Węgierka miała problem, żeby go dosłyszeć. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, chcąc zapytać co miał na myśli, ale po chwili wahania uznała, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pozwoli mu mówić samodzielnie. - To jest zbyt nagłe… za szybkie… z jakiego niby powodu miałbym się podobać komuś, z kim walczę od lat… Dlaczego on tak po prostu mi się podoba? I to ledwie po kilku miesiącach bliższej znajomości? Nie rozumiem tego…

\- Feliks… wiesz przecież, że miłości z reguły nie da się zrozumieć…

\- Ale to jest… przerażające… poza tym… To nie ma sensu, ten… związek…

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo co chwilę coś się zmienia – mruknął Feliks, bawiąc się nerwowo wodzami. - Ten… sojusz nie sprawi, że ot tak stosunki między naszymi ludźmi się poprawią. Już nie jest tak kolorowo, a coś mi mówi, że wszystko zdąży się jeszcze pogorszyć. No i skąd mogę wiedzieć, że tak po prostu mu się nie odwidzi? Może to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie? Może jeśli konflikt między Koroną a Wielkim Księstwem rozgorzeje na nowo, dotrze do niego, że się pomylił? Co się stanie, kiedy okoliczności zmuszą nas do stanięcia naprzeciw siebie? Będzie w stanie powstrzymać się od wbicia mi miecza między żebra, gdyby przyszło nam się zmierzyć na polu bitwy?

\- Musiałbyś mu po prostu zaufać.

\- Zaufać – na twarzy blondyna zagościł gorzki uśmiech. - Zaufać mu? Mam mu zaufać, kiedy on nie może zaufać mnie? Kiedy zataja przede mną ważne informacje, i to takie, które mają wpływ nie tylko na nas samych, ale także na relacje między naszymi zjednoczonymi krajami? Już kiedyś komuś bezwarunkowo zaufałem, o mało nie straciłem wtedy życia.

\- Myślę, że przesadzasz. Według mnie Toris jest szlachetny i honorowy, nie wykorzystałby twojego zaufania przeciw tobie.

\- Wolę nie ryzykować. Może ranię przez to siebie, może ranię przez to jego, ale to dla dobra nas obu. Lepiej będzie, jeśli ten związek nie zaistnieje, niżby miał przynieść ból znacznie gorszy od odrzucenia i samotności.

\- Twoje założenie jest co najmniej chu…

\- ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ, TY PRZEKLĘTY BYDLAKU!

Feliks i Elizabeta obrócili jednocześnie głowy, słysząc koński kwik i krzyk zza pleców. Ledwie udało im się zjechać z drogi Torisowi, którego koń uznał, że najwyższy czas pognać przed siebie pełnym galopem, nie zważając przy tym na protesty swojego jeźdźca. Litwa nie był zbytnio zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, co wyrażał w ciekawej mieszance łaciny, polskiego, ruskiego i litewskiego, starając się chociaż odrobinę zwolnić.

\- Eee… chyba powinniśmy go gonić, co nie? - zapytał Feliks, skrobiąc się po karku, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy powinien się śmiać czy płakać… ze śmiechu.

\- Chyba jednak czeka nas przynajmniej jeden wyścig – stwierdziła Elizabeta, potakując. - Zrozumiałeś coś z tego, co krzyczał?

\- Średnio… chyba darł się coś o osach i tępej kobyle… Obstawiam, że Kąsacza ucięła jakaś osa, pszczoła albo szerszeń.

\- Myślisz, że szybko się zatrzyma?

\- Sam z siebie raczej nie… ale zanim ruszymy go łapać, obiecaj mi jedno.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nie powtórzysz mu ani słowa z tego, o czym rozmawialiśmy. I nie rób sobie zbytnich nadziei, może i go polubiłem, może i mi się podoba, ale nie jestem zakochany...

* * *

\- Dobra… ustalmy sobie jedno… nie będziesz brał najszybszych koni w stajni, póki nie nauczysz się lepiej nad nimi panować – wydyszał pobladły ze zmęczenia i bólu Feliks. - Chyba, że koniecznie chcesz się zabić. - Trochę potrwało, zanim jemu i Elizabecie udało się dogonić i zatrzymać Torisa oraz jego konia. Oboje byli pod wrażeniem, że Litwinowi udało się nie rozstać z siodłem przez ten czas.

\- Jak będziemy wracać, to ja jadę na Kąsaczu, a ciebie to chyba na lonży będę prowadzić.

\- To nie moja wina, że to była osa, a nie bąk! - wymamrotał Toris, zsuwając się z siodła. Nogi mu lekko dygotały od tej przejażdżki, ale dał radę ustać.

\- Trzeba było jej przyjebać, zamiast próbować ją złapać palcami i zgnieść! Przynajmniej zamiast pognać na złamanie karku, to co najwyżej skoczyłbyś parę metrów do przodu!

\- Nie musisz się tak wściekać…

\- Muszę! Ty się wściekasz, jak robię z siebie kretyna, ja też mam do tego prawo! Wyobraź sobie, że wolałbym uniknąć konieczności przytaszczenia twojego trupa do Krakowa ze słowami „wybacz Władziu, robiłem co się dało, ale personifikacja twojego kraju to debil był"! Poczekaj tylko aż Lizzie wróci do siebie i będę miał chwilę czasu, zrobię ci taki jeździecki obóz treningowy, że chyba będziesz wolał przez resztę życia zapierdalać na piechotę!

Węgry tylko stała z boku, starając się zachować powagę. Co przychodziło jej z trudem, bo o ile widok kogoś ochrzaniającego Polskę był czymś normalnym, o tyle kiedy to on kogoś ochrzaniał i to z takim zapałem, wyglądało to co najmniej komicznie. Już sama różnica wzrostu między nim a Litwą sprawiała, że kiedy blondyn wydzierał się na bruneta, to ciężko było spokojnie się temu przyglądać.

\- Feliks, myślę, że już starczy – powiedziała Węgierka, poklepując blondyna po ramieniu. - Do Torisa już chyba dotarło co miało dotrzeć, a przynajmniej dzięki temu już jesteśmy na miejscu.

\- To… może teraz powiesz nam, dlaczego nas tu zaciągnęłaś? - zapytał Litwa, zerkając niepewnie na Polaka, niepewny, czy może się już ruszyć z miejsca.

Dotarli do jednego z folwarków, znajdujących się w dość sporej odległości od krakowskiego grodu. Większość prac związanych ze żniwami była już zakończona, ale tu i ówdzie pozostało jeszcze trochę do roboty.

\- Już mówiłam, żeby odpocząć od dworskiego życia, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem… popatrzeć na zbiory, a może nawet trochę pomóc…

\- Mhm… to ja idę pogadać z właścicielem – mruknął Polska, ciągnąc swojego wierzchowca w stronę zabudowań.

\- Dobry Boże… myślałem, że mnie zaraz zabije… - odetchnął Litwa, kiedy Feliks oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość. - Naprawdę nie musiał się tak wściekać...

\- Po prostu się o ciebie martwił, to się mogło nieciekawie skończyć – odparła Węgry, ruszając w ślad za blondynem, bez zbytniego pośpiechu.

\- Ciekawy sposób na okazywanie zmartwienia, nie ma co… - burknął Toris. - Więc? O czym sobie rozmawialiście, zanim wam brutalnie przerwałem?

\- Wybacz, ale nie mogę ci tego zdradzić. Musi ci wystarczyć, jeśli powiem, że nie jest tak źle jak sądzisz, a jeśli mój plan wypali, to przed moim wyjazdem popchniemy waszą relację o duży krok naprzód.

Litwa ledwie powstrzymał się od pytania, czy dziewczyna ma na myśli cmentarz. Podejrzewał, że dostałby za to od niej w łeb. Za to Węgry była pełna optymizmu, Feliks mógł mówić co chciał, ale ona swoje wiedziała.

\- _Chłopak jest zakochany po uszy..._ _Teraz tylko trochę poczarować… i będę mogła odtrąbić zwycięstwo… no i zobaczę piękny pocałunek_ – zanuciła cicho pod nosem, ignorując lekko zaniepokojone spojrzenie Torisa.

* * *

 **Małe tłumaczenie (nie, nie posiłkowałam się Google Translate, tym razem postarałam się o jak najlepsze źródło)**

 ** _Istenem, adj erőt nekem e két fiúhoz -_ Boże, daj mi siłę na tych dwóch bo nie zdzierżę**

 ** _Esküszöm, rosszabbak mint a lányok… -_ Słowo daje, gorzej jak z babami...**

 **W dodatku mam mniej więcej rozpiskę, jak będą wyglądały następne updejty:  
1 - Fantastyczne**  
 **2 - How to be**  
 **3 - Dlaczego**  
 **4 - Szkoła**  
 **5 - Fantastyczne**  
 **6 - 2p  
Kostka sześcienna w końcu się na coś przydała C: (chociaż jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będę musiała rzucać tą ośmiościenną...)  
Cóż, tak to powinno wyglądać, o ile coś mi się nie odwidzi...**

 **Do zobaczenia w następnych rozdziałach!**

 **I nie załamujcie się zbytnio rozpoczęciem szkoły XD**

 **Mały edit... zamiast drugich Fantastycznych w rozpisce będzie Smok, bo ten fik zdecydowanie potrzebuje trochę miłości.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oj, czeka mnie długa spowiedź (tak odnośnie komentarzu z "Po drugiej stronie") :v**

 **Kursów na kończenie w fajnych momentach nie prowadzę, ale mogę dać kilka wskazówek XD**

 **Dawno nie leciałam samolotem, a już na pewno nie na trasie Warszawa-Londyn... za to na trasie Kraków-Sztokholm nie doświadczyłam żadnych poważniejszych turbulencji, dało się spokojnie zdrzemnąć (chociaż ja to wolałam się gapić przez okno :v). Z lądowaniem też bywa różnie, raz nawet nie poczujesz, że samolot już dotknął pasa, innym razem poczujesz bez problemu XD  
** **A chyba nawet ludzie mający lekki sen, jeśli są zmęczeni to tak łatwo się nie obudzą :v**

 **Po kilku rozmowach z niektórymi osobami, doszłam do wniosku do tego, że niechęć polsko-litewska odnosi się głównie do starszych pokoleń, młodym już raczej tak nie odbija (no chyba, że ktoś jest prawilnym patriotą-debilem). I z tego co mi wiadomo, to w przypadku Polaków chodzi głównie o tereny graniczące z samą Litwą. A z samą tolerancją do homoseksualizmu... to jest po prostu temat rzeka i lepiej w tej rzece wody nie mącić.**

 **Odnośnie pracy i ekonomii... Jedyne co sprawdzałam, to, że na Litwie pracuje się krócej niż u nas (tak btw. to Polacy należą do czołówki w kategorii ludzi tyrających najwięcej godzin). Słyszałam też, że u naszych północnych sąsiadów jest po prostu... biednie. Dalej na ten temat się nie będę wypowiadać, bo się na tym nie znam.**

 **Cóóóż... mimo iż preferuje bardziej hmm... męską wersję Feliksa, to jednak nie odmówię mu pewnych babskich cech XD  
No i w tym związku ktoś musi robić za tą "piękną" część XD**

 **Nie, z tego co kojarzę nie ma oficjalnych artów dla 2p!Polski i 2p!Litwy, nie ma też dla nich precyzyjnie określonych założeń, więc po prostu wzięłam co znalazłam i robię po swojemu :v**

 **Wiem, że oficjalnie Toris ma zielone oczy i to, że w pierwszych sezonach anime miał niebieskie to błąd twórców. Aczkolwiek ja preferuję Litwę z niebieskimi ślepkami (zielone mi absolutnie nie przeszkadzają), jak komuś to nie pasuje... Well, jeśli taka drobnostka go rusza (hurr durr bo to niekanoniczne, czy coś tam), to nikogo nie będę zmuszać do czytania takich herezji :v**

 **Nie wiem jak się uczy historii w innych krajach, ale za to słyszałam, że litewskie podręczniki do historii to ciekawa lektura XD  
Swoją drogą to w Hetalii jest wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Pomijając kwestie "Niemiec znajdujących się dla Polski chyba w innym wymiarze" to przykładowo relacja Prus i Węgier jest (może mi to ktoś właściwie wyjaśnić? Bo ja w sumie nie wiem skąd), za to relacji Polski z Węgrami to ni uja nie ma, co mnie się osobiście wydaje co najmniej hmm... "Dlaczego pomijacie fakt, że chociaż z jednym narodem mamy bardzo dobre relacje i to od bardzo dawna?!" :v**

 **Fobie społeczną to Feliksowi dałam w UWH (a to i tak po prostu pewien przesadyzm z jego strony :v). Wedle tego co czytuję na wiki Hetalii, to Polska jest po prostu nieśmiały ALE maskuje to zachowywaniem się jak... no jak on XD  
Jak dla mnie nie było problemu żeby wyskoczył z takim tekstem (swoją drogą "Muszę do łazienki" jak dla mnie brzmi niewinnie), zwłaszcza jeśli był zdesperowany, żeby dostać się do łazienki. Czasami trzeba schować męską dumę do kieszeni :v**

 **Gasoline wspominałam w 23 rozdziale (czy tam 24 wedle numeracji ) "Dlaczego?" w notkach autorskich :v**

 **No i do usług w kwestii nawracania na LietPol XD**

* * *

Toris przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Feliksa z właścicielem folwarku, próbując zrozumieć o czym właściwie rozmawiają. Elizabeta w międzyczasie poszła zająć się końmi, odrzucając jego propozycję pomocy. Stwierdziła, że sama sobie poradzi, a on w międzyczasie powinien się zająć „obserwacją i planowaniem strategii działania". Z tym, że ciężko mu było planować cokolwiek, jeśli rozumiał co drugie czy trzecie słowo z tego o czym Polska rozmawiał z gospodarzem. Na pewno poruszał kwestię posiłków, noclegów i ewentualnej pomocy przy zbiorach. Węgry wróciła dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym Litwa zaczynał z nudów wątpić w sens swojej egzystencji, a Polska skończył rozmawiać z gospodarzem.

\- I co ustaliliście? - zapytała dziewczyna, wyskubując z włosów źdźbła słomy.

\- Że na suficie siedzi dwanaście much – odparł Litwin zerkając ku górze. - Teraz dziesięć… no co tak na mnie patrzysz? Co ja mam ustalać, ze swoją znajomością polskiego? Poza tym nie chciałem wchodzić w kompetencje Feliksa.

\- Możemy pomóc przy zbiorach, mamy zapewnione utrzymanie koni, wyżywienie i spanie – wyliczył na palcach Polak. - Nie mamy przymusu siedzenia w gospodarstwie cały czas, to ile będziemy siedzieć na polach też możemy sobie sami ustalić.

\- Czyli mamy wolną rękę, to miło – uznała Węgierka kiwając głową. - Nie było żadnych ale?

\- Cóż… to zależy jak uda nam się dogadać.

\- Dogadać? - Litwa uniósł brwi zdziwiony. - Myślałem, że wszystko ustaliłeś.

\- Z gospodarzem owszem – przyznał Feliks. - Jedyne co musimy obgadać, ale to już między sobą, to gdzie będziemy spać. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam zamiar ulokować się w stodole i nie naprzykrzać się domownikom.

\- Chyba najlepiej będzie jeśli nie będziemy się rozdzielać – powiedziała Elizabeta. - Mnie perspektywa spania w stodole zupełnie nie przeszkadza.

\- Mnie też nie – wtrącił Toris. Poczuł jak policzki pokrył mu lekki rumieniec, kiedy blondyn posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. - To… co robimy teraz?

\- Albo sierpy w dłoń i od razu idziemy robić, albo najpierw zwiedzimy trochę okolicę… znaczy bardziej wy zwiedzicie, bo ja znam te tereny jak własną kieszeń.

\- Och, czyli mamy wybór? Właściciel tego gospodarstwa to porządny człowiek – stwierdziła Węgierka.

\- Porządny – zgodził się Feliks. - Ale poza tym trochę się boi, że jesteśmy tu w ramach jakiejś kontroli, toteż woli nam nie zachodzić za skórę. Na wszelki wypadek nie wyprowadzałem go z błędu, więc możemy iść na mały spacer.

\- No to chodźmy, przy okazji odpoczniemy trochę po tym małym pościgu za Torisem.

\- Będziecie mi to wypominać przez resztę wieczności, prawda? - zapytał Litwin z rezygnacją.

\- Feliks na pewno.

\- Wcale nie… na pewno uda mu się odwalić coś co przyćmi jego dzisiejszy wyczyn – stwierdził Polska, ruszając w stronę wyjścia.

\- Bo tobie to nigdy się nie zdarzają żadne durne akcje – mruknął Litwa.

\- Powiem to tak, ty się starasz żeby ci się nie zdarzały, więc jak coś się jednak wydarzy to jest co wypominać. Ja nie próbuję z tym walczyć…

\- A nawet specjalnie takie akcje odwalasz – wtrąciła Węgry.

\- … to życia by ci nie starczyło, żeby wszystkie mi wypomnieć. Wychodzę z założenia, że nie będą się ciebie czepiać jeśli zrobisz coś głupiego, jeśli przez cały czas robisz coś głupiego.

\- … Sprytne… - stwierdził Toris po chwili namysłu.

\- Nooo, a jak można później ludzi zaskoczyć robiąc coś mądrego…

* * *

\- Trochę jeszcze tego zostało – uznała Elizabeta, oglądając pola uprawne, które mijali zwiedzając gospodarstwo.

\- Oprócz tego są jeszcze owoce w sadzie, ale z tym nie musimy się tak śpieszyć – mruknął Feliks, zrywając jeden z kłosów. Przyjrzał mu się z zamyśleniem, obracając go między palcami.

\- Eli… Lizzie, myślisz, że nadal jest na mnie zły? - mruknął cicho Toris.

\- Zły? Dlaczego miałby być zły? - Węgry uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem.

\- Prawie w ogóle się nie odzywa, a spacerujemy już dość długo.

\- To niekoniecznie oznacza, że jest zły… Hej, Feliks! Jesteś o coś zły, że taki mało rozmowny?

\- Hmm? Co? Nie, po prostu trochę się zamyśliłem – odparł Polak, patrząc na pozostałe nacje z roztargnieniem. - Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio wybrałem się na dużej poza Wawel, bez konkretnego celu… Tak po prostu żeby poszwendać się po wsiach i pobyć trochę czasu wśród prostych ludzi.

\- Zapomnieć na chwilę o nieustannej wojaczce? - podsunęła Węgry.

\- Też… po prostu… pozachowywać się chwilę jak zwykły człowiek ze zwykłymi problemami, a nie jak kilkusetletni facet, uosabiający kraj polski… - Feliks wzruszył ramionami, schował zerwany kłos do kieszeni i ruszył wzdłuż pola, w stronę niewielkiego lasku. - Chodźcie, zobaczymy czy znajdą się jakieś grzyby.

\- Może być ciężko, ostatnio jest dosyć sucho – stwierdził Litwa.

\- Mordujesz całą zabawę…

\- Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt.

\- Mordując przy tym zabawę.

\- Ja to mam nadzieję, że uda się coś znaleźć… taką jajecznicę z grzybami to bym zjadła – westchnęła Elizabeta z rozmarzeniem.

\- I takie podejście to ja totalnie rozumiem, a nie od razu brutalne sprowadzanie na ziemię „suchymi" faktami.

\- Widzę, że trzymają się ciebie suche żarty…

\- W końcu czymś trzeba ożywić tą jałową konwersacje.

Węgierka tylko westchnęła cicho i pokręciła lekko głową z rozbawieniem, kiedy Polska z Litwą zaczęli coraz bardziej rozwijać temat suchości, przekomarzając się wzajemnie. Feliksowi wyraźnie polepszył się humor, co było bardzo dobrym znakiem, teraz tylko Toris musiał to dobrze wykorzystać… Była co do tego dobrej myśli, byle tylko brunet nie popełnił kolejnej fatalnej gafy i mogła być pewna, że małe widowisko jej nie ominie.

Niestety wyglądało na to, że jeśli chodziło o grzyby, to przypuszczenia Litwina były słuszne. Przetrząsnęli niemal cały lasek i nie udało im się znaleźć nic, poza jednym muchomorem, w dodatku strasznie zmarniałym.

\- Hmm… chyba z jajecznicy nici – mruknął Feliks z zawodem w głosie. - No chyba, że ktoś ma ochotę na tego muchomora…

\- Nawet z niego wiele nie zrobisz… chyba nawet byś nie poczuł, że zjadłeś trującego grzyba – stwierdził Toris, przyglądając się przykurczonemu kapeluszowi.

\- No szkoda… ale przynajmniej deszcz nie zakłóci prac polowych – powiedziała Węgry, rozglądając się wokół. - Hej… czy mi się wydaje, czy tam widzę wodę?

\- Może ci się dobrze wydawać, bo w tym lasku jest mały staw. - Polska spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez dziewczynę. - Tak, zdecydowanie dobrze ci się wydaje.

\- A może się wykąpiemy? - zaproponowała Elizabeta. Nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopaków, ruszyła żwawo w kierunku sadzawki. - Woda wygląda na dość czystą… No hej, co z wami?! - zawołała przez ramię, widząc, że Feliks i Toris nie kwapili się, żeby do niej dołączyć.

\- No wiesz… - mruknął Feliks, drapiąc się po karku. - Niby to nie taki głupi pomysł, ale…

\- Ale co?

\- Nooo… ten… wykąpać… do tego trzeba zdjąć ubrania, co nie? - Toris poskrobał się po brodzie wyraźnie zażenowany.

\- No taaaak… jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby ktoś się kąpał w ubraniu – powiedziała powoli Węgry. - Przynajmniej nie specjalnie… Rany boskie wyduście z siebie o co wam chodzi, zamiast stać jak kołki.

\- Jesteś dziewczyną – wypalili obaj jednocześnie.

\- Gratuluję spostrzegawczości – Elizabeta wzniosła oczy ku niebu. - I? Co w związku z tym?

\- No… nie wydaje ci się to trochę… ten… nieprzyzwoite? - zapytał Litwin, mimowolnie się czerwieniąc. Polska tylko spojrzał gdzieś w bok z niepewną miną. - Mężczyźni z reguły nie kąpią się razem z kobietami…

\- Pierdzielisz głupoty – oświadczyła Węgierka, zakładając ręce za siebie. - Z Feliksem kąpaliśmy się już nie raz, co nie? - zapytała, zwracając się do blondyna. Litwa popatrzył zszokowany najpierw na nią, a potem na Polaka.

\- To było dosłownie wieki temu! - syknął Feliks, oblewając się rumieńcem. - Byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi! Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na to, że jesteśmy różnej płci, nie mówiąc już o tym, że przez ładnych parę lat uważałaś się za faceta!

\- Elizabeta myślała, że jest chłopcem? - zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem.

\- Mhm, żebyś ty widział jaka była zdziwiona, kiedy dotarło do niej, że faceci nie mają cycków, penis nie urośnie jej magicznie między nogami i chyba jednak jest kobietą.

\- To był największy szok w moim życiu – stwierdziła Elizabeta, kiwając głową. - Niemal tak duży był ten, kiedy okazało się, że ty jednak jesteś chłopakiem.

\- Ha ha ha, no bardzo śmieszne – burknął Polska.

\- Mhm… rozumiem… to idźcie pierwsi, skoro z was takie cnotliwe panny, obiecuję, że nie będę podglądać jak się będziecie rozbierać – westchnęła Węgry. - No o co wam chodzi tym razem?! - zapytała z rozdrażnieniem, widząc, że Polak z Litwinem nadal nie mają zamiar ruszyć się z miejsca.

\- Mmm… jak tak dłużej myślę, to w sumie chyba nie ma sensu, żebyśmy się kąpali, skoro lada moment pójdziemy pracować w polu, gdzie na pewno się wybrudzimy i zapocimy – powiedział Feliks nerwowym tonem.

\- Taaa… - zgodził się elokwentnie Toris.

\- No to przyjdzie się drugi raz i przy okazji przepierze ubrania. - Elizabeta wodziła spojrzeniem od Litwy, do Polski, starając się rozgryźć co im tym razem nie pasuje. - Hej… chyba nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że nie widzieliście się jeszcze nago? - zapytała powoli. Głębokie rumieńce na twarzach obu nacji, mówiły same za siebie. - Na litość boską, czy wy przypadkiem nie jesteście małżeństwem?

\- Symbolicznie – zaznaczył Polska.

\- Mieszkacie razem w jednej komnacie! Nawet śpicie w jednym łóżku!

\- Ale kąpiemy się i przebieramy osobno – odparł Litwa.

\- _Boże dopomóż_ – Węgry uderzyła się ręką w czoło. W sumie mogła się tego spodziewać, po tym co opowiedział jej Toris. - Feliks, podejdź no tu na chwilę…

Polska popatrzył na dziewczynę z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, ale po chwili wahania podszedł do niej kilka kroków.

\- Wiem, że będziesz się na mnie wściekał przez jakiś czas – powiedziała Elizabeta poważnym tonem, kładąc rękę na ramieniu swojego przyjaciela. - Ale wiem też, że mi wybaczysz to co zaraz zrobię.

Zanim Feliks zdążył się poważnie zaniepokoić i odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość, Węgierka sprzedała mu silnego pstryczka w nos. W chwili kiedy uniósł ręce do góry, żeby rozmasować zaatakowane miejsce, dziewczyna chwyciła za krawędź jego koszuli, ściągnęła mu ją przez głowę, po czym odwróciła się szybko i przerzuciła go przez ramię, posyłając wprost do wody. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że Feliks nie zdążył nawet pisnąć, a Toris choćby mrugnąć.

\- No, Królestwo Polskie zwodowane, to teraz pora na Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie – Węgry zatarła ręce, po czym spojrzała z uśmiechem na Litwę. - To jak będzie? Też potrzebujesz pomocy, czy sam dasz sobie radę?

\- Eeee… - bąknął Toris, cofając się o krok.

\- Zła odpowiedź.

\- Lizzie, _kurwa,_ czy ciebie totalnie poje… - zaczął rozzłoszczony Feliks, wynurzając się z wody. Chwile później znów był zmuszony do nurkowania, bo jak tylko odgarnął mokre włosy z oczu, ujrzał nadlatującego w jego stronę Torisa. Przy ponownym wynurzeniu był nieco ostrożniejszy, na wypadek gdyby Elizabeta też miała zamiar wskoczyć do stawu. Wypluł z ust wodę, której nieco nabrał kiedy robił unik przed zderzeniem z Litwą, po czym spojrzał z irytacją na Węgierkę, która przykucnęła rozchichotana na brzegu. - Ekhm… czy ciebie totalnie pojebało, kobieto?!

\- Oj no, nie musisz się od razu wściekać, było zabawnie.

\- Ciekawe jak dla kogo… czy on ci wygląda na rozbawionego? – zapytał Polska, wskazując na parskającego i plującego wodą Litwina, który wynurzył się na powierzchnię chwilę po nim. - Myślałem, że mi rękę urwiesz, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jestem cały mokry.

\- Wiesz… na tym polega istota kąpania się…

\- Dobra, inaczej, ubrania mam mokre, z wyjątkiem koszuli.

\- Ty przynajmniej koszulę masz suchą – mruknął Toris.

\- No wybacz, ciebie się już nie dało wziąć z zaskoczenia – stwierdziła Elizabeta, podpierając głowę na złączonych dłoniach. - Feliksa poproś, niech ci ściągnie – zagryzła wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok min obu nacji.

\- Sam dam sobie radę – wymamrotał Litwin, pozbywając się przemoczonej koszuli.

\- Daj mi to – syknął Feliks, wyrywając brunetowi ubranie z rąk. Cisnął nim w stronę Węgierki, ale ta nie miała większego problemu z uniknięciem pocisku. - Szlag…

\- Nie martw się, obaj macie jeszcze trochę amunicji co nie? - powiedziała Węgry, poruszając znacząco brwiami. - Tylko ostrzegam, że nie będę siedzieć w miejscu jak kaczka do odstrzału.

\- Ja ci zaraz dam więcej amunicji!

\- Czekam z niecierpliwością, najpierw rzucisz spodniami Torisa, czy własnymi?

W odpowiedzi, Feliks chwycił przepływającą obok żabę i użył jej jako kolejnego pocisku. Tym razem trafił idealnie, ścierając uśmiech z twarzy Elizabety.

\- No… to było bardzo dojrzałe, proszę pana – mruknęła dziewczyna, ścierając z twarzy wodę i śluz.

\- Tak samo jak wrzucenie nas do tego stawu – odgryzł się Polska, brodząc w kierunku brzegu. - Dobrze, że chociaż jest ciepło.

\- No przecież gdyby było zimno, to bym nie proponowała kąpieli. Zdaje się, że miałeś się wykurować do końca, a nie rozchorować na dodatek.

\- No to masz strasznie dziwne metody lecznicze. - Feliks wyszedł na brzeg i otrząsnął się, żeby pozbyć się chociaż części wody. Tuż za nim na brzeg wyszedł Toris, wykręcając sobie włosy.

\- Przydałoby się wyschnąć, zanim ruszymy w drogę powrotną – mruknął podchodząc do miejsca gdzie wylądowała jego koszula.

\- A no przydałoby się – powiedziała do niego Elizabeta przyciszonym głosem. - A póki co ciesz się widokami – dodała skinąwszy w głową w kierunku Polski.

\- To niby za to miałem ci dziękować? - zapytał Litwa, lekko pokraśniawszy. Zerknął kątem oka na blondyna, który klnąc pod nosem wylewał wodę z butów. Przełknął cicho ślinę, czując dziwną sensację w żołądku. Co prawda Feliksa bez koszuli miał już okazję oglądać, ale z przemoczonymi spodniami, klejącymi się do jego ciała już nie… cóż… on sam na pewno nie był w lepszym stanie.  
„Ciekawe czy ja się mu podobam?" przemknęło mu przez myśl. Już nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać rozmyślań tego typu. I tak nic to nie dawało, a zazwyczaj myśli tego typu wracały ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Za to też możesz, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Jeśli w ciągu tego tygodnia uda mi się popchnąć waszą relację nieco na przód… za to na pewno będziesz mógł mi dziękować.

\- Mhm… jak ci się to uda, to ci będę dziękował na kolanach – mruknął Litwin, biorąc się za pozbywanie się wody z własnych butów.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo – stwierdziła Węgry, ruszając w stronę Polaka. Chciała wybłagać u niego wybaczenie za ten mały dowcip z wrzucaniem do stawu… i przy okazji spróbować się dowiedzieć paru ciekawych rzeczy.

\- Jak mnie znowu będziesz próbowała wrzucić do tego stawu, to cię w nim utopię – ostrzegł ją Polska, obserwując przy tym uważnie.

\- Milutki jesteś jak się zezłościsz wiesz? - Elizabeta uniosła pytająco brew, gdy blondyn ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do niej plecami i usiadł pod drzewem. - No weź! To był tylko niewinny żart!

\- Nie rozmawiam z tobą, muszę w ciszy przeanalizować wspaniałość tego żartu.

\- Nawet Toris aż tak nie narzeka, a podobno to on ma przerdzewiałe poczucie humoru.

\- Po prostu nie wiem co cię napadło z tym rozbieraniem…

\- Ja za to nie wiem, o co wam dwóm chodzi, myślałam, że faceci luźniej podchodzą do takich tematów. - Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wychyliła się zza pnia drzewa, żeby móc spojrzeć na Polaka. - Chyyyyba żeeee…

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co ci teraz przyszło do głowy – stwierdził Feliks, unikając spojrzenia dziewczyny. - Zazwyczaj twoje teorie spiskowe są po prostu przerażające, a ostatnio zrobiły się też męczące.

\- No wiesz, od momentu, w którym przyznałeś mi się, że Toris ci się podoba, to już chyba nie są teorie spiskowe, co nie?

\- Do niczego ci się nie przyznawałem – burknął Polska, podpierając głowę na ręce.

\- Nie wprost – przyznała Węgry. - Nawet minimalnie nie skorzystasz z okazji? Ile razy widziałeś go bez koszuli? - zapytała niewinnym tonem. - Wiesz, muszę przyznać, że jesteś szczęściarzem, nie każdemu się trafia taki atrakcyjny małżonek.

\- Ile razy muszę powtórzyć, żeby dotarło do ciebie, że to symboliczne małżeństwo? I jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz się z nim bliżej poznać?

\- Symboliczne czy nie, małżeństwo to małżeństwo. A co do Torisa, mówiłam ci już, że to nie mój typ, po prostu cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

\- I to chyba nawet bardziej niż ja… - mruknął Feliks, wychylając się zza drzewa. Litwa był zajęty płukaniem swojej koszuli po tym jak wylądowała na ziemi i wykręceniem jej z wody. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Toris był atrakcyjny, dobrze zbudowany, umięśniony… i inteligentny, a tym nie każdy mógł się pochwalić.

\- No i jak? - zapytała Elizabeta z uśmiechem, kiedy blondyn skończył oględziny.

\- Wrzuciłaś nas do wody tylko po to, żebym miał co pooglądać?

\- Mooooże. Czyli mam rozumieć, że widoki ci się podobają?

\- A wytłumaczysz mi, co chcesz tym osiągnąć? - zapytał Feliks, ignorując pytanie dziewczyny.

\- Mogłabym, ale myślę, że sam jesteś w stanie się domyśleć.

\- Czego? - zapytał Toris podchodząc do nich i rozwieszając mokrą koszulę na najbliższej gałęzi.

\- Niczego, węgierskiej myśli spiskowej się nie da rozpracować – burknął Feliks ponuro.

\- Dziękuję za komplement – stwierdziła uprzejmie Elizabeta.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, ze zanim z Feliksem wyschniemy, to trochę czasu minie. - Litwin usiadł na ziemi i podrapał się po karku z westchnieniem. - Wiele dziś w gospodarstwie nie zrobimy…

\- Och… faktycznie… jaka szkoda…

Litwa i Polska spojrzeli na Węgierkę z identycznie uniesionymi brwiami.

\- I nie mogłaś po prostu powiedzieć, że dziś ci się nie chcę pracować, do czego notabene nikt cię nie zmusza… Musiałaś nas powrzucać do stawu, żeby mieć wymówkę? - zapytał Feliks.

\- Co w sumie dla ciebie nie jest żadną wymówką, bo ty jesteś sucha – stwierdził Toris.

\- Alibi zawsze dobrze mieć, jak będę musiała, to wrzucę was tam drugi raz – oznajmiła Elizabeta.

\- To może… dziś po prostu zrobimy sobie taki luźniejszy dzień? - zaproponował Polak powoli. - Nie żebym dał ci się wrzucić drugi raz, ale boję się, co innego mogłabyś wymyślić.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że właściciel tego folwarku nie zacznie się denerwować naszą nieobecnością. Wiesz, skoro mówiłeś, że zdenerwował się naszym przyjazdem, to nie chcę wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdybyśmy tak po prostu zniknęli. - Litwa najspokojniej w świecie wyłożył się na ziemi i wbił wzrok w baldachim liści nad ich głowami, licząc te, które zmieniły już kolor na żółty.

\- Podejrzewam, że gdyby ktoś z Krakowa wpadł z wizytą, żeby o nas zapytać, to prawdopodobnie zszedłby na atak serca. O ile Jadzia i Władzio wiedzą gdzie nas szukać.

\- Wiedzą, żadne z nich nie chciało się zgodzić na ten mały wypad, bez wiedzy dokąd się wybieramy. - Węgry oparła się wygodnie o pień drzewa, zakładając sobie ręce za głowę. - Jadwiga wspominała coś, że musi mieć cię stale na oku, a Jagiełło stwierdził, że w razie nagłej potrzeby wezwie was z powrotem… Trochę mnie boli, że moją osobę po prostu olali.

\- Wiesz, Jadwiga wie, że pakujesz się w kłopoty znacznie rzadziej niż ja i zapewne zdążyła już ostrzec Jagiełłę, że lepiej z tobą nie zadzierać.

\- Ale ogólnie życzyli wam miłego wypoczynku, no i Władzio kazał przekazać, żebyście się nie martwili Witoldem… kto to w ogóle jest?

\- Ach… to taki… polsko-litewski problem wewnętrzny – mruknął Feliks, dłubiąc w ziemi, zebraną z trawy gałązką. - Nic poważnego – dodał taki tonem, że Toris poczuł w piersi bolesne ukłucie poczucia winy. Dla Litwy jasne było, że nawet jeśli Polsce poprawił się humor, to nie odpuści mu tak łatwo ukrywania przed nim prawdy. - Swoją drogą, niby robota w polu wypoczynkiem nie jest… ale wolę to, niż pieprzenie się z tymi wszystkimi ważnymi dokumentami, audiencjami, delegacjami…

\- Nie dziwie ci się, robota fizyczna jest znacznie prostsza niż zajmowanie się sprawami państwa… cięższa, ale prostsza – powiedział Toris. Miał nadzieję, że rozmowa o prostych rzeczach nieco rozrzedzi atmosferę, która stała się, przynajmniej dla niego, znacznie cięższa po słowach Feliksa.

\- Powiedziałbym, że robota fizyczna wcale nie jest cięższa od tych państwowych spraw, ale wiem, że jutro zmienię zdanie od zapieprzania w polu – stwierdził Polak wzruszając ramionami.

\- W takim razie możecie mi podziękować, za ten dzień wolny. - Węgry uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Z łaski swojej nie zaczynajcie znowu narzekać na sposób w jaki go osiągnęłam i po prostu cieszcie się ładną pogodą. Jutro już nie będzie tak kolorowo.

* * *

 **A z innych ogłoszeń duszpasterskich:**

 **\- ostatnio znalazłam sobie nową rozrywkę - straszenie ludzi na Tumblrze :v  
\- przyjmuję zgłoszenia do Stofaszyszenia Ópośledzonyh Artystuf XD  
\- chyba zmienię nick na taki wymyślony przez randomowy generator z internetu. Może od jutra będę "Pretty flower meme"? XD  
\- chyba muszę przestać oglądać arty, bo mój mózg wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi nie chce się ograniczać (zwłaszcza jak znajdziesz kilka fajnych założeń do np. pottertalii czy coś :v )  
\- na wypadek gdyby ktoś się przyczepił do ściągania koszuli przez głowę, że niby inaczej się nie da... to da się, zawszę taką koszulę można po prostu z kogoś zedrzeć XD**

 **To chyba na razie tyle, jak sobie przypomnę coś więcej, to będzie w notkach do następnego rozdziału :v**

 **To trzymajcie się, do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale, a ja idę majstrować obiecaną ankietę XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**I oto jest! Rozdział z fika, który ostatnio aktualizowałam sama nie wiem ile temu! :D**

 **Jestem z siebie taka dumna, zwłaszcza, że po drodze rozpraszało mnie tyle rzeczy, że w którymś momencie zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy cały Lipiec mi na to nie zejdzie. Na przykład event w czołgach sam się nie zrobi... kurs na prawo jazdy o dziwo też nie :v**

 **No nic, czytajcie, a potem narzekajcie że mało.**

* * *

W drogę powrotną do folwarku wyruszyli dopiero kiedy słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, a każde z nich zdążyło porządnie zgłodnieć. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, woląc cieszyć się ciszą, spokojem i chwilą odpoczynku przed ciężką pracą, która czekała ich w najbliższych dniach.  
Przynajmniej przez większość czasu.

— No to ten… co mówiliśmy na temat wspinania się na drzewa? — zapytała Elizabeta, patrząc z politowaniem na Feliksa.

— To zależy – odparł Polska, przyciskając rękaw swojej koszuli do poharatanego policzka. — Toris mówił niewiele, a ty zastanawiałaś się na głos, kiedy spadnę. Na temat samej wspinaczki nie mówiliście nic.

— Hmm… masz rację – mruknęła Węgry z zamyśloną miną. To, że w którymś momencie Polak znudzi się bezczynnym siedzeniem, było dla niej oczywiste. To, że w ramach poszukiwania sobie zajęcia zwróci swoją uwagę na pobliskie drzewa jej nie dziwiło, bo Feliks korzystał chyba z każdej okazji, żeby oderwać się od ziemi. Brała też pod uwagę możliwość, że blondyn w którymś momencie wróci na ziemię w bardziej gwałtowny sposób niż planował. Za to wyraz twarzy Torisa, kiedy śledził wzrokiem wspinaczkę swojego małżonka, był dla niej czymś bezcennym. Faktycznie jedyne słowa, jakie padły z jego ust, to „bądź ostrożny", kiedy Feliks rozpoczął wspinaczkę na drzewo, pod którym siedzieli, i „nic ci nie jest?", kiedy już z niego zleciał. Niemal przez cały czas zagryzał nerwowo wargi, a z jego oczu wyzierało tak wielkie zaniepokojenie, że było to doprawdy rozczulające.

Sam upadek nie był niczym poważnym, właściwie Polska zsunął się po pniu, zdzierając sobie przy tym policzek i dłonie, ale nic poza tym mu się nie stało.

— Koniecznie musiałeś włazić na to drzewo? — zapytał Toris, dzielnie starając się ignorować domyślne spojrzenia posyłane mu przez Elizabetę. Wystarczyło mu, że się nasłuchał, że to takie słodkie jak się martwi, kiedy Feliks był zajęty sprawdzaniem w lustrze wody, czy tylko lekko poharatał sobie policzek, czy może raczej zdarł pół twarzy.

— Koniecznie chciałem sprawdzić, czy moje umiejętności nie ucierpiały przez brak regularnych treningów. Następną wspinaczkę planuję w sadzie – oświadczył Feliks, otrzepując koszulę z resztek kory i zakładając ręce za głowę. — Trzeba będzie się upewnić, że na drzewach nic nie zostanie.

— Oooo… to takie miłe z twojej strony, że troszczysz się o to, żeby zebrać każdy owoc – stwierdziła Elizabeta z udawanym zachwytem.

— To chyba oczywiste, nic się nie może zmarnować – powiedział Feliks, szczerząc zęby.

— Coś mi mówi, że w tym roku to gospodarstwo odnotuje najniższe od lat zbiory owoców – oznajmił Toris.

— Jak możesz mnie tak oskarżać?!

— Hej, to była tylko luźna sugestia – stwierdził Litwin, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. — Ale gdybym miał dodać coś jeszcze, to prawdopodobnie coś w stylu: „mieszkam z tobą od kilku miesięcy, widziałem, ile potrafisz zjeść".

— Wybacz, Feliks, ale tym razem punkt dla Torisa – powiedziała ze śmiechem Elizabeta. — Idź dać znać gospodarzowi, że jesteśmy z powrotem, żeby biedaczyna mógł spać spokojnie. W tym czasie ja i Toris przygotujemy nam kolację i jakieś miejsce do spania.

— Coś podejrzanie dużo czasu spędzacie razem – stwierdził Feliks, patrząc na nich z ukosa, szczególną uwagę zwracając na Litwę. Z tej dwójki po nim najlepiej było widać, że ma coś na sumieniu. Musiał tylko znaleźć sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie kombinują.

— Wydaje ci się – stwierdziła Węgry, machając dłonią od niechcenia. — A co? Zazdrosny?

— Chciałabyś – mruknął Polska, kierując swoje kroki w kierunku folwarku.

— No chciałabym. Miałabym wtedy mocny dowód na poparcie swojej teorii!

— Czy irytowanie go na każdym kroku to część twojego genialnego planu? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem Toris, kiedy ich uszu dobiegło poirytowane warknięcie blondyna.

— Nie, ale lubię to robić. To taka forma odpłaty za wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy to on irytował mnie – odparła dziewczyna, dziarsko maszerując w stronę stodoły, gdzie mieli się urządzić. Od wejścia przywitał ich zapach i parskanie koni, odpoczywających w najlepsze w wydzielonych dla nich zagrodach.

— Hmm… jak na moje, to najlepiej będzie się ulokować na górze – stwierdziła Elizabeta, wskazując na piętro stodoły, zajmowane głównie przez zapas siana i słomy. Było tam dość miejsca, żeby mogli się spokojnie wyspać, a drabina którą mogli się tam dostać wydawała się być w dobrym stanie.

— Mnie ten pomysł odpowiada – przyznał Toris, kiwnąwszy głową. — Może zapach będzie przyjemniejszy… Nie mam nic przeciwko koniom, ale wolę zapach siana.

Na przybycie Feliksa nie musieli długo czekać. Ledwie zdążyli się ulokować, jak wszedł do wnętrza stodoły z ciężkim westchnieniem.

— Co tak wzdychasz? Stało się coś? — zapytała Węgry, grzebiąc w sakwach za jedzeniem.

— Nie, tylko ten nasz gospodarz to strasznie znerwicowany człowiek jest – odparł Polska. — Niby na początku mu ulżyło jak mnie zobaczył, ale jak zauważył, że się lekko pokiereszowałem, to zbladł jakby ducha zobaczył.

— Biedak – skwitowała krótko Węgierka.

— Wychodzi na to, że my będziemy się relaksować, a facet osiwieje ze stresu – stwierdził Litwa, wykładając się wygodnie na kupce siana. — Zwłaszcza że mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że Feliks jeszcze zdąży się nieco pokiereszować.

— Jest na to spora szansa – przyznał Polak, wspinając się po drabinie i dołączając do swoich towarzyszy. — Co mamy dobrego do jedzenia?

— Chleb, trochę mięsa i sera, no i woda do popicia – zaanonsowała Elizabeta, prezentując ich posiłek uroczystym gestem. — Niby mam ze sobą trochę wina, ale myślę, że skorzystamy z niego raczej pod koniec naszego pobytu. Zwłaszcza, że jutro już wypadałoby trochę pomóc.

— Fajnie, a ja dostałem odrobinę miodu, pewnie za moją poharataną gębę… — Feliks usiadł obok pledu, na którym Węgierka rozłożyła ich zapasy, i wyciągnął przed siebie małe gliniane naczynie, żeby zademonstrować swoją zdobycz. Przyjrzał się glinianemu słoiczkowi z zamyśloną miną, a po chwili pstryknął palcami, wpadłszy na pewien pomysł. — Może codziennie będę sobie robił krzywdę w zamian za dobre rzeczy?

— A może lepiej nie? — zasugerował ostrożnie Toris. — Jadwidze oszczędzisz zmartwień, sobie cierpienia, a właścicielowi tego gospodarstwa ataku serca.

— Hmm… to całkiem rozsądne argumenty – przyznał Polska takim tonem, że Litwin upewnił się, że poważnie rozważał taką możliwość. — Aczkolwiek mam zamiar skorzystać z okazji, jeśli przez przypadek się pokiereszuję.

— To dość bezwzględne i bezczelne z twojej strony. Tak wykorzystywać swoich ludzi… — mruknęła Węgry, częstując się miodem pomimo swoich słów.

— W miłości i na wojnie wszystko wolno – stwierdził Feliks, wzruszając ramionami z niewinną miną.

— To ty prowadzisz jakąś wojnę o której nie wiemy? — zapytał Toris unosząc brew ze zdziwieniem.

— Tym razem to z miłości – oświadczył blondyn. — Miłości do słodkości i wszelakiego rodzaju dobrego jedzenia – dodał szybko. Wolał postawić sprawę jasno, niż ryzykować, że Elizabeta znowu wyskoczy z jakimś tekstem dotyczącym jego domniemanej romantycznej relacji z Torisem.

— Rany, jestem wykończona – westchnęła Węgierka, tłumiąc głośne ziewnięcie. — Jednak ganianie za Torisem i wrzucenie waszej dwójki do stawu to dość męczące zajęcie. — Przeciągnęła się mocno, ignorując mordercze spojrzenia Polski i Litwy. — Chyba zasnę tuż po tym jak zjem…

— A ja się chyba popłaczę, ale to dopiero jutro, jak trzeba będzie wstać skoro świt – mruknął Feliks. — Bogu dzięki, że jest tu tyle miejsca, będę mógł się położyć w sporej odległości od was…

— Ej! To było chamskie, niby dlacz… — zaczęła z oburzeniem Elizabeta, zerkając kątem oka na Torisa, który skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— …może wtedy, jeśli do tego wsadzę głowę w górę siana, to da radę zagłuszyć chrapanie Torisa – stwierdził blondyn, nie dając sobie przerwać.

— A… o to chodzi…

— Nadal twierdzę, że przeginasz – powiedział z uporem Litwin. — Na pewno nie jest tak źle, założę się, że Elizabeta potwierdzi…

— Nie potwierdzi – westchnął Feliks z ubolewaniem. — Tę jedną cechę macie wspólną, może ona nie chrapie jak ty, ale oboje śpicie jak kamienie i posiadacie niezwykłą umiejętność wstawania rano bez narzekania.

— Jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to ciekawym wyzwaniem będzie obudzenie cię jutro – stwierdziła Węgry, drapiąc się po brodzie z zamyśloną miną.  
Może dla niej brzmiało to jak „ciekawe wyzwanie", Toris był raczej zdania, że już wolałby wybrać się na samotną krucjatę przeciw jednej z krzyżackich twierdz. Wydawało mu się to mniej niebezpiecznym i łatwiejszym do realizacji zadaniem.

* * *

Coś obudziło Torisa w środku nocy. Z początku nie był pewny co, zazwyczaj, o ile tylko był pewny, że znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu, nie miał problemów ze snem. Może i nie znajdowali się w murach krakowskiego zamku, ale gospodarstwo, w którym przebywali, nie było bardzo oddalone od grodu. Wciąż znajdowali się w sercu terytorium Królestwa Polskiego, w bezpiecznym miejscu…

— Chociaż… ostatnio dość jasno się przekonaliśmy, że nawet bycie otoczonym przez ludzi z własnej armii niekoniecznie zapewnia bezpieczeństwo – mruknął do siebie, wpatrując się w ciemność ponad sobą. Czując, że tak łatwo nie uda mu się ponownie zapaść w sen, usiadł i rozejrzał się wokół. Nie mógł dostrzec zbyt wiele, pomimo tego, że była pełnia i noc była dość jasna, niewiele księżycowego światła wpadało do wnętrza stodoły przez uchylone drzwi i otwarte okiennice. W niewielkiej odległości od siebie dostrzegł sylwetkę Elizabety, która mamrotała coś radośnie przez sen. Całe szczęście po węgiersku, bo chyba wolał nie wiedzieć, o czym mówiła. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Feliksa…

Feliksa nigdzie nie było.

Miejsce, w którym kładł się do spania, oddalone kilka metrów od nich, było puste, chociaż jego rzeczy były na swoim miejscu.

— Dobra, tylko bez paniki – szepnął, wstając po cichu. — Jesteśmy na bezpiecznym terytorium, pewnie poszedł się odlać albo coś w tym stylu – mruknął, biorąc się za przeszukiwanie otoczenia. — Z drugiej strony nie zaszkodzi się rozejrzeć…

Mimo tego, że starał się myśleć logicznie, nie potrafił do końca zapanować nad niespokojnymi myślami, których przybywało w miarę bezskutecznego przeszukiwania poddasza. Zaczął powoli rozważać opcję obudzenia Elizabety, kiedy nagle usłyszał kroki… kogoś, kto łaził po dachu. Zdenerwowany podszedł do swojego posłania i wziął sztylet, który ukrył w kocu podłożonym pod głowę. Wolał w razie konieczności mieć się czym bronić. Następnie skierował się w stronę jednej z klap przykrywających wyjście na dach. Niektóre z nich były uchylone, dla lepszej wentylacji budynku, nie przypatrywał im się zbytnio, wcześniej nie widział takiej potrzeby, ale powinno dać się przez nie wyjść na dach… Mając nadzieję, że nie potnie sobie języka, chwycił sztylet zębami i zaczął wspinać się po kostkach słomy.

— „O rany… jest wyżej niż myślałem" — pomyślał, wychylając głowę przez otwór i mimowolnie spoglądając w dół. Za możliwością do kontynuowania wspinaczki nie musiał się długo rozglądać, w dość bliskiej odległości od otworu, do dachu przymocowane były z grubsza ociosane kawałki drewna, tworzące coś na kształt drabiny prowadzącej na szczyt. Zaciskając zęby nieco mocniej na chłodnym metalu, zaczął włazić wyżej, całe szczęście nie musiał się bardzo wysilać, cały dach był dość płaski, na jego szczytowej części można było spokojnie usiąść… z czego ktoś już zdążył skorzystać.

— Problemy ze spaniem? — zapytał Feliks. Siedział zwrócony twarzą do niego, podpierając z tyłu rękoma i założywszy nogę na nogę. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony widokiem Litwina, musiał go dostrzec, tudzież usłyszeć już wcześniej.

— Mógłbym ciebie o to zapytać – odparł Toris, przekładając sztylet do wolnej ręki. Nieco utrudniło mu to resztę wspinaczki, ale wolał mieć możliwość odezwania się.

— Akurat dziś chodzi mi raczej o podziwianie pięknych widoków. Po co ci ten nóż? — zapytał Polska, unosząc delikatnie brew. — Chyba nie planujesz mnie zamordować?

— Nie, chociaż należałoby ci się za takie znikanie bez ostrzeżenia – stwierdził Litwa, wdrapując się na szczyt i siadając obok blondyna. — Po prostu wolałem w razie czego mieć się czym bronić, gdyby kręcił się tu ktoś niepowołany i… — urwał, zastanawiając się jakich słów użyć, żeby przypadkiem nie zirytować Polaka.

— Mhm, domyślam się o co ci chodzi – mruknął Feliks. — Gdyby nie to, że wcale nie tak dawno ktoś próbował nas zamordować w teoretycznie bezpiecznym miejscu, to stwierdziłbym, że jesteś przewrażliwiony. Chociaż… — zrobił zamyśloną minę, pocierając palcami brodę. — W sumie to jesteś przewrażliwiony, ale gdyby nie okoliczności, to byłby ten irytujący poziom przewrażliwienia.

— Nie jestem… a zresztą – westchnął Toris, machnąwszy ręką – to chyba jeden z tych tematów, w których cię nie przegadam.

— Prawdopodobnie próbowanie nie ma większego sensu – przyznał Polska. — Możesz za to wyjaśnić dlaczego postanowiłeś wyleźć na dach, zamiast grzecznie spać.

— Bo usłyszałem kroki na dachu i chciałem sprawdzić kto to.

— Rany, chciałem tylko trochę rozprostować kości. Tupałem aż tak głośno, żeby dać radę wyrwać cię ze snu?

— Nie, nie ty mnie obudziłeś, tylko… właściwie sam nie wiem, co mnie obudziło. — Litwin wzruszył ramionami, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy czuł coś szczególnego tuż po obudzeniu. — Po prostu się obudziłem… potem zobaczyłem, że gdzieś cię wcięło, usłyszałem kroki i… wlazłem na dach.

— Może miałeś jakiś koszmar?

— Może… nie jestem pewny, rzadko kiedy pamiętam co mi się śniło.

— Hmm… — mruknął Feliks, spoglądając w dal.

Przez kilka minut, które Torisowi wydawały się strasznie dłużyć, panowała cisza, przerywana tylko charakterystycznymi dla pory nocnej odgłosami. Ta cisza sprawiała, że Litwin czuł się trochę nieswojo… chociaż właściwie bardziej chodziło o fakt, że to Polak siedział cicho. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić raczej do tego, że blondyn nie potrafi usiedzieć w ciszy i spokoju choćby krótką chwilę. No i… zdecydowanie czuł się niezręcznie, siedząc jak kołek obok kogoś w kim się zadurzył, starając się przy tym nie gapić na niego jak sroka w gnat. Miał wrażenie, że powinien coś zrobić, powiedzieć, przerwać jakoś ciszę, „popchnąć jakoś ten związek naprzód" szepnął w jego głowie głosik, brzmiący niepokojąco podobnie do głosu Węgier.

— Więc… eee… mówisz, że wolisz podziwiać widoki zamiast spać? — zapytał, starając się brzmieć na wyluzowanego, co chyba nie do końca mu się udawało.

— Skoro i tak nie mogłem zasnąć, to czemu nie? — odparł Feliks. — Pogoda wciąż jeszcze jest dobra, chociaż zaczyna się robić coraz chłodniej. Jest pełnia i nie ma chmur, więc jest dość jasno żeby coś zobaczyć, a i gwiazdy można podziwiać bez problemu. No i prawie wszyscy śpią, więc nikt się nie czepia, ani tego, że siedzę na dachu, ani tego, że nie śpię, chociaż by się przydało.

— Dlaczego nie mogłeś zasnąć?

— Wiesz, to taka jakaś złośliwość losu jest – stwierdził Polska, zerkając na bruneta przelotnie. — Jak wiem, że muszę następnego dnia wstać wcześnie i powinienem wykorzystać każdą minutę na sen, co pewnie i tak nie sprawi, że będę z rana mniej zirytowany koniecznością wstania, to ni cholery nie mogę zasnąć. Tak więc zamiast walczyć z niemożliwym, korzystam z okazji, to o wiele lepsze niż oglądanie widoków z okna Wawelu. — Westchnął cicho, siadając prosto i wyciągając nogi przed siebie. — Cieszę się, że Węgry zorganizowała ten wypad, chociaż szkoda, że nie poszła jeszcze krok dalej i nie wynegocjowała jakiejś wycieczki w kompletną dzicz… no co? — zapytał, kiedy Litwin spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Cóż… jakby to powiedzieć…

— Najlepiej jak najprościej.

— Po prostu twoja osoba i kompletna dzicz jakoś mi do siebie nie pasują – mruknął Toris, mentalnie szykując się na to, że Feliks znów poczuje się obrażony.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Polak, wyjątkowo spokojnym tonem. Toris uszczypnął się dyskretnie w ramię żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie śpi. Obecne zachowanie blondyna było dla niego tak odmienne od tego, co zwykle sobą prezentował… Wystarczyło wspomnieć ostatni raz, kiedy głośno stwierdził, że wygląd Feliksa nie odzwierciedla jego natury.

— Uch… więc… wydajesz się być mocno przyzwyczajony do tych wszystkich udogodnień, obecnych na dworze królewskim – zaczął Litwa, uważnie kątem oka obserwując reakcje Polski, żeby w razie czego zamknąć się w porę. Jak na razie Feliks wciąż patrzył przed siebie z nieco roztargnionym wyrazem twarzy. — Po prostu…

— Nie wyglądam ci na typa, którego cieszyłaby konieczność szukania schronienia, zdobywania jedzenia i innych rzeczy koniecznych do przetrwania – podsumował za niego Feliks, wciąż tym samym spokojnym głosem. — A jednak, po raz kolejny się mylisz. Dlaczego tak myślisz?

— Nie jestem do końca pewny – przyznał Toris. — Ale, jak już wspominałem, twoje przyzwyczajenie do dworskich wygód na pewno odgrywa w tym rolę. Ponadto… możesz się śmiać, ale myślę, że religia też ma w tym swój udział, jak na moje chrześcijaństwo jest wygodne i niezbyt szanuje przyrodę… No dzięki – burknął, kiedy Polak zaczął chichotać.

— No co? Powiedziałeś, że mogę – wykrztusił Feliks, starając się nie śmiać zbyt głośno. Wolał nie obudzić przez przypadek Elizabety, bo inaczej nie dożyłby świtu i pewnie miałby jeszcze Torisa na sumieniu. — Dlaczego religia? — zapytał, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. — Bo przeczytałeś gdzieś w Bilbii, o ile w ogóle to niej zajrzałeś, „Czyńcie sobie ziemię poddaną?". Czy dlatego, że w związku z wyplenianiem pogaństwa z twoich ziem, karczowane są święte gaje i zabijane są święte zwierzęta? Więęęęc – zaczął, nie czekając na odpowiedź bruneta — nawet pomimo tego, że Jagiełło przyjął chrzest i to nawet dwa razy, nawet jeśli z dużym zapałem twierdzisz, że twój kraj nie jest pogański, tutaj – wyciągnął rękę i palcem wskazującym stuknął Litwina w głowę oraz w pierś – wciąż siedzi poganin, hmm? Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jak na brak wiary, to wzywanie imienia pana Boga na daremno opanowałeś po mistrzowsku.

— Mógłbyś przestać się ze mnie nabijać? — zapytał Litwa z rozdrażnieniem, odtrącając dłoń Polski.

— Wiesz, wyjątkowo się z ciebie nie nabijam, po prostu stwierdzam fakty, które przy okazji są dość zabawne, przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu – stwierdził Polak. — Sam mi się przyznałeś, że ziemie rdzennej Litwy nie wyznają chrześcijaństwa, czyli _de facto_ ty też nie. Przynajmniej na razie.

— Skąd ta pewność, że tylko „na razie"? — mruknął Toris, rozmasowując czoło.

— Po pierwsze, Jagiełło obiecał, że wypleni pogaństwo na Litwie w zamian za polski tron i wydawał się mówić całkiem poważne. Co jest zrozumiałe, gdyby nie dotrzymał słowa to mogłoby się zrobić jeszcze mniej ciekawie niż już jest. Po drugie, nie wiem czemu wielu o tym zapomina, ale ja też byłem poganinem, więc mówię z własnego doświadczenia. — Feliks znów zmienił pozycję, tym razem usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, po czym westchnął cicho i odchylił głowę żeby móc spojrzeć w niebo. — Wciąż pamiętam ich imiona… Perun, Weles, Chors, Swaróg i wielu innych… być może u ciebie nazywają się inaczej, ale to bez znaczenia, bo koniec końców chodziło o oddawanie czci siłom natury. Pamiętam rytuały i obrządki, a przede wszystkim pamiętam, że na początku też nie byłem zbytnio zadowolony z nowej religii. Jak tak sobie o tym myślę, to szczerzę współczuję mojemu świętej pamięci księciu Mieszkowi, tego że musiał się ze mną użerać – powiedział z cichym śmiechem.

— Znając ciebie, to jest czego współczuć – stwierdził Toris, uśmiechając się.

— Wtedy byłem młodszy, więc było jeszcze gorzej niż teraz – zaznaczył Feliks, szczerząc do bruneta zęby.

— Boże… biedny człowiek.

— Widzisz? Mówiłem, że wzywanie imienia Stwórcy na daremno świetnie ci idzie. W sumie jego następcy nie mieli wiele lepiej i ze mną i z ludnością, która też miała opory przed zmianą wiary. A teraz sam widzisz… — Polska rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał swojemu towarzyszowi coś zaprezentować. — Może ci się to nie podobać, możesz się opierać, ale w końcu to zaakceptujesz, podobnie jak twój lud. Nie mówię, że zrobisz się pobożny i zaczniesz wieść żywot świętego, radość z obcowania z naturą też ci nie minie i nie zaczniesz się zamykać w kamiennych murach, byle jak najbliżej cywilizacji, po prostu nowa wiara przestanie ci przeszkadzać. A jak już przy naturze jesteśmy, to mylisz się co do tego, że wiara chrześcijańska nie szanuje przyrody. Słyszałeś o świętym Franciszku z Asyżu? Uważał że każde żywe stworzenie, zwierzęta i rośliny, są jego braćmi i siostrami, że skoro też zostały stworzone przez Boga to są sobie równi i nie był w tym twierdzeniu odosobniony. To czy ktoś szanuje czy nie szanuje natury, lubi czy nie lubi z nią obcować, nie ma nic wspólnego z tym w co wierzy, ludzie znajdą wymówkę dla chciwości i okrucieństwa niezależnie od wyznania.

— Masz rację – westchnął Toris, zasłaniając sobie usta, żeby stłumić ziewnięcie. To o czym opowiadał mu Feliks bynajmniej go nudziło, po prostu jego ciało i umysł chyba zaczęły sobie przypominać, że teraz jest pora na sen. — Cholernie dziwnie to brzmi, jak zaczynasz prawić mądrości.

— Dlatego wolę to ograniczać do totalnego minimum – prychnął Polak, przewalając oczami. — Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że zostałem zastąpiony przez złego brata bliźniaka czy coś.

— Czyyyy ja wiem, czy takiego złego… – powiedział Litwa żartobliwie.

— Dobra, rozumiem, to już ta pora w której Litwini robią się złośliwi, idę spać – stwierdził Polska, zaczynając opuszczać się po dachu.

— Nie chci… — zaczął Toris.

— Poza tym chcę pospać chociaż odrobinę, wiedząc, że Elizabeta nie da mi się jutro wylegiwać – dodał Feliks, posyłając brunetowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Litwin tylko westchnął w duchu, poważnie wątpiąc, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się załapać poczucie humoru swojego sojusznika. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że uda mi się zasnąć przed tobą…

Toris w myślach stwierdził, że tego Feliks mógł być raczej pewien. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy rozmowa z Polakiem przybrała zupełnie niespodziewany dla niego obrót, przy okazji pozostawiając w jego głowie masę różnych pytań i myśli, które pomimo zmęczenia nie pozwolą mu zbyt wcześnie zasnąć.

* * *

 **Coż... może ktoś się czepiać, że niektóre elementy tego fika są zbyt nowoczesne. Przykładowo wątpię, żeby wtedy ludzie wiedzieli co to atak serca i co może go powodować (w tamtych czasach chyba wszystko co złe zwalano na szatana i inne duchy złe którenazgubęduszludzkichkrążąpoświeciemocąBożąstrąćdopiekłaAmen... przepraszam chyba mnie trochę poniosło).**

 **No ale... bez przesadyzmu z realizmem** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**

 **Hmm... powróciło ciepełko co jest całkiem przyjemne, bo jest po prostu ciepło a nie smaży jak na pustyni za dnia. Chyba nawet pójdę sobie do ogrodu, pozbierać borówek.  
I pozastanawiać się trochę nad tym co pisać następne... może How to be, bo mam ochotę :v**


End file.
